


Wilderness

by chele20035



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Character Death, F/M, Kidnapping, Romance, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 102,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chele20035/pseuds/chele20035
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lonely heart calls out, and a unexpected soul answers. After years of waiting, he can finally claim his mate, to only have unexpected events try to pull them apart. everlark! were!peeta. </p>
<p>Written for prompts in Panem R7D4 howls over on tumblr...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!!
> 
> This is what could be my other WIP... I figure you are either going to love it or hate it... kind of like Twisted... but let me know what you think I should work on this one or Brokenness when i finally do finish up Twisted... 
> 
> I need to thank norbertsmom and dianaflynn for reading and beta-ing!!!

The gentle wind, blowing through the trees that surround her, muffle her already silent footsteps as she walks to the creek that always babbles down the hill from her three room cabin. She touches each one as if she is greeting an old friend while her sister’s old cat, Buttercup walks on the moss covered walkway ahead of her. He reaches the sitting area that overlooks the creek before she does, and jumps up into what had once been Mitch’s chair. He is gone now, so it belongs to Buttercup. 

She sets down her laptop on the stone table, and spreads her blanket on the wicker love seat in the sitting area that Mitch had surprised her with on their first anniversary. Spring is arriving, and her neck of the woods is waking up, but that also means it’s still a little chilly out here. She is seeking that spring chill to help wake her up this morning. There are several benefits to being a widow whose husband died while climbing power poles to check on lines. The biggest one was after she settled with the power company; she never has to work again. She is content, for the most part, to be up here on the side of this mountain, alone. After all, she is in negotiations with two different publishers for her second novel that before Mitch died, she never would have attempted to write the first one.

She tries not think about how lonely she is. 

She opens up her lap top, and goes to the last chapter of her second novel. She starts reading over it again so she can continue polishing it before she sends it to her editors, Stacey and Jennifer, to look over. Its only when Buttercup meows softly that she looks up. There, standing on top of the hill behind the cat, is the adolescent wolf pup that has been coming by. Sometimes she sees him every day, and other times it could be a week or two in between visits. 

They lock eyes, and somewhere in the back of her mind, she knows that she shouldn’t be looking at the silver timber wolf in the eyes, but she can't stop. And he isn’t looking away either. She clicks her tongue, and is rewarded when he slowly wags his tail. She reaches into her pocket for the bag of bacon scraps left over from her breakfast. 

“Come here pup,” she softly calls to him. He answers her by coming down the hill but stops when he is within a couple of feet. “Come on,” she says in the baby voice she has caught herself using when he comes by. “Its bacon, and I know that you like bacon.” 

She sees his nostrils flare and his sides expand as he smells her offering. She can also see his almost human like, Carolina blue eyes. He wags his tail again, comes closer to her, and gently takes the bacon from her hand. He swallows it in two bites, and sits down as if he is asking for more. She chuckles, and the wolf tilts his head and wags his tail. It’s been so long since she has felt like laughing that the sound of it surprises even her. She smiles at her friend, and he opens his mouth and his tongue comes rolling out as if he is smiling with her. 

“Yes, I have a little bit more for you,” she says as she gives him another bite. He takes it gently, and this time he rubs his entire length against her. Then he turns and pants a happy sort of smile at her. 

She slowly reaches out and scratches behind his ears, and he leans against her hand, still seeming to smile. “You just wanted me to pet you today, didn’t you?” she asks. “You know, if any of your pack were to see you, they would probably tease you about getting a human to pet you, wouldn’t they?”

He stills under her hand, like he actually understood her. He closes his mouth, and she is surprised that she misses his wolfie smile. He then looks around the woods, as if he is looking for someone. She gently cups his face, and rubs his ears again. “Hey, pup, I was only kidding. They wouldn’t tease you. They would probably want me to scratch them too.”

She can see the tension leave his body, and he smiles. “Why does it seem like you can really understand me?” she wonders out loud. His only answer is another bump against her legs. She doesn’t take her hand off of his back, but he continues walking under her fingers, so they can trail on his back. 

“You know it’s been a year since Mitch died. I know that I shouldn’t be up here on this mountain all by myself, but there is really nowhere else I want to be. I mean I’m only twenty-four. I should be doing anything but what I’m doing now.” Buttercup meows at her from across the table. “I know, Bub. I miss her, too.” She doesn’t like to say the words out loud, it makes it more real that her sister, Prim, had died a year before her husband did. Tears run unchecked down her cheeks as she loses herself in the memories that haunt her young life. It isn’t until she feels the love seat shift that she realizes that the wolf has jumped up beside her. She looks into his eyes, and about the time she starts to wonder how a wolf can have Carolina blue eyes, he starts to lick her tears. He gently licks her face, even though she is crying even more. She throws her arms around the wolf’s neck, and sobs into his fur. 

He doesn’t move away, and she continues to hold onto him. She doesn’t know how long she hugs him, but when she hears howls in the distance, he stiffens and shifts away from her. She watches him look toward the sound and he answers with a low growl deep in his chest. She pulls away from him, and he swings back to look at her with a whimper. 

“Its ok if you have to go. I understand.”

He licks her cheek again, and jumps onto the ground. He turns to look at her one last time before he bounds off into the woods. 

Kpkpkpkp

He bounds through the woods still tasting her tears. He had told his father, the alpha, that he wasn’t going to go to her today, but her sorrow still hangs heavy around her like a death cloak he saw one time in the family archives. When she first came to his woods, with her human mate, it was her laughter that called to him from across his woods. 

He is still in his wolf form when he goes to the alpha’s office. It’s on the third story of the house where the majority of the pack lives. There are other members scattered about, and even the ones who live in town come by several times a week. He passes by a tall, blond haired man who looks at him crossly. “He’s been waiting for you.” 

He growls back and continues on to the alpha. He hears voices in a heated argument and they are coming from the office before him. He only nudges the door open because as a future beta, his wolf needs to protect his alpha- even if it’s from his own mother. 

He sits quietly at the door while she continues to berate his father over something to do with her omegas. He jumps when his father, who has finally had enough, starts growling and transforms into his half man-half beast;. When the beast stands over his female, she bares her neck with a whimper. The alpha lets his human side take back over, and looks over to his son sitting by the door. 

“Peeta, you went to see her again, didn’t you?” his father, the alpha asks.

Peeta finally changes to his human form, and he stands, naked before his parents. Besides his brothers, he is one of the very few who can look the alpha in the eye. “She needed me this morning.”

“Peeta!” his mother screeches. “Remember who you are.”

He answers her with a growl, “I know who I am. I am your son, which means I am nothing but a pawn in your drama between the packs.”  
She stalks over to him and hisses, “You are the alpha’s son, a prince among these wolves. That means you stay away from that human. You are going to marry Clove, the alphas daughter from the Johnson pack.”  
Ignoring his mother’s comment, he turns to the alpha and asks, “Did you need me for something, Dad?” 

“Yes, the alphas from the Johnson pack will be arriving later today. I expect you to be here to greet them and to eat dinner with us.”

Peeta nods. “Is that all?”

“Yes, that’s all.” 

Peeta turns and heads for the door, letting his wolf form take over again. He doesn’t pay attention to his mother as she calls out behind him, but continues to go back to the corner of the woods where his mate sits, surrounded in a cloud of sadness.

Kpkpkpkp

The bells of the hardware store jingle behind her as she steps out onto the sidewalk. The spring sun, on her face is finally warm today, so she doesn’t mind the walk down the block to the post office. She sees Madge Undersee outside of her flower shop sweeping the sidewalk.

“Hey, Katniss. How are you?” Madge asks as she stops sweeping to talk to her friend.

“I’m alright. It’s a beautiful day.” 

“Do you want to come in for a moment? I just got some new annuals in—“

Before they could say anything else, the bells chime from the bakery next door. Madge smiles one of her easy smiles that Katniss has always been a little jealous of, and she turns to see who she is smiling at. 

Standing before her is a tall young man, who stares back at her. He can't be more than fifteen or sixteen, with tousled, blond curls that are dusted with flour. Her eyes are drawn to his wide shoulders that is already developing some serious muscle under that layer of baby fat still covering him. Her gaze travels upwards, to what is going to be a very strong jaw line one day—when Madge breaks into her thoughts, “Katniss, this is Peeta Mellark. He just started working for the baker about a month ago.” 

Horrified that she was thinking those things about a teenager, she still takes the hand that he offers her with a shy smile. Before she can say anything, there is a strange warmth from where he touches her. It envelops her, wrapping her in a gentle hug. She looks up to meet his eyes, and gasps when she sees a set of Carolina blue eyes that somehow seem familiar.

Madge pats her on the back and asks, “Are you ok?”

Katniss pulls her hand away, and answers, “I’m fine.” she looks back to Peeta. “It’s nice to meet you.” 

She watches as the flush that starts under his shirt and travels up his neck until his entire face is beet red. He swallows hard and says, “It’s so nice to meet you. You live in the cabin at the top of Wolf Laurel, don’t you?”

“I do. It’s a good place for me to get some work done.”

She watches him swallow hard again, and his voice cracks when he asks, “What kind of work are you doing up there all by yourself?”

She tries not to think how he knows she is alone up there. “I’ve become a writer. I’m finishing up my second book.”

She doesn’t miss the way his familiar Carolina blue eyes light up. “I’ll have to go look for your first book. What is it about?” 

She smiles, a real, genuine smile that helps her lonely heart. “It’s a modern Snow White tale. I think you will like it. I’ll tell you what, I have to come back to town in a couple of days. I’ll bring you a copy of the book by the bakery. How does that sound?”

He smiles, and to Katniss, it’s like the sun has come out on a rainy day. “That sounds great.” Something catches his eye on the sidewalk behind her, and he steps around her to pick it up. He straightens up, and hands her a bright yellow dandelion. 

She has to blink back tears, because the little flower always reminds her of Prim and the crowns they would make when they were children. She takes a deep breath, willing her voice to be steady when she says, “thank you so much.”

She looks back up into those eyes that she knows she has seen before, and it’s Madge who interrupts when she says, “I have those plants you ordered for your father, Peeta. Can you come by after work?”

The spell is broken and Katniss looks away. “I’ve got to get going, Madge. Peeta, it is nice to meet you. I’ll come by later with my book, ok? I’ll see you in a couple of days, Madge.” 

“I’ll see you then,” he says. She gives him a shy smile and turns to continue her way to the post office. 

Kpkpkpkp

Its two days later when Katniss steps out of Madge’s shop and goes next door to the bakery. The bells announce her arrival, and a friendly voice calls out, “I’ll be right out.”

“You’re fine.” she answers as she steps closer to look at the baked goodness in the display case. 

An older gentleman comes out with a tray of bread that he sets down on the table behind the counter. “Good afternoon. What can I get for you today?”

“I think I want some cheese buns,” she holds out the book in her arms, “and I brought this by for Peeta.”

The man’s cheerful countenance fades. “He ran out of here yesterday saying that there was a family emergency then he called me this morning. There was a horrible accident and his entire family was killed.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is written for the last round on prompts in panem over on tumblr… 
> 
> Thank you to norbertsmom for your hard work… thank you to jessa for giving writers a safe place to try new stuff, and for fremous… who demanded more of the wolves… and for everyone who commented and asked for more…. I’m sorry it took me so long… I hope you still love me!!

Five years later...

 

“I’m so glad that you were able to come to Atlanta this time,” Effie says.

 

“You know you like my woods. You just don’t want to admit it,” Katniss teases her publisher.

 

She chuckles when she sees Effie flush in embarrassment. “I don’t mind your cabin. It’s just so--”

 

“Rustic?” Katniss interrupts.

 

Effie nods. “Yes, rustic. It’s just so quaint. Up there all alone, it would be easy to write two novels a year.”

 

“Well, I’m just glad that my publisher is only a couple of hours away and I don’t have to go to New York or something like that.” 

 

“Oh but Katniss, if you only would. I, myself would show you around the city. Even take you to go see On The Town. I went last week and Misty Copeland is wonderful in it.”

 

She remembers hearing about the ballet dancer’s debut on Broadway, and can only imagine how wonderful it must be, but right now she needs to go hunting for a day or two to clear her head before she starts the next book in her series about a certain family during regency England. “I would really like to see her perform, but I really want to get started on my next book--”

 

“Oh yes! You must do that, too. Are you going to think about what I suggested? Have the Lindsey family start coming to America?”

 

Katniss nods, and takes out her ever present notebook. She finds her favorite pen quickly, and starts making some notes. “I like that. But I want them to land in Virginia, I think. Or even set some in the Caribbean.”

 

Effie gets up from her desk and totters around on those ridiculous heels that she loves to wear. Katniss doesn’t see how she can walk in them, but they do match her purple hair so they must be sensible. Just not to her. “That all sounds so exotic. But do take a break this time in between books. At least a couple of days.”

 

Katniss looks behind Effie to couple of trees outside her window. They are changing into their fall colors. “I’m actually meeting an old friend of mine and we are going bow hunting.”

 

She doesn’t miss the distressed look on Effie’s face, but she still says, “Well, you do like that sort of stuff, but then you write the sweetest books. You really are a romantic after all.”

 

Katniss shrugs. “I like to read. Then I figured out I could write after all. And now you are getting ready to publish my seventh book in five years. Maybe I do need a break."

 

Effie nods. "Maybe you do. Still, write down any ideas that you may have, but don't sit in front of the laptop down by your creek like you do."

 

There is a pang in her heart when she thinks about her creek and her woods. She has been in the city for several days catching up with what the business side of writing books. Tonight she is even having a book signing at the Mall of Georgia, then she will be on her way to meet Gale at her father’s old cabin at Lake James for several days of bow hunting. "Well I'm looking forward to my break." She stretches as she gets to her feet. Picking up her purse and message bag, she asks, "Are we finished?"

Effie stands too. "I think that's everything. Do you want to grab something to eat before your book signing?"

Katniss chuckles. "You mean you are going to eat mall Chinese with me?”

Effie wrinkles her nose. “Yes, but I know a much better place downtown--”

 

“You don’t have to meet me.”

 

Effie pats her on the back. “For you, I will. Meet you there at four?”

 

She starts walking towards the door. "Call me when you get there."

 

She hears Effie giggle behind her. "Are you going shopping?”

 

"I might like to hunt and be outside, but I also like to shop sales. And right now everything is on sale."

 

Effie’s chuckle follows her out through door. In just a moment she is in the parking garage, climbing into her new Jeep. She loves the way the new leather greets her nose and crinkles under her when she scoots into the seat. She can’t stop the grin that spreads across her face. She eases out into the busy downtown traffic, grateful that Effie let her out of the office before two. Soon she is keeping up with traffic out on I-85. 

 

The Jeep is the only thing really, that she has bought herself since she has started writing. In fact, it still has its thirty day tag on. Her phone rings and she cusses as she digs it out of her purse. Of course she doesn't get it in time and sees Gale's call go to voice mail. Oh well, she thinks. She will call him back when she gets in Buford where the mall is. 

 

Soon, she is at the mall, parking at the bookstore. She leaves Gale a quick message that she will see him first thing in the morning. She wanders in, seeing the signs announcing her signing later. She wonders if anyone will recognize her. Going to the fiction section, she goes to the E's, and quickly finds her books. A huge grin appears when she sees that she has an entire shelf. They must be ready for her signing tonight. 

 

She adjusts the strap of her purse, and sets out for the rest of the stores she needs to visit tonight. After successful trips to Macy's and Dillard's, she has presents for the couple of people on her list. She will go ahead and write checks for the children’s charities she gives to every year in Prim's memory and to the scholarship fund for linemen wanting to continue their education. 

 

She glances at the clock in the food court and sees that she still has ten minutes to meet Effie. She sits down and pulls out her phone. She is checking her emails when Effie's text interrupts.

 

Effie - I'm stuck at the office. You go ahead and enjoy bad Chinese and I'll see you when I can. The bookstore should have everything ready for you by 4:30.

 

Katniss replies back with a ‘see you soon.’ When her father first started teaching her to hunt, there was one time she had the same feeling that she is having now. That time was when she was eleven and there was a mountain lion stalking her. This time, sitting in the middle of a very busy mall, she looks around trying to hide her nervousness as she looks for the danger.

 

Most everyone passes by and for a moment she doesn't see anything wrong. She gathers her bags, and doesn't even order but instead goes straight to the bookstore. 

 

Kpkpkpkp

 

Katniss has been signing books for the past hour. She really enjoys getting to meet her readers, so she doesn’t mind the several copies of books that each one usually wants her to sign, even though the corporate book stores advertise to only bring her new release. 

 

She signs her name with a flourish that someone has of other authors, when she gets that someone-is-watching-me feeling again. She glances at the crowd, not seeing anything at first, not until she sees a woman staring coldly at her. She looks like she is Katniss’ age and she is flanked by two men who share her hair color and startling green eyes. They look normal, but as they get closer to her, she can’t help but to feel like she is their prey. She doesn’t like it one bit. The fifteen minutes it takes them to reach she seems much shorter than it should. 

 

The woman glares at her for a full minute before she spits out at her, “Well, i thought you would be bigger.” 

 

One of the store employees who is helping her asks, “Where are the books you wish for Ms. Everdeen to sign?”

 

This time, she glares at him and answers, “I don’t have anything--”

 

One of her thugs shoves a random paper back that he got off of the shelf beside him into her hands. She glances down at the cover, and she has to swallow her chuckle when she sees, The Werewolf of Paris. 

 

This isn’t even my book,” she says setting it to the side. “I’m here to sign my books, if you aren’t here for that, then you need to get out of the way for those who are.”

 

The line behind them is silent, and Katniss almost swears that she could hear something growling as she locks eyes with the strange woman before her. She inhales sharply, when she sees the woman’s eyes start to turn a weird shade of yellow… when all of a sudden, the woman bursts into the craziest laugh she has ever heard in her life. She looks at the store employees and can’t miss the worry on one of them, and right out fear on the others. The woman jerks her head, and flips her hair back. “I’m done here. Let’s go.”

 

Katniss can hear everyone’s audible sigh of relief when the woman and her companions walk out the front door. She takes a deep breath too, and faces her fans. “What was that all about?” she asks, hiding how nervous she sounds by trying to say something funny. She has never been good with speaking, but she can be a smart ass when she really tries. The crowd laughs, and the stress of the confrontation fizzles out a bit. 

 

She keeps her smile on her face, and makes herself take the time these people expect when they came this evening, even though she wants nothing more than to run out the door and go home. She might be all alone on top of her mountain, but she has never been as afraid as she is now. She signs the last book collection, puts the cap on her pen and stands up stretching out her back. 

 

They lock the doors behind the last client, and she can finally breathe a little easier. She looks down at her phone and realizes that Effie never did show up when she sees the missed calls and voice mails from her. She listens as Effie explains the minor emergency and if she could, take the extra books with her. She rolls her eyes when she hears that, glad that it’s only half of one big box. Add her shopping bags to that, well after that confrontation, she isn’t looking forward to making two trips across the parking lot in the dark. 

 

She looks at the older teenage boy who has been helping her, and there is a guilty feeling when she can’t remember his name, but with his almost white blond hair and dark blue eyes, she can’t help the I-should-know-him feeling. “I was wondering, I hate to ask--”

 

He interrupts, “You need help carrying all of your stuff?”

She looks down and nods. “Can I just pull my Jeep up to the door? Then we can pack it right up?”

 

He smiles, but it’s not the heart stirring smile that she almost wished it was. Then she mentally slaps herself, remembering that he is only a teenager! “I don’t see why you couldn’t.” He looks over her head, since he is already a foot taller than her five- foot- three height. “Hey, Jack! Could Ms. Everdeen pull around to loading dock? I think we are all a little worried after those weirdoes were in here.”

 

The manager of the store says as he is walking towards them, “Yeah, that’s fine why don’t you go with her, and help her to find it?”

 

Katniss goes ahead and picks up her purse and her messenger bag, not willing to leave those behind. “You know that all these bags are mine too?”

 

The manager nods. “We will meet you in a minute.” 

 

Katniss catches up with the young man as he holds the door open for her. She wraps her arms around herself as she gets the weird feeling of being watched again. She walks a little faster, ready to get to her father’s old hunting cabin down by the lake. “Hey, wait for me!” he says after her.

 

She clicks the remote, and jumps into the driver’s seat. He climbs in on the passenger side, and she starts it, pretending that she caught a chill. “I was cold.”

 

He chuckles as she puts it into reverse. He points her the way to the dock, and there are other people there with the half box of books, and her shopping bags. They load them for her, and she gives them all a grateful smile, ready to get the hell out of Atlanta! 

Kpkpkpkp  
Her original plans didn't include her driving all the way to the cabin that night, but she is still feeling weird so she turns up the radio, and drives the entire way to Lake James. Even though she only stopped three times, she still doesn't make it until three a.m. 

 

The sensor light kicks on as she pulls up in the driveway. She turns off the Jeep, and rubs her tired temples before she gets out. She also gets out her hand gun that she always carried with her. She thinks she is being silly when she clicks the safety off, but she really dislikes feeling this way. She gets out, tucking the gun in the waist of her skirt. She quickly gets her bag out of the back, feeling nervous but silly for feeling this way. 

 

She has her key out, sliding it into the deadbolt when she hears a howl echoing across the lake. The hair on the back of her neck stands straight up as it sends a cold chill shooting down her spine. She opens the door and hurries inside, sliding the bolt behind her. "Maybe I will take Madge up on that offer of the Dobie puppy when I get home."

 

She kicks off her flats, and turns on the lights as she heads to her room. This was her father's hunting cabin by his beloved lake, while the other cabin she lives in was what Mitch left her. She supposes she really should sell one of them, but she just can't bring herself to do it. 

 

She quickly strips off her clothes, leaving her panties on, and gets a tank top out of the dresser. She goes to the kitchen, and opens the refrigerator, and smiles when she sees that Gale has been there to stock her refrigerator. She grabs a bottle of water, and takes a big a swallow. 

 

The cabin directly overlooks the lake with huge floor-to-ceiling windows that run down the entire side of the house. Years ago, she had wonderful outdoor lights installed so that even at night, she could see all the way down to the lake. She doesn't hesitate when she touches the switch, smiling in anticipation as the lanterns light the hundred feet of path from her back deck to the dock. 

 

What makes her gasp is the easily 150 pound timberwolf standing on her deck. It feels as if all of the air left the room when she meets his eyes. Since when do wolves have Carolina blue eyes, she wonders. She wills herself to breathe slowly. 

 

The wolf hasn't taken his eyes off of her, in fact he takes a step closer, and another. It's not until her hand comes up to rest against the glass that she realizes that he is moving at the same time she is. He rotates his ears as if he's trying to hear what she is doing. She can't stop the giggle that leaks and she whispers, "What big ears you have--"

 

He comes closer to the glass, and sits down in front of her. He looks almost friendly as he cocks his head to the side and opens his mouth. She knows that he is panting, even though it’s in the early morning hours still, but that little movement makes him look like he is smiling at her and she can't help to smile back. 

 

"Stay right there," she says and walks into the kitchen. She opens the refrigerator and pulls out the pack of roast beef. She grabs several slices, a paper plate and walks back to the window. His ears perk up and wait, did he just lick his lips? She rubs her eyes and looks back again. She must be more tired than she thought. She opens up the pack of sandwich meat and eases the French door open. She half expects for him to run away, but he stays seated. “Now you stay right there, ok?” and slides the paper plate towards him. 

 

It’s not until she closes and locks the door back that he gets up and walks over. He sniffs it carefully, and then gently picks up a slice and chews it. After that first bite, he then eats the rest of it like he hasn’t eaten in a while. She sinks down onto the plush rug under her and they continue to watch one another.

 

Kpkpkpkp

 

She fights against waking up, wanting instead to stay dreaming. She opens her eyes, blinking once, twice, three times against the sun shining into her room. 

 

Her eyes fly open when she realizes where she is, in her bedroom. Which is weird because the last thing she remembers is falling asleep, with her head on one of the pillows from the couch, watching the wolf out on the porch. 

 

She doesn’t move, barely breathing even, while she listens to the creaks and groans of an old house until she is satisfied that she is the only one in it. She throws back the covers, thinking that she should text Madge now before she forgets. It was just a couple of years ago that that was all she wanted, to be left alone. She pauses for a moment, wondering why she is ready to let someone in, even if it is a puppy. 

 

Her cell buzzes beside her, interrupting her thoughts. She glances at it and seeing that it’s Gale, and quickly picks it up. “Hello?”

 

“Catnip! Are you going to sleep all day? I thought we were going to get in the woods today.” 

 

She rolls her eyes. “Sorry, I drove all night and didn’t get in ‘til around three. What time is it?”

 

“It’s around twelve. Listen I’m right here at the grocery. How about if I come on over, we can walk in the woods, and figure out where we are going tomorrow?”

 

She runs her hand through her hair which makes her pause. Didn’t she have it in a braid last night? She stares for a moment at her hand like it is going to confirm or deny her thoughts. Gale on the other end of the phone is calling her name. She answers, “Yeah, that’s fine. Give me ten minutes?”

 

“Are you ok?”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Let me jump in the shower. I’ll see you in a minute.” She doesn’t even wait for him to say bye, but sets the phone down anyway. She goes into the bathroom. The same bathroom that Prim decided so many years ago to paint baby pink. She will probably never change it. She looks at herself in the mirror, looking for the changes that she is feeling. She supposes that she still looks the same, even if she doesn’t feel the same. She could even say that she is feeling better, but something is happening. 

After her shower she wraps herself in the oversized bath towel, she comes back to the sink so she can brush her teeth. She happens to glance up, and sees something unusual on her shoulder. She turns so she can see it better. She can’t help the gasp when she sees the size of the black bruise. If she didn’t know better, it would almost look like a bite. She stands there so long, trying to look at it; the knocking at the front door makes her jump. 

 

She walks over to her bag, and pulls out her bathrobe. The one that she always takes on trips with her, it’s plush, and huge, but she loves it. She pulls it on, and walks to the door as she is tying it. She sees Gale through the window and opens the door with a smile. “Come on in. Let me get dressed.” she turns to walk away, when she hears him… is he sniffing? She turns around to catch him doing just that. He meets her eyes, and is he blushing? She scowls at him and turns to walk back into her room. 

 

She goes to close the door, and ends up closing it on him. “What are you doing Gale?”

 

He looks embarrassed and starts to say something, but she closes the door on him before he can say anything. “Has anyone else been in here?” He asks through the door. 

 

She pulls on her bra, shaking her head even though he can’t see her. “No, why?”

 

Is he sniffing again? “I was just wondering. Are you hungry?”

 

“Yeah, I could eat. I was going to make a sandwich and then go with you. Do you want one?”

 

He doesn’t answer, so she goes ahead and finishes getting ready. She is finishing her braid, when she walks back out. Gale is in the kitchen, making them lunch. She hasn’t seen him in over a year, their schedules not allowing them to get together. He is a year or two older than her twenty-nine years, but somehow he looks… bigger? “Have you been working out?”

 

He looks up, flustered about something. He shrugs and says, “I’m eating organic.” 

 

She chuckles. “Hell Gale, I eat organic and don’t look like you do.” He hands her a sandwich and a glass of tea. She nods towards the table and sits down. He comes over, but doesn’t immediately sit down. He does go over to the window where she watched the wolf last night. All of a sudden, she feels so protective over that, so she says, “Come and sit. What have you been up to?”

 

He turns to her, and she can see his eyes flash, yellow? How is that possible? He has the same eyes as her, silver. He doesn’t listen, but instead opens the French door and walks out on the porch. It hits her then, she didn’t lock the door back, but that still doesn’t explain how she got into the bed. She follows him out, and looks into the woods like he is. She doesn’t say anything, but is that a growl she hears?

 

“Who was here last night, Katniss?” 

 

Her heart leaps into her throat. The only time he calls her by her name is when there is something serious. “I told you Gale, no one. Why are you acting like this?” 

 

He looks at her again, his features softening. “I’m just trying to keep you safe, that’s all. Let’s eat.”

 

He follows her back into the house. Why doesn’t she want to tell him about last night at the bookstore either?

 

Soon they are out in the woods. He knows her ritual so well that he just follows behind as she walks the trail to her father’s old tree stand. She has come by every season to check on it, and to fix it if something is falling apart. She climbs the steps into the tall oak, pulling herself into the enclosure. He even made it with a trap door, though she never understood why.

 

She turns to climb back down, to Gale staring out into the woods. She touches his shoulder, and he jumps like he didn’t hear her. He doesn’t immediately turn, so she looks into the trees where he was just staring. A chill runs down her spine. “I’m going to go get my bow.”

 

She turns to walk the twenty minutes back to the cabin, but he grabs her arm so forcefully that she knows that there is going to be a bruise. “It’s ok, Katniss. I can protect you.”

 

She looks at his eyes, which are starting to turn yellow again, when she hears growling behind him. She has known Gale Hawthorne for years. Their fathers were best friends, they lived next door to one another, their fathers died together in that awful crash. They helped each other to keep food on their tables when the food stamps ran out each month. She has seen his face happy, she has seen his face sad and brokenhearted, but the look on his face right now, is pure terror. 

 

She isn’t sure what to do, so she looks around him to see her wolf from last night. Every hair on his back is standing straight up, and his teeth are bared. She knows that she should be afraid, but this is her wolf. Why should she be scared? She shrugs off Gale’s hand, and takes a footstep towards him.

 

“Katniss, don’t do that.” Gale says. She has never heard that voice come from him. It almost sounds like he is going to cry.

 

She pauses, and looks back at her friend. “It’s ok, Gale. It’s just a wolf.” She turns back to her wolf. “It’s ok, boy. He’s just a friend. Go on now.” The wolf looks from Gale to her. somewhere in the back of her mind she knows she shouldn’t be looking into the eyes of this huge gray wolf standing in front of her, but his eyes, those Carolina blue eyes, are dragging her in--


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know! I know! I've been working hard on this one! I think I have a plot figured out! It's ok to laugh at me...
> 
> I need to thank fremus and norbertsmom for their hard work!
> 
> I know that there are unanswered questions. feel free to ask. And as always, thank you dear reader for reading!

Katniss still isn’t sure what happens next. She says, “Hush Gale,” and she thinks for the first time ever, he actually listens to her. Her wolf finally stops growling and offers her a wag of his gorgeous tail. She smiles in relief. 

She can’t fight the urge to run her fingers through his fluffy mane of fur, when she has the fleeing memory of doing that with another wolf. She blinks against the memory and it hits her, but could it? Surely this wolf couldn’t be her wolf, could it? She releases the breath she didn’t think she was holding, and a name she hasn’t heard in a long time, so long it’s almost forgotten, Peeta Mellark whispers in her mind. How is this wolf related to the teen who worked for a week or two at the bakery back home? 

She must have breathed Peeta’s name for the wolf opens his mouth and starts to pant like only a happy pup does, while she hears a whining behind her. She tears her gaze away for just a moment to see Gale looking down at the ground. She rolls her eyes and looks back at her wolf. “Is that you, sweet boy?” She clicks her tongue like one does when calling a dog and pats her leg. His tail still wags, and Katniss sits on the forest floor. 

 

Her wolf looks over her shoulder at Gale, and she says, “He isn’t going to bother us, pup.” He comes closer to her, and she can hear him sniff. He sits down in front of her and she is surprised that she has to look up to see him. She holds out her hand, and whispers, “Can I touch you?”

 

He answers her with a yip, and shimmys under her hand. His fur is so soft, just like the other-- she grabs his face, as one who has a favorite dog would do and makes him look into her eyes. He returns her stare, and there is something in his eyes… she can’t describe it… but she wants to keep this dog, this wolf in her life. 

 

He yips again, and this time, he washes her face with his tongue. She can’t stop the giggle that escapes. He creeps closer to her and she wraps her arms around his neck, and they snuggle together like they did five years ago beside her creek that is four hours away. 

 

“Hmm, Katniss?” Gale asks behind her, and the wolf growls in her ear. 

 

She squeezes him tight, and whispers, “Hush. He’s a friend of mine.” She lets go and stands up. The wolf is at her side so that her hand is touching him. Her hand reaches him and it’s still at waist level. “This is the wolf!”

 

Gale won’t look at the wolf, so he focuses on her instead. “Can we go?” He clears his throat nervously, “We need to get ready for hunting tomorrow.”

 

She scratches the wolf’s head and he leans into her, knocking her off balance like only a big dog can do. She giggles again, and Gale reaches out to catch her. He stops when he hears the growl that she feels. “I don’t think he likes you Gale,” she teases.

 

She doesn’t understand why all the color leaves his cheeks. He raises his hand like he wants to do something, but drops it to his side again. “He’s a wild animal. You shouldn’t trust him anyway. He might bite you, or do something worse--” 

 

This time, the wolf nudges her back and steps in between them. Gale looks down again, and if she isn’t mistaken he looks scared, very scared. She touches her wolf on the back and he looks at her over his shoulder. She says, “Its ok, pup. He is only looking out for me. I do have to go.” She rubs his head again as she passes him. “Be a good boy, ok?”

 

She passes him, and only glances back at him once. He looks at her like… he’s losing something really important. She gives him a little wave, and he starts to follow them. She turns back to Gale, who is watching her. She rolls her eyes again, and says, “He looks pitiful. If he follows us all the way to the cabin, I’ll give him something to eat.” Before he can say anything, she asks, “Hey, are you going to stay with me tonight?”

 

“I need to tell you something.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“The past year-- well, I haven’t seen Mama and the family as much as I normally would have. I promised Mama that I would come back and spend the night with them.”

 

“You are going to drive the hour to your mama’s house?”

 

He smiles, and ducks his head. “I need to. I’ll be back bright and early in the morning.” 

 

“Oh you better be. I’ve been waiting too long for you to go hunting with me.” She says with a grin on her face. 

 

“What are you going to do?” He asks.

“I’m still sleepy so I’ll probably hit the hay pretty early. I have a couple of books I need to read.”

 

“Research?” He asks.

 

“I guess. Its how they built sailing ships way-back-when.” She answers, stealing a glance over her shoulder. Disappointment turns her stomach when she doesn’t see the wolf behind them anymore. She sighs and confesses, “It gets lonely out there.”

 

She gives him credit when he doesn’t stop walking, but she can hear how he feels when he says, “I’m sorry I haven’t been around much.”

 

“Where have you been? Even Hazelle wasn’t sure where you were.”

 

She sees him shrug out of the corner of her eye. “I was out on a rig in the middle of the gulf digging for oil. My cell didn’t even work, much less have Wi-Fi. Besides, Vick and Rory were there to help Mama.”

 

So much has changed she supposes. She lives on top of a mountain writing her books, while Gale fights for everything he makes out in the Gulf of Mexico. He goes out and works to help his brothers and sister, while she has no one. Even Buttercup died last year. She still hasn’t brought herself to get a new cat or even a dog. They walk in silence for the last couple of miles. 

 

Katniss steps onto the porch, just now noticing that the sun is getting ready to go down. “Do you want to come in for a minute?”

 

Gale shakes his head. “You can come home with me. Mama won’t mind another person at her table.”

 

For some reason, Katniss doesn’t want to go with him. “I’ll just stay here. Like I said, research!”

 

He nods and throws his arm around her shoulders. “I’ll see you bright and early.”

 

She hugs him back. “Bye, Gale.” She watches him get into his truck and drive away. She isn’t sure how long she stands there, but she watches the sun set, and then the moon rise in its place. It’s not until she has to wrap her arms around herself to ward off the chill, that she realizes how late it is, and how hungry. 

 

She finds her key, and lets herself into the cabin. She locks the door behind her, and reaches for the light. She no sooner brushes it, than something very heavy connects with her temple, knocking her on the floor. She is still conscious, when someone grabs her by her hair. She can vaguely make out a face, but it’s a familiar voice that says, “Tie her up. We need to get out of here before either one of them realizes she is gone.”

 

Kpkpkpkp

 

Peeta pulls up to the gas station. He tugs on his t-shirt lying on the seat beside him, he waits until he gets out of his truck, before he buckles his jeans. He happens to look up to see a woman, sitting in her convertible watching him. She flushes red when she sees him watching her. She smirks at him and says with a wink, “Hey there handsome, why don’t you come home with me tonight?”

 

He gives her a lop-sided smile, and replies, “I would love to but--”

 

She looks at him over the top of her sunglasses. “But what? You turn into a wolf at night?” She chuckles. “I think even I could handle that.” She pats the seat beside her, “Come on you, let me teach you a thing or two.”

 

He runs his finger through his curls and he can tell by the desire in her eyes, she would do anything he asked her to. So he uses his alpha voice, the one that no one can resist and tells her, “I have my mate. You need to go home to yours.” 

 

The woman blinks twice, doesn’t say another word, and starts her car. He watches her pull out into traffic still somewhat amazed that the alpha’s touch worked on her. Haymitch always warned him that sometimes it worked on humans, and sometimes it didn’t. 

 

He turns to go into the gas station but an older truck pulls into the parking lot. His were-sense tells him that another is close, and he only has to glance at the driver to know who it is. He waits for him to park. Peeta stays where he is on the sidewalk until he meets his eyes. 

 

Gale meets his eyes, then looks away, like a good omega should. Brutus must not be done with his training for him to even still meet another alpha’s eyes. This one is still in the grace period of becoming a new were. Peeta knows that if he wasn’t still learning, he would have gladly already killed him today. 

 

He watches Gale take a deep breath, and get out. He avoids Peeta’s gaze, and walks around him. Peeta stops him with a growl. “Who is she to you?”

 

Gale glances up and looks away again. “Katniss? Is an old friend. W-w-we grew up together. I kind of hoped that she might be my mate--”

 

Peeta’s growl interrupts him. “Look at me!” he commands sharply. When Gale looks up, he growls, “She is not your mate because she is mine. It would do you well to remember that!”

 

“B-b-but what about Clove?”

 

Peeta snorts. “That is a match our parents dreamed of. Mine died years ago, leaving me as alpha. I will pick my own mate now.”

 

“May I still go hunting with her tomorrow? She told me that she was looking forward to it.”

 

Peeta nods. “I will be there watching. Guard her carefully. When do you go back to your pack?”

 

Gale sighs, and to Peeta’s sensitive ears, it sounds sorrowful. “She gave me two weeks.”

 

Peeta watches him for a moment. He can smell the fear radiating off of him. He knows that some of it is from respect for him, but there is something else too. He knows a little bit of how Clove and her brother Cato run their pack, no wonder the man is afraid. “Are you going back?”

 

Gale looks up to Peeta, the question already in his eyes before he asks, “Do I have to?”

 

Peeta swears softly under his breath. Haymitch would accuse him of wanting to start a war, but if Clove and Cato can’t see the beta potential in him, then he did need to leave. Peeta digs out a business card and gives it to him. “Call this number before you go back. I might have a place for you.”

 

Gale takes it gratefully, like a drowning man reaching for a life jacket. He tucks it in his wallet, and offers Peeta his hand. Peeta takes it after a moment and they shake hands. 

 

Kpkpkpkp

 

It’s much later, after Peeta grabs a bite to eat, that he makes his way back to the cabin. He parks his truck a couple of miles away on an old forestry road. He slowly strips, and takes a moment to fold his clothes before he puts them back into the duffel bag. He can’t help the secret grin he has, just thinking about getting to see Katniss again.

 

In the five years he had to stay away from her he learned how to lead his pack, since his parents were killed along with his older brothers, leaving him as alpha. His uncle Haymitch was there to help. Even though he is technically, on his driver's license at least, only twenty-two, he looks, and many days feels like he is much, much older. His father always said that they grew up fast, but then when they got to their prime, they lived for a long time. 

 

He shakes the old haunting memories from his mind, remembering that he has a job to do. He lets himself whisper her name out loud, enjoying the hiss on his lips. He also doesn’t mind when he feels himself stirring and reaches down to his hardness. He strokes himself a couple of times not ashamed to be thinking of how she ran her fingers through his fur today. He can’t wait to fully claim her and turn her. 

 

Instead of coming, he sighs, and goes on ahead and changes into his wolf. He shakes, enjoying the shiver that envelopes him, telling him that he is done shifting. He arches his back, enjoying the stretch before he takes off, covering the couple of miles back to the cabin in the dark. 

 

He stops at the last creek, lapping several mouthfuls of water down. Then he continues rest of the way just stopping inside the tree line. She could see him sitting there if she really wants to, but if she was just to glance quickly, she wouldn’t spot him. He sits in the same spot he was in the night before, and waits. It only really takes him a moment to realize that no one is in the cabin. There is a light on, but he hears nothing at all. 

 

Peeta leaves his hiding spot, and slowly approaches the same porch where they stared at one another last night. With cat-like-reflexes he soundlessly creeps up the wooden stairs. He nudge the glass door open, and slides in. 

 

The smell of blood, makes his hackles rise in warning. The low growl that only another wolf would hear escapes from him. He sniffs the carpet and doesn’t miss the overwhelming smell of fear, and other wolves. He tears through the house, running to where he left her last night. He howls in frustration when he sees all of her things but not her. He puts his nose down to the floor and gets the scent of the ones who were there. The smells are not old at all. He huffs like only a wolf can, and sends out a call for some help. 

 

He feels Haymitch push into his head. ‘What’s wrong boy?’

‘I need some help.’

‘Have you still not claimed her yet?’

He snorts and shakes his head. The distance between here and his compound is too great, because Haymitch had the alpha’s authority until Peeta was old enough to take the mantle, he is the only one Peeta can send to. ‘I’m going back to the truck. I’m calling Finnick.’

‘I told you not to go alone on this fool-hearted mission.’ 

Peeta puts up his alpha mind block and runs back to his truck. It only takes him a couple of minutes to cover the miles in this form. Once he reaches the truck, he shifts into his human form before he grabs his phone to call his old friend. 

Haymitch must have told Finnick he was calling because he picks on the first ring, “What happened?”

 

“She’s been taken.”

 

“Who took her?”

 

Peeta runs his fingers through his curls in frustration. “I saw one of a member of the Johnson pack in town. He is actually a friend of hers and the reason why she was coming to this cabin.”

“You should have claimed her last month like I told you to.”

 

“I don’t want to hear it. How quick can you get out here?” Peeta asks.

 

Finnick sighs, “You just want me because I can track better than you.”

 

“Just get here.”

 

“Can I run?”

 

“I’ve got my truck and extra clothes. So yeah, you can get here faster as your wolf.”

 

“I’ll be there soon, boss,” Finnick answers. 

 

Peeta hears the line click, and then he watches the screen go black. He then puts on his jeans, and slides into the driver’s seat. Regret makes his stomach churn, and leaves a bitter taste in his mouth. He smacks the steering wheel, swearing that this will be the last night they are separated and as soon as he finds out who took her, well they aren’t going to die easy.

 

He drives his truck on around to her driveway. He isn’t even sure why he even tries but he figures why not. After all he isn’t on his pack lands right now. The omega might be able to pick up his alpha voice. He uses his wolf sense to feel what other wolves are around him. Amazingly enough, he finds Gale and pushes his thoughts to him, ‘She’s gone.’

 

A flash of alarm comes to him, so loud, it feels like a shout in his head. He must still be learning how to send or else no one has taken the time to show him how to do it. To make it easier on him, Peeta sends him the thought to call the number on the card he had given him. It only takes a moment before his cell is ringing. “Mellark,” he answers.

 

“What happened?” Peeta can hear the panic in his voice. He quickly explains what he found when he got to the cabin. Gale swears, “Damn it. I’m only down the road a bit, I’ll be right there.”

 

He hangs up before Peeta can say anything else. He looks at the cell and actually chuckles. Even when no one thought he would ever be alpha, no one has ever talked to him like that before. Maybe he does want him as a beta after all. 

 

He wonders if there might be anything he might have missed, so he goes back into the cabin. He didn’t really get a chance to look around last night, too distracted by the sleeping beauty in his arms as he carried her to bed. How he wishes she was here now, he would join her in the bed, and claim her as his. 

 

The pictures in the hallway get his attention. He sees her as she grows up with a smaller blonde haired girl. This must be the sister she misses so much. He remembers the nightmares he would hear her crying about while he sat outside her other cabin on another mountain hours away, aching to hold her, not able to because he was promised to another at the time. 

 

He finds the pictures of his mate with Gale. They are fishing together, pictures of them holding up fresh kills with proud fathers beside them. His own heart aches, wishing his father and brothers were still alive. Death never makes sense, and after all these years, he still struggles to answer his questions. 

 

He hears someone step onto the porch, and he can tell that it’s a wolf, but in their human form. He glances out the French doors, and sees Gale peeking in. He waves him in, watching his reactions carefully. He doesn’t miss how his nostrils fare, or how the edges of his eyes brim yellow. “Who took her?” Peeta asks. 

 

Gale looks around the living room looking for something. He picks up a trophy that Peeta can’t believe that he missed. He sniffs it, and this time, his eyes glow, and Peeta can see his fur starting to prickle on his arms. “They took her. Those mother-fucking bitches took her,” he growls.

 

Peeta can feel his anger rising too. He sees Finnick step up on the deck behind Gale. Peeta nods and Gale follows his gaze. “That’s my beta, Finnick. You are free to speak in front of him.” 

 

Finnick changes and comes into the house. He stands by the door, listening. Gale watches him and then turns back to Peeta. “It’s them. They must have followed me.”

 

Finnick swears, and Peeta runs his hands through his curls. “Are you talking--”

 

Gale interrupts. “It’s Clove. She and Brutus must have followed me and took her.”

 

Peeta has to take some quick breaths through his nose but he still feels the rage running through him. How dare they lay their hands on her? He doesn’t even realize what he is doing until Finnick is trying to pull his hand off from around Gale’s neck. He doesn’t let go, but gets right in his face. Growling, he asks, “Did you do this? Did your mistress,” he spits the words in Gale’s face. Finally the man in his grip is showing some respect, trying to relax and bare his neck to him. “Make you do this? Were you sent to draw her out?”

 

“N-n-no sir. I had to beg to be released even though it was part of our agreement, and I only told them that I was going to visit my mother.” 

 

Peeta shakes him, and drops him to the floor. Gale stays there, on his knees with his head bowed. Finnick meets his eyes, but only for a moment before he bows his head. “Take me to her.”

 

Gale nods, not looking up. 

 

Kpkpkpkp

 

Katniss wakes up with a groan escaping from her lips. She tries to get up, but she can’t move, so she slowly opens one eye, and tries to focus. A cell? Why in the hell is she in a cell? Are those really bars? Her eyes fly open to see that yes, those are real bars. She tries to move, at least a little bit, but she can’t. She looks down, trying to see in the dim light, that she is tied up. 

 

That doesn’t really bother her. After all she went to that bondage workshop last year for research. She will have to send the instructor a thank you card when she gets back home for showing her how to get out of knots. What worries her is how to get the door open. She looks around the cinder block room, noting that the only things that are in the cell with her are the cot she is lying on and a toilet. It looks old enough, if she is lucky enough, there is a strip of metal in the tank that she can use--

 

She hears footsteps approaching her so she closes her eyes and breathes deep like she is still out. Whoever it is doesn’t open the door, but she can tell there are two of them. The first voice is the same one she has heard before, “She should be awake by now, shouldn’t she?”

 

The other person snorts. “She’s a human. You hit her hard enough to knock out one of us. She might not ever wake up, then where will we be?”

 

When she growls, it hits Katniss- this is the crazy woman from the bookstore in Atlanta! How in the hell did she find her at the cabin? That’s it! She is getting a dog and a gun. “She ain’t dead yet. As long as he thinks she is still alive, then we can make a bargain.” They are quiet for a moment, then she adds, “She isn’t really that pretty. I wonder what he sees in her?” 

 

“Who cares? I’m tired. Let’s go to bed.” 

 

“Fine,” she huffs. 

 

Katniss waits to hear them leave and close another door behind them. She makes herself be still to make sure that no one else is down here. Satisfied that she is alone, she starts to wiggle and twist, loosening the knots so she can get to them. When she has her hands lose, she sits up slowly, wincing at the pain that threatens to make her black out again. She waits for the black dots to stop dancing before she goes to work on the rope around her feet. 

 

When she is free, she goes over to the toilet. After she uses it, she doesn’t even flush, afraid that she might alert someone. It’s only then that she thinks to look around for a camera that might be watching. When she doesn’t spot one, she goes back to dissecting the toilet. She almost giggles when she finds the long strip of metal that she was hoping to find. 

 

She makes her way to the door, and pushes on it, hoping that it might be open anyway. Of course it isn’t. She wiggles the metal until it breaks in half, and then she uses it like Johanna taught her to, so long ago, to pick a lock. She feels it come lose and it slides with a click, allowing the door to swing open. 

 

She carefully looks out. Still no cameras, so she walks towards the only door down here. Before she opens it, she spies a leather belt hanging on a hook. She takes it, then looks around for something else she might need. Like the rope in her cell. After retrieving it, and grabbing the lid of a metal garbage can. She finally eases the door open, and looks down another long hallway. 

 

She closes the door behind her softly, and tip-toes as she goes down the hall. She breathes a sigh of relief when she finds a door that leads to the outside. She looks carefully at it, and it doesn’t look like there are any alarms attached so she gently opens it. She hangs on to it, closing it gently so it won’t make a sound.

Katniss then waits for her eyes to adjust to the dark, before she inches around the building. When she rounds the corner, she finds what must be the front, for its well-lit, and she sees several people standing around. What concerns her is the rifles they all have on their shoulders. 

 

She sees the edge of the woods not far from her, and she slips through the shadows until she is in the trees. She looks back to see if anyone has realized that she is missing. Everything looks calm and what she guesses must be normal for them. She knows not to count herself safe yet, but she knows woods, and would much rather meet them out here, than in there. 

 

Kpkpkpkp 

 

Peeta runs through the forest, so intent on getting to Katniss, he doesn’t even feel the underbrush hitting his sides. He can hear Gale and Finnick running behind him, barely keeping up with his alpha speed. 

 

He approaches the boundary line and he knows that he should stop and send that he is entering, but instead he blocks his and the two other wolves from Clove. They keep on running until Gale sends to him that they are close to the main building where the pack lives. Peeta stops with the other two doing the same. 

 

Peeta is getting ready to say something when her scent of sunshine and woods (or lavender) finds him. He breathes deep, worry floods him when he smells how scared she is. He turns and takes a couple of steps towards the main house, when he hears the quietest of footsteps. He sends to Gale and Finnick to stay back, and he creeps oh-so-slowly to the tree line.

 

He sees the bright lights of the compound, and begins to search for a way in. He is getting ready to ask Gale the best way in when someone trips over him. He swallows the yelp of pain when they kick him in the ribs, and her sunshine and woods (or lavender) envelops him. 

 

Katniss starts swearing, and jumps up. She doesn’t even look back as she starts to run. 

 

He still isn't sure why he shifts, but he knows that he can't let her out of his sight again. “Katniss! Wait!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, before you start the long author’s note, I need to thank norbertsmoms, my pumpking and fremus!! Thank you ladies!! 
> 
> Hello my gentle reader. I need to apologize… this is what happens when you start a fic, post the first chapter, then come back to it after several months… you confuse people, most of all myself! I’m sorry for doing that!! Once again, feel free to ask any questions you may have!! 
> 
> There are two cabins. In my head, there is her “family cabin” which is supposed to mirror the cinder-block shelter in the books down by the lake. In this it’s a cabin, that is by a lake in North Carolina. (Lake Rhodhiss) then the cabin, that belonged to her dead husband, that Katniss ran away to in the first chapter is more in the mountain area of North Carolina. Its close to a national park, and the Mellark pack’s land. The cabins are about four hours away from one another. 
> 
> The Mellark pack’s land borders a (imagine the Great Smokey Mountain National Park) state park, with the Johnson pack on the other side. The park land would be a neutral ground between the two packs, but I would imagine as territorial some pups are, they probably wouldn’t go into the forest much at all unless it was just the lands around their compounds. 
> 
> Now, shellibug asked: I'm intrigued now by the mark on her shoulder. Wasn't that Peeta marking her as his?  
> Do they need to mate to be fully claimed?  
> Is Clove bitter because Peeta rejected her or is it rivalry between packs?  
> I like the budding respect/relationship between Peeta and Gale.  
> I really like Katniss getting herself out of the bad situation and I look forward to her reaction when she hears Peeta calling her. Will she instantly recognize him in human form like she did with 'her wolf'?  
> Thanks :)
> 
> And I said: Think of it as a pre-mark? Or like he barely nipped her, so all other wolves would know that she "belongs to someone". I’m going with the pre-destined mate thing, but you can always reject them. And then since Katniss is still a human, she feels the attraction, (that's why she freaked a little when she felt herself attracted to him when he was fifteen) but Peeta feels the mating pull a lot more since it is a werewolf sense thing...
> 
> Clove is bitter because she is Clove lol... basically she is a co-alpha right now with Cato, her brother. When he finds his mate, Clove will be replaced by her. Clove is power hungry, and just wants to be queen of the world, and she doesn't care who gets in her way, she can just deal with it on her way to the top. (I can't give too much away...)  
> when I was talking to fremus, I mentioned to her about the direction the story was naturally heading, and I wasn't sure if I liked it, but she has encouraged me to let it run its course, aka- just tell the story as it comes to me. So I’m going to and you will see a lot more of the Peeta/Gale dynamic.
> 
> As for Katniss "knowing" who Peeta is, remember she is a human whose world is basically falling down around her. She is still in panic/survival mode more than anything. All she really knows is when he holds her, it feels safe, good and like home should feel.
> 
> I hope this helped! Once again, if have any questions, feel free to ask!!

When Katniss hears her name, she stumbles on a root that she doesn’t see in the dark. She regains her footing quickly and keeps on going. This time when she hears her name, its Gale calling out to her, “Katniss! It’s me.”

She stops behind a tree, ready to climb up if this happens to be a trick of some kind. She peeks out from behind it, and can’t make out anything in the dark. She shakes her head, hating that she even stopped so she gets ready to run again. Before she can take off again hands grab her arms, and she does a self-defense move which includes socking her assailant in the nose, which pops, meaning that she probably just broke it. They go down with a grunt and she takes off again.

It’s Finnick, who has always been a touch faster than anyone else in the pack, who finally catches her. Peeta has always called it his Vulcan nerve pinch, but Finnick can touch a human, and they are out. Completely unconscious. Peeta and Gale catch up with Finnick who is standing there in his human form, holding Katniss, waiting on them, wiping his bloody nose.

Gale approaches him with a growl on his lips, but it’s Peeta who heads him off. He pushes into Gale’s mind that she is fine and they need to hurry up and leave. The men all stay in their human forms, moving silently through the woods. They reach Peeta’s truck parked a couple of miles away. Peeta throws on his shorts, and climbs in the backseat, and Finnick hands Katniss to him. Peeta knows that she will stay asleep until Finnick wakes her up and after the scare he just had, he is going to enjoy holding her for the couple of hours to the Mellark compound.

The men ride in silence for the first couple of miles. Then Gale, nervously asks, “Is she ok?”  
Peeta hugs her even closer, smoothing her hair away from her forehead, and he wishes that he could look into her beautiful silver eyes. “She will be. Finnick will wake her when we get home.”  
Gale looks back at them. “I’m not sure if she is ready for this.”

Finnick says, “She doesn’t really have a choice anymore. The Johnson pack is after her for some reason.” He pushes into Peeta’s head, ‘That probably has something to do with her being your mate.’

Peeta says, “He knows, don’t you Gale?” Peeta can feel the wolf’s flush climb up his cheeks. “What we need to talk about is how we can send to you.”

Even in the dark cabin of the quad-cab truck, Peeta and Finnick both can see the confusion on Gale’s face. “How long have you been a wolf?” Finnick asks.

Gale sighs, “It’s been almost a year now.”

The other two wait for him to offer anything else, but he is strangely silent. “Why did you become a wolf? If a mate didn’t bring you in--” Peeta says.

It’s Finnick who finishes, “Then why join?”

Because of their basic natures, when a dog or a wolf smells fear, they want to charge. Peeta has been smelling the fear off of Gale all evening, since he met him at the gas station. Which is in fact, the way other wolves are naturally with an alpha. The fear that rolls off of Gale now, not only worries Peeta, but makes him want to fix what is causing it. Gale says instead, “I just decided to.”

Peeta and Finnick ride in silence, giving Gale the opportunity to add anything else, but he says nothing. Finnick sends, ‘This isn’t right. Why did Clove change him if it wasn’t because of a mate?’

‘I have no idea. I’m just glad that we got Katniss away from her when we did.’ Peeta sends back. 

‘Do they even realize that she is gone yet?’ Finnick asks through his and Peeta’s bond.

Peeta uses his alpha sending to sense, if you will, if anything is out of the ordinary. ‘I don’t think so.’

“I shouldn’t be able to read your thoughts,” Peeta says.

Gale looks in the back and meets his gaze before looking away. “Why can you?”

Peeta treads slowly, wanting to carefully choose his words. “When we do get a new wolf, we give them a mentor for the first year. During this first year, they will show them many things, including how the pack works, how we work, they help them discover their special gifts--”

Gale interrupts, “I have a special gift?”

Peeta feels Finnick’s alarm at his sign of disrespect. Peeta sends first, ‘He doesn’t know any better.’ Then he says, “We all do. Finnick’s is being able to control humans. All he has to do is wish one of them asleep. They stay out until he tells them to wake up. And he can control what they remember.”

Peeta can feel Gale’s excitement, then it’s gone as easy as it came. “I’m sure they will--”

Finnick interrupts this time. “I’m not sure they will.” Peeta knows that when Finnick continues talking, it’s for Gale’s benefit. “Peeta, can’t you--”

“Finnick,” he says sternly. “You know that is a pack decision, not all mine unless his life is in danger.”

Gale clears his throat, “But it is.”

Finnick swears, and drags his fingers through his hair, having copied the habit from Peeta. “Then we need to talk to the elders,” Peeta offers as Finnick pulls onto the drive that leads to the pack house.

“Do you want me to start waking her yet?” Finnick asks.

“No. let me get her into the house.” He looks up at Gale who is watching him in the dark. “Then we will wake her together.”  
Finnick parks the truck and jumps out so he can open the passenger door. Peeta slides out with Katniss tucked up and under his chin. Katniss isn’t that short at her easy five-foot-five height, but her being in Peeta’s arms, she looks so tiny.

Since it’s late, no one is awake but the wolves on guard duty. They sensed their alpha coming miles away. Peeta strides into the elegant old house, which is in truth, a castle. His parents had it built after they were married so many years ago. She had come from the McCabe’s with a huge dowry, mostly because Peeta’s grandpa was old fashioned, and wanted to help provide for future pups.

The timeless elegance of the modern castle in the middle of the forest always surprises visitors. The guards on their silent duty, bow their heads when they realize that their alpha carries his long longed after mate in his arms. Finnick follows with Gale trailing behind, a little in awe.

“This is nothing--” Gale trails off.

“Like the Johnson pack house?” Finnick says with a smirk. He opens the door to Peeta’s suite of rooms and motions Gale inside after him. “I think that is why Clove wanted to be Peeta’s mate. She wants the castle.”

Peeta walks through his sitting area, and lays Katniss on the bed. She sighs into the pillows like she is dreaming a most wonderful dream and he almost hates to wake her up. Finnick must pick up on his thoughts and sends, “Do you want me to wait?’

Peeta shakes his head. He says out loud, “Let’s go ahead. Gale can you sit beside her? Maybe it won’t be so bad if she sees you first.”

Gale looks nervous. “She is your mate though.”

Peeta nods. “But you are her friend. And she feels the mating pull, but not as strong as I do since she is still human.”

Gale sits on the edge of the bed but doesn’t touch her. Peeta notices that even though he might not know pack behavior, its coming to him naturally. He pushes to him a thank you. Gale’s shoulders relax. Finnick comes to stand beside him. “Ready boss?” He asks out loud.

Peeta releases a deep breath. “As ready as I will ever be.”

Kpkpkpkp

Katniss, as soon as that guy grabs her arms, is asleep.

She doesn’t really remember that part because, in spite of the last twenty-four hours, she is having the best, and the sweetest dream. She is in the biggest meadow she has ever seen. There is a forest surrounding it, but she never gets close enough to approach it. Instead she is busy playing with several wolf pups. She sits on a quilt her mother made so long ago and they climb all over her, try to chew on her, at least until she cries out pretending that they are hurting her, until tiny milk teeth do hurt her. She gets up and runs with them, while they nip and yip at her heels.  
She can tell that they are getting hungry by the way they are starting to cry. So she returns to the quilt. She feels funny for a moment, until she sees furry [J18] paws. She doesn’t think anything about it, so she lays down and the pups start to nurse. She loves these pups, and would do anything to protect them. She hears someone at the edge of the meadow and perks her head up, but doesn’t get up so the babies can keep on nursing. 

Her tail wags when she sees her wolf looping through the grass to her. She hears his thoughts, ‘Hello Kitten. I missed you today.’ he then comes over, and licks her nose and then smells the pups, checking them to make sure that they are alright.

She wants her wolf to kiss her again, but someone is telling her to wake up. She refuses, and even growls at the intruder. But they insist that she wake up… she can play with her pups later… they will be waiting for her…

She sits up with a start looking around the room. She sighs in relief when she sees Gale sitting there on the edge of the bed. She chuckles, this awful hoarse sound coming from her before she asks, “I guess it was all a dream---” she trails off as she takes in the strange room and the two strange men who are wearing nothing but mesh basketball shorts. She looks back to Gale, and sees that he is dressed the same way. She looks down at her wrists, and sees the rope burn from where she had to wiggle out of the knots and everything comes rushing back like a freight train. The ropes, picking the lock, keeping to the shadows-- “Whose nose did I break?”

“you didn’t break it, just bloodied it a little,” The ginger-haired, gorgeous man tells her. “I heal fast.”

She grabs her cheeks as she feels them grow red. “I’m so sorry about that.” She looks to Gale, “Am I safe now?”

Relief floods his eyes, and he opens his arms. She leans over and accepts his hug. Then she gives herself a moment to look at the others in the room. There is the red haired man who is simply too perfect. He is too distracting, and she can almost swear that he snorted when she thought that. Now she notices the blond haired one. He is beautiful too. His Carolina blue eyes don’t leave her face, and his gaze makes her want to go to his side and never leave again. She looks away in confusion, growing wet in response to him. She wonders why she is feeling this way when she notices the way Gale is looking at her.

She runs her hands over herself, realizing that she must look a fright. “What? I was escaping from--” she trails off, not wanting to think about what just happened, “well from those people, then I had to go running in the forest-- wait, how did you know to find me there?”

Gale grabs her hand. “I know who took you.”

She pulls her hand back, and waves it, stress and anxiety taking over. “Well then let’s call the police. They kidnapped me!”

“It’s not that simple,” Gale says.

She jerks her hand away. “Of course it is. That bitch hit me in the head. Then they tied me up! I had to untie myself and pick the lock on a cage, a fucking cage, Gale, to get out. I’m going home.” 

She tries to stand up, but her legs are too weak to hold her so she lands in the floor instead. Gale reaches for her, but it’s the blond haired man who scoops her up. Her body remembers something about him because at his simple touch, she feels something happening…

He watches her, and it seems like he is waiting for her to do something, but she can’t remember what it is she needs to do as she looks into his eyes. She sighs, “It seems like I should know you.”

She waits for him to say anything, but he keeps on looking at her like he is trying to read her mind, or waiting on her to read his. She says instead, “You can set me down. I’m sure I can stand up now.”

He slowly sets her down, letting her linger against him for a moment before her feet hit the floor. His hands naturally settle on her waist, and she doesn’t want to admit how good his touch feels.

The ginger haired man clears his throat, getting her attention. She glances at him, and he says, “It seems that you already know Gale, and while this one wants to remain a mystery--” A snort from the blond one interrupts him, but he continues anyway, “My name, my fair mistress, is Finnick Odair.” He gives her a little nod.

She decides to ask him, since the one holding her is giving her the silent treatment. “Where are we?”

Finnick smiles. “This is where we,” he nods at the blond one, “live. We have lived here for many years with our families.”

Katniss steps away, grateful that her legs are finally working. She looks around, trying to keep her nerves at bay. “Well thank you for getting me away from that place.” She straightens her clothes, and tries to brush the dirt off. “I really must be going now.” She looks at Gale who looks at her like, well she really can’t think of a word to describe the expression on his face because truthfully in all the years she has known him, he has never looked at her like that. “Gale, did you drive? Can you give me a ride back to Daddy’s cabin?”

He shakes his head and looks over her shoulder at the men behind her. She rolls her eyes. “Can you, or can’t you? If you can’t, maybe Madge can come and get me. Can I use someone’s phone?”

She hears a familiar voice behind her, but still can’t place where she has heard him before. He says, “You need to stay here. It’s not safe for you right now.”

She turns and gets caught up watching his beautiful mouth move instead of listening to the words coming out of his mouth. She isn’t sure what he just said, so she says anyway, “That’s perfectly alright, I can take care of myself.”

She doesn’t mistake the cross look on his face but Finnick snickering behind him ruins the look. Gale buts in, “Katniss, why don’t we stay here and get some rest.” She scowls back at him. “Then tomorrow we can figure out what is going on?”

 

She turns back to Gale. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” She hears a sigh behind her, and everything that she has been through in the last twenty-four hours comes crashing down. She whirls back around to the blond man. “You have no idea what all has happened to me in the last little bit. I was harassed at my book signing by this stupid bitch who freaked me out enough to make me want to drive six hours to what I thought was a safe place, my dead dad’s cabin. But no--” She pauses mid-sentence, remembering the voice, “Damn it! Damn it to hell!” She doesn’t even hear the growls coming form all three men, so intent on her rant. “I’m going to kill that crazy bitch if I ever see her again!”

“Catnip, who are you talking about?” Gale asks.

She takes a deep breath and continues, “There was a crazy woman who came to the signing in Atlanta. She didn’t even know who I was. Ugh!”

“What did she do to you?” The deep baritones of the blond man dance down her spine, making her feel things that she hasn’t felt in a while.

Katniss whirls around. “What is your name?”

He actually looks flustered, and mad. Which makes him look even more-- “Peeta, I’m Peeta Mellark.”

Intrigued, she decides while she waits for him to extend his hand, which he doesn’t, she reaches for it and shakes it. While she says, “It’s very nice to meet you,” she doesn’t see Finnick trying not to laugh and Gale looking horrified. She does see Peeta looking perplexed. She meanwhile feels a weird tingling climbing up her arm from where he is touching her. She doesn’t immediately pull her hand back but enjoys what is happening to her.

She looks at this Peeta Mellark again, her gaze roaming all over his face as if she was exploring him with her fingertips. Those eyes, it feels like he can see into the very depths of her heart-- she gasps, when she finally remembers something else.

She pulls her hand out of his and points at him. “I know you! You are the teenager that worked at the bakery so long ago!”

He doesn’t break eye contact, and she doesn’t miss the pain that flashes in for just a moment before his eyes, that look so much like the sky, clear up again. She steps closer to him, and puts her hands on his forearms. She not quite whispers, “I came back the next day to bring you those books I had told you about. I bet you don’t even remember that.”

He plucks her hands from his arms and brings her hands up to his lips. This time the surge of electricity flows through her veins like fire, stopping in her core. “I remember everything about you. I couldn’t stay.”

“What happened?”

“My parents and my older brothers were killed. I was sent away to live with my uncle Haymitch.”  
She gasps, and throws her arms around him. He pulls her tight against him, and he sighs into her braid. She isn’t sure what is happening, but something in her makes her want to protect him with everything she is.

When he begins to shake, she squeezes him tighter, wanting to protect him from his past hurts.  
Finnick, she thinks, coughs nervously behind them and she jumps away. Peeta says, “You are welcome to stay here as long as you need to.”

“Thank you.”

Kpkpkpkp

Peeta shows her to a room, just down the hallway from what she thinks is his rooms in this huge house. The way he looks at her, like he wants to say something, but never does, is making her a little crazy.

She sees Gale standing behind him, and she asks, “Where are you sleeping at, Gale?”  
Gale shrugs and looks at Peeta. Peeta nods on down the long hallway. “You can stay in the room beside this one.” He says, not taking his eyes off of her face.

For some reason, she can’t take her eyes off of him either. “Goodnight Gale,” she offers.  
She hears him sigh, “Goodnight Catnip.”

“Goodnight, Peeta.”

“Goodnight, Katniss.” She hesitates a moment, to see if he says, well anything else. He doesn’t, so she shuts the door. She sighs, and looks around the comfortable room. She notices the dark colors, which make it much more comfortable.

She remembers something, and opens the door. Somehow she isn’t surprised that he is still standing outside her door. She shifts her weight from one foot to another and before she can ask, he offers her an easy smile that warms her right down to her toes. “The bathroom is in there.” And he points to one of the doors.

A small smile flits across her lips. “Thank you.”

She closes the door on him again, and she wonders what it would be like to open the door back up and invite him in. She shakes her head but before she can take a step, she hears something brush against the door, shaking it slightly. She doesn’t want to know what it could be, so she goes on to the bathroom and it only takes her a moment to decide to take a nice, hot shower.  
She looks at her dirty clothes, not really wanting to put them back on, so she falls into the bed, naked as the day she was born. She is asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow.

Kpkpkpkp

 

Finnick passes Peeta in the hallway as he is taking off his pants. After he folds them neatly, he starts to shift. Finnick smirks as he watches his alpha circle his customary three times before he lays down in front of her door. ‘Goodnight, boss,’ Finnick sends.

‘Goodnight,’ he answers.

Kpkpkpkp  

Katniss loves it when she gets to wake up slow. Nowhere to be, but her and her mountain, and her laptop by the creek. She stretches, enjoying the feel of the soft sheets against her, breasts? She hasn’t slept naked in a very long time. Her eyes pop open looking around the strange room and everything comes back to her making her groan.

“Damn it,” she swears. She goes ahead and gets up, and goes into the bathroom. Once she is done in there, she shakes out the dirty clothes from last night, and wishing she had something, anything clean, but she puts on her jeans, her bra and t-shirt. She washes out her underwear in the sink, hoping that she will be on the way home soon.

She slowly opens the door to the hallway, not sure what to expect. Much to her relief, Gale is there with his hand raised like he is getting ready to knock. “Oh thank God it’s you.” She is so relieved that she steps into his arms for a hug. “I wasn’t sure what to expect.”

He stands there, with a confused look on his face, so she grabs his arm and pulls him into the room. “What’s wrong?” he asks.

She runs her fingers through her hair that she hasn’t braided yet. “I’m ready to go home. I want my cabin, my bed, my clothes, and my creek. Can’t you say something to them?”

He pushes her back into the bedroom and shuts the door behind him. “I don’t think I can.”

She looks closely at him, her friend all her life. This time she sees how tired his eyes look, how stressed he really is. “What’s happened to you?” She whispers.

He stiffens at her words, and turns away from her. She is tired of no one telling her what is going on, so she goes to the door and wretches the door open again. She runs out into the hallway, looking both ways for the blond who is effecting her way too much for her to admit.

She isn’t sure which way to go, so she goes towards what she thinks is his suite of rooms. Gale follows her, and she thinks that he is saying something, but she ignores him. She is getting ready to knock, when Gale stops her. “He isn’t in there.”

“Then where is he?”

Gale sighs, and she knows that he really doesn’t want to answer her. So he turns and walks down the wide staircase and she follows closely on his heels. This gives her a chance to look around. Even with her trips and the parties she has attended since she has started writing, she has never been in a house like this.

Rich tapestries line the walls, with spotless marble under her feet. She follows Gale on down the staircase and can’t keep her eyes off of the paintings hanging there. She finally looks down on the perfect circle that makes up the foyer. A huge door marks the exit, and set inside of it is a stained glass of a beautiful wolf that takes her breath away.

The old rugs that line the floor are antique, she is sure of it, and she would love to sink her toes into them. She happens to glance up and sees what must be the family tartans hanging from the cathedral ceiling. She looks again at the front door, and assumes that the crest hanging there, must the family’s also. That is when she also notices the medieval weapons, old swords, maces, and javelins along the walls.  
She finally steps off of the bottom step, and she realizes that its silence that greets them. She sees several people watching them, so she walks just a little bit faster to keep up with Gale. 

He leads her to a heavy, very old, very big oak door. He pauses and knocks. It swings open effortlessly and Finnick appears. He takes her in with a mocking raised eyebrow. She ignores the question in his eyes and the fact that all he is wearing is a pair of basketball shorts. She says, “I’m ready to go home.”

That earns her the door opening wider and the blond that she can’t get off of her mind is standing behind him. She doesn’t miss that all he is wearing are shorts also. Do they not wear clothes here? Or play basketball constantly. She repeats, “I’m ready to go home.”

Katniss doesn’t miss that Peeta and Finnick look at Gale who is standing behind her. She stomps her foot. “Damn it! I’m right here.” She puts her hands on her hips and turns to leave while muttering, “I don’t have to wait for them, I can figure out where in the hell I’m at on my own.”

She makes it to the front door and is turning the knob when Peeta catches up to her. She opens the door anyway, but then he puts his hand on the door, closing it. “You aren’t going anywhere.” He says in that bossy voice that grates along every nerve she has.

She wiggles the door knob again, and when it doesn’t budge, she knocks into him, knocking him off balance. When he stumbles and let’s go of the door, she opens it quickly and marches out onto the rocked path leading away. She can tell that someone is following her, but she isn’t going to dare to look back. She gets to the actual driveway and looks around quickly, but doesn’t stop moving. There aren’t any cars or trucks parked, besides she isn’t going to steal from them. So she walks down the drive away from the castle.

Gale falls into step beside her, not saying a word until they are gone several hundred feet. He says softly, “Can we talk for a minute?”

She nods. “But I’m not stopping. It might give them back there the wrong idea.”

He grunts. “Don’t you think you are being a bit hasty?”

She only stops because she is still a couple of hundred of feet from the end of the drive and can see a two lane road. She glances behind them, but can hear noises behind them in the woods. Is it so hard for these people to understand that she just wants a pair of her underwear and her bow? And Prim’s ashes, her little voice in the back of her head adds. “Gale,” she hisses, “do you even know who these people are?” She waits for the look on his face that tells her everything she needs to know. She points her finger at him and continues, “You don’t! Why are you trusting them so damn much?”

She is simply too mad to listen to anything he or anyone else has to say. She turns on her heel and keeps on walking. He is keeping up with her, but doesn’t say anything. She gets to the end of the drive and looks around. It only takes her a moment to recognize the very same road that leads up to her cabin. She might be several miles from it, but she decides to go anyway.  
“Wait! Catnip! Where are you going?”

She doesn’t even turn around to answer him. “I’m going home. I live on up the road.”

“This is your road?”

She nods, a little out of breath from keeping up her brisk walk. “We’ll be home in about twenty minutes.” She keeps her eyes on the road so she doesn’t see Gale looking into the woods and the several wolves silently keeping up with them just out of sight.

It indeed takes them about twenty minutes to finish climbing the hill. The driveway dips down and then goes around a bend before the cabin appears out of the forest. Katniss can feel the anticipation in her bones and she doesn’t think she has ever been this glad to be home.

She rounds the bend and falls to her knees. Before her are the still smoking remains of her dead husband’s family cabin which was her home for the past six years? She hears sobbing, and it’s not until a pair of arms surrounds her and picks her up that she realizes that it’s she who is crying. She reaches up for the person who has her, and buries her face in their chest.  
There are others around her, trying to put out what is left of the still smoldering ashes and she watches them, through blurry tears. She finally looks up at who has her, and somehow she isn’t at all surprised that it’s Peeta who has her in his arms.

“Who did this? Was it that crazy woman?”

He nods and she thinks that he is as sad as she is because of this. “Why would she do this? What did I ever do to her?” she sobs.

Peeta sighs, “It’s because you are my mate.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. Since it's Valentine's day, will you throw chocolate at me, instead of rotten tomatoes? I hope this makes up for it being so very long since the last update.
> 
> I need to thank norbertsmom and Maria for all that they do...
> 
> I hope that you are having a wonderful day, and if not, maybe this will help just a little bit.

“Because you are my mate.”

She watches him, wanting to ask what he means by that, but instead looks to the pile of ashes in front of her. That’s when she notices two things, that she is pressed against his bare chest, and there are people walking around the still smoldering remains. She asks, “Who are those people? What are they doing?”

“Those are my friends and family, they are making sure the fire is out,” Peeta says. 

A cold shiver dances down her spine, making her not want to leave his arms, but she needs to go look for herself. “Can I get down, please?”

She searches his face, wanting to smooth out the worry lines around his eyes. He squeezes her, as if he is giving her a hug, the he sets her down. She faces the mess again, her knees wanting to give out at the sight of the devastation. A deep breath is all she needs, she decides, as she steps forward to look for her most prized possession. 

She goes to what would have been her bedroom, and finds the remains of her bed. Peeta is beside her, looking at her with an unspoken question on his face. She isn’t sure what to say, she so falls to her knees, and starts moving the ashes until her hand bumps against the fire proof box. It takes her a moment, but along with Peeta’s help she gets it free from the ashes. 

Katniss stands back up, and wipes her brow, unknowingly smearing ashes all over her face. As if he is reading her mind, Peeta picks up the box and takes to over to his truck to set on the opened tail-gate. 

As soon as he sets it down, she fumbles for the locks holding it closed. Ignoring the pain in her fingertips, she gets the case open and breathes a sigh of relief when she sees everything intact. Gale hears her and comes over to her side. “Is everything, alright?”

She doesn’t answer but picks up her father’s bow that he made so long ago. She runs her hands over it, feeling for cracks in the worn varnish or anything that would tell her that it had been hurt. Other than needing a new string, it’s still perfect. Next she picks up the old quiver. Even it, as old as it is, has no cracks in the leather or any other damage. After she replaces it, her fingers find the old tin box she was most worried about. 

“See, she’s safe,” Gale says, earning them both a worried look from Peeta. Katniss pulls out Prim’s old Curious George lunch box that she carried everyday to school until she was in the third grade. She clutches it to her chest while even more tears run down her cheeks. Katniss is unable to say anything, so Gale chokes out, “Her sister’s ashes are in there.”

Peeta gently pulls her close. She lets herself, for just a moment, lay her head on his shoulder, accepting the comfort he offers. She isn’t sure why, but she just wants to wrap herself up in him so he can protect her from the world. 

Gale picks up her mother’s old plant book, that has been handed down through several generations. “I remember this book,” he says.

Katniss nods, still leaning on Peeta. “You should. That book saved your life a couple of times.” 

Through the fringe of her bangs, she sees Gale flush. Before she has a chance to go on, Peeta pulls out the safety reflective vest. “You still have it?” Gale asks.

This time, Katniss picks her head up, and doesn’t snatch the vest out of his hands, even though she wants to. Peeta asks, “Whose is that?”

It’s been years since she’s seen that vest in that box. Thankfully she doesn’t feel the pull to Mitch that she used to. She offers a small grateful smile. “It was my husband’s who passed away many years ago.” She takes a deep breath, an idea, suddenly freeing her. “Gale, can you find a shovel?” 

The men, and even Peeta’s friends and family stop what they are doing. One them hands Gale a shovel, and Katniss gets up. Its only then, when she is straightening out her legs, that she feels the burns on her knees. She ignores the pain, going to Gale instead. There beside the front corner of where the house stood, she takes the shovel from him and begins to dig. She feels the burns on her hands, and sees Gale reaching back for the shovel. Instead it’s Peeta who takes it from her. 

Peeta stops when he notices her hands. Taking them in his own he says, “You’ve burned yourself.”

She nods, wanting to hide them but also wanting him take care of them. “I’ll be ok.”

He looks cross, but digs a quick little hole. Katniss folds the vest gently, and places a kiss on the top of it. Then she lowers it into the hole. Peeta covers it back up, and gives Gale back the shovel. “Is there anything else here you need?”

She shakes her head, “No, everything is gone except for the shovel in your hand.”

Peeta runs his hands through his curls dusting them with ash. “Then get in the truck, I’m taking you to get cleaned up.”

“But Peeta—“ She starts. 

He interrupts her with what sounds like a growl, “Katniss, I’ve been burned like that before, and it hurts. Please, let me take care of you.”

With his words, her worry rolls away. He lifts her into the truck since she can’t use her hands to climb up. In just a moment, he is in the driver’s seat taking her back up the mountain to his castle. 

In the short drive, Katniss’ hands and knees begin to sting. She feels so tired that she doesn’t even try to stop the tears streaming down her cheeks. So when he pulls up in the drive, she doesn’t even move until he opens the passenger door. She wraps her arms around his neck, and he gently pulls her out of the truck. 

He doesn’t set her down, but goes straight for his front door. Someone opens the door for them and Peeta walks in, pausing to nod his thanks to one who opened the door. Katniss just catches a glimpse at the pretty young woman with bouncy blonde curls. 

Peeta distracts her when he hugs her tight and then goes down a hallway hidden under the stairs. She watches the light and shadows play across his face and not for the first time, she wonders, “Just who in-the-world are you?”

When he grunts in response, she closes her eyes horrified. “I said that out loud, didn’t I?”

His lips lift at the corners, but he doesn’t erupt in a smile. Just that hint flits across his lips. “You did. Let’s get you cleaned up.” 

He stops at a door at the end of the hallway. It’s darker here, only because there are only doors, and no windows. Katniss can’t stop the shiver when the image of the crazy woman’s prison comes to mind. Before he opens the door, he finally looks at her. “I would never hurt you, or lock you in a jail cell like you were.” That’s when Katniss notices the young blonde by their side. “Delly, can you open the door, please?”

“Yes—“ she stumbles over her words until she settles on, “Sir.” They follow her into the room, and Katniss can see that it’s some kind of sick bay. Peeta sets her down on the exam table, and she can’t help but to notice that he’s not even winded from carrying her. She also can’t help herself when she notices the soot all over his bare chest showing her every dimple on his washboard stomach.

Peeta clears his throat interrupting her thoughts before they went any further. “Katniss, this is Delly. She is going to help me clean you up.” 

Katniss nods, and holds out her hands. Even seeing the blisters covering her hands for the first time, it makes her stomach churn and she hurts even more. Delly looks at her knees, and tsks “You poor dear.” Sounding more like a grandmother than the young woman she is. “Can you take your jeans off? Though it looks like you might need a shower.”

“A shower sounds nice, but how—“

Delly interrupts her. “I can help you.” She glances up at Peeta. “Sir, if you will excuse us. I’m going to help her into the shower.”

He rubs Katniss’ back. “Will you be alright?”

Katniss looks into his eyes for a long moment, not sure what she is seeking. She can’t explain it, but somehow she feels safe with him, here. She wishes he could stay, but says instead, “Yeah, a shower sounds really good right now, I probably have ashes all over me.” 

He gives her a little smile. “You do, but you are still cute.”

She rolls her eyes and Delly giggles. She replies, “Well, that’s good.” Peeta looks at her like he wants to say something else, but instead he turns and walks out the door. A cold chill washes over her, when she hears the door close. She shakes her head trying to dislodge memories. 

“What can I help you do?” Delly asks.

Katniss holds up her hands. “Everything?”

Delly looks at them again. “Lets get them in some water, which is what Peeta should have done first. He forgets sometimes—“ 

Her words trail off but before Katniss can ask her what she meant, Delly had her hands under the tap in the cold, running water. Delly leaves her there while she starts the shower. “Are you going to be able to stand warm water on them?” Delly asks over her shoulder. 

“Probably not,” Katniss answers. Delly helps her to wash the dirt off, and pat the blisters dry. 

“I can wash your hair, or do you want me to bandage them and put gloves on you?”

Katniss sighs. She hates feeling helpless, but she just wants to hurry. All of a sudden, she is exhausted, and its not even lunchtime. “You can help me.”

Delly smiles. After giving Katniss some pain-killers, Delly gently helps her to get cleaned up. After patting Katniss dry, Delly helps her into a fluffily bathrobe and sits her back on the exam table. While Delly is gathering what she needs at the counter, Katniss hears a knock. “That will be the— I mean Peeta. Can he come in?”

Katniss nods, then has to clear her throat. “Yeah, he can come in.”

The door opens before Delly can get to it and Peeta comes in, relief written all over his face when he sees her. “Are you ok?” Katniss nods, and Peeta asks, “Can I see your hands?”

Katniss turns her hands over and offers them to him. she hears a whimper, wait, did he just whimper? He glances up, meeting her eyes, and she is surprised at the flash of yellow she sees. “Are you hurting?” 

“They hurt, but I think my knees hurt even worse.”

“Can I see?”

She nods, and moves so the slit of the robe uncovers them. “Damn it,” he cusses. “When I figure out who did this—“

Delly interrupts him with a touch. “Sir? Can we get her upstairs? I gave her something for the pain, and it might make her sleepy.”

Katniss opens her mouth to protest, but a yawn interrupts her. Delly smiles at her, and once again, she feels like a sweet grandmother is taking care of her. “I’m just going to put some antibiotic cream on your hands and knees. I don’t want any of the blisters popping just yet. Then when you wake up, I’ll bandage them for you.”

When Delly is done, Peeta sweeps her up again in his arms. “I can walk, I didn’t burn my feet.”

He doesn’t say anything, but a small smile makes his lips turn up at the corners. Katniss isn’t sure why, but she wants to kiss him, right there. His steps falter for a moment but he recovers quickly. She wonders briefly what made him trip. “You can set me down.”

By now, they are at the stairs. He doesn’t stop, but carries her all the way to the top. She smiles and says under her breath, “Now you are just showing off.” 

Her smile gets wider when he finally smiles. “Maybe I am,” he quips back. He enters the same bedroom she slept in last night. Instead of sitting her down, he whispers, “I wish you would nap in my bed.”

“Why, so you can watch me sleep?”

He meets her eyes, and she is glad that he is holding her because the way he says, “Oh, we would be doing more than sleeping.” Makes her feel like she is melting. 

She isn’t sure why she says, “Can we start off with sleeping?” But she is glad she does when he grins and goes back down the hallway. He stops in front of a double set of doors that are already open. He enters, and kicks the doors shut behind them. As he walks her through the suite the the bedroom, she can’t seem to tear her eyes off of him until he sets her down on his bed. 

A wonderful musky smell surrounds her. It’s then she gets to glance around his room. There is nothing really she can spot that might help her to see what he might be like except for the painted pictures on the walls. “Those are beautiful. Who painted them?”

“I did.” 

“You did? Those are amazing.” 

He fluffs the pillows behind her. “Thank you. Now you, lay down.”

She tries to without using her hands, but he is there to help her. when her head hits the pillow, she sighs, “Thank you. I’m going to owe you big after all this.”

He sits on the bed beside her. “Rest, Katniss. How else can I watch you if you don’t sleep?”

She closes her eyes, and chuckles. The pull of the pain-killer draws her under so she can dream of a great wolf who climbs up beside her. He licks her hands and her knees until they are healed. Then she throws her arms around his neck, and she dreams of the day they can run together in the woods behind his castle. 

Kpkpkpkp

With a reluctant sigh, Katniss opens her eyes. She has to blink several times to focus on the unfamiliar room before everything comes rushing back. She brings up her hands, and looks at her palms. She lets out a small gasp as she sees the blister-free skin. She can make out where the bigger ones were but now all that is left are their faint lines. She sits up, her head swimming from the pain-killers, but she looks at her knees. She’s amazed when she runs her hands over her scar-free knee caps. 

She starts to look around the room, not sure what she is looking for until her dream of the wolf comes to her and her hands and knees tingle at the memory. She wonders what to do, when there is a knock at the door. She pulls the robe tighter around her and calls out, “Come in.”

The door opens slowly, and Delly comes in with her arms full of clothes. “I brought you something to wear.” 

“Thank you,” Katniss says. “If you would could give me a phone, I can call my friend Madge at the store in town for some. Oh! I probably need to call her anyway.” 

Delly nods. “Can I see your hands?”

She holds them out. “I’m not sure what kind of medicine you used, but it’s a miracle!”

Delly grins. “They do look good.” Then she says under her breath, so low Katniss almost doesn’t hear her, “He did a good job healing you.” Then as if she just didn’t say that, Delly asks, “Are you hungry?”

Katniss decides to just ignore what she thought she heard Delly say. “Yeah, I am. How long have I been asleep?”

“Oh its almost suppertime. I’ll bring you up a tray, and I know Peeta will be up here in a little bit.” She points to an open door Katniss didn’t notice before. “In there is the bathroom.”

“Thank you,” Katniss calls after her as Delly walks to the door.

Delly gives her a nod. “It’s my pleasure, madam—“ 

Katniss can only wonder what Delly almost said as her face flushes red as she runs out the door. When it closes quietly behind her, Katniss slowly gets to her feet. She expects her world to tilt on its axis, but surprisingly, she feels like she has been asleep for a lot longer than she actually was. 

She grabs the clothes Delly left on the bed and goes into the bathroom. For some reason when she sees the yoga pants, tank top and hoodie all in her sizes, she isn’t that surprised at all. By the time she is changed, she hears someone knocking on the door. She has a feeling that she knows who it is, but she calls out anyway, “Who’s there?”

The door opens slowly, and she sees his already familiar blond curls first before she sees those sky blue eyes that she wants to get lost in. For the first time he is dressed in a well worn pair of jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt. She clears her throat and says, “Hi.” 

He gives her an easy smile, and comes into the room. She can’t help but to fidget under his scrutiny, especially when he looks at her like he wants to eat-her-all-up. Her thighs quiver when she wonders if she wants him to. She closes her eyes with a little shake of her head trying to control her thoughts only to open them to him grinning at her, like he can read her mind.

He closes the door behind him. “Are you feeling better?”

She nods, and smiles in relief. “I am. Thank you for taking care of me.”

She watches his flush climb up his cheeks, and he even ducks his head but still comes closer. “Can I see—“

She holds up her hands, which look even better after her shower. He doesn’t have a chance to say anything, because someone knocks at the door. “Come in,” he calls, and Finnick comes in pushing a cart loaded down with food. “Are you hungry?”

Her stomach answers for her, the growl making them all chuckle. “Well I came just in time,” Finnick says. She watches the two men glance at one another for a moment, before Finnick smirks at her. “Is there anything else, my—“ 

Peeta clears his throat, interrupting his friend. “That’s all, Finnick.”

Finnick bows his head, and gives her a wink. She can’t be certain, but it sounds like Peeta is growling? Finnick pales a bit, and then hurries out the door. She turns back to Peeta, and he is setting the table in the dining room of the suite. He waves her over. “Come, sit.”

She sits, and the amazing smells make her mouth water. “What is all this?”

He sits down across from her. “I figured you wouldn’t want to eat with everyone, so I got Delly to put this together for us. Is that alright?”

So many questions flood her brain. She asks the first two that need answers, “Where’s Gale and how many people live here?”

He hands her a bowl of wild rice, and she spoons some out. “Gale is eating with Delly.” She knows there is surprise written on her face. “What’s wrong?” he asks. 

She shakes her head. “Nothing. He could have come up here to eat?”

Peeta sets down the bowl he was holding so he could get her hands. The warmth radiating from him makes her feel safe. “Katniss, you are not a prisoner here. you can come and go as you please. You are also welcome to stay as long as you want too. I know it will be a little while before you get the insurance on your cabin figured out.”

While he was speaking, he started rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. Usually when guys in the past, well the couple who wanted to hold her hand that is, would do that, it would make her feel gross and weird. But when he does it, it makes every nerve in her body beg for more. She is so turned on right now, she is fairly panting in need. 

“Are you alright?” he asks.

She pulls her hands away, and reaches for the bowl he just sat down. “Yeah,” even she can hear how nervous she is. “I’m just hungry, lets eat.”

He nods, and she picks up her fork. Looking down, she sees for the first time what she put on her plate. Its some kind of stew on a bed of wild rice. She gingerly takes a bite, and the flavors explode on her tongue. She doesn’t realize that she is humming her appreciation until she hears him chuckle. He waits until she swallows before he asks, “Is it good?”

She nods as she grabs her glass of tea. “What kind of stew is that? Its amazing!”

He grins. “It’s lamb. I made it myself while you were asleep.”

“All this and you can cook too?” She asks before she takes another bite. 

He shrugs. “I worked that little bit in the bakery, and I started in the kitchens here wanting to know more.”

In between bites, she reminds him, “How many people live here?”

“Here in the castle, there are about twenty of us. Then there are several families that live on the property surrounding us.”

She tries to keep her face schooled, so for once he wouldn’t act like he can actually read her mind. Why are there so many people living here? She crams a bite of stew in her mouth before she gasps out loud. Could this be some kind of cult? She steals a look at him, and he scowls at her, making her jump at the mean look on his face. “What? Did I do something wrong?”

He glances down at her plate, and she can hear the snarl in his voice when he asks, “Are you finished?” All she can do is nod. He jumps to his feet catching his chair before it hits the floor. He doesn’t even offer her his hand, but instead grabs hers, and pulls her to standing before him. 

“Where are we going?” she asks as he pulls her out the door.

He doesn’t answer her until they are out the front door, heading for the woods. It’s so faint, that she is certain that she really doesn’t hear him mutter, “She thinks we are a cult?” He doesn’t stop until they reach a clearing in the trees. 

She can see the little footprints in the dust along with animal footprints that she is sure are from several dogs. Peeta whistles low, and she can see the bushes around them moving and little giggles mingle with puppy barks. It all sounds so sweet, she can’t help but to smile. 

“All of you can come out. She’s safe.” He says so softly and gently, its hard to believe that this is the same guy who growled at her and dragged her out here. She is distracted by five children and a couple of what look like German Shepard, malamute, wolf mix puppies when they come charging out. The puppies run around them in circles, while the children gather around Peeta. The youngest one, who couldn’t be more than three holds up her arms, and demands, “Up!”

There is a slight hitch in her breath when he gathers the little girl into this arms. She feels so soft, and squishy that her heart flips. She isn’t sure what is going on, but it feels like she could fall in love with this little one, and fall hard. 

She feels a tugging on her jacket, and looks down to see one of the little boys. “Who are yoooo?” He asks.

She crouches down to his level, and answers while the little girl wiggles out of her arms, “My name is Katniss. Who are yoooo?” She copies his words with a smile. 

He grins and she returns it when she sees his missing front teeth. “My name is Colin.” Much to her surprise, he throws his little arms around her neck knocking her to the ground in a tackle hug. She pats him on the back, enjoying his innocent hug. 

She happens to look up at the same time, and sees the most puzzling look on Peeta’s face. Colin’s giggles get the other children’s attention and they come over to investigate. 

Katniss’ giggle surrounds them. The rest of the children, along with the excited puppies, all pile on top of her. She is so busy tickling the children, she doesn’t see the way Peeta is looking at her. 

What she does notice is Colin running over to Peeta and holding his arms up. She stills, waiting to see what Peeta will do. Her heart sinks a little when he looks at Colin with a scowl on his face, but then her heart leaps when Colin growls back. Both boy and man erupt into laugher, drawing the attention of the rest of the children. 

Peeta then comes over her and offers her a hand. She watches him for a moment, before she gives him what he is asking for. He pulls her up, and she stumbles against him, his hardness stealing the air from her.

The puppies barking at their feet makes Katniss step back. The smallest pup, who doesn’t look any older than several months old grabs one of her shoe laces and pulls. She bends down and tries to pet the pup. It dances away from her, but comes back to her wiggling fingers and the clicks she makes with her tongue. 

Katniss gently picks up the pup, and coos, “Well, aren’t you the sweetest thing?” The baby answers her with several licks on her nose. “This is the cutest pup. What kind of dog is it? Malamute?”

Peeta coughs, earning her gaze. “Those are wolf puppies.”

Katniss looks around at the rest of them, rolling in the dust at her feet. “Is this like a wildlife sanctuary?”

“Something like that.” Peeta answers as he returns his attention to the kids and pups. “Where is Sae?” 

A little girl pipes up, “She was fixing supper and sent us out to play.”

“We already ate, so you are probably hungry too,” Katniss says.

They all freeze at her words, as if they are in deep thought. Then they all turn at the same time, and run off into the woods again. The pup in her arms wiggles so hard, she almost drops him. She sets him down, and it takes off yipping into the woods after its brothers and sisters. 

When they are alone, Katniss meets Peeta’s eyes. “Well, I guess they are hungry after all,” she quips. 

“Sae likes for them to eat about this time.” He starts off another path, and she falls into step behind him. 

“Where are their parents?”

“They are working. In the next hour, they will all come and pick up their p- children.”

She watches the path so she wont trip on anything and wonders, was he really about to say, “pups?” She doesn’t say anything but continues to follow him. She is so busy watching the path, that she doesn’t see him stop and runs right into him. 

“I’m sorry!”

He turns and says, “You need to pay attention.”

“I don’t know these woods, I was looking out for roots and other things I might trip over.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he teases, “you weren’t paying attention.”

She huffs and rolls her eyes. “Whatever.” She looks beyond him, her eyes growing wide. “What is that?”

He grins and doesn’t even turn to see what she is pointing at. “That’s the lake.”

“I didn’t know there was a lake on this mountain.”

“Well, my family has kept it private for generations. It’s heated by an underground hot spring.” He sits down on a fallen log and unties his shoes. 

“What are you doing?” she asks as he takes his shoe off. 

He grins. “I’m going swimming.”

“But it’s almost dark—“

“This is the best time to go,” he answers as he pulls his shirt off. She looks away before he catches her staring at his abs.

She answers, “It’s getting cold. I’ll stay here.” A splash gets her attention and she catches a perfect view of his bare back end, running into the lake. “He is skinny dipping,” she says in disbelief. 

His curls surface about ten yards out and he shakes his head in that way boys can do. She knows from experience that when she tried that, well she knows that she wasn’t as cute as he is now. “You should come in, the water is perfect.”

She looks for the log behind her and sits down beside his clothes. “Nope. Not me, not today.”

“Are you sure?” he asks.

She scowls at him, as she feels a strange urging to go swimming. So she stands back up and walks over to the shore. She crouches and trails her fingers in the water. It is warm, warmer than what she would have thought. “What about towels?”

“There are some towels over there, in that little shed.”

And now, she has no more excuses. After the day she’s had, she can either go swimming in this warmer than normal lake. Or go back to the castle and sit around trying not to think about what all she lost today. 

She doesn’t say anything, but answers him by unzipping her jacket.


	6. Chapter 6

She eases the jacket off of her shoulders, but before she can take it off, five little wolf puppies come running through the sand. One of the little imps collides with her, knocking her off balance and she lands on her bottom with a huff. All of a sudden Peeta is in front of her, offering her a hand while the pups run off into the woods behind her. 

Katniss grabs Peeta’s hand, and he hauls her to her feet. Embarrassment floods her heart, not letting her meet his eyes. She closes her eyes, not wanting to see his perfect abs and the rest of him, that is dripping wet all over her shoes. “I’ve got to go—“

He grabs her arm, but she still won’t look at him until he nudges her chin up. “I thought we were going to go swimming?”

“Peeta—“ she licks her lips while she tries to figure out what to say. “I don’t think I’m ready for this—“ He lifts that damned eyebrow at her. “I’m not ready to go skinny dipping with you. It’s been a long day. Can I just go back?”

He doesn’t look mad. Which, she supposes is a good thing. “Yeah, I guess you are tired. I apologize for bringing you out here.” He runs his hands through his curls, splattering her with droplets. “I just wanted to get to know you. Spend time with you.”

Her heart twists, not sure how to feel. “How about if we go watch a movie or something? Then you can show me more tomorrow?”

Peeta picks up his shirt and pulls it over his head. He wrestles his jeans back on and meets her gaze with that damn heart breaking grin. “I have an idea. I think you will like it, and we get to keep our clothes on.”

This time, its her who raises her brow. “Oh? I’ve seen how you and Finnick wear your ‘basketball shorts’ around here. If the children hadn’t been dressed, I’d have been willing to bet that this is a nudist colony.”

“That’s better than a cult,” he says under his breath. 

He says it so low, she wonders if he really said anything. “What did you say?”

A flash of uncertainty flashes across his face before he smirks at her again. “You would love for us to be a nudist colony.”

She can feel the heat pooling in her face and she can’t help to feel like one of her characters falling in love. Just this is 2016, not 1812. “It’s just weird. It’s getting chilly out here, and you are running around in shorts.”

His face is serious when he says, “We are hot blooded. So we like to wear shorts. Anyway, come with me.”

She follows him up the trail they just came down. “You don’t have your shoes.”

He chuckles and runs back to grab them, not bothering to put them on. She just shakes her head at him and follows him. It’s getting dark quick, so when he reaches for her, she takes his hand. “Thank you.”

This time of day has always been her favorite. Watching the daylight leave, after she tucks in the sweet little birds and squirrels for a full night’s slumber. Then comes twilight, the nighttime’s dawn. She can’t help but to smile when she hears the owls start to call to one another, joined just moments later by a lone wolf. 

His grip tightens as they crest the top of the hill. He looks around wildly causing her to look around too. “What’s wrong?” she asks. 

He smiles uneasily at her. “Nothing. Are you hungry?”

“I can always eat.”

“To the kitchens first then.” It only takes him a moment to grab them some snacks, and to find a blanket. Then he leads her out yet another door that leads outside.

“Why does it seem that you have so many doors?” She asks, unable to hold back a chuckle when she hears how silly the question is. 

“I’m sure we have a normal amount of doors?” He asks and she can hear his laughter. 

She can’t stop her giggle. “That sounded so wrong. I guess what I mean is, this is a big place.” She stops as he pauses so he can spread out the blanket. Once its wrinkle-free, he sets down the bag he picked up in the kitchen. “What are you doing?”

He exhales, “When I was younger, one of my favorite things was to come out here and look at the stars.” He sits down on the blanket and pats the spot beside him. “Join me?”

“Maybe for just a minute? I’m starting to get cold.”

She settles beside him, and while he doesn’t touch her, he does lean closer to her. “I can always keep you warm.”

The shiver that jumps down her spine isn’t from fear. She swallows hard, and replies, “I might take you up on that.” 

He scoots closer; close enough so she can feel his heat but not quite touching. She inhales, and the same musky smell that she dreamed about tickles her nose. Even in the darkness surrounding them with the only bit of light coming from the grand house behind them, she can’t look into his eyes. 

She licks her lips nervously, but its he who says, “There is my old friend.”

“Who?” she says as she looks around for anyone. 

A tremor of excitement makes her breathless when Peeta tilts her chin. He smiles and then tilts her head on up. “Orion. Then see that bright star right there?” She nods and all she really knows is that he isn’t touching her anymore. “That is Sirius, the dog star.”

“Oooh,” she breathes. “I never realized that. All I really know are the small dipper and the big dipper.”

“Well then,” he pauses and eases himself onto his back. “Lay back. Then you can see everything.”

Katniss watches him lay down. She wants to demand that he kiss her, but instead she quips, “Oh you can? And what can you see from there?”

He doesn’t miss a beat, “How beautiful you are.”

Her breath catches. Part of her wants to run back up the mountain to lay in the ashes of her home while another part of her urges, no screams for her to finally move forward. Emotion makes her voice thick, “Really?” 

“You really don’t know, do you?” He asks, leaning back up on his elbows.

“What?” 

“The effect you have on me.” 

She looks down, unable to hold his gaze any longer so she fiddles with her zipper. “I’m not—“

“You are.” He lays back down. “Come here.”

“What?” She finally looks at him. 

He scoots over, giving her enough room to lay her head next to his. He crooks his finger at her, and she can’t help but to listen. She isn’t sure how long they lay there, but it’s his sweet baritones that lures her to sleep while he tells her everything he knows about the stars. 

 

Kpkpkpkp

She wakes with a start when she feels herself being lifted. She blinks sleepily, and sees Peeta in the dim light coming from the house. “Can you put your arm around me?” He whispers.

A yawn prevents her from saying anything, but she does wrap her arm around him and snuggles into his neck. Even as sleepy as she is, his scent, his nearness makes her heart flip. All of a sudden she is wide awake, and very aware of Peeta. 

She keeps her eyes closed, pretending that she is still sleeping as he travels through the house. He whispers, “I know you’re awake.”

“No I’m not. I’m still asleep.” She peeks through slitted lids and sees that he has brought her to the top of the stairs headed to his room. 

“Open the door, Kitten.” 

She was going to say something about not calling her that, but his deep sweet voice is doing something to her insides. The door pops open with a click and he enters his private suite. He kicks the door shut and finally sees her. 

“Hi,” he whispers.

“Hi,” she echoes back. The way he is looking at her, like he is going to eat her—

“I want you to sleep in my bed tonight.” He sets her down. “I’ll sleep out here on the couch.”

He doesn’t step away from her and the words are out of her mouth before she realizes she is saying them, “You can sleep in there too.” She fumbles, “I-I-I mean the bed, your bed is big—“ She moans as she bangs her forehead against his breastbone, “Dear God I need to hush.” She feels his chuckle rumbling around his chest. “Stop laughing at me. Sleep anywhere you want to.”

She feels him grasp her upper arms and gently pushes her away. His finger is there tilting her chin up so she can look into his eyes. He comes so close and lightly kisses her nose before his lips find hers. 

His touch is so light, so gentle. She watches him and his slow seduction before he claims her lips in a searing kiss. A small whimper escapes someone’s lips and she thinks it might have been his or hers but when his tongue sweeps across her lips asking permission, she opens her mouth and all coherent thoughts leave her head. 

He breaks off the kiss and breathing hard, he rests his forehead against hers. “Katniss, I know you’ve had a hell of a day, and I wasn’t—“ he takes a ragged breath. “It’s ok, if you say no, but can I have you? I want you so bad— “ 

She stops his ramblings when she kisses him. He grabs her hips and pulls her flush against him. His hardness is firm against her stomach, and the need coursing through her makes her quiver. Breathless, she pulls away from him. “You don’t know how bad I want you right now.” She takes the hardest step she’s ever taken, the one that leads her away from him. “Can we wait? Maybe,” she runs her hands over her hair, tugging on her braid and she sighs, “Can we go on a date?”

His eyes are still dark with desire, and she can’t stop watching them; especially when they flash yellow like they are now. A smile decorates his lips, and he says, “A date? You want to go on a date? With me?”

She grabs his hands, and pulls him close again. “Yes, a date. How about if you take me down to Madge’s store, and let me grab some stuff that I need. Then we’ll go see what we can get into?”

“A date?” he questions. “I don’t think I’ve ever been on a date.”

She shrugs. “Well I haven’t been on one in years. Besides, all I own are the jeans that are somewhere in the other room and what little I have at the lake.” 

Peeta pulls her in for just a hug, and she wraps her arms around him in return. She hasn’t had anyone really touch her since both Mitch and Prim died, so this feels like heaven. “What do you need?”

Her voice is muffled when she asks, “What?”

“What do you need? You can use my computer if you need it. What about a cell phone? Where is yours?”

She doesn’t pull away, but does turn her head so she isn’t muffled anymore. “My main computer is gone. My laptop and cell are at Daddy’s house at Lake Rhodhiss. So is my Jeep.”

“Do you want to do that tomorrow? Go get your stuff?”

She feels so tired, and the long drive to the lake sounds horrible right now, but she says, “I might. Ask me in the morning?”

He leans back, but doesn’t let her go as he kisses her forehead. “I can do that. You,” he says as it’s him this time stepping back, “Go to bed. I’ll see you in the morning.”

She catches his hand and squeezes his fingers. “Please, stay with me?”

The sweetest smile is on his lips when he promises, “Always.”

Kpkpkp

Her bladder demands that she wakes up. The warmth that she is cocooned in begs her to stay. She opens one eye to see that she is back in Peeta’s bed and her hand drifts to the arm hugging her tight. 

The arm tightens and he whispers in her ear, “Good morning, Kitten.”

“Good morning.” She wiggles, but he won’t let go. “I gotta pee.”

“No, you just think you do,” he whispers.

She giggles, “My bladder wants to disagree with you.”

He huffs and groans, “Fine, get out of my bed.”

She gets to her feet, and glances back at him. He looks like a Ralph Lauren ad with the top sheet draped over his hips while making his rippled stomach look even more amazing. Not to mention those curls that make her knees weak looking perfectly tousled. She subconsciously tries to smooth down her own hair that she knows is standing straight up. 

He blinks slowly and grins at her. She slept in one of his t-shirts, and that’s what she tugs down over her bottom before she walks to the bathroom. She calls over her shoulder, “I know you’re watching me.”

“I have to—“ She shuts the door muffling his words and she can’t keep the grin off of her face as she does her business. 

She slowly opens the door, not sure what to expect when the door is jerked out of her hands and he grabs her. The squeak that escapes is so unlike her, even Peeta freezes and chuckles. Her giggle joins his and echoes through the suite. 

They don’t notice Finnick soundlessly opening the double doors and peeking in at them or his big grin seeing his alpha finally so happy with his mate. 

Kpkpkpkp

An hour later, after a quick breakfast, Katniss, Peeta and Finnick are on the way to Lake Rhodhiss. Peeta wants nothing more than to give her everything she needs instead of running down to the cabin. But he also knows that she would never accept it, not after watching her for years. 

“Thank you for coming too, Finnick,” Katniss says. “I could have driven my Jeep back.”

Peeta huffs, “Until we can get your kidnapper, you shouldn’t be out by yourself.” He reaches across the console for her hand. She doesn’t budge. At all. His breath catches, and right when he starts to wonder what she is doing, she grabs his hand. Their fingers intertwine. “Let me worry about you?”

“Peeta—“

It’s Finnick who interrupts when he pokes his head in between the bucket seats. “You two are sickeningly sweet. How much longer till we get there Boss?”

When she hears the low growl coming from one of the men, her head flies around trying to figure it who is doing that. She says slowly, “We are almost to the exit, Finnick. Then its another thirty minutes to the cabin.” She fiddles with the end of her braid. “I hope everything is alright.”

“Why wouldn’t it be alright?” Finnick asks from the backseat.

She shrugs. “I’m not even sure if anyone locked the doors. Everything I have left is there.” She shakes her head, trying to clear her thoughts. “Sorry guys. I’m being depressing today.”

Peeta tugs gently on her hand and brings it up to his lips. He doesn’t say anything, but somehow, that little movement makes everything better somehow. If Finnick wasn’t in the truck with them—she doesn’t have time to say anything because there is the old mailbox her grandpa set so many years ago when this was his house. “There’s the driveway.”

He slows down and turns. It’s not a long driveway, so they are pulling up in just a moment. After he puts the truck in park, Peeta says, “I know you want to check things out.” He sees her opening her mouth to say something but he asks, “Please let Finnick and me look first?” He presses another kiss to her knuckles. “Please?”

She nods, and they climb out. It’s Finnick who adds, “Lock the doors.” After clicking the locks, she watches them disappear around the house. The minutes click by, and when its been ten, she decides to climb out on her own. 

Before she can even exit the truck, Finnick emerges from the woods carrying someone, followed by Peeta. Katniss goes ahead and jumps out and meets them on the porch. The French doors open easily, with Finnick going in first. Finnick glances worriedly at Katniss, and without a word, she leads Finnick to her room. Peeta joins her as they watch him lay down this person. 

When Finnick lays his bundle down, Katniss can see that it is a woman, probably about her age. She has long brown hair with reddish highlights throughout. She can’t stop the gasp when she sees the dried blood all over her. “Is she alive?”

Finnick swallows hard. “Barely. Is there a hospital nearby?”

Katniss nods. “If you go back out on the blacktop, and go right. You will find the hospital about ten minutes down the road. Are you going to take her?”

Finnick looks like he is in a daze when he answers, “I need to. I think she is mine.”

His words confuse her, and she glances at Peeta, but he doesn’t say anything about Finnick’s words. “Let me make sure her Jeep will crank, and you can take the truck.” Peeta disappears through the doorway.

“Where did you find her?” Katniss asks, noticing the leaves tangled in her hair and dirt under the limp arm laying on her bed.

“Not too far from your house. She was just lying there, barely breathing.” He whispers, “Do you think she will be alright?”

She steps closer to him, wanting to comfort him somehow but before she can, Peeta comes back. “The Jeep is fine. Take the truck and we’ll be there in a minute.”

Finnick picks the woman back up. Peeta lays his hand on his friend’s shoulder. “I’ll call the hospital and tell them that you are on the way. It will be ok.”

Something passes between the men, and strangely she feels like she is intruding so she glances away. Finnick passes her on the way out the door. “Thank you,” he whispers to her.

She looks up surprised. Before she can say anything, he is walking back out the French doors. Peeta touches her arm, and she jumps. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

She gives him a worried smile. “I wonder who she is?”

“You don’t know?” Peeta asks.

“I’m only here a couple times a year. Gale might know or even his mom.”

“Can we go by there and talk to her?”

“Yeah, Hazelle wouldn’t mind.”

“Why don’t you get what you need, and we’ll go check on everyone, ok?”

She meets his worried gaze. “What’s wrong?” He pulls her into a hug, and she is shocked when she feels him trembling. She wraps her arms around his waist, and she wonders out loud, “Did you know her after all?”

“I think so?” He pulls away enough so he can look down at her. “That could have been you—“

“Oh, Peeta!” His confession stirs something in her. She reaches up, and brushes her fingers through his curls. He closes his eyes, and leans into her touch. “I got out, and you were there to find me.” She trails her other hand through the waves at the nape of his neck. Tightening her grip, she tugs until his lips barely brush hers. “Remind me to thank you for that when we don’t have to run to the hospital—“

He interrupts her with a low growl that makes her toes curl and a kiss that steals her breath away. She answers him with a moan of her own and he picks her up against him. “I need you Katniss.” This time, his kiss is gentle and she can hear the pleading in his voice, “When can I have you?”

His simple request takes what is left of the air out of the room and leaves her core a quivering mess. She can write books and books of the perfect words, but for her to find words in this moment, in his arms; she can’t. So she answers him the best way she can, she kisses him. 

He greets her kiss with a groan of his own. “Please?” He mutters against her lips. She can no longer deny the desire burning her insides, and she knows that only he can put it out. 

“Yes,” she whispers back. 

Before either one of them can do anything, Peeta’s cell starts ringing. He softly swears, “Fuck. That’s Finnick’s ring.” He digs in his jeans pocket. He answers, “Hello?” and she steps away. Was she really about to do what she was going to do with him? She doesn’t pay attention to Peeta talking so she grabs her bag that is half full, and starts to gather up the rest of her stuff. There isn’t much to get, since she only unpacked a change of clothes and her shampoo and stuff. 

Peeta is still on the phone, so she looks around for a moment. All of a sudden a strange feeling sweeps over her. Not sure where the dread came from, she decides to listen to it anyway. She grabs the old photo albums of the generations of Everdeen’s before her. She grabs some old paintings that her mother did when she was a teen. She gathers Prim’s odds and ends that have been keeping her company through the years of missing her sister. 

She finds a couple of laundry baskets and packs the treasures in them. The air changes and she doesn’t even have to turn around to know that he is in the room. She continues packing, and he watches her for a moment before he asks, “What else do you want to take?”

“I think this is everything. There wasn’t much here--” She looks down at the little mouse that Prim got their dad so long ago and breathes deep, trying not to cry, “—I had moved most of it to the other cabin.”

He comes up behind her, and gently grasps the top of her arms. Then he steps into her, hugging her back. “I’m being silly—“

His whisper stops her. “No you’re not. You’ve been through so much the past couple of days. I’m really proud of you.” He turns her around to face him and touches her forehead with his. “I just want you to feel that what happens between us, is your decision and not anything I’ve pushed you into.”

Unable to help herself, she twines her arms around his neck. “I don’t feel pressured by you at all. I just wish we could have met without all the drama.”

He chuckles. “Me too, Kitten, me too. Let’s go check on Finnick and then maybe we can head back to the castle. Do you have all your clothes?” She nods and they walk to the door together. She looks around one last time and he says, “It will be alright. Besides, I bet the fishing is great down at the lake. Will you take me?”

She finally returns his grin. “I can and I will.”

Kpkpkpkp

Peeta paces restlessly behind Katniss as she talks to the ward clerk about the woman Finnick found. Finnick is no where is sight, and she is ready to ask about him when he comes out from what Katniss knows is the exam area. 

Neither Katniss or Peeta miss the distress on Finnick’s face as he leads them back outside. Once they are away from the building, Finnick begins to share, “The doctors have looked her over, and from what they are actually telling me, she’s not waking up because of what happened to her. They are going to take her in for a CAT scan here in a little bit.”

Peeta nods, and asks, “Is she?”

Finnick glances at Katniss and then back at Peeta. Even Katniss can see the worry in Finnick’s eyes, but there is a shy smile lifting the corners of his lips. “I think so.”

Katniss scowls at both of them. “She’s who?”

The men ignore her while they keep on talking. Peeta asks, “Are you staying with her?”

Finnick nods. “You know how long I’ve waited—“

Peeta grabs his friend’s hand in a firm handshake and then they do the weird guy hug thing. “We’ll leave you my truck?”

“He’s staying?” she pipes up. “Why?”

She doesn’t miss they way Peeta looks at Finnick, each man giving the other a curt nod. Finnick gives Peeta her Jeep keys, and turns to go back into the hospital. Peeta looks at her, and offers her his hand. She takes it, and they walk across the parking lot. It’s not until they get to the Jeep and the truck that he says anything. “Finnick is worried about her, so he is going to stay.”

“That’s sweet. What were you two talking about though?”

He opens the truck and picks up one of the laundry baskets. She takes the keys and unlocks it, opening the back gate. It only takes them a moment to get her stuff in the Jeep. He hesitates. “I need to take him the truck keys—“

“I’ll wait here. Are we still going to see Hazelle’s?”

He nods. “We can. I’ll be right back.”

As soon as she finishes adjusting the driver’s seat, he is back. He scowls at her when he opens the passenger door and she can’t stop the chuckle. “Get in. I’ll drive then you can drive home.”

He waits until she is out on the two lane road before he asks, “How long have you known Gale?”

She turns off of the two lane onto a dirt road. “Forever? Our father’s are third cousins or something like that.” 

He doesn’t have a chance to ask her anything else because she is stopping in front of a huge and slightly runned down old farm house. An older woman who has the same olive skin and chocolate hair comes out on the porch. As soon as she realizes who is driving, Hazelle begins to wave. 

Katniss gets out and Peeta slowly follows. After giving Hazelle a hug, she says, “This is Peeta. Peeta, this is Hazelle.”

Peeta holds out his hand, but the older woman throws her arms around him, pulling him in for a hug. “You are a tall one,” Hazelle says. “Do ya’ll have time to come in for something to drink?”

Katniss shakes her head. “We’ve got to get on the road. We found a woman in the woods down by Daddy’s cabin. Have you heard anything?”

“Oh Lord! You found someone? What was she doing there?”

Peeta clears his throat. “We aren’t sure. She was unconscious when my friend found her.”

Katniss adds, “We were just swinging by to see if you know of anyone who is missing?”

“No honey, I haven’t heard of anyone. If I do, I’ll let you know.” 

“Thank you,” Peeta says. 

“We need to go—“ 

Katniss starts but Hazelle interrupts her. “Have you seen Gale? He said that he was going to go hunting with you and never came back home. I do hope I get to see him before he goes back to the oil-rig.”

“I know where he is. I’ll tell him to come and see you,” Katniss says.

Katniss feels guilty at the worry on Hazelle’s face. It’s Peeta who says, “I needed some help with something and Gale offered to help me. I apologize for taking up all of his vacation.”

“He’ll probably come and see you this evening?” Katniss offers.

Katniss has to blink when unexpected tears well up in Hazelle’s eyes. “I feel like such a ninny. He’s out there in the big old world all alone and I worry. Just tell him to call me. I miss the sound of his voice.”

Peeta nods while Katniss throws her arms around her old friend. She whispers, “I miss him too.”

“Just tell him that I love him,” Hazelle says as Katniss pulls away. 

“He’ll be here soon,” Peeta assures her. 

Peeta turns to go back to the Jeep, and Katniss can’t help but to grab Hazelle again. “Keep your doors locked and the gun close.”

Instead of being scared like most would be, Hazelle nods, a look of determination on her face. “You be careful.”

Katniss gives her a small wave as she gets in the Jeep. Peeta is already on the phone, barking orders at someone. “I need someone out here now to watch the house. Let me talk to Gale.” A short pause. “Yes, him. he might be with Delly. I told her stay close.” 

He pulls back onto the black top and she plugs up her dead phone. It only takes a moment before it comes to life and instantly starts buzzing with texts, emails and voicemails. Katniss starts scrolling through the emails while half-listening to Peeta. By the time he pulls out onto the highway, she is yawning and texting Effie back. 

“Thank you,” she softly says.

He reaches across the console, palm up offering her his hand. In this simple act of submission, even she can feel something stirring inside of her. She touches his hand, intertwining fingers and softly whispers, “Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims’ hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers’ kiss.”

Peeta’s deep chuckle fills her Jeep. “Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?”

Her grin, is wide when she says, “Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.”

“O! then, dear saint let lips do what hands do; they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair,” he replies. 

She is so caught up in listening to him recite Shakespeare, she almost forgets her favorite passage. But she does remember, “Saints do not move, though grant for prayers’ sake.”

He brings her knuckles up to his lips and she is shaking, wanting to feel his kiss so much. Instead he breathes, “Then move not, while my prayer’s effect I take. Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged.” 

He finally rewards her with the kiss she has been waiting for and she can’t help but to wish his lips and his sin was touching her somewhere else. She brings his hand to her mouth, and murmurs against his skin, “Then have my lips the sin that they have took.”

She hears him release a pent up breath. This time, he pulls her hand back to his lips and says, “Sin from my lips? O, trespass sweetly urg’d! give me my sin again.” His lips caress her knuckles and desire flows through her veins. 

Even she is amazed at how breathless she sounds, “Are we there yet?”

“Another hour?”

She looks out the window and tries not to count the mile markers until they reach the exit that leads them home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you norbertsmom, notanislander and kleeklutch!!! Thank you ladies! 
> 
> Now, I know that I haven’t responded to all of the reviews yet, I’m getting over being sick all week. I still feel so weak… but I still love all of you who read, I’ve read everyone, and as soon as I post this chapter, I’m going to finish those up! 
> 
> Ending notes... I don’t own anything but the left over ropes from Twisted. Do let me know… was Shakespeare too much? Too cheesy? Or perfect?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!! Lol! 
> 
> Here is the chapter you have all been waiting for!! Yep, that’s right… I’ll be quick, thank you to my amazing notanislander, norbertsmom, kleeklutch and maria!!! You know what you do, and I can’t do this without you! And thank you for you love and support and the love you have for my pups!!! 
> 
> Let me know what you think!!!

“Are we there yet?”

He chuckles as he takes the exit. “Almost. Are you hungry?”

“Have you ever eaten at the diner in town?”

“Athens? Several times. Is that where you want to eat?”

“I do. I have a question.”

“What?”

“How is it that we live in the same town but never ran into one another?”

He turns into the restaurant and finds a spot. “I just got back into town.”

“Where were you?” Katniss asks.

“With my Uncle Haymitch.” She waits for him to continue, but instead he opens his door. She exits too. Before she can walk far, he grabs her hand, and they walk together across the parking lot. 

She wants to ask him more, but Johanna Mason the owner of the diner, meets them at the door. Katniss doesn’t miss the way she eyes Peeta, so she is scowling when Jo turns her attention back to her. With a raised brow, her friend smirks. “Hello Katniss. Are you going to introduce me to your tall drink of water here?”

Katniss’ gaze flirts from Peeta to Jo before she rolls her eyes. “Peeta, this is Johanna Mason. She owns the diner. Jo this is Peeta—“

“Mellark,” Peeta adds. Katniss nods, grateful. She knew that, just maybe not in that moment. “Can we have a booth?”

Jo grabs some menus and they follow her. The inside of the building is quite cozy, filled with booths that Jo’s father made decades earlier. One can barely see the light green walls under all the newspaper clippings from their small town. Jo leads them to a booth that makes Peeta pause. Above the table in a series of small frames are the covers of the books Katniss published. 

She can feel his eyes and she doesn’t even have to look at see his grin. It’s Jo who says, “This is the Katniss Everdeen table.” She takes the menus and smacks Katniss on the bottom and she whirls on her friend who is chuckling. “No one else from this little shit town is as famous as our Girl on Fire.”

Katniss hurries and sits and Peeta copies her. Jo leaves them with their menus and Peeta doesn’t hesitate to ask, “Girl on Fire?”

She pretends that she is busy looking even though she knows what she wants. “My first book, one of the reviews called me the Girl on Fire. Jo saw it, and now it’s an unfortunate nick name.”

“Ah,” he says. Her eyes fly up, but he is checking out his menu. “What’s good?”

She sighs in relief. “Everything is good.” At least he isn’t going to say anything about what Jo called her. 

“How are the steaks?”

“The steaks are really good.”

“What are you going to get?”

“I think I’ll get the chicken salad.” Jo comes back over and takes their orders. After Jo leaves, Katniss asks, “Why were you at your uncle’s?”

“I told you my parents were killed?”

She nods. “You did. I’m so sorry. Mine are gone too.” He reaches across the table to capture her hands. “There was an explosion, my two brothers were killed also.” He pauses when she grips his fingers. “I was sent to my Uncle Haymitch. I finished school and he taught me how to—“ he coughs an awkward sound as he interrupts himself. “Take care of my clan.”

The writer in her zeroes in on his words. But Jo bringing their sweet tea and a basket of nachos along with her growling stomach distracts her from asking more. She reaches for a chip and holds it up. “These are new.”

Jo shrugs. “Madge was in here last week and said it would be nice. So far, its working.”

They watch her walk away, sitting in a comfortable silence, both of them munching chips and salsa. Peeta pauses for a moment and asks, “Did you know that a man named Nacho made the first nachos?”

Katniss smiles. “Seriously?”

He nods and then crunches the chip. “Hmmm—and they were made in Mexico.”

She smiles into her glass before she gets a sip. Her brain is working fast and she says the first random thing that pops into her head, “You can stop the pain and bleeding from a paper cut with chap stick.”

He just stares at her for a moment, and right when she starts to feel dread creeping up her spine, he grins. She shadows him and he says, “Ninety-eight percent of the time, when someone says they have to ask you a question, you think of all the bad things you’ve done recently.”

Her chuckle wraps around him the way her hugs have been. Tight, warm and it feels like the home he’s always yearned for. She says, “More randomness? Hmmm… a group of pugs is called a grumble.”

He snorts, and she giggles. “You can’t hum when you hold your nose,” he offers.

“Really?” She asks. She then holds her nose but no sound comes out. “I never really thought about that. “You are always able to see your own nose, but your brain choses to ignore it.”

He chuckles as Jo brings them their plates. Peeta goes ahead and digs in while Katniss gazes at her friend with a raised brow expecting her to say, well, anything. Jo shrugs and goes to seat the people coming in the door. 

“This is really good,” Peeta says.

She pauses before she takes a bite. “They have good food here. Tell me more about your ‘clan’.”

He shrugs. “They are my family. There aren’t many of us, but we all care for one another.”

An old ache in the depths of her heart stirs. She tries to ignore it and reminds herself that she is only staying with him until she can figure out if she wants to stay in town, or move to the cabin at Lake Rhodhiss. And that once again, she will be alone. She does manage to say without letting her voice crack from the tears threatening, “That sounds so nice.”

His Carolina blue eyes meets her silver ones. She wants to look away, but she gets lost in his gaze. She hears him say, “You can stay with us as long as you need to.” But what she hears in her heart is, ‘They will accept you as family, if you will just accept me and them.’

She inhales quickly wondering where all that came from. “Thank you, Peeta. Let’s eat before it gets cold.”

Kpkpkpkp

 

“Oh, my goodness!! Katniss! The fire chief told me that your cabin burned down and you lost everything!” Her friend exclaims as she throws her arms around her neck. 

Peeta looks at them with a gentle smile and walks on down the candy isle. She pats Madge on the back, and says, “I was with him when it happened.”

Madge finally let’s go so she can look at the blond man walking down the aisles of her little general store. “Who is that?” She whispers.

“Peeta Mellark,” Katniss whispers back. She watches him, and by the way he grins, she wonders if he can hear them after all. “It’s a long story, I’ll tell you later. I need to pick up something.”

“Oh your house,” Madge says, worry plain in her voice. “What happened?”

Katniss shrugs. “I’m not sure. I’ve got to finish the list of stuff for insurance and all that. Do you still have yoga pants?”

Madge points to the rack of clothes Peeta is standing by. “You really lost everything?”

Katniss walks to Peeta and Madge follows. “Peeta took me down to the lake house today and I got what things I had there. I was just going to grab some more pants until I can figure something out.”

She can feel Peeta staring at her, but doesn’t return his stare. “You can always come and stay with me,” Madge offers.

This time she does glance at him and he is watching her, waiting for her response. “Peeta has said I can stay as long as I want.”

Madge smiles at them and winks at Katniss. “What else do you need?”

She pulls a couple of pants off the rack, and looks around. “Let me get some shampoo and stuff too.” 

Madge and Peeta watch Katniss drift up and down the aisles. “I know you, don’t I?” Madge asks.

Peeta shrugs. “I worked at the bakery that was next door for like a week when I was a kid. What happened to the bakery?”

“There was no one to take it over when he retired. He gave Jo the recipes and closed it about two years ago.”

“I was wondering what happened,” Peeta says.

By then, Katniss has set down what she picked out and Peeta follows Madge to the counter. Without a word, Madge bags the clothes and toiletries and hands it back to her. Katniss opens her mouth but Madge says, “I do this for anyone who had a fire.” She winks dramatically.   
“I write it off on my taxes.”

Peeta chuckles and Katniss says, “I don’t like owing anyone.”

Madge waves Katniss’ cash away. “And I told you, you don’t. Your money is not good here, at least not today.”

Katniss blinks away the tears before either Madge or Peeta can see them. Madge does come around the counter and gives her a hug. She murmurs, “Go home with that blond God standing behind you and let him take care of you. It’s been a while since I’ve seen a someone look at a person like that.”

Katniss rolls her eyes at her friend when they pull apart. “Thank you.”

Madge says, “You take care of you, ok?”

Katniss nods. 

Kpkpkpkp

 

They are largely silent as Peeta drives up the mountain. Katniss isn’t sure why, but she is excited about something. When he puts her Jeep into park, he reaches out for her hand. She gives him hers with a smile. “Can I put your stuff in my suite?”

She looks into his sky-blue eyes and somehow she knows that he is asking for several reasons. “Yes Peeta. That’s alright with me.”

With a huge grin, he kisses her knuckles, and then claims her lips in a searing kiss that makes her toes curl. She runs her fingers through his curls, but he pulls away with a groan. He murmurs, “We need to get upstairs.”

Her heart speeds up at his words as he exits the Jeep. She copies him, and they meet at the back gate. No sooner than he opens it, three men appear. The one who is almost as tall as Peeta bows his head and says, “May we help you al—“

Peeta interrupts him with a slap on the back that makes the man wince. “Yes, take the bags up to my rooms.”

Her stuff is divided up between them and all they are left to do is close the back gate. Peeta throws his arm around her shoulders and they follow the men into the castle. 

There are several people milling around. Some are seated on couches before the giant fireplace. Others are playing chess at a cove under the stairs. When Peeta and Katniss enter, everyone stops what they are doing and looks. The men carrying their stuff continue up the grand staircase while Katniss wants to duck out of the way. Peeta eases his arm down, and takes her hand instead, kissing her knuckles in front of everyone. She can feel herself flushing red under everyone’s scrutiny. 

Those gathered watch in bemusement, the collective thought among them happy that their Alpha has his mate! Then wondering where is Finnick?? Katniss doesn’t notice how they all look to Peeta with the question in their minds. 

Peeta gives them a reassuring smile and starts, “Finnick stayed behind. He was checking out the woods and found a woman who had been beaten and wouldn’t wake up. Finnick is staying with her at the hospital for the time being.”

Delly steps forward from the corner where Katniss hadn’t noticed her before. “Do I need to go and help?”

Peeta nods and she takes off down the hallway Katniss knows leads to the triage. Out of the same corner Delly stepped from, she sees Gale. She squeezes Peeta’s hand and let’s go of him and walks towards Gale. Katniss freezes when she hears a menacing growl behind her and it sends a cold chill up her spine. 

Peeta takes her hand again, and whispers, “He will come to us.”

She knows that Gale’s hearing isn’t that good, but he must have heard something because he walks to them with his head bowed. “Gale—“

Peeta interrupts her, “I need to talk to you for a moment. Come with me.” He turns to her, and kisses her again, this time on the nose. “You go upstairs. Your friend will tell you bye before he leaves.”

The searing gaze he gives her is enough to motivate her, but it’s the urge to listen to him that is actually stronger. “Ok, Peeta.”

She lets go of his hand and watches them walk off down another hallway that she hadn’t been down yet. Someone touches her elbow lightly, and she jumps; so does the slight girl who appears at her side. “I am so sorry, madam—“

A taller version of the girl appears behind her with her head bowed. “She didn’t mean to startle you. Come child, let us leave the mistress alone.”

Katniss wonders what ‘mistress’ means as she reaches out to stop them with a touch. “It’s alright. Tell me, what is your name?”

The woman bows her head again. “Rue and this is my daughter Laurel.”

Katniss smiles down into to the bright eyes of the little girl. “It’s nice to meet you. I’m Katniss. How old are you Laurel?”

The little one grins. “I’m four. I saw you and the alpha down by the lake last night. Why didn’t you want to go swimming with him? He’s fun to play with. He lets us climb all over him and then he throws us into the water.”

“That does sound like fun. Next time he asks, I’ll have to go with him.” Laurel beams up at her, and slides her little hand into Katniss’. She straightens and finds herself under the all-knowing gaze of Laurel’s mother, Rue. Katniss gives her a nervous smile, but the gentle smile Rue gives her in return eases her nerves. 

“You will be good for him,” Rue confirms something deep inside of her. She opens her mouth but before she can ask anything, several more kids followed by their mothers come over. 

She has sat through several books signings by now, and she knows that sometimes the press of the crowd always makes her a little nervous. Somehow, surrounded by these women she has such a sense of love that she finds herself blinking back tears. She hasn’t felt this way since her family died. 

They are still talking when Peeta and Gale enter the great room again. She sees Peeta chuckle, and slowly makes his way to her side. He reaches her and slings his arm around her shoulders. “I thought you were going upstairs?” He murmurs.

She grins up at him. “I got side tracked. Did you talk to Gale?”

Peeta nods and Gale comes closer. “Are you going?” Katniss asks.

“Yeah, I’m waiting on Delly then we’ll go.”

Katniss nods. “When do you have to be back at work?”

She doesn’t miss the look that the men exchange. “Monday. I have to be back on Monday.”

“Will I see you again before you go?” She asks, unable to keep the worry she feels out of her voice. She doesn’t miss how Peeta steps closer to her.

Gale murmurs a faint, “Yes.” Before Delly joins them with a bag slung over her shoulder. He takes her in, and even the usually oblivious Katniss doesn’t miss how they take one another in; like starved people seeing food for the first time in a long time. “Are you ready?” He asks.

Delly smiles. “Do you need anything else, sir?” She asks Peeta. 

“No, we are good,” Peeta says. They stand there for a moment watching their friends leave the castle. He turns to her and asks, “Did you make some new friends?”

The small smile that decorates her lips only conveys what she is feeling. “I did. I like your family.”

He throws his arm around her again and pulls her close before pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “They like you too.” His voice lowers to a low whisper that ignites her nerves, “I need you so bad.”

Her lips part, and she barely breathes as he becomes even more aware of him. She mumbles, “I need you too.”

The grin, that smirk that she is starting to really, really like, appears on his face making her heart do a flip-flop that she has never felt. His arm leaves her shoulder and she can feel the loss deeply. He quickly grabs her hand and pulls her towards the stairs. She glances around the great room worried what the others must think, but no one but Laurel pays them any attention. 

In just a moment, they are in his suite. She should notice things like her bag on his couch. Or how the bed is turned down invitingly. Or even how there several vases of fresh wildflowers scattered about. 

All that fades away as she notices Peeta. Silver meets blue. Then his arms are around her, and her lips seek his. He breaks her kiss and whispers again, “Can I have you?” she bites her bottom lip and nods her consent. He rests his forehead against hers. “I’m not going to ever let you go,” he says before his lips return to hers. 

His hands grip the back of her t-shirt, pulling her impossibly closer. Her hands trail up his arms until her fingers find his curls. She gives them a tug, and finds his lips again. It’s not until that moment that the weight of everything that has happened to her in the past couple of days rolls away. With a sigh, she opens herself up even more to his kiss. 

Sensing the change in her, he opens his eyes and breaks the kiss. His eyes smile into hers, and without a word, he picks her up flush against him. He walks through the living room into his bedroom where he sits her down on her feet beside the bed. Neither one of them talk, they don’t really have to, as Peeta slides his fingertips just enough under the hem of her t-shirt. Goose bumps welcome his arrival as they erupt all over her. She answers him back by finding his hem, and pulls his shirt over his head. 

He chuckles, “Impatient?”

“Hmmm,” she answers. “I need you.”

With that admission she hears a low growl. She unbuckles his jeans, and he is taking off her shoes. Her shirt goes flying across the room, and his shoes joins hers beside the great fireplace. A bra and two sets of underwear tumble to the floor. 

When they are naked before one another they are finally still. Standing just inches apart, even through their hunger they pause for a moment to admire their chosen one. Slowly Peeta lifts his hand and Katniss steps forward so he can palm her breast. They both groan together at the touch. 

She trails her fingers over the fine dusting of blond hair across his chest. It’s his turn to shiver and goose bumps erupt all over him. He has his other arm around her, pulling her close. Her arms circle his neck, and their lips meet again in a searing kiss. 

She stops and whispers, “I can’t wait any longer—“

“Oh, thank God,” he interrupts as he tackles her to the bed behind them. Her laughter surrounds them and wraps the both of them in it’s spell. He eases his weight on top of her and her arms brings him close again. She rakes her nails down his back and he nuzzles the very place on her neck where he wants to sink his teeth, to finally, fully claim her as his. 

Her legs part, inviting him to come all the way in, but he rises onto his knees. She looks up at him and her heart clenches seeing him wanting her like he does. “I’ve got to do something first,” he says before he lays down between her legs. 

She no sooner looks down than he is parting her folds. He takes her clit in his mouth and sucks gently. That simple contact sends molten lava through her veins making her melt. He starts to lap at her juices and she can’t stop the quiver that travels through her. Her shaking only continues when it feels like he licks at her very insides making her gasp, “Peeta! Oh dear Lord how—“ she is unable to finish because of the orgasm that ripples through her body. 

She is still floating when he kisses his way back up her body. His hardness nudges her entrance and he finds the same sweet spot that he wants to sink his teeth into. He starts to lick it and she answers him with a groan. 

“Are you ready for me?” he whispers in her ear.

All she can do is nod as he eases his head into her entrance. It’s been several long years since she has been with anyone, so she moans against his hardness filling her up in such a sweet way, it takes her breath away. All she can do is hang on to him as he fills her. Once he is all the way in, they are still for a moment, looking deep into one another’s eyes. 

Katniss can’t explain what she is feeling, but she wants to weep because of it. Instead, he starts to thrust, bringing her thoughts back to the man on top of her. She gasps at the tingles dancing along her nerves and it tightens her core. “Oh, Peeta—“

At his name, he licks his lips and lowers his head to her neck. She is unable to hold back any longer and she comes in a quivering mess. It only takes him a moment longer, but he comes and his growl vibrates through her, adding to her pleasure. 

He collapses on top of her, both of them panting together. She still has her arms around him when he starts to move off of her. “No, don’t. I like the way you feel.”

His nose is still buried in her neck and it feels like he is licking her. “That was amazing.”

A lazy smile appears on her mouth and her eyes drift shut as she dozes off. 

Kpkpkpkp

Peeta knows the moment she falls asleep. 

He doesn’t follow her immediately, but is content to watch her. He has always heard from other wolves who have found their one-true-mate that the love and the peace they bring is unlike anything else they have ever felt. The love he has for his pack and even his friends and family is nothing like what he is feeling right now for this amazing woman in his arms. While he feels protective over his pack, and would easily kill for any of them, if anyone was to even think about hurting her—he squeezes her until she squeaks. He licks her neck, soothing her and breathes deep, imprinting her on him. A low growl echoes through the empty room and his claws replace fingernails when he thinks of what Clove is trying to do. His wolf wants to do more than kill them, he wants to rip them from limb to limb. 

Well, he thinks as he returns to his thoughts, he would do more than just kill them. He would rip them from limb to limb. 

Yes, he and his wolf decide, they will take very good care of their mate. 

Kpkpkpkp

Katniss’ big timber wolf is back and he won’t stop licking her neck. She turns her head, trying to block him, but he pushes past her and continues to lick. She just has to giggle and reaches up to pet him but he disappears leaving her lonely. 

She does open her eyes searching for him. Instead of finding him, she finds Peeta instead hovering above her. He has a wide smile on his face and from the joy in his sky-blue eyes, she knows that he is truly happy that she is awake. 

With a chuckle, she returns his grin. “You are really happy this morning.”

He wiggles his eyebrows and doesn’t say a word as he latches onto one of her nipples making memories of the night before come rushing back. She can’t resist his curls that are sticking straight up, along with other parts of him; she runs her fingers through his curls and rubs her leg against his hardness. 

Licking his way back to her neck, and without a word it feels like he is biting her, while he slides himself home. The sheer sensation of him, plus her still being sensitive from the night before makes the orgasm build quickly. This time though, she comes quietly, clinging to him all the while. He shutters on top of her, still biting her when he comes. 

As she returns to earth, a wave of dread mixed with horror washes over her in such a rush, she is left pushing at Peeta. “Oh crap, Peeta! Get up now!”

He slowly raises his head and blinks at her several times as if he is waking slowly from a heavy sleep. A wiggle of his hips tells them both that he is still hard and deep inside her. “What’s wrong?”

His wiggle makes her quiver again but she still manages to gasp her fear of everything that could go wrong, washing over her, “Peeta, we haven’t been using a condom! What if I’m pregnant?”

Instead of worry like she expects, he chuckles instead. “I can’t get you pregnant yet. It’s not your time.” He clears his throat feeling her concerns like she does. “I don’t have anything. I’m a virgin- well I was.”

“You are? I mean were?” she asks a faint blush staining her cheeks. 

“I was.”

“How were you still a virgin?”

“I was waiting for you,” he says, making her heart speed up at his words. 

“What did you mean by, it’s not my time?”

He kisses her on the nose. “We aren’t fully mated yet. Until we are, I can’t get you pregnant.” She waits for him to say more but when he says instead, “It’s time to get up. Aren’t you hungry?”

She wants to ask more, since everything is weird and odd, but her hunger makes her say, “I’m starved. I’m going to take a quick shower—“

“No. I want everyone to know that you are mine. You can wash later.”

“What? I have—“

He steals a kiss, interrupting her as he does. Then he hops up and she tries not to be distracted by his wonderful nakedness. “I know. And I think you smell amazing.”

“I smell like sex.”

“Why yes. Yes, you do. Come on and get up! I’m hungry,” he says over his shoulder as he walks through a door. She can feel the sticky mess and wants nothing more than to go wash. When she is on her feet, she looks into the doorway and sees that it’s a closet. She turns instead towards the bathroom. Hands grab her, stopping her in her tracks. “Don’t wash, Kitten.” 

“I’m not going to. I do have to pee.”

He kisses that spot that he spent the greater part the morning nibbling on and it sends a shock of desire that only adds to the mess. He starts to kiss her again and has to catch her as her knees buckle. “Go to the bathroom. I need to feed you then we can make love some more.”

She can’t help the goofy grin that appears on her face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Insert fanfare music here…]
> 
> Here it is folks, the one you’ve been waiting for!! Yep, that one!! You will have to let me know what you think…
> 
> I need to thank notanislander, kleeklutch and maria! Then norbertsmom for all that she does. I can’t do this without you lovely humans!! Thank you for all of your time!
> 
> I’m in the middle of writing a drabble, sort of an after the happily ever after type thing for Wilderness. So be on the lookout for that.
> 
> More business at the end… enjoy!!!

“Why did you bite me?” Katniss asks, looking in the bedroom mirror.

Peeta pauses from buttoning his jeans and their eyes meet in the mirror. He shrugs, but even she can tell that he is hiding something. “Heat of the moment?”

She looks again at the huge bruise forming on her shoulder where he sank his teeth. He never did break the skin, but she knows that it wouldn’t have taken much to make her bleed. “I’m going to have to start biting you back,” She teases.

He comes up behind her and something flashes in his eyes as he grabs her hips. So gently, he noses the bruise, and even at his slight touch, a wave of desire washes over her. He has to catch her because her knees buckle. “Where are you going?” He teases her with his murmur in her ear. 

His voice, her desire, the want she has for him is just too much for her to resist any longer. She turns in his arms, and pulls his head down for a kiss. The clothes they just put on are soon on the floor, and he is inside her. When he starts licking on her bruise again she swears that she sees stars. But it’s the way he holds her as the both come down that steals her heart away. 

Kpkpkpkp

Later that evening, when they are eating with Peeta’s clan, as he likes to call them, when someone brings him a cell phone. He barks a sharp, “Hello?”

Katniss notices how everyone stops chatting and eating so they can listen too. His voice softens when he says, “That’s great, I’m glad she is doing better.”

He pauses then replies, “She can’t remember anything?” 

After another lengthy pause, “Of course she can come back here, if you think that is what she needs. When are you leaving?”

A quick minute later he says, “Yes, bring her home then. Bye.” Peeta clears his throat and stands up. “That was Finnick. He is bringing the girl he found in the woods back here. All she can remember is that her name is Annie, and she is twenty-three years-old.”

The mood in the room changes instantly. Several people start murmuring to one another, and while Katniss can’t make out what they are saying, she can feel the sadness. The rest of them, with scowls on their faces, and hostile glares she knows that they are angry. Heck, she is too. Who would do that to someone? Beat them to the point of death and then leave them? 

Rue stands up in the back of the room. “She can’t remember anything else?” Peeta shakes his head, and she continues, “Is Delly coming home then too?”

Peeta nods. He runs his fingers through his curls, making then stand up. “Can someone fix her a room? Closer to Finnick’s the better.”

A woman who Katniss hasn’t met yet stands up. “So is he still saying that she is his—“

He nods. “After all this time, Finnick has finally found his mate.” 

Kpkpkpkp

“What is all this mate stuff?” 

Peeta looks up, and she gets lost in his stare. He glances back down at the forest floor before he says, “That is what we call those who we love.”

Instead of feeling what she expects to feel, she does experience a strange peace. “Am I your mate?”

His smile lights up the forest. “I think you are, and I think you feel it too.”

She ducks her head, letting his hand in hers lead her down the path. “We are friends.”

He stops so suddenly that she runs into his back. He turns his whole body towards her and she can’t help but to remember all the things they just did in his rooms. “We are only friends?” 

She can feel her flush staining her cheeks red. “We are more,” She whispers.

He grabs her hands, and pulls her close. “I want us to be so much more.”

“You do?”

“I do.” Then he barely has to nudge her before she is in his arms. He doesn’t kiss her at first, but he does lightly touch his nose to hers. “I want you so much.”

“I want you.”

He backs her up until her back is against the tree behind her. “You know, we are the only ones out here.”

“We are?”

“Hmmm—we are.” He still hasn’t kissed her, instead he noses her neck, teasing the bruise on her neck. It’s all she can do to hang on to him because her legs no longer want to work. He starts to kiss her neck, finding every sensitive nerve. “Will you be my mate?”

She pushes him back trying to think. “You mean to stay? Here? With you?”

He still holds her against the tree, but doesn’t kiss her anymore. He whispers, “Can I have you?”

She wants to say yes, she really does. Instead she guides their lips together so she doesn’t have to answer him right now. The way he is kissing her back, tells her that he is happily distracted too. 

kpkpkpkp

After a couple of days, she has to remind herself that this isn’t her home. She still hasn’t answered Peeta, and he hasn’t brought it back up. She can tell that he wants to, but he doesn’t.

Finnick brings Annie to the castle. She still doesn’t remember anything, so for the most part she stays in her room or in the triage with Delly. Gale hasn’t come back yet, and Katniss wonders if he is going to since he has to be back on the oil rig in just a couple of days. 

Katniss finds other ways to keep busy.

One afternoon she finally goes swimming with Peeta, Laurel and several of the other children. The kids play until their mothers call them in. Then Peeta grins at her and asks, “Will you come with me?”

By now, she knows what that smirk on his face means and it turns her insides to mush. She nods and then follows as he sets off swimming across the lake to the other shore. There, hidden in the rock is a small cave where the hot spring that heats the whole lake starts.

They climb out and a gentle roar greets her ears. There is still enough sunlight coming through an opening in the ceiling so she can see the small but impressive waterfall. “This is what feeds the lake too,” Peeta says, “We used to come in here and play. I also come here when I need to think—“

She interrupts, “Or be alone?”

He nods. “This is where I head to.” She can see the charred remains and ashes of former fires along with pieces of wood stacked against the wall. He asks, “Do you want a fire?”

He stands there watching her, and for the first time he looks a little nervous. She steps closer to him and he holds out his arms for her. She wraps her arms around him and they hug for a long minute. “Why did you bring me here?” She asks.

She feels him kiss the top of her head. “I want you to know me, so you will want to stay.”

His words steal all the air from her lungs. She glances up at him, and he is watching her. “You really do want me to stay?”

He nods. “That’s why I bit you.”

“You bit me so I would stay?”

His voice comes out in the low growl that used to scare her, but now makes her feel safe, “Part of me wants to claim you and never let you go. But I also know you need to adjust.” 

She isn’t sure what to say about that, she whispers, “I want you, too.”

His arms tighten around her, then in a frenzy of lust her bathing suit lands on the dirt followed by his swimming trunks. Her need pools while his bumps up against her stomach. He stops kissing her for just a moment to growl, “Get on your hands and knees.”

With a smirk she turns away from him but glances at him over her shoulder. “You mean you want me down there?”

“Yes.”

She recognizes his tone, bossy, but playful. She lowers herself to her knees. “Like this?” She asks over her shoulder. She barely has time to turn her head, before he is in front of her. This time the smile is more gentle as she reaches out to grab him. She can feel the quiver ripple through his body at her touch. Leaning forward, she gingerly licks his head, and his moan is like music to her ears. 

“More?” He asks, and she can’t help but to love how he sounds a little breathless. 

“Like this?” She asks before she takes him into her mouth. She can almost take him all the way down her throat, but he is so big, she has to wrap her hand around the base of him to keep him from bumping her tonsils. His hands gently grip her head, and just when she is starting to enjoy the feeling of him in her mouth, he backs away from her.

She looks up at him with a question in her eyes. He leans over and steals a quick kiss. “I want to be in another part of you right now. Besides I want to taste you too.” He walks around to her back and gently nudges her to her hands. “Is this alright?”

She wiggles her bottom in the air, hopefully tempting him. “I need you.”

She feels his hands in her hair again, and he asks, “You do?”

“Please Peeta—I need you,” She moans as she rubs up against him, wanting to feel him anyway she can. He doesn’t waste any more time as he slams into her leaving her breathless. He starts to move and she is lost in the sensations. In her quickening euphoria, she thinks she can feel fur on her legs? She loses that train of thought when he starts to lick on that same bruise again. When he bites her again, she is expecting it, but it still hurts. 

He has a tight grip on her hips, but her orgasm is keeping her from feeling how he is leaving bruises and scratches. Katniss feels his teeth, feels him expand inside of her, and sees stars. It’s all too much for her, and she collapses. She would fall in the dirt, but he catches her before she does. 

There in the dust of the damp cave, he cuddles up with the mate he has waited so long for and they both sleep.

Kpkpkpkpkpkp

“Damn it,” she softly swears at her laptop. “Where is that stupid e-mail from Effie?”

A knock on the suite door interrupts her search. Peeta left an hour ago citing clan business, but she knows that he is still here in the castle. Which is fine, she needs to finish a long lost chapter, but got distracted by her piling up emails. 

She sets the computer aside and stretches as she walks to the door. “Hey, Katniss,” Finnick greets her. She can’t help but to notice how he is shifting from foot to foot.

“Hey, Finnick. How is she?” Ever since Finnick has brought Annie back, he’s been trying to help her to remember anything. 

He shrugs. “Can you come and stay with her? I think she is getting tired of me. Plus, Peeta called, he needs me for something.” 

She smiles. “Yes, let me shut my laptop.” He waits for her at the door. 

When she rejoins him, he says, “Thanks for doing this. She is doing better, but she still doesn’t remember much.”

They pause in front of Finnick’s rooms. “Were the police able to help?”

He shakes his head. “They are still looking. She’s never been fingerprinted, so it makes it harder to find out anything.”

“She will start to remember soon. I just know it.” She follows him in, and there sitting in a corner looking out a set of French doors is Annie. She is a petite young woman with long dark hair with red highlights. The haunted look in her eyes makes Katniss wonder if it’s always been there. 

Annie turns to them, and smiles when she sees Finnick, then looks puzzled when she sees Katniss. “Who is this?”

Finnick goes over to her, and crouches down beside her. “This is Katniss. She is going to sit with you while I go help Peeta for a moment.”

Annie bites her lip in a classic nervous twitch. Katniss says, “It’s alright, Annie. I’m new here too, so now we can help one another out, ok?”

“Your voice sounds so familiar,” Annie says. “Where do I know you from?”

Katniss sits down in the chair across from Annie, and Finnick gets to his feet. He asks, “Can you remember anything?”

“Say something else? Maybe that will help?” Annie bids Katniss.

“Well, I’m actually a writer, and I do book signings and all that. Could it be from those?”

“No—“ Annie pauses. “It must be some where else.”

Katniss smiles. “I live here, but grew up around Lake Rhodhiss.”

Annie is quiet for a moment before her hand flies in front of her mouth. She starts gasping in short breaths, trying not to hyperventilate. “Annie?” Finnick asks.

Katniss jumps up and runs into the bathroom. Pulling the garbage bag out of the trashcan, she grabs the extra one from underneath and runs back. They help Annie put the bag over her mouth, and being to calm down. “You were there,” Annie whispers.

“Where?” Finnick asks.

Katniss just knows by the twisting in her gut what Annie is talking about. She tries to focus on her breathing before she says, “I know,” Katniss says. “Annie, do you remember cells? Like where you would keep prisoners.”

Annie doesn’t have to say anything because Katniss and Finnick can see it in her eyes. 

Annie mutely nods, and Finnick picks her up and sits back down with her on his lap. She shakes while he murmurs something in her ear and she hides her face in his neck. “Where is Peeta?” Katniss mutters. 

“He is in his office, it’s down the same hall as the triage.” 

Katniss pushes aside the memories, and says, “I have to—“ She pauses long enough for Finnick to nod before she runs out the door. Much to her relief, Peeta is at the bottom of the stairs. She isn’t sure, but she thinks she jumps into his arms. 

He asks, “Are you—“

When her sob escapes her chest. She clings to him, while he carries her back upstairs. Instead of going to his rooms, he goes to where she just ran from, Finnick’s rooms. He only enters when he hears Annie sobbing too. “What happened?” Peeta demands. 

“Annie remembered something,” Finnick answers. “Clove had to her too.”

Katniss hears Peeta’s growl, and instinctively, she tightens her hold on him. “We’re safe now,” Katniss whispers. 

“Yes, you are,” he whispers back. He asks Finnick, “Has she remembered anything else?”

Annie shakes her head no, before Finnick presses a kiss on her forehead.

“Let me down,” Katniss demands.

His sky blue eyes flash but he lets her down anyway. She tip-toes over to Annie, and crouches down in front of her and Finnick. “It was scary there, wasn’t it?” Annie can’t say anything, but she does manage a nod. Katniss gently lays her hand on her arm and the men smile when Annie doesn’t shy away from her touch. “It was scary for me too,” Katniss continues, even though Annie hides her face in Finnick’s chest. “But we can’t let Clove win. If we stay here and hide from her, then she and her crooks win. If we pull ourselves together, and try to bring her to justice, then we will win.”

Annie inhales a shaky breath. The next one is better. When she breathes for the third time, she picks up her head. “You’re right. We can’t let that bitch win.”

Finnick, for the first time since he’s gotten back, smiles.

Kpkpkpkp

“Have you thought about hypnotizing her?”

Peeta looks up from the laptop he has been typing away on for the past several minutes. “What?”

Katniss sets down her book and walks over to the massive desk he is sitting at. He pushes himself back and she curls up on his lap. “Annie. Do you think if we find someone to hypnotize her, she might remember something?”

He rubs her back, and she loves the shiver of delight that follows his touch. His voice in her ear, only adds to her quivering center, “You don’t think it would be better to wait and see if she remembers stuff on her own?” 

“She is just so pitiful. I want to help,” Katniss says.

He cups her cheek and nudges her to look up. “I love that about you.”

Her heart still stutters when he says love. She wants to believe that he does love her. Instead of trying to say what is in her heart, she kisses him. Molten desire flows through her veins, and she can tell from the way he is kissing her back, he wants her too. 

Over her clothes, he cups her breast, making her grateful that she is sitting down. He finds her nipple and flicks his nail over it, making it pebble under his attention. A knock on the door makes him stop and he bellows, “This better be important!”

Katniss starts to stand up, but his arm across her lap holds her there as the door opens. Delly pokes her head in and meekly says, “Gale is back from his mother’s.”

“Oh that’s good,” Katniss says.

Peeta nods. “Go ahead and show him in?”

Delly flushes red. “We need to talk to you— “

Gale coming in behind Delly interrupts her. Katniss can’t help but to smile as her oldest friend slides his arm around the bubbly blonde and tucks her into his side. Peeta asks, “What about when you have to go back?”

Delly says, “That’s what we need to talk to you about.”

Katniss looks from Gale, to Delly then back to Gale. “Are you going to the oil rig with him? Can you do that?”

Delly looks confused and Gale ducks his head in a move she knows he does when he wants to hide something. 

Peeta pats her on the back. “Get up kitten.” She slides to her feet, slowly, and beats Peeta around the desk. 

“What are you hiding?” Katniss hisses at Gale.

He finally looks up and she studies his face so intently, she doesn’t notice that the others in the room have gone quiet. He swallows hard and meets her eyes. “I-I can’t tell you.”

“What do you mean you can’t tell me? You’ve never kept anything from me.” Peeta’s touch stops her from saying anything more.

Gale looks to Peeta, who she can feel is standing right behind her. “I don’t work on an oil rig,” Gale says.

Katniss blinks unable to focus. “Where in the hell have you been for the past year then? Do you know how worried your mother has been?”

“Katniss—“ Peeta’s deep voice behind her only makes her pause for a moment. 

She turns to him. “Peeta, I need to talk to my friend right now.”

“I need to tell you something.”

“Now?” she asks, frustration dripping on that very word. “Can this not wait just a minute?”

“Katniss,” Gale adds. “Listen to the al- Peeta.”

Katniss looks from Peeta and then to Gale. Finally, she looks at Delly. “Do you know what in the hell these two are talking about?”

Delly pushes past the two men beside Katniss and pats her arm, once again reminding Katniss of her long passed grandmother. “We need to talk to you. Its very important, dear.” She leads Katniss to the couch in front of the fireplace. “Come and sit down.” 

Katniss accepts Delly’s help, and sits down. Delly joins her and then waves to Peeta and Gale. They come over, but don’t sit down. In fact, Peeta drops to his knees in front of Katniss. She scowls at him there, and says, “What are you doing?”

Delly pats her on the arm again. “I’ve learned over the years to just tell them, Peeta. it’s just like ripping off a Band-Aid. Quick and simple is best.”

Peeta nods, and then meets Katniss’ eyes again. Her heart speeds up, surely he isn’t going to ask her to marry him or something silly like that? He opens his mouth, and while his lips are moving, she doesn’t hear anything he says and has to nervously ask, “What?”

“I am a werewolf,” Peeta says.

Did he—the room is silent, and she has to ask again, “What did you just say?”

“I’m a werewolf.”

She opens her mouth, then shuts it again as she tries to understand what he is saying. “I don’t understand.”

There is that damned patting on her arm again. She isn’t sure who says, “She’s in shock.” 

She jumps up, jerking her arm back. Peeta jumps up too, and reaches out to touch her— but she steps around him and walks over to Gale. “Get me out of here. They are crazy.”

When he reaches out to touch her, she is still and lets him. “They are speaking the truth, Katniss. They are both wolves.” She steps back, but he still hangs on to her. “I know they are speaking the truth, because I am a wolf too.”

In her surprise, her mind starts playing in her head memories from the past couple of days. The wolf puppies-- Peeta being possessive-- the wolves outside of Clove’s compound— wolves outside of her father’s cabin. She steps out of Gale’s grip and runs out the door. 

She runs down the grand stair case, and all the same people who are there every night, are there again. She only glances at a couple of them, not caring what they think as she runs out the door. Then it hits her. They are all wolves. 

Her footsteps falter for a moment when she hits the gravel. Relief washes over her when she spies her Jeep, and she runs over to it. Opening the door, she says a grateful, “Thank you.” When she finds the keys in the ignition. 

Katniss slams the door, and starts the Jeep and speeds out the drive onto the black top road. She isn’t sure where she is going, she just knows that she has to go. 

She thinks back onto all the old legends she has heard growing up, the rest she has read at one time of another in the name of research for her books. 

Werewolves?

They are real? 

Does this mean vampires and the rest of the supernatural creatures are real, too?

Is this what Peeta meant when he said he couldn’t get her pregnant? Because he is a wolf? And she isn’t? She rubs her neck, and she brushes the bruise that is still there. The same shock of desire shoots through her, and she sits up even straighter. He said he shouldn’t have bitten her, right? She rubs it more gently this time. The same pull to Peeta is still there. 

He bit her. Oh crap, is she going to turn into a wolf now? 

She breathes through the panic threatening to claw its way out. You are not going to turn, she tries to reason with herself. You would have already done it, right? 

She isn’t sure how long she drives, because she is so lost in her thoughts. It’s not until she pulls up to the cabin by Lake Rhodhiss that she chuckles slightly at herself. She turns off the Jeep and not for the first time, is grateful for motion-sensor flood lights. She goes to open the door, but pauses so she can run her hand under her seat, wait, is that it? 

Relief washes over her when she pulls out her gun case. Peeta must have put it back when they were loading her Jeep the other night. 

A shiver, not the good kind, runs down her spine. She gets the gun out. Normally, she wouldn’t worry, but after hearing that the crazy woman had her claws in someone else besides her, well, she will be damned if she is kidnapped again.

Katniss, slides off the safety, gets the keys, and gets out of her Jeep. In just a flash, she is in the house and locking the door behind her. She doesn’t let her guard down, but instead holds her gun the way her shooting instructor taught her when she was doing research for her police novel. 

When she has checked every corner, she feels safe enough to put her gun back into its case. It’s dark outside, and a glance at the clock confirms that it’s 9:00 p.m. Her growling stomach makes her glad that while the cabinets are empty, the freezer is not. 

The ringing house phone hanging on the wall in the kitchen interrupts her thoughts. She waits for a moment, not wanting to answer it, but it doesn’t have caller ID. Finally, after the fifteenth ring, she grabs it. She doesn’t dare to say anything, and doesn’t have to because Peeta says, “Katniss? Please—just let me know if that is you—I’ve been so worried—“

“It’s me,” She interrupts. Her heart does a strange flip, happy to hear his deep baritones, but sad too.

He sighs into the phone and the distance makes her heart ache. “Are you safe?”

She nods, then says, “Yes, no one has been here since we left.”

“I need you,” He whispers.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” This time, it’s her who is growling.

“I don’t know. I wasn’t sure how you would handle it.”

“Well, now we know.”

“Can I come in?”

She looks outside, where the lights are still burning. “You followed me?” Fear making her voice sharper than it normally would be.

“I jumped in the truck and followed you. Please, I just need to see you, to smell you, to make sure you are alright.” His begging does something to her, twisting her heart painfully. 

“Where are you?”

She hears the whirl of his diesel truck before she sees him pulling up in her driveway. She doesn’t say anything else, just hangs up the phone and opens the kitchen door. Instead of his usual proud stride, he approaches her, well like a pup who has been very bad. 

His eyes are full of uncertainty when they meet hers. She steps back even more so he can come in. “Katniss—“

She interrupts, “Damn it Peeta! you are a fucking wolf!”

He ducks his head. “But--“

She walks right up to him and slaps him across the chest. “You know, not telling someone something is lying too. You fucking lied to me Peeta.” 

Katniss is unable to stop the sob that finally escapes. She drove for two hours, didn’t shed a tear for him. But here, with him looking at her like that— “You lied to me,” she whispers. 

“I never wanted to.” He comes closer, but doesn’t touch her. He lifts up his hands, like he wants to. It’s not until she steps closer, that he does. 

Both of them moan together at the touch of one another. As much as she wants to hug him close, she steps away. “Not now, Peeta.” She turns away and opens the freezer not really seeing anything, just wanting to hide her face. “Are you hungry?”

She feels him come up behind her. “I am. Are you going to let me stay?”

Katniss nods, but doesn’t look at him. She knows that will be her downfall. “You are going to sleep on the couch.” She pulls out some steaks from a couple of months ago. 

“Ask me.” 

She glances at him, and even though she is so mad at him, the hurt on his face wrenches her heart. “Ask you what?”

“Anything.”

She turns the water in the sink on so it will run over the meat. “Ask you anything? Were you born a wolf?”

“Yes. Both my mother and father were wolves.”

The water is still running when she crosses her arms and leans her hip against the counter. “Why me?”

He smiles faintly before he starts, “Do you remember how you would go and sit by your little creek with that old cat?”

Those words knock the breath out of her. All she can manage is a whisper, “How do you know about that?”

He steps closer but doesn’t touch her. “Do you remember the wolf pup who would come and visit you? Catch your tears while you cried?”

Tears that she is no longer able to stop, wet her cheeks. “He just stopped coming one day. That hurt almost as much as losing Prim and Mitch.”

She lets him step forward and hold her. “How do you know about that?” She murmurs. 

He presses a kiss to her temple, and steps back. He pulls his shirt off over his head and she opens her mouth to protest but something tells her that what he is doing isn’t seduction. His jeans join his shirt.

When he is naked, he takes a deep breath. “Please, don’t scream, ok?”

She manages a slight nod. He takes that as a good sign. 

Katniss has seen several interesting things in her life. None of those experiences prepared her for the sight of hair, no wait. That has to be fur, growing out of his skin. His bones, cracking and rearranging sounds painful, but he doesn’t cry out. 

“It’s you,” She chokes out. 

The huge timber wolf left standing in her living room, tilts his head and sits. Katniss holds out her hand, and he licks her fingers. She falls to her knees in front of him and he licks her tears away while she wraps her arms around his neck. “It’s you, it’s really you,” She sobs into his neck. 

 

One more thing...

Little old me was nominated for some of the fanfic awards!!! You can vote now until May 2, 2016!! So if you think of it, please vote even if you don’t vote for me, there are so many wonderful fics in the all time favorite… but just vote!! 

awards. fanaticfanfics. com is the website… take out the spaces.

All-Time Favorite Hunger Games Fanfic - Twisted  
Favorite Complete Fanfic - Twisted  
Favorite Otherworld Fanfic - Watcher  
Favorite Romance Fanfic - Apple Pie Moonshine


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a big chapter!! I had to drag out Metallica to help me write this one! lol. 
> 
> I need to thank norbertsmom, kleeklutch, notanislander and Maria! Thank you for all of your hard work!!! It’s because of them, you can even read and understand this. 
> 
> Now—are you ready for some answers? I know I’ve been asked about this part of the story so often…

Annie perks up when she hears Katniss’ name from the hushed tones from across the room. “Where did she go?”

Finnick and Delly exchange a quizzing look over the top of Annie’s head. Delly shrugs, and Finnick cringes as he answers, “Peeta told her something important, and she left.” 

“Did he tell her that ya’ll are werewolves?”

If anyone else had been in the room with them, they would have laughed at the flabbergasted expression on both of their faces. “What?” Delly asks while Finnick says, “How in the world—“

Annie meets their eyes as they step around to her front. “You mean ya’ll didn’t know that I knew that ya’ll are wolves?”

Finnick’s mouth opens and closes several times like a fish out of water. Delly inquires, “You aren’t a wolf, so how did you figure it out?”

Annie shrugs. “I’m not—at least I don’t think I am. Can you tell if I am one?”

“No, dear. You aren’t a wolf,” Delly tries to reassure her. 

“Are you sure?” Annie wonders.

Finnick clears his throat. “Yes, we would have picked up on your scent.”

“Oh, that makes sense then. I just wish I knew why I was in the woods that night.” 

“Do you remember anything?” Delly asks. 

“The wolves,” Annie replies. “There were a lot of them. They kept on barking and howling at me.” She exhales a shaky breath, the panic hitting her. She folds her arms over her stomach and begins to rock. She isn’t even sure why she is rocking, she just knows that it helps. “I just wanted them to leave me alone.”

Finnick picks her up and then sits down in the chair he just picked her up out of. “You are safe now.”

Annie mutters, “I know, I think I am.”

“You know we just want to help you, don’t you?” Delly asks.

Annie nods as she tries to hide her head in Finnick’s chest. No one else’s arms have ever made her feel this safe. She can’t stop the shiver when she thinks about having to leave. Does she even have anywhere to go? “Is there anyone looking for me?”

She thinks she feels Finnick’s lips on her forehead before he says, “The police know where you are, if someone comes looking for you.”

“How long do you think it will be until I remember?”

“Hopefully, soon,” Finnick whispers. 

Kpkpkpkp

The wolf licks her face, whining when he tastes her tears. She pushes him away. “You went away one day and never came back. I was so worried I even called the forest service looking for you.”

The big canine ducks his head and she stands up. Not sure what else to do, she opens the French doors and walks out onto the deck overlooking the lake. She walks over the banister and leans on her hands and peers out at the dark and the shadows surrounding her. 

The sun has already set, and she can still see the reflection of the stars in the water. The click-clack of his toe nails on the untreated sawmill planks warns her that he is behind her. She waits for him to do—anything—but instead the porch sways a little bit when he sits down. 

“You know, every summer, we pretty much lived out here. So many memories live in this house.”

A big, cold, wet nose touches her elbow before she sees two humongous paws on the railing. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees the wolf, no it’s Peeta she mentally corrects herself, looking out into the darkness too. “I always heard the wolves crying in the night. I never thought they were anything else but—“ she pauses to look at the beast beside her. She supposes that she shouldn’t look him in the eye, the week she spent at his castle, no one but Finnick and Delly really met his gaze. 

But here in the dark she can see the blue depths of his sky eyes. They are seeking her like she is seeking him. A distant howl gets their attention. She wants to look towards it as if she could see anything, but instead she can’t take her eyes off of him. His nose flairs and it points up towards the heavens. His muzzle quivers and a low cry fills the air around them. He takes another breath and his bays makes the air electric. When he fills his lungs again the howl that echoes through the trees brings tears to her eyes. 

Then, he is quiet. For a long moment there is silence. Until a cry fills her bones with dread. His menacing growl brings her a strange measure of comfort, but she still wants to get back into her house, the one that has always kept her safe. 

She turns to retreat, but he stays at rail, glaring out into the night. “Peeta,” she whispers to the great wolf’s back. “I’m going back in.”

He glances at her over his shoulder then looks back into the darkness. He barks several times threateningly before he follows her to the door. She waits until he is inside before she asks, “Is everything alright?”

In just a moment, he is standing upright again. “That was another pack passing through.”

Her blood runs cold as trepidation grips her. “There are other clans?”

He comes close, and in her fear, she forgets that she is mad at him. She wraps her arms around his naked torso and he whispers into her hair, “They are friends. Their alpha and Haymitch are old friends. They are missing some members and are looking for them.”

She is still clinging to him. “So they are ok?”

He must have felt how afraid she is. “It’s not Clove. I promise.”

She steps away from him, still trembling, hating her reaction. She dislikes even more that all she wants to do is run and hide. 

He grips her arms before he pulls her in for a hug. With a sob, she wraps her arms around him and he whispers into her hair, “I’ve got you. While I’m able, nothing will ever happen to you again.” 

She stills in his arms, trying to breathe and wait for heart to return to normal. After she begins to breathe normally again, she realizes that he is very naked. “You’re naked.”

He holds her tight when she tries to step away from him. “You were so scared—“

She steps away from him and averts her eyes so she won’t have to see him. “I’m OK now.”

“Katniss—“ he starts. She pauses and then glances at him over her shoulder. He asks, “How can I make this better?”

“I don’t know,” she whispers and even she can hear the pain in her own voice as she continues on into the house. 

Her stomach rumbles, reminding her of what she was doing just a minute ago. The water was still running while they were outside, leaving the steaks thawed enough so she can go ahead and cook them. 

She sets her cast iron pan on the stove, and turns it on. While it heats, she gathers what little bit of garlic, salt and pepper she has left. the French door creaks shut; she doesn’t need to look up when she hears his nails clicking on the hardwood floor. 

There is a whine that comes from his direction, but she refuses to look. Instead, she grabs some butter, and starts cooking the steaks. For his, she only sears each side then she slides it onto a plate. Hers, she cooks longer. 

When she finally does look at him, she asks, “Are you going to eat this like that?”

With a crunch and a whine, he shifts back to blond curls and sky eyes. She only spares him a glance before she hands him a knife and fork. She picks up hers and goes to sit on the couch. 

There is a rustling of clothes, and he joins her, dressed this time. They eat in silence. She wants to ask so many things, but isn’t sure where to start. He clears his throat, “Just ask me, Katniss.” He creeps closer to her, but she scowls at him, sending him back the couple of inches he tried to gain. 

“Do you even understand why I’m so upset?”

He nods and sets their empty plates on the coffee table. “I should have told you—but can I tell you something first?” He touches her hand so she will meet his eyes. She only glances at him because she knows that if she does it too long, she won’t be able to deny him anything. “Those days at your cabin years ago.” He pauses for a long moment and her heart flips at the wistful smile that appears on his face. “Were some of the best in my life. Do you remember how I could come by everyday?”

She nods, and a little melancholy smile shows up on her face. “I was so sad then. Seeing you helped so much.”

“I would go back to the castle everyday and tell my brothers about you.” He leans back and folds his hands on his stomach. He may look relaxed, but she can tell that something in him is coiled, ready for come-what-may. Instead of scaring her, she has to stop herself from crawling over and curling up with him. “One day, I was ordered to my father’s office. I was informed that I was promised to another clan. After I married their daughter, then our clans would be one. I refused of course, adamant that you are my true mate and told them that it was to be you, or no one.” 

Katniss crosses her legs, under her so she can see his face more clearly. “Then what?”

He barks a bitter laugh, “They died. There was a horrible explosion and they all died.” He lays his head back and throws his arm over his eyes. 

She wants to hold him so bad, she scoots closer to him, but doesn’t reach for him. He continues, “I was so mad at them for telling me, they didn’t even ask, much less listen to me when I told them about you, that I had to go and mate with that bitch. Then they were just gone.” The pain and bitterness in his voice makes her move, and they reach for one another at the same time. In a tangle of arms and legs, she holds him. His head is on her breast, and her arms surround him. 

“I am so very sorry about your parents. Is that when you went to go live with your uncle?” 

She feels him nodding. “We have a small clan, smaller than most, really. Some of them came with me, like Finnick and Delly. Some others stayed to watch over our lands and castle, while others visited relatives. When I was ready to come back, that’s when they all came back.”

“Is everyone related to you?”

“Who live at the castle? Some, but not many. Do you have any family left?” He asks.

“No. Hazelle has claimed me as hers. I usually go there for holidays, or eat with Madge and Jo.” 

“What happened?”

She takes a deep breath, and feels his arms tighten under her. “My father died in a mine explosion when I was but eleven. Mother hung on until I married Mitch. I was twenty-three. She died soon after that. Then, my sister Primrose died from leukemia when she was only twenty.”

He lifts his head so he can meet her eyes. “Damn.” He presses a kiss to her sternum. “I’m sorry, Kitten.”

She cups his face and looks into his sweet Carolina blue eyes. “I was prepared for her to go. You know? It was a relief when she could finally have the heavy drugs. What I wasn’t prepared for was Mitch dying.”

“That was your husband, right?”

She nods, glad that its been long enough that she doesn’t cry for him anymore. “He was on top of a power pole after a bad storm. There was a power surge that knocked him off the line. His harness broke.” She can feel his gaze, and his hand reaches for hers. she hates pity, but this is something different. “The shock didn’t kill him. when he hit the ground, that is what killed him.”

“How long was it before I found you?”

She shrugs. “It was almost a year after? I would go out there by the creek to write.” She smiles at him. “I would make sure I always had extra bacon for you.”

He grins wolfishly at her. “And it was good. The first time I saw you, I knew that you were my mate.”

“How did you know?”

“They way I felt when I saw you, the way I wanted to take care of you. Even the way you smell drives my wolf crazy.” 

“How old are you?”

He flushes bright red. “I’m twenty-one.”

She wiggles until he releases her. “Oh dear lord, Peeta! You are a baby!” She rants as she starts pacing her living room. “I can’t believe we did all that stuff are you are only—“ she pauses mid-sentence before she continues, “I can’t believe this. Are you sure about this?”

He jumps off the couch catching her in his arms. “You don’t understand! Calm down, Katniss.”

“What?” She snaps at him.

“We are werewolves, yes. We also age differently from you. Because I’m the alpha I had to grow up fast, literally. In another year I’ll be the biggest wolf in my clan. Then I’ll age slowly. Like Delly, she was born a little after World War one ended.”

Katniss shakes her head, trying to wrap her mind around what he is saying. “Delly is almost a hundred- years-old?”

“Yes, she was in born in the twenties.”

Katniss has to sit back down. “How old were your parents?”

“Dad and Delly grew up together. Mom was a lot younger than him. I think she was born in the fifties?” 

She rubs her temples, trying to process everything he is telling her. “How long will you live?”

Peeta shrugs. “My grandfather lived to be around three hundred, I think? I’m the alpha, I’ll live longer and will be stronger than others in the clan.”

She shakes her head, and looks helplessly into space. “But how did werewolves come to North Carolina of all places?”

“My great-grandfather was Swedish. When his family was killed he went to Ireland with his brother. There they met their wives. After several years of living there, the people began to tell stories of men turning into wolves, so they started hunting and killing anyone they suspected of being a wolf. My great-grandfather and family fled Ireland. They landed in Virginia and ended up in the mountains.”

“What happened then?”

“They settled in. Made friends with the locals, even the Cherokee tribe. Some of them even married into the clan. Many pups were being born then. Then one day, a new clan moved in. They had claimed land hundred miles away, but they were our closest were-neighbors.”

She meets his eyes, and sees how troubled his has become. “What’s wrong? You don’t have to tell me anymore.”

He shakes his head. “My great-grandfather and grandpa went over to welcome them. Their alpha attacked them and killed my great-grandfather. Grandpa almost didn’t make it home.” 

A cold chill climbs her spine. It all makes sense now. “That clan, that was—“

He interrupts, “Clove’s great-grandfather. There was a hundred and fifty years of war. If it hadn’t been for the Cherokee, we would have all died out years ago. My father, and Cato and Clove’s father had a meeting.” Peeta rub his forehead. “They agreed to a marriage to settle the feud. Bram was to be alpha, Rye his second. I was the disposable one, so I was promised. Just no one bothered to ask me if I wanted to marry her.”

“That promise is broken now, right?”

“When they killed my family, that promise was broken.” Neither one says a word but she slides over to his side. She holds out her hand and he lays his on top of hers. 

The old grandfather clock in the hallway chimes two a.m. His hand still clasps hers when he gets to his feet. Pulling her up with him, he says, “Let’s go to bed.”

She tugs him back. “The old legend of the people in the mountains—that was you, well your people, err wolves, wasn’t it?”

He nods then pulls her towards her bedroom. “Any more questions?”

They stop in front of her bed. She sits on the edge of it, and asks, “What about silver bullets? Can they really kill you?”

He nods. “Unfortunately that is very true.”

She touches the mark on her neck, and the shiver of want travels through her. “What about this? What does it mean?”

“To me, you have been my mate ever since I was sixteen-years-old. That’s why I waited for you, because I hoped that sooner or later I could come back to your cabin and woo you like a normal person.”

“But Clove stopped that from happening,” She adds.

He nods. “Yes, but all she really did was to speed things up. When you left for Atlanta, I followed you back here. Then when I saw Gale and you in the woods,” He takes a deep breath and runs his fingers through his curls. “I have to admit, I was jealous. That’s why I walked over to you two.”

“I was just so happy to finally see my wolf again.” A yawn catches her unaware. “I need to get some sleep, Peeta.”

He looks around nervously. “Can I sleep in here, with you?”

She nods, relief on her face. “Yeah, you can. Just, Peeta?”

“What is it, Kitten?”

“No sex, ok?”

He searches her face, and she isn’t sure what he sees there, but he smiles a very tired smile. “As long as I’m with you, and get to hold you, I’m happy.”

Kpkpkpkp

They don’t have a chance to talk that morning. Her cell phone rings at the same time as someone knocks on the door. A sudden thought has her answering the phone while Peeta goes to the door. 

“Hello, Gale,” She greets.

“Are you ok?” He asks.

She sighs. “Still confused. What are you doing?”

“I’ve got to be back by this evening. Can we talk before then?”

She hugs herself, feeling the stress of the last twenty-four hours. “Yes, we need to.”

“Are you coming back here? I can meet you there, I need to run by Mom’s again.”

“Yeah, that works,” She pauses for a moment hearing another deep voice coming from the living room. “When will you be here?”

“I’m leaving now.” It’s his turn to pause before he asks, “Do you mind if I bring Delly? I’m not ready to say goodbye yet.”

“If she makes you happy, then I’m ecstatic.”

His chuckle echoes through the phone. “Smart ass.”

“See you soon, Dork.” She hears his phone click and sets hers down. She hugs herself as she tries to make out what Peeta and the visitor are saying. “May as well get dressed,” She mutters to herself and goes into the bathroom. 

Once she gets in there, she realizes how good a shower sounds. Soon the shower is heating up, and she is in the water. It never ceases to amaze her how a shower feels like it washes so much away. The words from the night before run through her head as she remembers everything. How can one person make her feel so much again and then turn out to be a wolf? He has strong feelings for her—would she call them love? He was on the way to help her out of Clove’s prison, she remembers, memories making her windpipe tighten.

She breathes in the steam and wills herself to calm down, telling herself that the crazy bitch won’t bother her anymore. If nothing else, Peeta will make sure of that. 

Peeta. She touches the mark, making herself weak in the knees. She lets her tears fall when they come to her eyes. What is she going to do? Is this really love that she feels for him? She can’t love him, can she? What is she going to do when he goes on living while she gets older and older? 

An old desire of a house full of babies makes forgotten hope arise. She pushes that dream down. Never will have that, she is foolish to even let herself be reminded of it now. 

The water hitting her skin turns chilly so she hurries and rinses. It doesn’t take her long to dry off and get dressed. 

In just a little bit, she is dry and dressed. She is weaving the last of her braid when she hears Peeta call, “Katniss, can you come in here? There is someone I would like for you to meet.”

“Coming,” She answers as she secures the end of her hair. Entering the living room, she sees Peeta. She can’t stop the smile that appears when she sees him. It’s only been a couple of minutes since she’s seen him, and even though she has all of these doubts, she can’t deny how he makes her feel. 

“Katniss, this is my Uncle Haymitch. Haymitch, this is Katniss Everdeen.”

The older, scruffy looking man who was sitting in her father’s old seat stands up. He has silver eyes like she does, and she can tell that he doesn’t miss much of anything as he takes her in. His gaze is always moving, as if he doesn’t trust many, if any, at all. His hair is so short that she can’t tell if its blond, or gray. 

He simply nods at her and she asks, “How are you?”

“I’m alright,” He answers and she can hear the Irish tilt in his voice. Something else is there too, but she isn’t sure what. “Is the boy treating ye’ right?”

“Haymitch,” Peeta almost growls. 

“Aye, I know, but ye’ will always be the boy to me. Now have ye’ decided on when ye’ two be mated?”

She diverts her gaze, but not before she sees how red Peeta is turning. “I’m not sure if I agree to be mated,” She whispers.

Both of the men are quiet long enough for her to become nervous. It’s not until she looks up that she can see how sad Peeta is and how mad Haymitch is. She begins, “It’s a big decision—“

Haymitch interrupts, “Boy, go and check the woods.”

Peeta snorts. “No one is out there.”

The men’s gazes lock. “Are you sure?”

The haunted look comes back into his eyes, and Katniss knows that he is remembering everything that has been happening, so he rushes out the door. The old man motions for her to sit down. She pulls out her chair before he sits back down and asks, “What’s wrong?”

She shrugs, not wanting to confide in him, but feels compelled to. “I’m not sure.”

“It can be overwhelming, but he really does love you.”

“That’s what he says,” She replies, tracing the wood pattern in the table top.

“What are you afraid of?”

Startled, she meets his gaze. Instead of mocking her like she expected, his eyes are full of concern. “I’m not sure.”

He doesn’t have a chance to say anything else, because there is a loud commotion at the door. Peeta comes in, followed by Gale and Delly. She glances at the old man, feeling like she was just scolded by her father for some reason. They both get to their feet, and turn to meet everyone who just stormed in. 

Gale comes over to her and throws his arm around her shoulder. He whispers, “Are you ok?”

She shakes her head. “Are you?”

He lets his arm drop and walks over to the couch. He motions for her to follow and says with a loud exhale, “We need to talk.”

Even though there are so many new people around, she tries to tease, “You know good and well those are most horrid words in the universe.”

He nods, but says, “I know, friend. Can we talk though?”

“Do you want to talk here, or—“

“Here is good,” Gale says. “Sit.”

She sits slowly, and comments, “You’re scaring me, Hawthorne.”

He sits beside her, and gives her long enough to worry before he begins, “You know I told you that I’m a wolf too?” He waits for her to nod. “I need to tell you what happened.”

“Yes, I need to know.”

Slowly the rest of them come into the living area. Delly sits in her dad’s old chair, Haymitch looks uncomfortable on her mother’s old deacon’s bench by the wall, and Peeta comes over to the couch. She scoots over, so he can sit behind her. 

“Ok, Gale, just tell me.”

“It was a year ago, actually. I wasn’t too far from here, hunting. I shot a deer, but it took off running.” He pauses to inhale a shaky breath. “I trailed it longer than I should have, and ended up further than we have ever walked before.”

“Did you get the deer?” She asks.

He shakes his head. “What I came upon--” He pauses and looks to Peeta. 

She follows his gaze to Peeta who says, “I’m going to do what I can. I promised you.”

“If anyone can fix this, Pooh Bear, it’s Haymitch,” Delly adds.

“Let the kid talk,” barks Haymitch. “He can’t finish if ye’ keep on interrupting him.”

Gale tries to smile, but even she can tell that he is worried, very concerned about something. “It’s ok, Gale. Just tell me, what did you see in the woods?”

He inhales, and starts, “I heard them, before I saw them. I went on ahead and topped the hill because there were so many voices, I just had to see what they were doing.”

They all wait expectantly when he stops. Delly encourages him again, “Go head, Pooh. Tell them what you told me.”

The look of want they exchange makes Katniss want something like that too. She wonders briefly if she has something like that with Peeta when Gale continues, “There were probably at least twenty men and women, unloading barrels from a box truck. What they did next was—“ he has to pause for a moment to stop shaking. 

Katniss looks at him, then to Peeta who is rubbing her back trying to offer her anything, even if it’s a small measure of comfort. “It’s ok, Gale. You can tell us.”

He jumps to his feet, and starts pacing the ancient rug. “You don’t understand—they lined up the barrels and took the lids off. By then, another box truck pulled up and several men who had their hands and feet tied were dumped out. They couldn’t even call out for help because they were gagged.” He rubs his temples and continues, “A white haired man and Clove ordered that the prisoners were helped to their knees—“ He pauses again and even Katniss can see that he is trying to calm down. The white haired man was talking and pointed to the men before he stepped back. All of a sudden Clove and several others were ripping off their clothes and turning into wolves. That’s when they started attacking the bound men, and I turned to get out of there. Unfortunately, they found me before I could get away.”

Peeta still has a hold of her, but he doesn’t try to stop her when she jumps up. “What happened next?” She demands. 

Gale chuckles bitterly. “They let me live. I was taken to the wolves and they gave me a choice. I had to leave my family and the PD to become one of them, or I would die, just like the others. All I could think about was Mama and the rest of them. they even threatened to kill them if I didn’t do what they commanded. How could I let them die?”

“You mean, Clove turned you into to werewolf?” Katniss asks through gritted teeth. 

Gale ducks his head, and mutters, “I didn’t have a choice, Katniss.”

She stops, knowing that she can’t say anything because she would have made the same choice if someone had threatened Prim. “Why didn’t you tell me? Rory? Vick? Anyone?”

The anguish in his voice stirs all of them. “I couldn’t. After I watched them rip those guys to shreds, I turned around to run and to call the chief. Instead, behind me there were four of the biggest wolves I’d ever seen. Two of them turned into the wolf-men and took me to the rest of them. I couldn’t escape.”

“You can’t go back! We can hide you, can’t we? Or better yet, let’s fight!” Katniss asks, looking frantically at Peeta and then at Haymitch. She grabs Peeta who stood up to stand behind her. Her voice is hysterical when she asks, “He can’t go back! Does he have to go back?”

Delly sobs, and Peeta nods sadly. “A wolf can’t just go from clan to clan. He has to have permission from the alphas.” His expression turns to one of determination. “Besides, if we can prove that Clove is doing something, anything illegal —then we can finally—“

“No, Peeta! this is not about clan politics or whatever bullshit you are wanting to do.” She lightly pushes him but is so mad that she doesn’t see his eyes glowing. “This is about Gale having to go back to that hateful bitch!” She turns back to Gale, so mad that she can’t see the shocked expressions on all of their faces. “Gale, you don’t have to go anywhere. You are staying here.”

The room is silent. Then her oldest friend meekly says, “I don’t have a choice, Katniss. Why do you think you were kidnapped? It was probably to warn me that I do have to come back.”

Peeta growls, “Don’t flatter yourself, Hawthorne.”

Katniss glares at him and then scowls at Gale. 

“Fuck ‘em, Gale. They don’t have the right—“

He steps forward to catch her arms. “That is what I’m trying to tell you—they do have the right. I belong to them now.”

She jerks away from him and walks away to the French doors so they can’t see her angry tears trying to fall. “Get out.”

The silence is heavy behind her. She doesn’t hear them moving, and that just makes her even more mad. She whirls on them. “I said to get out,” This time, she is the one growling. “I’ve been doing just fine all this time without any of you, and I can take care of myself now.” 

Four pairs of eyes, two of them glowing, stare at her. “Get out,” she whispers. They don’t move. This time, she is a little louder, “Get out.” Now they are looking at her like she is losing her mind, and maybe she is. But at this moment, she just wants them out of her house. “Get out!” 

That final scream gets them moving. Delly drags Gale out, Haymitch following slowly behind. The old man doesn’t say anything to her, but she can feel his scrutiny. She refuses to meet his gaze. He closes the door behind him, leaving only her and Peeta. “I said to get out, Peeta.”

He raises his brow, that’s when she sees his eyes are yellow, starting to change. “You want me to leave?” He asks, his voice so low and she can hear how angry he is.

For the first time, she feels a shiver of fear and it makes her pause. She takes a deep breath and says, “Yes. You can go too.”

He closes the distance between them. He doesn’t touch her, but he does ask her again, “Do you, really want me to leave?”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya’ go!!
> 
> I need to thank the usual suspects, notanislander, kleeklutch, nobertsmom and maria!! 
> 
> I think you will enjoy this one…

“Yes,” she answers him. “You need to leave.”

By now, his eyes are completely yellow, and his back is hunched over like he is about to turn. But he walks past her, and walks all the way to the door before he looks back. Their eyes meet, briefly, then he walks out. 

The door knob clicks, echoing through her house. 

She isn’t sure how long she stands there, waiting. The shadows stretch across her living room before she notices anything. She blinks several times as if she is coming out of a trance before she moves to lock the doors. 

Still not sure what to do, she does pause at the sink long enough to get a glass of water. It only satisfies so much. She reaches for the freezer door of the refrigerator to find the bottle of Wild Turkey there. 

The first shot is to calm her nerves that are threatening to overwhelm her.

The second shot is in hopes to finish what the first one couldn’t.

By the third shot, well, she is feeling a little better. That’s when she lets the thoughts finally come. The memories of the wolf. The memories of Peeta. The memories of them. 

The fourth shot, well she hopes this one will keep her heart from breaking. But it feels like its shattering anyway. 

The fifth shot, reminds her that she hasn’t eaten since this morning. There still isn’t anything in the refrigerator, so she stumbles to the couch; barely making it. She watches dusk claim the trees in her forest, wishing that somewhere along the way her heart would be ok. But she knows that after tonight, she will never be the same again. 

Somewhere in the house, her phone rings. She sits and watches the last of the fireflies dance by. Someone even knocks on the door, but she doesn’t move. By then, she has stopped counting the shots, instead she holds the bottle like an old friend still sipping the smoky brown liquid. She supposes it is, after all this is what Daddy always drank. If it’s good enough for him, it’s good enough for her.

Daddy’s old grandfather clock greets midnight with its chimes that Prim always loved. She still watches the dark through her windows and French doors. Her eyes want to droop and she almost lets them until a noise gets her attention. The motion lights click and she has to squint against the sudden light. 

No one is there. 

She refuses to be afraid, even though her heart is pounding, trying to run out of her chest. The sound of a deep menacing growl reaches her. Fear squeezes the air out of her lungs and makes her move. 

The hall closet is the hiding place for the long bow her Daddy always preferred. It only takes her a moment to reach it, and gather a handful of arrows in her hand. She notches one, turns slowly, ready to defend herself. 

All is silent. 

With a silent tread, she goes to her bedroom. All would be dark in there too but for the missed call light blinking on her phone and the street light from halfway up her drive. She stares out the window, willing anything at all to move so she can see what is going on out there. 

She steps into the room enough to see two shadows running past her house. “Shit,” She swears, drawing her bow and steps closer to the window. The shadows must have run into the woods and while she wants to chase them to prove that she can take care of herself, wolves be damned, she isn’t stupid. 

What she does do is re-check the locks, even checking the locks on the windows. By now, the motion light has turn itself off. She can’t hear anything outside, but she still has a tight grip on her bow. 

She creeps towards her spot on the couch, but freezes when she hears the growls from the side of the house. There is a great commotion as the chaos circles the house. Her light flashes back on, as two huge wolves crash onto her porch. She recognizes Peeta’s huge gray timber wolf, but it’s the big red wolf grabbing at his neck that makes her cover her mouth, swallowing her scream instead. 

Peeta slings the red wolf off of him, then they circle one another. Their snarling is so loud; it shakes the windows. Katniss wants to do something, but she doesn’t move, afraid that is she does it will distract him. 

They attack each other and for a wild minute it looks like the red wolf might be winning. Katniss is looking for a way to shoot an arrow without opening the door. Before she has a chance, Peeta has the other wolf pinned, with his mouth clamped on his windpipe. The red wolf struggles to get up, not willing to submit, so Peeta starts to shake him. The red wolf looks like a rag that a dog played with and she is certain that she can hear his whine.

Peeta drops him, and the other wolf finally shows Peeta his stomach. Peeta is still growling when he starts to change, but he doesn’t change all the way. She has to take a step back at the growling, half man-half beast on her porch. 

She isn’t sure what happens, but in a moment, the other wolf turns back into a human. He looks to be as tall as Peeta, if not taller. she can’t really tell anything else about him, because he is covered in blood. She sinks against the wall behind her, hoping that that is his blood, and not Peeta’s. 

She can hear the low growls coming through the glass. Peeta’s wolf-man seems to be talking to the naked man before Peeta picks him up by his arms. Peeta starts to lead him away, but stops in front of the window. 

Katniss’ eyes lock with Peeta’s and she feels compelled to go to him, but with him- like this- snarling teeth, blood covered snout, wild look in his still Carolina blue eyes, she can’t help but feel her fear coming back. Something flashes in his eyes, before he leads the man off of the porch. 

She sits back down on the couch, not believing what just happened. The light clicks off, and she can’t help but to wonder where did Peeta take that man? Not sure what she needs to do now, she starts to relax her bow when the light comes back on, making her jump. 

Peeta is standing there in front of the doors. He is human again, but what makes her stand up and approach the glass is that he is covered in blood. After seeing the wolf he was just fighting, she knows that it’s both Peeta’s and the other guys blood. 

Her gaze flits over him, trying to figure out where the blood is coming from when he steps closer. Her hand reaches for the dead bolt, clicking it before she reaches for the knob, springing the door open. 

It swings open silently and she steps out of his way. He raises a bloody eye brow at her. She nods and moves out of his way. He comes in, and she closes the door behind him. 

Her voice is hoarse from screaming earlier as she bids, “Come on.” He follows her to the bathroom where she finally turns on a light. She diverts her gaze, not wanting to see his nakedness, but instead throws a towel at him. “Take a shower, then I can patch you up.”

He nods, and she walks out of the room, shutting the door behind her. She hears the water start and she leans against the door. She isn’t sure who she is asking, but she whispers, “Oh please help. I have no idea what to do now.”

She refuses to stand there and listen to the shower, plus she is still a little woozy from the whiskey. So she goes to her kitchen, wanting something, anything to eat but she knows there is nothing there. 

“I brought you some food,” He says behind her.

She jumps and swats his arm. “You scared me to death!”

He gives her a small smile in the darkness. Then he walks to the kitchen door, the same one she heard the knocking at earlier. He comes back with a canvas bag and sets it on the counter. “Can I turn on the light?”

“Yes,” her whiskey voice answers. The light floods the kitchen and she has to blink until her eyes adjust. Then she is unable to stop the gasp that escapes, “Peeta! your—“

He looks down at the bruising and bites on his torso. There is even a big one on his shoulder. “I’m alright. Brutus is much worse.”

“Is he the red wolf?” Peeta nods, then grimaces. She asks, “Are you ok?”

“Yeah, I usually heal fast.” He pauses and uncertainty flashes on his face. “But it still takes a day or two.”

She goes to a drawer and opens it. “Sit down,” She commands. He sits while she gets the first aid kit. There are only some bandages and polysporin, but she treats his deep wounds the best she can with what she has. “I don’t think any of the scratches need stitches.”

He doesn’t glance down but stares at her. “I will be ok. Will you?”

She doesn’t want to look into his eyes. “I don’t have a choice,” She whispers.

His hand hovers in front of her, like he wants to touch her, but doesn’t dare. She finally glances up into his eyes, and her heart breaks at the pain she sees there. She wants to take it away, but isn’t sure if she can. Or knows how. “I need you,” He whispers.

She steps away from him, and goes into the kitchen. The bag is open on the counter and she grabs the loaf of bread and a jar of peanut butter. “Do you want a sandwich?”

He answers, “Yeah.” It doesn’t take her long until she is handing him a sandwich with a glass of water. They eat together in silence. She finishes up before him and sets her plate in the sink. 

“I’m going to bed, Peeta.” He crams the rest of his sandwich in his mouth to only be stopped at her doorway. “I’m going to bed alone. You can sleep in the other room, or on the couch.”

She doesn’t stay to see what he does, but closes the bedroom door behind her. She goes into the bathroom and gets ready for bed. She isn’t sure what time he goes to sleep, but she can see dawn’s early light before she is able to close her eyes. 

Kpkpkpkp

The lock slides into place and drives another crack into his heart. He runs his fingers through his hair, jerking on the ends in his frustration. I really fucked this up, he thinks. A chorus of concerned voices echo in his head. “Shit,” he whispers harshly. He didn't mean to send that thought to everyone in his clan. 

One perk of being the alpha, after he sends that he and his mate, are perfectly aright, is being able to shut out the chorus of worried wolves.

He just hopes that he didn't just lie to everyone in his clan. 

He hears the bed creak, and the covers being pulled up. He takes a deep breath, and wills for his bones to rearrange. Once he is on all fours again, he approaches her door. He sniffs the crack at the bottom. Satisfied that nothing smells amiss, he circles several times and lays down. 

Every time she turns, he shifts too. She rolls over, he has to twist, feeling her discomfort too. Dawn greets him before she is still. Only then, he is able to close his eyes too. 

Kpkpkpkp 

The sun is so bright she doesn't want to open her eyes. She pulls the covers over her head, but her moving hurts everything too much. “Remind me next time not time mix whiskey and bitter, sad tears,” she says to no one in particular.

She listens. Not sure for what she is straining to hear, but she is greeting by the quiet in her house. Her bladder demands that she gets up. When she sets her feet on the floor, she hears the creak from someone stepping in a certain place in the kitchen. 

Unable to ignore her bladder any longer she eases into the bathroom. When she is done, she eyes her shower longingly, but the noise demands her to go and see what is causing it. She slowly opens the door, grabs her bow and listens for any movement. She hears nothing, so she continues on down the hall. 

She pauses at the corner, and peeks around. Much to her surprise, no one is in there. After a quick look around, she notices she is the only one in the cabin. She checks the kitchen door, and the dead bolt is still turned, so she goes to check the other. On the way, she sees a note on the dining room table. 

It only says:

Haymitch called. He was wondering what to do with Brutus. I’ll be back later— if you will allow it.  
-Peeta

 

She starts to crumple up the note, but lays it back on the table instead. Looking around, she sees the food from the canvas bag, but none of it appeals to her. She heads back to the bedroom, puts her clothes back on, glances in the mirror to make sure she doesn’t look too frightful, and grabs the keys to the Jeep. 

It’s not until she is buckling her seat belt, that she has the fleeting thought that maybe she should leave a note for Peeta. “No,” she mutters under her breath as she starts the SUV. “I need to get out of the house and I need food.” 

 

She is backing up the Jeep when Peeta comes walking out of the forest. He looks at her, and even from the fifty or so feet she can see his brow raise in question. Their eyes lock and she is unable to look away. His jeans are hung low on this hips, his navy shirt is rumpled, but the red plaid flannel looks warm and cozy. His shoes are untied, and his curls, oh it’s not until she sees them all mussed and messy that it hits her how much she misses him. 

Her mouth is dry as he approaches the Jeep. She rolls down the window and he leans in. She still can’t tear her gaze from his face. There are faint bluish smudges under his eyes and she says, “You look like you didn’t sleep either.”

He reaches in for her hand. Instead of holding it, with a feather-light touch, he brushes the back of her hand. “I don’t think I can sleep without you anymore.”

“Peeta,” she pleads. “Don’t say stuff like that.”

She hears his shaky breath. “I know I can’t live without you.”

“Peeta,” her voice no louder than a whisper, “I’m not sure I can.”

Her heart breaks to see the tears in his eyes and they gather in hers. “Katniss—tell me what to do to fix this. I-I-I- don’t know what to do.”

She doesn’t even wipe her tears, but she can feel them falling. “I don’t know what to do either, Peeta.” She grips the steering wheel intending to look away, but his sweet Carolina blue eyes swimming in his tears breaks her. “I-I-I—“

He tears her door open and somehow, she puts the SUV into park before he pulls her out. His arms are around her and she is pressed up against the Jeep so quick it makes her head spin. With a growl, he bites at her lips, and with an exhale she gladly welcomes him. 

One hand sweeps her back all the way down to her bottom. He cups her bottom so he can push her into his hardness while his other hand finds her waves. He grips her hair and tugs hard enough so she moans against him. 

He still kisses her, not leaving any part of her mouth undiscovered. He breaks the kiss only to trail his lips along her cheek to her ear. After a nibble on her lobe, he follows his familiar path until he gets to the bruises on her neck. 

She feels his nose nuzzling it, sending short electrical waves of want through her. He grinds slowly against her, sending those impulses to her core. She gasps against his onslaught, “Peeta! what are you doing?”

“Showing you that you are mine,” He snarls against her mark, making her knees go out from under her. He doesn’t give her time to think as he slides his hand down the front of the yoga pants she threw on before coming outside. His fingers thump against her clit and she sinks against the side of the Jeep. He holds her up when he pumps his fingers in her. She buries her nose in his chest and her moan vibrates through him. 

The wave of everything crashes over her as she comes apart in his arms. She still can’t stand up when he wretches open the back door of the Jeep and lays her down, face first into the seat. She hears him unzipping his jeans and with a swoop, he drives into her balls deep. 

She pushes against him, not to unseat him, but to get him deeper, if that was possible. That is when he begins the move inside of her, making her hold on to the seat. When he starts licking her back, she moans. When he grabs a fistful of her hair and growls, “Who do you belong to?”

She pants, knowing what he is asking her, “You, Peeta- I belong to you.” 

He doesn’t slow down his assault. “Are you going to stop running from me?”

“Yes!” She grinds against him. “Fuck me Peeta!”

He bites her shoulder, and she shivers as he mutters, “As you wish.”

Her pleasure comes fast as does his and they both come with a shout. He slides out of her long enough to fix his pants and to pull up hers. Then he picks her up and carries her back into the house. 

She is still floating from her endorphins when he sets her down on her bed. He rips off his clothes. When he is naked, he starts pulling her shoes off. She supposes she should protest, but for some reason, this, Peeta here with her right now, feels so right. 

He lifts up her shirt, and she lifts her arms to help. Instead of pulling it all the way off, he uses it to tangle her hands and pin them above her head. She wiggles a bit to see how much give he lets her have and he gives her a disapproving look. “Don’t move.”

She nods, unable to say anything because he is lapping at her nipples through the satin of her bra. Impatience shows on his face as he wiggles his hands under her and releases the clasp. He eases it up and down her arms adding to the tangle around her hands.

Under his gaze, she can feel her desire rushing through her veins again. she whispers, “Peeta?”

In a flurry of movement, he secures her hands to the headboard, then he sits back on his haunches. “You look quite tussled up, Kitten.”

His eyes are almost black as he takes off the rest of her clothes. She quivers, mesmerized as he strips her, unable to look away. When she is as bare as he is, he crawls in between her legs. She pulls against her bindings and loves the way her own shirt and bra hold her tight. He leans forward until he can put his nose on her stomach. She can feel him inhale and she wonders what he smells. Then he slowly exhales as if he is unwilling to let her scent leave him. When he inhales again, his nose is well below her belly button, at the top of her mound. She squirms, feeling their come in between her legs. “Peeta, I need to go clean up.”

He shakes his head. “I like the way we smell together.” He licks his lips. “Besides, I’ll clean you up.”

She only has time to lift her head when he is in between her legs. “Peeta! what are you—“ her words trial off when she feels his hands on her knees, pulling apart her thighs. Her voice cracks, “I need to go wash—“

He shakes his head interrupting her. His hands caress her, touching her everywhere. She watches his expression, intent on what he is doing as he finds her center. He plunges his fingers into her again and she shudders feeling her want pooling again. 

Her eyes drift shut and all coherent thought leaves her head as his touch swallows her. Her clothes are ripped off of her hands and she opens her eyes to Peeta supporting himself above her. The desire she saw in his eyes is nothing compared to the need she sees now. “Touch me,” he pleads.

Her arms are heavy as she embraces him, pulling him close to her. Her hands grip his shoulders and he kisses her nose. She can feel his hardness and tries to open herself up even wider to welcome him in. When he begins to move, it’s not the hurried pace he had set outside. It’s instead a gentle, timeless dance that leaves them both trembling. 

Their needs soon demand more as he pumps his hips faster. She shudders around him, encouraging him to come too. They are both spent as he sags beside her, pulling her close to his side. 

He is almost asleep when he hears her say, “I never did get anything to eat.”

He pulls her closer and licks the mark on her neck. “We’ll go to the store in a minute.” 

“I don’t think I can move.”

“Mhmmm,” He hums. “I love you.”

He hears her take a deep breath and she squeezes him tight. “But—how? How can you love me?”

He tips her chin towards him so he can look into her eyes. “We aren’t human. Many things work differently for us than they do for you. A wolf recognizes its one true mate instantly and the feelings that follow are immediate.” The entire time he talks, his hands never stop roving over her. He is also losing the fight with his wolf who wants to finally be able to claim her and to be able to give her the bite that will bind them together forever. “What are you afraid of, Kitten?”

He watches the confusion flit across her face, wishing he could do anything to make it better. She answers, “I’m not sure. I guess in a way I feel like I’m having to give part of myself up.”

The silence fills the room. She won’t meet his eyes, and he isn’t sure what to say so he pulls her tight. 

Kpkpkpkp

 

He groans, gritting his teeth against the pain. His feet slide on the floor as he tries to regain his footing as he struggles against the chains. Normally, he would be able to rip them out of the wall, but the silver constantly burns his flesh leaving him weak. His breath hitches as he inhales, but the scratches she opened his chest wall with make that near impossible. 

He opens his eyes.

His gaze is focused down and he watches the paws of his hybrid-wolf slide in the thick liquid on the floor in Clove’s dungeon. The drop of blood balances delicately on a tuff of wet hair as it gathers weight waiting to drop. It slowly begins its decent to join what is already waiting on the damp concrete. That is when what is left of Gale Hawthorne wonders if he will ever see the light of day again. 

Eat his Mama’s biscuits again. 

Hug his sister again. 

See his mate’s smile again. 

The wolf inside whines when it sees her returning. She smacks him again before she grabs his muzzle so he has to meet her glare. “I should have killed you long ago and stop that fucking whining. You belong to me. I could kill you if I wanted to. However, if you help me to kill your,” the contempt in her voice makes him struggle anew, “friend and capture Peeta, I might let you live and even have your mate.” 

Somehow, he feels so broken but he still finds the will to growl. She slaps his nose again, and he lunges at her. More of his blood runs down his wrists and there is fresh blood on his ankles as he struggles. She walks away from him, her evil cackle filling the room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Several people to thank this week… titania for her beta work!! Thank you friend! Thank you to notanislander, Maria and kleeklutch for prereading as always. And I had extra help this time, an old friend who is a nurse/emt/rescue squad member. Thank you for not laughing too much at when I text message you in the middle of the night for medical rescue questions!! Lol… 
> 
> Things are going to get… interesting now… I hope you enjoy!!

“Will you come back with me?”

“Why? I can take care of myself.” 

“Katniss,” he sighs. “Just—please? Come back with me.” He runs his fingers through his curls in frustration. “Clove is still out to get you.” He exhales deeply, his frustration evident even in that breath. “If you are there, with us, we call all take care of each other.”

She knows he is right. She does want to go, if nothing else because she still wants to be with Peeta. She nods, and her heart does a little flip when he returns her nod with a nervous smile. “Why are you doing all this? I mean really?”

From where he sits on her couch, he pulls her over and sets her on his lap. She rests her head just under his chin, and he hugs her to him. The longer he is silent, the longer it unnerves her. When he finally exhales he whispers, “I’m not sure what you need from me, Katniss. But know this, I’m not a simple man. I don’t do things like other men do. The greater part of me is a wolf. The sole responsibility of my clan is on my shoulders. I know what I want and it’s you.” He pauses so he can tip her chin up so he can meet her eyes. “For you to doubt how I feel—“

She pushes away from him enough so she can throw her arms around his shoulders, interrupting him. “I don’t doubt you, Peeta, if anything, I doubt myself and how I feel.” She leans back so she can meet his gaze. “I like you, Peeta. A lot. I guess I’m scared.”

He rests his forehead against hers. “What are you afraid of?”

She has to blink fast. “I’m not sure.”

He wipes the escaping tears. “Don’t cry, Kitten.”

She tries to just breathe but an almost sob escapes instead. “I’m so tired of crying. I think that’s all I’ve done for days.”

He kisses the end of her nose. “Will you come home with me? Please?”

She nods, their heads rubbing together. “Ok, Peeta. I will, I’ll come back with you.”

Kpkpkpkp

The sun is beginning to set when they roll through town. He’s followed her, so when she pulls into the parking lot of Athens, he is right there pulling in beside her. She looks at her reflection in the rear view mirror and when she sees the dark rings under her eyes, she almost starts the SUV up again. “Maybe Jo won’t be working tonight,” She whispers to herself and has to roll her eyes at herself as soon as she hears her words. “Yeah, right, Jo is always here.”

Her door opens, making her jump in surprise. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you,” Peeta says meekly.

He has one hand on her door, and the other on the body of the SUV so when she steps out, she is almost in his embrace. “It’s ok. I was lost in my thoughts.”

“Like what?” He asks as he takes her hand after she shuts the door.

“Like if Jo is working.”

“Do you not want her to be working?” He asks, his curiosity almost makes him sound like he is laughing at her. After the past couple of days, she wants to find something to laugh about, too.  
She runs her hand through her loose hair and huffs. She doesn’t have a chance to say anything because both Jo and Madge come rushing out of the building over to them. She meets their eyes, and they both look worried. “What’s wrong?” She asks.

Madge tries to shrug but ends up in tears instead. Katniss meets Jo’s gaze and even she can tell something happened. “Come in so we can talk,” Jo says.

Peeta squeezes her hand, and she meets his quizzical gaze. She lifts her shoulder at his unspoken question and he pulls her closer to him in answer. They follow the women into the restaurant, where there are only a couple of other people eating.

Jo grabs some menus and motions for them to follow her. She takes them to the table in the back corner by the kitchen. It’s not until Katniss sits down that she notices who the other people are. Two of the men are uniformed police officers, while the other three are off-duty firemen. Katniss meets Jo’s gaze and whispers, “What is going on?”

Jo slides into the seat opposite them in the booth beside Madge. Katniss isn’t worried until Jo begins to share, “Someone has been breaking into the businesses here in town. When it first started, they were only dumping garbage cans some graffiti. Now they have started breaking windows, trashing the insides and stealing. Last night they broke into Madge’s store. They dumped everything off of the shelves, broke all of her windows, and broke into the safe.”

Katniss grabs her friend’s hand, and even Peeta reaches for her other when Madge’s tears start. “I’m not sure what to do.” She nods towards the others scattered around the restaurant. “They are here watching over Athens, and us. I haven’t even started cleaning up yet. I don’t even know where to start.  I’m afraid to be there alone.”

Peeta grunts and says, “That’s understandable.”

Katniss adds, “I can come and help.”

Madge nods. “You would do that?”

“Of course I would. When do you want to start?”

Madge shrugs. “I’m not sure. I’ll call you. I need to talk to Officer Smith to make sure they have everything they need.”

“Just let us know,” Peeta says. Katniss nudges him with her knee when she hears that. For some reason, him wanting to help her friends makes her happy. He glances between the women gathered around him, and smirks, trying to lift the mood. “Can we get something to eat?   
I know Katniss,” He pauses and bumps into her shoulder, “is starving.”

Madge smiles and Jo shakes her head with a smile. “I’ll be right back.”

“She didn’t take our order,” Peeta protests to her retreating back.

“That’s because she must have something cooking that’s not on the menu,” Katniss explains.

Madge nods. “I’ll let you be surprised.”

Jo comes back carrying a couple of bowls and a basket handle on her arm. She sets them down gently in front of them. Katniss’ stomach growls, protesting the lack of food from the past couple of days.

Katniss watches Peeta as he picks up his spoon of cream colored soup and cautiously takes a bite. He hums his appreciation before he comments, “Potato soup. This is delicious. I like the bacon and the cheese.”

“Jo makes good soup,” Madge adds. “I made the muffins.”

Katniss pauses with her spoon half-way to her mouth. “You really haven’t been to the store today?”

Madge shakes her head.  “Damn it,” Peeta swears and reaches for his cell. He stands up and walks outside.

“What is he doing?” Jo asks.

Katniss has a good idea, but decides to let Peeta explain it when he comes back in. After a long moment, he does just that as he reclaims his seat next to her. “I called some friends of mine who work on the force. They are off tonight, but they know what is going on and have agreed to watch over you until the jerk-faces have been caught.”

“Oh Peeta!” Madge exclaims. “Thank you, I still want to stay at Jo’s.”

He nods. “Wherever you want to be, that is where they will be.” He pauses for a moment, watching them before he asks, “Feel better now?”

Jo nods and Madge says, “Yes, thank you, we feel much better.”

Kpkpkpkp

By the time they leave the restaurant, the sun has already set in the autumn sky.  
Katniss leads the way up the mountain with Peeta following behind. If she hadn’t lived on this road for as long as she had, this would be a scary drive in the dark. 

She steers the Jeep into the tight hairpin curve when a huge wolf bounds out in front of her. She swerves to miss him, coming to a screeching stop at the edge of the road with 

She begins steering the Jeep into the only tight hairpin curve when a huge wolf bounds out in front of her. She swerves to miss him, coming to a stop on the edge of the road with Peeta’s brakes squealing to a stop behind her.

She inhales a shaky breath when Peeta stops for a moment to look in her window. He glances at her long enough to make sure she is alright before he goes to check on the tall black wolf cowering in the road.

The wolf’s ears lay back when he sees his alpha like a dog does when they are happy to see their master. Peeta stands there and she can tell without rolling down her window that Peeta and the wolf are having some kind of conversation. After the wolf bounds off into the woods on the other side of the road, Peeta walks back to his truck. He does stop again at her window and this time, he waits for her to roll it down. “Go on to the castle and I’ll tell you what he said.”

Katniss nods and puts the Jeep back into drive. She eases on around the rest of the curves pulling into the driveway. It takes him a little longer but Peeta soon pulls up behind her. She grabs her purse and this time, she does get the door open, but he is there to help her out.   
He tucks her hand in the crook of his elbow and leads her to the front door. She pulls him to a stop and says, “What are they going to think?”

“About what?” He asks.

“About me running out the other night.”

“Nothing. They just want the best for both of us.” He leads her to the front door. She drags her feet a little and he slows down with her. “They know that you are human and that you are having a hard time—“

He doesn’t get to finish because that’s when Laurel, followed closely by her mother, come rushing out the door. The little girl lunges for Katniss, and wraps her arms around her knees.

“You’re back!” Laurel’s little muffled voice exclaims.

Katniss pats her on the back and lifts a questioning brow to Rue. “She was worried when you ran out the other night and didn’t come back.”

Katniss bends so she can pull the little girl off of her legs and lifts her in her arms. She rubs little circles on her back and coos, “Of course I was coming back, silly girl. I had to come back and play with you.”

“You came back to play with me?” Laurel leans back to ask.

“Mhmmm,” Katniss hums.

“Are you going to be Madam Alpha?”  
Katniss almost drops the little girl, grabbing her at the last moment. “What?”

“Laurel! Don’t ask her that!” Rue reprimands her daughter. She pulls her from Katniss’ arms. 

“I’m so very sorry about that,” Rue apologizes, even going so far as to bow her head. Katniss isn’t sure what to think when Laurel copies her mother and bows her head too.  
Peeta gently touches Rue’s arm, and says, “It’s alright.”

Katniss watches as Rue and Peeta exchange a look before Rue takes Laurel back inside. “Why did she call me that?”

Peeta clears his throat and takes her hand. “I am their Alpha.” He continues before she even has a chance to ask him anything. “I protect them and watch over them. I not only want you, they want you too.”

“You mean; I would help you with your clan?”

“Yes, we would be co-alphas.”

She is deep in her thoughts and not paying attention when Peeta leads her into the castle. It’s not late, but there are no kids around, only a couple of others. Peeta pauses while someone approaches him to ask him something. Katniss doesn’t pay them any attention because the big black wolf from the road is walking in. Following close behind him is another black wolf. This one is smaller, but just as fierce.

Peeta stops talking and watches them approach. They start changing into their human forms and even though Katniss knows about them, her jaw still drops when she sees the beautiful people in front of her, and tries to avert her eyes from their very apparent nakedness.

The man is a bit taller than Peeta, but he still looks at his alpha with reverence and even adoringly. Crisp dark waves sit atop of his head on top of the same green eyes that Finnick has. What gets Katniss’ attention is the blonde standing beside them. Long cascading curls, all the way to her waist coupled with clear blue eyes, she bows her head when Katniss meets her eyes.

“Madam Alpha, please excuse—“

Peeta interrupts her. “Katniss these are two of my betas, this is Gloss, and his sister Cashmere. You haven’t met them yet because they have been in charge of the patrol around our borders.”

Katniss isn’t sure what to do, but Cashmere surprises her when she wraps her in a hug. Katniss feels awkward because of the woman’s nakedness, so she just pats Cashmere’s shoulders while she gushes in Katniss’ ear, “I can’t believe that you are finally here! We waited so long for Peeta to come back to us, and then he tells us how he already knows who his mate is! He just has to wait for the right time to go and get her then that stupid bitch,” Katniss doesn’t miss how the wolves around her, all start to growl, “--kidnaps you!”

“Sister,” her brother warns, “Let’s tell the alpha what we found so he can take care of his mate.”

Cashmere turns bright pink at his words. “I still had to introduce myself,” she says glaring at him. “The woods were fine up until a week ago. We saw some new prints out there, but couldn’t find a scent to follow.”

“Whoever it was must have used a blocker,” Peeta muses.

“What is that?” Katniss asks.

“We know each other by our scents. A wolf can use a scent blocker, but it’s hard to find one that works and doesn’t wear off,” Peeta tells her.

Gloss adds, “Mama always talked about an old potion that wolves could make to block their scent.”

Cashmere jumps in, “But it’s been lost for several generations. Maybe someone found it?”

“Do you think that might be it?” Katniss asks.

Peeta runs his fingers through his curls and Katniss can tell by the way his eyes narrow that he is frustrated. He grabs her arm and pulls her close and she can feel him growling. “You two must be hungry after being out all day patrolling.” He doesn’t wait around but leads her to the staircase.

She follows him all the way to his suite and they are both quiet until the door is closed behind them. He walks past her to the built-in bookshelves and pushes open a door she has never noticed before. There are several bottles in there, and she can’t help but wonder if she has been rubbing off on him when he pulls out the whiskey with two tumblers. 

They meet on the leather sofa and he sets down the liquor on the low table in front of them. He pours a splash of the amber colored liquid in each glass. He drinks his quickly, and pours some more. She doesn’t touch hers, instead leans back and rubs his back. 

He relaxes into her touch and even leans back into her arms. She can’t help but to smile when he sighs as she cradles his head in her lap. They stare into one another’s eyes for a long moment as she runs her fingers through his curls. 

Her heart clenches when he whispers, “Who is doing this to us?”

She shakes her head as she mutters, “I don’t know. Who do you think it could be?”

He jumps up and starts pacing. “I have a pretty good idea and if it is, I’m going to rip that bitch’s throat out.”

Fear sucks the air out of the room. “Do you--”

He doesn’t let her finish because he is gathering her close. He carries her to his bed and settles down with her in his arms. She hears him growl, “I can’t even make my mate feel safe. How is my clan supposed to feel?”

She pushes away only long enough so she can meet his gaze and cup his cheeks. She doesn’t know what to say, so she kisses him. The longer they kiss, the more he relaxes. 

She breaks the kiss long enough to say, “I feel safer here with you than I have ever before.” 

He rests his forehead against hers. Then, with a playful growl, he grabs her waist and flips her onto her back. “Are you sure about that?”

She returns his grin. “Oh, Peeta, what ears you have,” she says with a wink.

He nuzzles hers. “All the better to hear you with, my dear.”

“Oh, Peeta, what eyes you have.”

He kisses her eyelids with a brush of his lips. “All the better to see you with, my dear.”

After he moves she opens his eyes and smiles into his. With a giggle, she says,   
“Oh, Peeta! What teeth you have--” 

He leans up, and starts pulling her clothes off followed by his. He returns to hovering over her and starts to kiss and lick her all over. When he reaches her quivering core, he growls against her, “All the better to eat you with, my dear.”

Finnick and Annie, walking back to his suite, pause in the hallway when they hear their alpha and his mate laughing together. “I guess Katniss is home?” Annie guesses.

“That’s what it sounds like” Finnick answers her, unable to keep the smile off of his face.

Kpkpkpkp  
          
Katniss wakes up but doesn’t open her eyes, instead, she keeps them closed so she can enjoy the quiet. For the first time since Peeta told her that he is a wolf, she slept longer than a couple of hours.

The bed shifts, and she rolls gently towards the motion into him. She still refuses to open her eyes, but instead she wraps her arms around him. He moans, “Good morning.”

“Good morning.”

She feels his lips brushing her temple before he nuzzles his nose in her hair. She kisses his Adams apple, and asks, “Did you sleep well?”

“Mhmmm, I did. Did you?”

She nods and his arms tighten around her. She feels other parts of him waking up too. He mutters, “Damn it.”

“What’s wrong?” She asks, finally opening her eyes.

“Finnick says that he needs me.”

She blinks slowly. “You can talk to them?”

He focuses his sleepy gaze on her. “I never told you—oh crap I never told you! Yeah, I can talk to my clan. And I can hear them.”

She nods. “That would be helpful. You wouldn’t have to have a cell phone.”

Peeta tilts her chin up and gives her a quick kiss. “Why don’t you go find Annie? Maybe convince her to go eat downstairs?”

“Will she not go down with Finnick?”

He rolls out of the bed, and she can’t help but to lick her lips at the sight of his nakedness. He groans, “Don’t look at me like that, Kitten. We’ll never leave this room today.”

She throws one of the pillows at him. “Get then.”

He jumps on the bed and growls playfully at her before he licks the mark on her neck. She squirms against him, giggling breathlessly. He captures her lips in a commanding kiss, and when he gets off of her, she is a breathless, quivering mess. “Wait! Where are you going?”

He looks at her, then at the door, then returns his gaze to her. “He can wait a minute,” He growls as he rejoins her on the bed. Without another word he slides into her depths and they sigh with relief, but it’s quickly replaced with their need as he begins to snap his hips and she rises up to meet each thrust.

She comes first, with Peeta above watching her. Her eyes are still shut as she rides the wave of emotion when he mutters, “You are so damn beautiful when you do that.”

She chuckles. “When I do what?”

His breathless whisper caresses her when he growls, “When I watch you fall apart.”

“Oh damn,” She moans while she does what he just said.

Kpkpkpkp

“Katniss! Can you come and help me?” Delly calls across the great room. Katniss tucks her book under her arm and heads towards the woman. When she gets about half-way across the great room, a small clump of dirt falls in front of her face. She stops to look up and sees a flash of red on the other side of the cement planter perched on the balcony overlooking the room.

Next thing she knows; she is lying on the floor with Delly on top of her followed by a loud crash, making dust fly up around them. Those who are in the castle in the middle of the day come rushing in, followed by Peeta, Finnick and even Gloss. They all meet over by Katniss and Delly, with Peeta pushing through to get to Katniss. “Are you ok?”

Katniss sits up after Delly rolls off of her and rubs the back of her head. “Yeah, I just bumped my head—“ she doesn’t even finish the sentence before Peeta is checking her, touching her all over.

When he is satisfied that she is alright, he jumps up and barks, “What in the hell just happened?”

Delly is the first one who says, “I called Katniss to come and help me in the triage and while she was walking—“

Katniss interrupts, “It’s nothing Peeta. Just a random accident, that’s all.”

Peeta glances at her, and she can see all of this worry in that heated look before he looks back at his clan. He runs his fingers through his hair, and releases a heavy breath. “If she,” He grabs her hand and pulls her close to his side after he helps her up. “Will say yes, Katniss will be your mistress in the near future. I trust all of you—“ he looks around to everyone in the room and meets each one’s gaze. “To watch over her until she is strong enough to watch over herself.”

Each wolf in the room places their right arm over their chest and bows their heads. Together one voice says, “We will guard her with all of our minds, hearts and bodies.”

Then, much to Katniss’ surprise, Finnick comes to give her a hug. Much to her surprise, he whispers in her ear, “Everyone if going to come and hug you. We need to get your scent.” 

He steps away, and one-by-one each wolf in Peeta’s clan comes up for a hug.   

 

Kpkpkpkp

“Peeta!” Laurel giggles. “Throw me again.”

Katniss smiles when he smiles at the little girl. The others are bouncing around wanting their turns too. He picks her up and teases her, “What if I don’t want to throw you into the lake?”

A little dark headed boy almost shouts, “But you have to. It’s my turn next!” His claim is followed by the rest of the children gathered around him, demanding their turns.

Peeta smiles and asks Laurel, “Are you ready?”

Her delighted scream of “Yes!” Echoes over the warm lake before she goes under.

Instead of grabbing another pup to throw in, Peeta wades through them and the shallow water to her. She has been sitting in the warm water, watching them play. The children all cluster around her, giggling to see their alpha, their friend dripping on her. “You need to have a turn too.”

“Oh no, Peeta! I’m nice and warm here—“

He swoops her up in his arms and kisses her on the nose. He wades out a lot further than he did for the kids. He tickles her side and she breathlessly giggles, wiggling in his arms.

“Peeta—“ she calls out his name as her backside lands in the water. She relaxes for a moment opening her eyes under the clear water. She kicks her feet to break the surface when something wraps around her ankle and jerks her down.

Bubbles trail out of her mouth, racing one another to the see who breaks the surface first while she goes deeper and deeper.

Katniss kicks her leg, trying to get lose from what has her. She looks down, unable to see through the now murky water. Her lungs are starting to demand oxygen. She bends to try to feel around her ankle but is unable to reach.

A sharp pain pierces her calf. She opens her mouth to scream against the pain, but gets a mouth full of water instead. Panic claws at her stomach as she weakly kicks against her restraint.

Black dots invade her vision and she goes limp. She doesn’t want to die. Not yet at least. The old dream of her and puppies nudges her awake but even it’s not enough to help her fight. Not when her oxygen is all gone. She just wishes she could see Peeta one more time—

Kpkpkpkp

“Where is she?” He demands. The pups all watch him anxiously and Laurel grabs his shorts.

“Go find her, Sir.”

“Keep them in the shallows,” he commands softly while he mentally sends to Finnick and Gloss for help. He dives in, the always warm water washing over him. The outside world washes away, and he is able to see a shape ahead of him floating in the depths. When he can make out her red bathing suit, he darts through the water.

Her eyes are open but blank when he reaches her. he wraps his arms around her, and tugs. Even he in his strength can’t get her loose. He dives a little deeper and finds the rope around her leg. His claw grows and slices through the restraint easily.

Adrenaline makes him fast as he slices through the waves. When he surfaces, he gasps for breath, while she is still in his arms. He taps her face while he treads water, and begs, “Please, Katniss. Wake up, kitten.”

Finnick and Gloss meet him in the water and the three of them get her to the shore. Peeta pants for breath while Finnick picks up her limp wrist. A grateful smile finds its way to his face. “Her heart is beating.”

Gloss tilts her head back and Finnick gives her two quick breaths. They wait for a long moment before Finnick gives her two more breaths. Then Gloss is leaning over the top of her. With his hands in the classic CPR grip, he starts chest compressions.  

It’s not until the third rounds of breaths that Katniss gives them a weak cough. Gloss pushes her over on to her side and Peeta nudges Finnick aside so he can cradle her head as she begins to puke up the water that just filled her lungs.

After she vomits everything that is in her up, her tears washing her cheeks. she lies panting for breath. “I never thought I would see you again,” she whispers hoarsely to Peeta.

He cups her cheeks and she watches his tears flow. His voice cracks when he mutters, “Oh my, Kitten. You came back to me. Didn’t I tell you that you aren’t allowed to die on me?”

“You forgot—“ She coughs up more water, interrupting herself. He wants to hold her or something but before he can do anything else, Delly is there.

“She needs to go to the hospital.”

“Why? She has you,” Peeta replies.

“Yes, but I’m a werewolf doctor. Katniss is human. I know by looking at her, Gloss cracked several of her ribs.”

Gloss ducks his head, his cheeks turning bright red. “Sorry about that Mistress.”

Katniss wants to reach out for him, but she is too weak to. Delly says instead, “That’s alright dear, if it hadn’t been for all of you, she would be dead.” Delly pauses, and puts her hand on Peeta’s forearm. “We need to call the ambulance.”

He nods. “Yes, help her.”

Katniss watches in silence as Finnick herds the children back to the castle, Delly calls 911 and Gloss stares out over the lake prompting Katniss to whisper, “What is it Gloss?”

He turns to meet her eyes before he ducks his head. “May I speak freely, Alpha?”

Peeta nods. “I told you to just call me Peeta. What has you so worried?”

Gloss meets their eyes. “I’m not sure if Alp-Peeta told you, but we as wolves have our own special power if that’s what you want to call it. Delly knows when and why someone is hurting.   
Finnick can handle humans.”

She looks to Peeta with a question in her eyes. he mouths, ‘I’ll explain later.’

“I can sense when things aren’t right. that’s why I’m usually on patrol. When you went under, what happened?”

She starts, pain filling her features every time she tries to take a deep breath, “Something-- grabbed me-- couldn’t get-- away-- sharp pain--”

Peeta doesn’t wait for her to finish before he is looking at her leg. For the first time they see the blood seeping onto the sand. Delly is off of the phone and comes over, clicking her tongue in disapproval.

“Oh dear. It’s bad, but not that bad.” She holds out her hand to Gloss. “Shirt please.”

He picks it up from the sand where he flung it in his hurry to get into the water. Delly presses it against Katniss’ leg, making her hiss in pain. “Damn that hurts!” her hoarse whisper slices through him, making him feel even more helpless. 

The blue lights appear in the trees. Everything is a blur as Peeta tries to relax. Now that the humans are here, but he can’t. He wants to rip them apart when he hears her pain filled groan when they load her onto the stretcher. They pick her up into the ambulance and crawls up beside her. 

He takes her hand in his as they slam the doors shut.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here she is! I know, it took me long enough... I need to thank the usual helpers, Notanislander, kleeklutch, my maria, and norbertsmom. I also had some other help, a friend of mine from high school who is now a nurse also helped with medical stuffs!
> 
> And now for what you've all been waiting for...

Wilderness ch 12

Here she is! I know, it took me long enough... I need to thank the usual helpers, Notanislander, kleeklutch, my maria, and norbertsmom. I also had some other help, a friend of mine from high school who is now a nurse also helped with medical stuffs!

And now for what you've all been waiting for...

 

“Well, it’s not as bad as I thought it would be.” Dr. Peterson flips the papers over on her clipboard. Without looking up she says, “Your ribs aren’t cracked, just bruised. How are you feeling now?”

 

Peeta butts in, “They aren’t?”

 

The doctor looks at him over the top of her reading glasses then meets Katniss’ eyes. Katniss nods, answering the unspoken consent question. “No. With as much pain you are in,” She says to Katniss, “I thought they would be, but the x-ray came back clear.” She sets down the clipboard. “Can I feel your throat?”

 

Katniss nods weakly and can’t help but to grimace when the doctor presses the places her mother would when she was checking to see if she had a sore throat. “I do want to keep you overnight. You need fluids and antibiotics.”

 

“Why?” Katniss whispers.

 

“We want to keep an eye on you and start IV antibiotics to prevent pneumonia. You can go home tomorrow,” Dr. Peterson says. Then she meets Peeta’s eyes. “You can go out and get some dinner, but Katniss, I want you to eat what they bring you. Your throat is very sore from breathing in the water and then vomiting. Any questions?”

 

Katniss shakes her head and Peeta says, “Thank you doctor.” He waits until she has shut the door behind her before he asks, “How are you really feeling?”

 

“Bad. What happened?”

 

“I watched you go under and I dived in right after you, but I guess I wasn’t quick enough. By the time I got to you, you were just there, lifeless in the water—“

 

She interrupts him with a touch and weakly tugs him closer. Her touch is cool on his face as she wipes his tears away. “You saved me.”

 

He kisses her palm. “You had something around your ankle. Can you tell me what you remember again?”

 

“I was swimming for the surface and something grabbed me.” She reaches for her leg. “How bad is it?”

 

“Where you were stabbed?” The anger in his voice vibrates through her.

 

“I was stabbed? I thought it was just a scratch,” She croaks.

 

He moves the sheet off of her leg and shows her the bandage. It must not have been deep   
enough for stitches. He growls, “When I find out who did this to you—“

 

She places her fingers over his lips, effectively hushing him. “I know. But right now, I need for you to hold me.”

 

He gently crawls into the bed and tucks her into his side. The relief she feels from finally being in his arms again is tremendous. In just a moment she is asleep while her mate watches over her, silently planning how many ways he is going to rip the one responsible apart.

 

kpkpkpkp

 

‘Did you kill her?’ His mate sends to him.

 

‘No damn it. We will have to try again.’ He sends back. He thanks Luna, not for the first time, that mates are able to send to each other and block everyone else from hearing them. ‘When he brings her back—‘

 

‘We will get her and that idiot that got away, too.’ His mate’s anxiety washes over him. ‘She will give us the pups back. Isn’t that what she promised?’

 

His arms tighten around her. ‘Aye, for once, I hope that bitch keeps her promises.’

 

Kpkpkpkp

 

“Annie?” Finnick asks, “Would you like to go visit Katniss at the hospital?”

 

She is shaking her head long before he finishes his sentence. “I can’t go back to that place.”

 

“Shhh,” He tries to soothe her as he pulls her into his arms. “You are safe now.”

 

She starts to settle down, but the shiver that moves through her body shakes him too. “I’m so tired of feeling this way, Finnick. When will I be better?”

 

He lets go of her enough to cup her cheeks to look into her eyes. “Whatever it is that happened to you was so traumatic, that your mind is blocking it out. The doctors and Delly have said not to force your memories.”

 

She brings her hands up to cover his. “But I feel that if I can remember what happened, then I might feel like me again.”

 

Finnick kisses her forehead. He wishes there was something he could do. The police weren’t any help; her fingerprints were nowhere to be found. He decides to try to distract her. “Do you want to go for a walk?”

 

She nods shyly, “As long as you stay with me?”

He pulls her to his side as he leads her to the door. “As long as you stay with me,” He echoes her words.

 

Kpkpkpkp

 

The nurse brings in the discharge papers to Dr. Peterson who is standing by Katniss’ bed. They don’t say anything, but they silently point out several things to one another. After Dr. Peterson gives a curt nod, the nurse walks out. “How are you feeling Katniss?”

 

She tries to take a deep breath, and while she does feel a little better, she says, “It hurts to breathe.”

 

Dr. Peterson sets down the papers and rubs her hands together. “My hands are cold. I’m going to give you a quick exam, alright?” Katniss nods and Peeta, who was just sitting in the only chair in the room, comes over to the side of the bed. Dr. Peterson’s touch is gentle as she feels Katniss’ throat. Then Dr. Peterson takes her stethoscope off and listens to her chest. “Take a deep breath.” Katniss inhales. Dr. Peterson moves the scope and commands, “Cough.”

 

Peeta’s hand is in hers before she has a chance to inhale. When she does, she squeezes his hand so tightly, that she knows if he had been human, he would have been complaining. She coughs and the pressure eases. “What happened?” Katniss asks.

 

Dr. Peterson smiles. “Do that at least once an hour at first.” She picks the clipboard back up and writes on it. “You need to go see your doctor in a couple of days to make sure your lungs are still clear. Also, if you start hurting more than you are now, come back.”

 

Katniss nods. Peeta asks, “Does this means she can go home?”

 

The doctor nods. “Yes, the nurse is coming back with discharge papers for you to sign. Then you can go. Remember, keep moving, don’t lie around.”

 

“Thank you for everything,” Katniss says.

 

The nurse comes back in and it only takes another hour before they are headed home to the castle.

 

Kpkpkpkp

 

“They’re on the way!” Spreads quickly through the castle. Most of it is said, the rest sent between mates and pups. When they hear the whirl of the Alpha’s diesel truck, they rush outside to the driveway.

 

Peeta pulls up to the front door and stop the truck. Katniss looks at everyone gathered. “Is this everyone?”

 

He looks around. “Yes, I think everyone is here.” He meets her eyes across the bench seat. “What’s wrong?”

 

She shakes her head and swallows hard when her stomach twists. “Nothing? Everything? Do you really think someone tried to kill me?”

 

He grabs her hand and brings it up to his lips, kissing her palm. “Gloss went down and searched, but wasn’t able to find anything. He did say a rope washed ashore this morning.”

 

Katniss nods. “I’m safe here?”

 

That hurts more than he wants to admit to hear her ask that. He tries to keep his face neutral when all he wants to do is rip apart the mountain side looking for the one who even dared to hurt his mate. He says instead, “You are. Nothing else will hurt you again.”

 

Kpkpkpkp

 

“How are you feeling?” Annie asks from the doorway.

 

Katniss looks up from putting on her shoes. “Hey Annie. Come in.”

 

She enters the room slowly, glancing around nervously. Katniss stands up, and she can’t help the grimace of pain that crosses her face. “Are you alright?” Annie asks.

 

Katniss nods. “I’m actually feeling better since I got back yesterday. You know, when the doctor said that moving around helped, I didn’t really believe her.”

 

Annie smiles a small genuine smile. “The doctor was right?”

 

“She was. I was getting ready to go on a walk. Do you want to go?”

 

Annie ducks her head. “In the woods?”

 

When Katniss hears the fear in her words, she shakes her head at herself. “I’m sorry Annie. That was insensitive of me. We can stay close to the castle if you want.”

 

Annie meets her eyes, and the look of pure fear and panic makes Katniss wonder what did happen to her in the woods. Annie answers, “I want to go. Can Finnick come with us?”

 

“Of course he can.” Katniss steps forward and links her arm through Annie’s. “Do you know where he is?”

 

“Oh that’s easy,” Annie’s voice is teasing, which makes Katniss’ heart happy. “He’s somewhere with Peeta.”

 

“Well, let’s go and find them.” They walk out, still arm-in-arm and make their way down the grand staircase. Katniss looks around. “Where is everyone?”

 

“They all have jobs to do. Peeta never explained how they work?”

 

“No, he didn’t. I guess he never had a chance to,” Katniss replies.

 

Annie tugs her towards the kitchens. “This is my favorite place.” They enter the warm and inviting room. Even though it’s a commercial grade stainless steel kitchen, Katniss can tell just by setting her eyes on the two older gray haired ladies over by the stove, that Peeta might guard and watch over them, it’s these two right here who are the heart of the clan.

 

The taller of the two looks at them and barks, “Who is this that ye’ brought me today, dearie?”

 

Annie doesn’t answer, but leads a nervous Katniss over to them. “This is—“

 

The shorter of the two comes rushing over to them and grabs a hold of Katniss’ arms. “This is her, sister. This is Peeta’s beloved.”

 

It sounds like a spoon is being dropped and then there is another set of arms around her. She has to blink back her tears as she feels their love. They step back, and look her over how Katniss remembers both of her grandmothers doing. Together they ask, “How are you feeling sweetie? Are you hungry?”

 

“I’m better—“ she starts.

 

Annie interrupts, “We were just going on a walk.”

 

The ladies fall silent. “You are going outside?” the taller one asks.

 

“Without Finnick?” the short one asks, her warm but worried tone telling Katniss how much she cares for Annie.

 

Katniss adds, wanting to ease their worry, “We were on the way to find him.”

 

The ladies exchange a look but before they can say anything, a young woman comes in the kitchen door with an arm full of linens. She stops when she sees them all standing there and looks around nervously. “What’s wrong?” the red head asks.

 

“Oh nothing, dear. Come here and meet the Alpha’s girl,” The tall one bids.

 

She sets down the cloths, and comes over and smiles. “Hi, I’m Lavinia.”

 

Katniss returns her smile. “I’m Katniss.” She nods at Annie, “Have you met Annie?”

 

Lavinia nods and smiles at Annie who returns her smile with a small one of own. “I have. Have the dears introduced themselves? They have a bad habit of meeting new people and not introducing themselves.”

 

Annie nods. “It took me a week to figure out their names.”

 

The three young ones giggle as the older ones smirk. “We forget that you are humans and you just don’t know who we are,” The tall one says. She bows her head. “I’m Sae. I’m Finnick’s great aunt.”

 

And the short one bows her head in a move Katniss is quickly learning is a sign of honor among the wolves. “My name is Mags. I’m Finnick’s grandmother.”

 

Katniss bows her head. “I’m so happy to meet the both of you.”

 

She looks up in time to see the sisters smile at one another. Then Mags asks, “Are you two   
hungry?”

 

“Let them go on a walk,” Sae cuts in. “Annie needs to go out.”

 

“She does, but she hasn’t eaten anything since breakfast,” Mags answers her.

 

Annie watches them bicker and butts in, “I’m not hungry. Besides if Finnick is busy, I might not go at all.”

 

“Don’t let us keep you. Lavinia, why don’t you go and find Finnick? He’s probably with the Alpha in his office,” Sae gently commands.

 

Lavinia volunteers, “Darius isn’t working right now.” She glances at Katniss and Annie. “He’s my husband and mate. He can go with you if the Alpha and Finnick are busy.”

 

“Hasn’t he been helping Gloss lately?” Mags asks.

 

Lavinia nods proudly. “He has been. We are really happy that the Alpha- I mean Peeta welcomed all of us back.”

 

Mags pats Lavinia on the back. “Why don’t you take them to Peeta? I’ve got to get supper started.”

 

“Are we still having the deer they brought back yesterday?” Sae asks.

 

Mags nods. “I think we are going to make it into a stew. Hurry back Lavinia, we need you to help chop.”

 

Lavinia nods and motions for Annie and Katniss to follow her. She leads them out another door that empties into a short hallway. The three of them turn down a long hallway that runs the length of the back of the castle. Lavinia says over her shoulder, “This place is really amazing. It has all these secret passageways that lead all over the castle.”

 

“Have you always been a member of the clan?” Katniss asks.

 

Lavinia doesn’t have a chance to answer because Finnick comes rushing out of one of the doors and knocks Katniss down. “Katniss! Are you alright?

 

Once she is back on her feet, she nods. “I’m ok. What’s the hurry?”

 

“Actually, I was coming to look for you two,” He says as he throws an arm around Annie’s shoulders. He glances at Lavinia and smiles. “Hello. Were you bringing them to me?”

 

She nods. “I was. Now that they are in your safe hands, I’ll be returning to the kitchens.”

 

“Tell Grandma that I want something sweet for dinner.”

 

Lavinia rolls her eyes and takes off the way they just came. “I think she already knows that but I’ll tell her anyway,” She says over her shoulder.

 

Finnick doesn’t wait for Lavinia to round the corner, but leads Katniss and Annie back into the room he just came from. He ushers them into an antique study. Dark paneling goes up to a matching chair rail which leads to the rest of the wall being a rich, deep forest green that Katniss has always loved. The full bookshelves grab her attention so that she stops following and has to step up to see what wonders line the shelves.

 

“You didn’t even see me when you came in,” His husky voice mutters in her ear, making her insides melt.

 

She doesn’t even turn around when she teases back, “You never mentioned your library before, sir. This changes everything.”

 

Peeta presses against her and she can feel his hardness on her lower back. He growls as he bites her ear, “Oh it does?”

 

Her goose bumps have goose bumps as she turns in his arms. She steals a kiss before she asks, “Have you never seen ‘Beauty and the Beast’? She doesn’t start to fall for him until he shows her his library.”

 

“Are you calling me a beast, now?”

 

She smirks. “You are my beast.” Then her voice grows serious, “My wolf, my love.”

 

He nods and rests his forehead against hers. “That I am.”

 

“Do you want to go on a walk? That’s why Annie and I are here.”

 

“Finnick and Annie went on that walk.”

 

“Oh,” he can’t look away from her lips as they form the perfect O. “So we are alone? In your library?”

 

He raises a brow. “Yes I have a library.” 

 

She looks around for a moment, with a big smile on her face. “It’s quite impressive. All you need are my books.”

 

He takes her hand and leads her to a small couch by a low shelf. He tugs her down beside him then he reaches for a familiar binding. “I have your books.”

 

“You do?” She asks amazed.

 

“Of course I did.” He replaces the book and turns to her. He takes a deep breath before he starts, “Katniss, I love you. I know you have wondered why I do when it seems like I’ve only known you for a short while, but in truth, it’s you who I have been dreaming of for the past five years.”

 

She grabs his hand and kisses his palm. “I love you, Peeta.”

 

He smiles and it lights up her world. “Then will you please become my mate? We can even get married in a church if you want, I just don’t want to lose you.”

 

“But Peeta, you are a werewolf and from what I’ve seen, you are pretty much ageless.”

 

“Is that what you’ve been worried about?”

 

She nods. “That’s part of it. Why are you saying that you have a fountain of youth around here for me to drink out of?”

 

“It’s not a fountain of youth, but you can become a wolf, too.”

 

She blinks slowly her brain trying to catch up. “Like Gale?”

 

“Yeah, like Gale. I know you’ve seen the old werewolf movies?” She nods then he continues. “Well, they got it partly true. With a bite, I can change you into a werewolf like us.”

 

“You know, until you said something, it just didn’t occur to me that I could. You’ve bitten me before, why haven’t I changed already?”

 

He smiles, happy that he can finally explain it to her. “There are three kind of bites. The one you have now tells the other wolves that you have been claimed. Even though you aren’t mated, or a wolf, you have someone. The second bite is the mating bite. It will bond us together forever. We will be able to communicate with our thoughts, even know where the other is. Some mate bonds are so strong, they feel one another’s pain.”

 

“Really? That is amazing. What is the third bite?”

 

“That is the bite that would turn you into a werewolf.”

 

“How bad does it hurt?”

 

“I’ve never seen it done. A human hasn’t joined our pack in over a hundred years,” He says.

 

“Wow. Who was it?”

 

“There were actually two of them, Mags and Sae.”

 

“Wait? What?”

 

“It was right after the Civil War. Their families had all been killed in the war and those who were left were starving. Sae and Mags were lost in the woods hunting for food when Blight, Finnick’s grandpa found them. He brought them back here. after a while, Mags mated with Blight and Sae mated with William, Blight’s brother.”

 

Katniss is quiet for a long minute. Her mind is whirling, trying to figure everything out. She   
asks, “What happens if I decide not to be your mate?”

 

He looks away from her and even gets to his feet so he can cross to the big windows overlooking the mountains. When he speaks, she can hear the strain in his voice, “For you, everything will return to normal. Even all of those little nips I’ve given you will fade.”

 

She stands and goes to stand by him, unable to even be that far apart from him. “What about you?”

 

He barks a sad laugh. “Without you? Within a year I would be dead.”

 

His words hurt her heart way more than she would like to admit. “Even if I could walk away from you, I would never be the same. I would constantly think and wonder about you.” She links her hand through his arm. “I think you are stuck with me.”

 

He looks down at her. “What are you saying?”

 

She leans forward and steals a kiss. “I want to be your mate.”

 

He doesn’t give her time to do anything before he has her swept up in a hug and after a searing kiss, he sweeps her up into his arms and heads for the door. “Where are we going?” she giggles.

 

He smirks. “You finally agreed. Do you really think I’m going to wait another minute to make you mine?”

 

She hangs on to him while he bounds up the stairs. “We are going to mate now?”

 

He pauses at his door. “Let us in, Kitten.”

 

She reaches down for the knob and with a simple twist, the door opens. He strides in, pauses only long enough to kick the door shut then continues to the bedroom. He eases her to her feet and as soon as he kisses her on the nose, there is a timid knock on the door in the other room. “Don’t move,” he commands and goes back the way they just came.

 

“Thank you,” she hears him say to who is at the door and then his footsteps bringing him back to her. In his hands is a tray with a cloth napkin covering it. He sets the tray on a table by the fireplace. For the first time she notices that there is a fire already built, just waiting a match.

 

Peeta reaches for a lighter on the mantle, and lowers himself to his knees. she closes the space between them and joins him on the rug. “What are you doing?” she whispers.

 

He waits for the tinder to catch before he turns to her. “We are going to have a roasting.”

 

She looks at him with a question in her eyes. “What is that?”

 

“In my family, when two wolves mate,” He reaches for the tray and sets it down between them. “We take turns roasting a piece of meat and feeding it to one another.” He pushes the cloth aside and there are two kabob skewers with several pieces of meat. “It’s our way of promising to provide for one another.”

 

Katniss smiles. “Oh, I like that.”

 

He returns her smile before he picks up the poker so he can stir the fire. The flames jump to a new height and the warmth welcomes them into its heat. He meets her gaze. “Are you sure you are ready for me? For this?”

 

For some reason, at his words, a peace settles over her. “Yes, Peeta. I want to be your mate. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

 

“I want to spend my life with you.” He leans forward and cups her face. Lowering his lips to hers, he gently claims hers. It’s a light kiss, so soft in it’s caress, but with a promise for more. When he lets her go, she moans in disappointment. He picks up the skewers and hands her one. “We’ll get to that, Kitten.”

 

She watches him and puts hers into the fire too. The flames lick the pink pieces of meat and the sweet aroma finds her nose. “That smells good. What is that?”

 

“This is probably the deer Gloss and Cashmere brought in yesterday?” He pulls his skewer out of the flames and sniffs it. “Yeah, that’s deer. As for the sweet smell, Sae probably put some of her secret spice on it.” He puts his back in and asks, “I heard you met Mags and Sae.”

 

Katniss can’t help but to smile. “I think I love them.”

 

He sets his hand on her thigh, making her nerves dance. “I’m glad. They are important to all of us.” He turns to watch the flames. Before she can say anything, he starts, “I need to tell you something before we—“ he looks back to her and she watches the flush of red climb up his cheeks. “What will happen is I’m going to bite you.” He lifts his hand and touches the mark on her neck. “Here.”

 

“As long as I finally get to belong to you, that’s all that matters.”

 

“And I will be yours,” He promises as he takes his skewer out of the fire. He blows gently on it and the sight of his beautiful lips puckered makes her desire for him grow. “I think it’s done,” he says, distracting her.

 

She pulls hers out of the fire, but before she can do anything, he pulls off a piece of the meat from his and holds it in his fingers. “I promise you from this moment that you will be my everything. you will be the first one I think about in the morning; you will never be far from my thoughts as I go about each day. You will be the one I hold on to as we go to sleep. You will be the one I dream of. I promise to provide for you,” his voice wavers as something that looks like hope fills his eyes. “And anyone else who comes along.”

 

His words wrap around her like a warm blanket. “Oh, Peeta. that was beautiful.”

 

He offers her the bite and after she takes it, he leans in so he can kiss her on the nose. “Not as lovely as you.”

 

She smiles and pulls a bite off of her stick. “When I first met you years ago, I truly had no idea what was ahead, but now that we’ve found one another, I can’t imagine being anywhere else.” She clears her throat and grins. “I hope I can remember all of this. ‘A soul mate is someone who has locks that fit our keys, and keys to fit our locks. When we feel safe enough to open the locks, our truest selves step out and we can be completely and honestly who we are; we can be loved for who we are and not for who we’re pretending to be.’ That is how I feel when I’m with you. I hope that I can be a safe place for you.” It’s her turn to feel the excitement when she adds, “and whoever else may join us in the future.”

 

Her confession washes over him and he knows in that moment, that he did make the right decision to chose her. His wolf howls in agreement. She offers him the bite of meat from her stick. He slowly takes it from her and from the sultry look she gives him, he knows that she is ready.

 

He takes her skewer, along with his and sets them back into the basket. He then gets to his feet, and pulls her up after him. There is a question on her lips, but he steals a kiss before she can ask it. Instead, he wraps his arms around her and pulls her tight. “I’m tired of waiting.”

 

She nods. “I am too.”

 

He doesn’t say anything else, but kisses her again instead. He finds the edge of her shirt, and pulls it up until he can touch her skin. She moans into his touch as he spreads his hands over her bare back. He pulls away only long enough to pull her shirt off. 

 

“Have I ever told you how much I like your yoga pants?”

 

She shakes her head as a faint smile appears on her lips. “I don’t think you did.”

 

“Remind me to later.” He smirks as he takes off his shirt. After shoes are slid off of their feet, he eases her pants down past her hips, and she slides his off of his butt.

 

When they are both naked, she confesses, “I’m nervous.”

 

He inhales deep and echoes, “I’m nervous, too.”

 

They chuckle together then he brings her hand up and kisses her palm before he cups his face with it. “I adore and love you. This is just us.”

 

She nods and backs away from him until the backs of her knees bump the mattress. She then turns and crawls onto the bed, giving him her best come hither look when she settles with her back against the pillows.

 

Peeta watches her, his beloved, his mate for a long minute. “I can’t believe that we are—“ his words trail off as he searches for the words he wants to say. Katniss doesn’t give him a chance to because she is on her knees coming back to him.

 

“You don’t have to say anything, but I’m so glad that we are here too,” she coos.

 

He smiles and rests his forehead against hers. “Are you ready for me, Kitten?”

 

Katniss grabs his hardness and pumps him gently. “I’m always ready for you.”

 

He stills for a moment and blue meets silver. “That’s not what I meant. Are you ready to become my mate? Wolves mate for life. You will be mine, and I will be yours.” He pauses and nuzzles the mark on her neck, sending tingles of anticipation through her. “Our souls will bond and I’ll change you on the next full moon into a werewolf. If you will let me, that is.”

 

His words leave her breathless and all she can do is nod. He grins, and answers her with a growl. She is the one who kisses him, offering herself to him, wanting all that he can give her. He returns her kiss, and together they tumble onto the bed.

 

She squirms against him, breaking the kiss to say, “I need you.”

 

His gaze is decidedly wolfish when he asks, “Can you get on your knees? I want to claim you from behind.”

 

She nods and he sets back on his knees so she can get onto all fours. He grabs her hips, pulling her closer to him, but also aiming her bottom up. His hardness sinks into her depths and he has to bite the inside of his mouth to keep from coming right then.

 

He shudders, and moans, “Damn you feel so good, Kitten,” Before he begins to move. She tries to meet his thrusts, but he grabs her hips and demands, “Be still.” He reaches around to caress a swinging breast. He pinches her nipple, sending a jolt of desire through her. She is getting lost in her fast approaching orgasm, when he moves his hand, and grabs her clit, pinching it harshly.

 

Her pleasure is so intense, star bursts appears behind her closed eyelids. She hears Peeta growl again, this one sounds like his wolf instead of him. Is that fur I feel? She barely has time to think, when he sinks his teeth into her shoulder. Her endorphins are pumping so she doesn’t feel any pain, but overwhelming bliss at his touch, his bite. Even when she sees her blood dripping onto the sheet under her, she doesn’t worry. He promised to protect her, didn’t he?

 

The sensation of fullness nearly overwhelms her, the deeper and shorter he thrusts. All she can do is surrender to the orgasm rippling through her body while he howls above her. He swells even more inside, which leaves her gasping for air.

 

He collapses on top of her for just a moment, then rolls them to the side. His arms cradle her to his chest and much to her relief, it’s his skin not fur surrounding her. Another wave of ecstasy, washes over her when he begins to lick her shoulder where he bit her.

 

“That was—“ she starts.

 

He finishes, “Amazing. I never knew that mating would be like that.”

 

When her breathing returns to normal, she notices that he is still deeply seated inside of her and still very hard. She tries to pull away from him, but is unable to, “I need to go clean up.”

 

He licks the bite marks. “We will be here for a little while.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

He chuckles, his baritones vibrating through her. “We are tied together, Kitten. This is what happens when a werewolf mates.”

 

“Tied? What does that mean?”

 

“It’s called a knot, and it’s to ensure that my semen doesn’t escape so if you were ovulating, you would be more likely to get pregnant.”

 

“But you said—“

 

He squeezes her tight interrupting her. “Yes, but you aren’t ovulating right now.”

 

“Wait, how do you know?” she asks, squirming against his knot that rubs her g-spot, making her more than a little breathless.

 

“I can smell it when you are.” He doesn’t let her say anything else because he is lapping at her neck again, plucking her nipple, and wiggling his hips the little bit that he can. Her approaching orgasm washes over her again--

 

Kpkpkpkp

 

The whole pack can feel the Alpha’s mate bond settle into place. They felt whole before, but in that moment, they could feel the final bindings settling into place. Unknown to Peeta and Katniss upstairs, the clan downstairs begins the celebration.

 

Missing their friend, it’s Finnick and Annie who find Delly in her triage crying in the corner. He gathers Delly into his arms as she sobs, “He’s dying, Finnick. She is killing him, and I can’t help him. I know I’m not going to survive this, but I have to for the pups.” 

 

Kpkpkpkp

 

He looks for his mate through the crowd. Their eyes meet and he sends, ‘we might be too late, love.’

 

She shakes her head and starts to make new plans.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!! 
> 
> I need to thank the usual ones, norbertsmom, notanislaner, kleeklutch, and my maria!! 
> 
> There is a lot of things that are going to be happening in this chapter. Many of you also said in your reviews that I left you confused-- that is not my intention. I did want to leave you hanging on the edge of your seat. I think you will enjoy what is going to be happening in this and in the upcoming chapters…

Katniss rolls her shoulder so she can see the scabs in the mirror. They are healing nicely, but she knows that there will be scars. She doesn’t mind, it means that she belongs to Peeta now. “Are you ready?” His voice drifts to her from the bedroom.

 

She pulls her sweater back on, covering the place. It’s still very sensitive so she can’t help the shiver that travels over her. “I’m coming.”

 

“What time is Mr. Tax going to be there?”

 

She glances at the clock on the wall behind Peeta. “Ten minutes? We gotta go.”

 

They file out the door, but instead of using the grand staircase, Peeta grabs her hand and leads her to stairs he brought her up the day before. She remembers with a blush how neither one of them left the bed at all yesterday. He stops at the bottom of the stairs and turns quickly, facing her. He cups her cheeks so he can steal a kiss. “You have to remember that I can hear almost everything you are thinking. Including how many times you came yesterday. I don’t care if we meet Mr. Tax because I’m about to take you back upstairs—“

 

She cuts off his words with a searing kiss of her own. When she breaks it, she says, “Well I guess we’d better hurry then.”

 

With a playful growl, he grabs her hand again and pulls her behind him out one of several back doors of the castle, leading her to his truck. Once they are settled, he starts the big diesel and eases down the driveway. It only takes them a couple of minutes to go on up the mountain to her driveway. No one is at Katniss’ old cabin, but they still go ahead and climb out of the truck.

 

The ashes are still there, but it doesn’t hurt seeing it like she expected. She doesn’t even have to turn around to know that he is coming up behind her. His hands are on her hips, his chin is on her shoulder and she relaxes against him. “You feel good.”

 

He hums in her ear, “I do?”

 

She nods. “You know, I didn’t think I’d ever be happy again. But I am.”

 

He chuckles in her ear before he bites it. “Let’s get married.”

 

She turns in his arms. “What did you say?”

 

His rubs his nose against hers. “I want to marry you.”

 

She cups his face. “I want to marry you,” She echoes.

 

He must have heard the hesitation in her voice. “But?”

 

“Why are you asking me? Because I’m human?”

 

“Well, that’s part of it. We are bonded like wolves do. I figured we can do what humans do and get married.”

 

She brings him close to steal a kiss. “I love you Peeta Mellark. And we will get married one day.” She grins at him as she takes a step back and cross her arms over her chest. “Besides, you are doing it wrong.”

 

“I am?” He asks, teasingly.

 

She nods. “Most men get down on one knee.”

 

He sinks down to his left knee. “Like this?”

 

The sight of him kneeling before her makes her stomach flip. She nods, her mouth going dry. She tries to find her voice to finally ask, “They also have a ring.”

 

“A ring?” He asks, and she nods. When he starts patting down his pockets, she starts to feel light headed. He digs in his jeans pocket, and pulls something out. She can’t see what it is as he rolls it around in his hand. “We don’t usually wear rings; Mama didn’t even have one. I did find something in my Grandmother’s jewelry box.” He holds out his hand for hers, and she shyly slides hers into his. He meets her eyes, and she can’t help to fall just a little bit more in love with him when he simply says, “I don’t have enough words to tell you how I feel but will you please marry me?”

 

In his calloused hand is a delicate ring. The emerald winks up at her in the sunlight but it’s the gentle pearl beside it that gets her attention. The pearl and the emerald are perfectly matched in the antique platinum setting. “Ohhhh Peeta! are you sure?”

 

“I’ve never been so sure about anything before in my life.” He manages to get out before she jumps on him, knocking both of them into the grass. She kisses him all over his cheeks and even kisses his nose, making him laugh. He holds her still for just a moment so he can meet her eyes. “Is that a yes?”

 

“Oh it most definitely is.” She lets her lips sink to his, but are interrupted by the crunch of gravel. They scramble to their feet, with both of them fixing one another’s clothes before turning to see who is stepping out of the red Subaru that pulled up behind the big truck.

 

“Mr. Tax! You made it.” Katniss welcomes him when the tall man comes into view. He offers her his hand and she shakes it before she introduces, “Peeta this is Mr. Tax. Mr. Tax, this is Peeta Mellark,” she can’t help but to giggle, “My fiancée.”

 

Mr. Tax joins their grins with one of his own. “Congratulations seem to be in order.”

 

Peeta throws his arm around her waist in a side hug, pulling her in tight. “I’m just glad that she said yes.”

 

Katniss glances at him over her shoulder and catches his gaze. His heart-winning smile makes her happy that she now belongs to him. “What else would I have said?”

 

The look in his eyes, makes her lean towards him where she is rewarded with a chaste kiss. Mr. Tax, interrupts them when he clears his throat. “Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter to the other. Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other. Now there is no more loneliness, for each of you will be companion to the other. Now you are two bodies, but there is one life before you. Go now to your dwelling place, to enter into the days of your togetherness. And may your days be good and long upon the earth.’”

 

Both Katniss and Peeta are speechless for a long moment then Peeta humbly says, “Thank you. That was amazing.”

 

Mr. Tax nods his head. “My father always toasted that at weddings and such. Now, let’s get down to business if you don’t mind. It looks like you two have some celebrating to do.”

 

Katniss and Peeta meet one another’s eyes, and they mirror a grin. Mr. Tax adds, “All I need to do is walk around, take some pictures, get your signature and everything should be in order.”

 

“That sounds good,” Katniss replies.

 

Mr. Tax begins his walk and first circles the burnt outline of the cabin. Katniss feels a tinge of sadness at the sight of the ruins but only because it was her home for so long. Peeta’s arms come to circle her waist. “Are you alright?” He whispers in her ear.

 

She pauses long enough to gather her thoughts. “I am. I mean I’m sad that my home burned down,” He kisses her ear and she continues, “But I know that all will be alright because I have you.”

 

She can feel his breath on her neck, but before he can say anything, Mr. Tax is calling, “Katniss? Can you come over here for a minute?”

 

She steps out of Peeta’s embrace and goes to meet Tax where he is looking over her toolshed. What’s left of it. She can hear Peeta coming along behind her. However, as soon as she rounds where the back corner of where her cabin used to be, a searing, sharp pain races up her leg before she trips, twists and she falls to the ground.

 

“Oh fuck!” She says through clenched teeth.

 

Both men are by her side immediately trying to help. Peeta tries to touch her leg and she sobs, “Damn that hurts!”

 

Her pain shoots through Peeta like lightning bolt, setting everyone one of his nerves on fire. He’s heard stories all of his life of how true mates can feel one another’s pain. He only hoped that one day he would know. The slow ebb of pain settles in his ankle.

 

“Can you get up?” He asks.

 

She shakes her head. “I don’t think so.” Mr. Tax helps her to scoot back and Peeta tries to straighten out her leg, making her hiss in pain.

 

Peeta gently eases her boot off to be greeted by an angry red streak already crisscrossing her foot. He gently wiggles her toes and while she doesn’t say anything, he can feel her pain as her tears stream down her cheeks.

 

He kisses her tears away then murmurs, “I can feel every tear, and how much you hurt. Do you think it’s broken?”

 

It’s Mr. Tax who answers, “It probably isn’t, but it might be on the safe side to go make sure. Can I take some more pictures? Then I should have everything I need.” He looks at the both of them and asks, “Can I help you get her into the truck?”

 

“Open the door for me?” Peeta asks as he grits his teeth, wishing he could take her pain away before he gathers her up. She moans when he starts walking, biting her lip to keep from crying out. Mr. tax opens the passenger door and Peeta sets her down. Peeta eases the door shut, shakes Mr. Tax’s hand before he jumps into the truck to take his fiancée to the hospital.

 

Kpkpkpkp

 

Dr. Peterson flips through the same tired clipboard she had the other day. “I didn’t think I’d be seeing you this soon, Ms. Everdeen.”

 

“I didn’t think I would be back this soon,” Katniss quips, making the doctor return her smile.

 

“How is your breathing?”

 

“At the moment, the pain in my ankle is making me forget all of my other pains. Before that, I still hurt a little, but I was feeling better.”

 

Dr. Peterson smiles, looking pleased. “That’s good, really good. the radiologist looked at your x-rays. Nothing is broken, but you did some damage.” She pauses for a moment to flip through some papers. “You even bruised your knee.”

 

Blurry eyed because of the endorphins and pain meds, Katniss tries to focus. “What does that mean?”

 

“I’m sending you home with an air cast. You need to stay off your ankle, only standing when you have to. If your knee starts to hurt, then a bag of ice should help.” Dr. Peterson’s eyes meet hers. I don’t want you on your feet for at least a week. Only use your crutches for trips to the bathroom—understood?”

 

Katniss nods and Peeta answers for her, “Done and done. I would love a chance to pamper her anyway.”

 

“Come back if the pain gets any worse.” The nurse coming into the room with her arms full makes Dr. Peterson add, “Here is Tracey to help you, then you will be free to go.”

 

Katniss grabs her hand before she goes too far. “Thank you again.”

 

The doctor looks at Peeta and adds, “Just keep our girl out of the lake and from walking around and stepping into holes.”

 

Peeta’s eyes light up with suppressed laughter. “I’m trying my best doctor; I’m trying my best.”

 

Kpkpkpkp

 

Katniss lays her head back and closes her eyes while Peeta drives them home. Home. She smiles to herself. She isn’t sure when the castle started feeling like home or if it’s just being with Peeta. she feels his huge, gentle hand covers hers and squeezes before his rich deep voice asks, “What are you smiling about?”

 

The effects of the painkillers given to her are making it too sleepy to open her eyes and even to her, her voice is slightly slurred, “I’m just so glad that you are mine.”

 

He says, “I’m glad that you are mine.”

 

“And I’m glad that you are home.”

 

She can barely make out the confusion in his voice, “You mean that I’m taking you home?”

 

She shakes her head, eyes still closed. “No, silly wolf. You. Are my home now. No matter where I go, as long as you are with me, I’m home.” She murmurs wistfully. “Will you stay with me?”

 

She finally gives into the darkness that has been wanting to claim her. She hears his baritone that always does says such amazing things to her say something, but she is fast asleep before she hears him say, “Always.”

Kpkpkpkp

 

Peeta, who is still holding his beloved’s hand, pulls the truck to a stop in the driveway. He looks over at her, his heart swelling with love. ‘Finnick,’ he sends. ‘meet me outside.’

 

‘I’m coming.’ Finnick sends back. it doesn’t take him long to join Peeta.

 

‘Can you keep her asleep while I take her to our rooms?’

 

Finnick nods. ‘Sure thing, boss.’ He ducks out of the way as Peeta picks his mate up with ease. ‘Is it broken?’

 

Peeta sends back, ‘No, but the damage is bad. She is to stay off of it for at least a week.’

 

Finnick opens the door for Peeta and then follows him up the grand staircase. By now, everyone in the clan knows what happened. ‘Why don’t you just go ahead and change her? That will heal her leg,’ Finnick sends as he opens the door to the suite.

 

Peeta strides in, and goes straight to the bed. He gently eases her down, and Finnick grabs a pillow to prop her leg up with. Peeta straightens back up and sends, ‘Because she will be co-alpha. It needs to be properly done, in the circle with everyone around to witness and bless. Besides, it’s still two weeks to the full moon.’

 

The two men exchange a glance and Finnick submits, ‘We can still do it properly. I know you were looking forward to that chase though.’

 

Peeta shakes his head with a smirk on his face. ‘Can you get Grandma to fix us a lunch tray? I know I’m hungry.’

 

Finnick nods and turns on his heel. Peeta waits for the outer door to shut before he moves the short distance to his side of the bed. He wants to sit, but he also doesn’t want to wake her up either. His wolf whines, wanting out but before he can do anything, there is a timid knock at the door.

 

He quickly crosses the room to open the door. Lavinia enters with a tray full of food followed by Finnick who carries drinks for them. “Just set everything on the table,” Peeta says, nodding toward the coffee table. He waits for them to empty their hands before he meets Finnick’s gaze. “I want you to wake her up, but I know she is tired.”

 

“I can release the hold and she will wake up naturally?” Finnick asks.

 

“Aye, I think that would be best.” Peeta glances at Lavinia and nods. “Thank you for helping.”

 

She bows her head. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

 

He runs his fingers through his curls, tugging at the ends. “Not right now.” The men watch her leave the suite and shut the door behind her. They then turn to one another and Peeta says, “Why does she keep getting hurt?”

 

Finnick shakes his head. “I don’t know boss.” They hear a soft murmur from the next room and both of them go to investigate.

 

Katniss is blinking slowly, and it looks like she is trying to focus. She meets Peeta’s eyes, and Finnick smiles at the grin on his Alpha’s face. “How did you get me up here without waking me up?” she asks.

 

“That gift of Finnick’s comes in handy. How are you feeling?”

 

A flash of uncertainty flashes over her face. “Honestly, I’m afraid to move.”

 

“But why?” Finnick asks.

 

“Because it might hurt,” She whispers.

 

“I’ve got the pain meds Dr. Peterson gave you. Do you want one?” Peeta offers.

 

“Let me try to—“ neither Peeta or Finnick gives her the chance of shifting on her own. One is on one side and one on the other. Together they lift her up until her back rests gently on the pillows behind her. She swallows hard. “Thank you. That didn’t hurt like I thought it would.”

 

“That’s good,” Finnick teases. “We brought you some food. Are you hungry?” Katniss nods. “May I fix you a plate?”

 

Her stomach grumbles, answering for her. Finnick grins and turns on his heel leaving her and Peeta. He looks at her, worry written all over his face. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

 

Her heart melts. “I can’t really feel anything right now, but I’ll be alright.”

 

Finnick comes back, and in no time, he has them a little picnic set up. He bows his head, and Peeta walks with him to the door. When he comes back, he sits down by her. 

 

In just a moment, they are eating. She can’t help but to notice him watching her. “What’s wrong?”

 

He ducks his head. “I feel like I can’t protect you anymore.”

 

“What makes you say that?”

 

He gives her an unbelieving look. “After all that has happened to you, including the fact that you almost drowned—and you have to ask?”

 

She holds out her arms for him, he holds back until she coos, “Oh, Peeta. yes, I don’t know what happened in the lake, but today, well that was all me. that wasn’t your fault at all.”

 

He finally comes and settles beside her, after he clears the food off the bed. “I love you, so much,” He sighs. “If anything ever happened to you—“

 

“Hush.” She covers a yawn. “Let’s take a nap?”

 

He murmurs in her ear, until she is asleep in his arms. Only then, he allows his eyes to close too.

kpkpkpkp

 

Even though he isn’t fully awake, he can feel her reaching for him. He rolls over to pull her closer, but the dull pain in his ankle forces his eyes to open. He flexes his ankle and the pain lessens, but he can still feel it just underneath the surface. It’s so distressing, his wolf limps back and forth worried for their mate.

 

He looks at her face, and can see the pain that he feels. “Katniss, Kitten, wake up.”

 

She moans and the pain flares making him queasy. He eases his arm out from under her head, and reaches for the bottle of painkillers on the bedside table. Him moving prompts her to open her eyes. Her long lashes blink slowly over her pain-filled silver eyes. “Peeta—I hurt,” She sobs.

 

He quickly opens the bottle and two skinny pills tumble out. She meekly takes them, along with a sip of water. His heart aches as she closes her eyes against the wave of pain he feels. He clambers to his feet, and goes quickly into the bathroom. He returns in just a moment with a cold washcloth to set on her forehead. She sighs in relief.Peeta pulls up a chair by the bed and watches his mate as the pills start to work and her features relax once again in slumber. He sends to Delly, ‘Get up here. I need you.’

 

His old friend enters his rooms in record time, worry creasing her face. He is so wrapped up in his own worry that he doesn’t notice her red-rimmed eyes. Instead he presses a kiss to her temple and whispers, “I’ve got to—“

 

Delly nods. “I’ll stay with her. Go run, hunt. I will stay with her.”

 

He nods his thanks and wills his body to begin to change. The wolf that remains doesn’t linger, but bounds out the open, second story window to the forest below. His old friend claims the chair he just abandoned and wonders if she and her old friend, whom she helped raise, deserve mates at all. According to what she is feeling about Gale, and what all has happened to Katniss, she wonders who wishes otherwise.

 

Kpkpkpkp

 

His breath is ragged as he runs up the hill. Saplings, not much taller than he, slap him on the muzzle and on the sides, but he pays them no mind. His adrenaline blocks everything else. He finally makes it to the top of the ridge and his tongue rolls out as he pants, trying to catch his breath. When the burn fades, the pain of not watching over his mate creeps back in, awakening the old taunts his own mother would sneer at him.

 

He shakes his snout, wishing that once and for all he could at least out run her voice.

 

A branch snaps in half behind him and his beta’s welcome enters his wolf’s headspace. He turns his head to meet Gloss’s unspoken question. He lets his friend in to see what happened that morning. Gloss gently bumps into his Alpha before he licks his nose. Then, with his front legs on the ground and his bottom in the air, Gloss gives Peeta a couple of playful barks.

 

Peeta shakes his head again in an effort to clear it, then he growls playfully in the back of his throat. Gloss yips some more and together the two friends start to wrestle in the orange and yellow leaves.

 

As Alpha and Beta, the two are evenly matched. As their play turns into more sparring, Peeta knows that Gloss will easily submit. And for the moment, the give and take of the match takes Peeta’s mind off of Katniss 

 

When they are both winded, they trot over to the creek that runs through the property. Once they have their fill, they then change into their human forms. Even though they are naked, they sit together on the creek bank.

 

“Who is trying to hurt us?”

 

Gloss shakes his head. “Who would want to?”

 

The who pops into the shared consciousness and they both whisper, “Clove.”

 

“How is she getting in if it is her?” Peeta wonders.

 

“You know it’s her,” Gloss answers. “Wasn’t she the one who kidnapped Katniss to begin with?”

 

Peeta nods. “Do you think someone was at the bottom of the lake?”

 

Gloss nods. “No doubt there was someone. The question is, what are you going to do?”

 

“I know what I want to do—“ Peeta says menacingly.

 

“Yeah, I do too.” The men are silent while the brook bubbles along beside them, oblivious to the wolves sitting by it. “You remember last week? When we couldn’t figure out that scent?”

 

Peeta nods. “Do you think that was her?”

 

“It had to be,” Gloss says. “It wasn’t Clove; she never does her own dirty work. Does Haymitch still have Brutus?”

 

Peeta nods. “He said he was going to hold him in a safe place for us until we need him.”

 

Gloss cracks his knuckles with a wicked glint in his sea-green eyes. “Can I go question him? I know Cash would love to help.”

 

“You two would have to get in line behind me,” He pauses for a moment before he continues, “Do you need more wolves guarding the borders?”

 

Gloss nods. “Might not be a bad idea. At least until we catch who is doing this.”

 

They both feel Delly push into the thoughts and Peeta feels Katniss waking up. The men let their wolves take over, and then they chase one another back to the castle yipping the entire way.

 

Kpkpkpkp

 

Sae comes into the bedroom, clicking her tongue at the sight of Katniss. She sets down the tray on a table Peeta brought into the room yesterday and approaches. “Can I help you get more comfortable, dear?”

 

Katniss slowly opens her eyes, and smiles when she sees Sae. “How long have I been asleep?”

 

Sae looks to the clock on the wall. “Not nearly enough. Are you hungry?”

 

Katniss nods. “Where’s Peeta?”

 

“He had to go out for a run. He’s on the way back.”

 

He steps in behind Sae. “Here I am.”

 

The older woman squeaks, and whirls on him. Peeta catches her and they chuckle together. “You scared me, boy.”

 

“You shouldn’t let your guard down,” He teases back, before he shifts his gaze to katniss.

 

Katniss lets her gaze flit over him and she doesn’t miss how he is wearing the basketball shorts she hasn’t seen in awhile. She gives him a small smile while concern marks his face. “Sae, can you help me straighten her up so she can eat?” he asks.

 

“Of course.” Together, with minimal movement, they get her sitting back against the pillows and a tray in front of her. On the plate, sitting on the tray is a fluffy bowl of white rice, covered in what looks like chicken in some kind of sauce.

 

Katniss takes the first bite and delicate orange bursts against her tongue. “That is amazing!” she exclaims after she swallows. She gets another bite and holds it out to Peeta. “Try it.”

 

He starts to protest, but a sharp elbow in his ribs by Sae stops his protest. He steps forward and lets Katniss feed him. “Hmmm, that is good.”

 

“Sae? Can you fix the Alpha a plate?” Katniss asks, nervous how the older woman will take her request.

 

Peeta meets Sae’s raised brow with a shrug. The older woman nods and turns back to the tray she just set down. Peeta goes to take the plate from her, but she waves him away. “Sit, sit. Let me serve you.”

 

“Thank you Sae,” Peeta says as Sae leaves. He gently joins Katniss on the bed and they are silent for a moment while they eat. 

 

Katniss waits for a moment before she asks, “Where were you?”

 

Peeta doesn’t meet her eyes but instead picks up his fork and spears a little tomato. “I had to go check on something.”

 

“Sae said you had to go for a run.”

 

“I did. My wolf needed to take control for a little bit.”

 

“Do you have to do that often?”

 

Peeta finally meets her eyes and even she can see some sort of relief in them. Is he relieved because she wants to know more about him? He answers, “Every werewolf has to let their wolf out. If we don’t, we start to feel caged up in a way.”

 

She nods. “That makes sense. What is it like to run through the forest like you just did?”

 

He sits back against the headboard and his smile comes easy to his handsome face. “There is nothing else like it. I can’t wait for you to turn, then we can run together.”

 

For some reason, his admission makes her wonder how amazing it would be to run with him and it becomes a longing that she’s never felt before. “I think I would like that too.”

 

He grabs her hand and kisses her palm. “I can’t wait either.”

 

“How much longer do we have to wait?”

 

“Two weeks then, we will have another full moon.”

 

She sets down her plate and isn’t nervous at all when she asks, “What would your wolf do right now if you let him out?”

 

He doesn’t answer her, but steals a kiss instead. He backs off the bed and pulls his shorts down over his hips. She can’t help but to lick her lips when she sees his half-rigid dick nestled among his sandy colored curls. She smirks when it grows under her watchful gaze. He clears his throat, getting her attention. When she finally meets his eyes, he quips, “My eyes are up here lady.”

 

She glances back down then back to his eyes again. “But there are other parts of you that are demanding my attention.”

 

“I thought you wanted my wolf—” He trails off.

 

She exhales loudly and says, “Yes, let me see him.” By now, she’s seen him change only a couple of times and just like before, it takes her breath away. The wolf’s feet land on the hardwood with a soft thud. His sky-blue eyes take her in over the edge of the mattress. She pats the space that he just vacated and he bounds up with a single hop.

 

“You are so beautiful-“ A playful growl stops her and she smiles in response. “Alright, handsome then.” She chuckles when he sits up a little bit straighter. She reaches out for him and runs her finger through the double coat on his chest enjoying the feel of his rough coat.

 

She hears a whine low in his throat and she asks, “What is it Peeta?”

 

He looks at her ankle sitting on top of the pillow in the air cast. He eases his body on the bed and licks her toes. She wiggles them and says, “That tickled and hurt. What do you want?”

 

A random idea pops in her head and she looks to Peeta. “Did you put that there?” He tilts his head to the side and his tongue comes rolling out before he looks at her air cast then back to her face. She reaches down, loosens the Velcro, and eases it off of her black and swollen ankle.

 

“Damn that hurts.” He whines and touches her face his with wet nose. She feels him lick her cheek. She scratches his ear. “How long can I leave it off?”

 

He licks her nose this time, and hunkers down, his entire length beside her. He licks her toes again. “What are you doing?”

 

He doesn’t look back at her, but continues to lick her twisted ankle gently. The throbbing eases and his lapping feels so good, it quickly puts her to sleep.

 

Kpkpkpkp

 

Finnick walks in his suite of rooms to find Annie going thru his built-in-bookshelf. “What are you looking for, love?”

 

She turns and for a moment, fear flashes, not for the first time in her eyes. and it makes his heart sink. “Finnick? Is that you?” She asks.

 

He approaches her carefully, his wolf inside wanting to protect their mate. “It is. What’s wrong?” He asks, laying a steadying hand on her arm.

 

As soon as he touches her, she melts against him. “I thought I was somewhere else, and I had to find a paper—“

 

“What paper?”

 

“A paper. Well, papers. I was going to take them to my brother—“

 

“You have a brother?”

 

“Yeah, his name is—“ she trails off again this time, her tears come to make her cheeks wet. “Why isn’t my brain working? I can see him in my mind. He’s older than me, and we look just alike.” She buries her head in Finnick’s chest. “I want to remember—me.”

 

He surrounds her in his embrace, only the second one he’s allowed himself to do. “Maybe, now that you really want to remember, you will start to.”

 

“I hope so.”

 

Kpkpkpkp

 

It’s the next day when Katniss wiggles against the couch pillow, trying to get comfortable. “Are you sure you will be ok?” Peeta asks.

 

She can hear the worry in his voice. “Yes, I’m fine. I know that you have to go and take care of clan business. I’m going to sit here.” She holds up his tablet. “And find something to read. Besides, someone will be here soon to bring me lunch, and my crutches are right here in case I need to pee.” Her heart clenches when he looks like a lost soul standing there.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes. Can I have a kiss?”

 

He bends over, but before he can do what she asked, she grabs his arm. “I’ll be alright.” Then she claims his lips.

 

He returns her kiss, and separates from her with a moan. “Are you sure, you don’t need me to keep you company?” He asks with a certain glint in his eyes.

 

“Get,” she admonishes him with a smirk. “We can get to that later.”

 

“Is that a promise?”

 

“Hmmm,” Is what she answers before there is a timid knock on the door.

 

“Come in,” Peeta calls out.

 

Annie pokes her head around the doorframe. “Are you busy?”

 

Katniss shakes her head, and she can hear Peeta’s sigh of relief. “Please, come and keep her company,” Peeta welcomes her.

 

Annie quietly comes in. Katniss can’t help but to notice how calm she seems now compared to what she was like when Finnick first brought her home from the hospital. Katniss nods towards the matching overstuffed leather chair by her and Annie steps around Peeta to make herself comfortable.

 

Peeta meets Katniss’ eyes, and with a wink, he heads for the door. “I’ll see you two later.”

 

They don’t say anything until he exits the room, then Annie follows to shut the door behind him. Katniss gives her a quizzing look when Annie gets a huge, but troubled smile on her face. “I remembered something!”

 

“Oh that’s wonderful! Tell me!”

 

Annie comes back, but is too excited to sit down so she bounces instead. “I was looking for something to read on the book shelf, then it was like I was somewhere else. I was looking for some papers that I had to give to my brother. Then it hit me, I have a brother!”

 

“What’s his name?” Annie’s joyful expression leaves her face and Katniss’ heart sinks. “You don’t remember him?” Katniss asks. Annie shakes her head and Katniss adds, “Oh honey. You will remember him.”

 

Annie wipes her tears, and says, “All I know is that he looks like me. I can’t remember his name or anything.”

 

Katniss grabs her friend’s hand and tugs her down on the floor by her since she can’t get up. She gives Annie an awkward side hug, and she whispers, “We’ll find him one day, I promise.”

 

Kpkpkpkp

 

“Peeta, please let me go down to the dining room. I’m going a little stir crazy in here.”

 

He looks around the suite. “Yeah I can see how the walls would be closing in by now.” He bends over her and sweeps her up into his arms. “You have to stay off your feet. “

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” She says smartly.

 

He stops walking towards the door. “I can leave you here—“

 

“Sorry,” She grumbles. “I’m just ready to get out of here.” He exits the rooms and heads for the stairs. She squeezes where she has her arms around his neck. “I know, let’s go for a ride after this?”

 

He grins. “We might.”

 

She kisses his jaw. “I might know some places we can go park at.”

 

He looks confused as he stops on the bottom stair. “What for?”

 

It takes her a moment to remember that he wouldn’t know what it’s like to go make out with a girl on a dark, moonlight night—she grins and nudges his ear closer to her mouth. “Well I think I can show you better than tell you.”

 

There is a faint blush that stains his cheeks and makes her heart flip the way it does. “I think you should.”

 

“But we need to go eat first.”

 

He sighs dramatically, earning him a giggle from her. “Fine, then you have something to show me.”

 

They enter the dining room where members of the clan were milling about. Peeta skirts around the outer edge trying to keep from hitting her sore ankle. When his people see him, even Katniss can sense the energy that his presence brings. They want to approach them, but she wonders if it’s some kind of internal command that keeps them at bay.

 

Peeta approaches the round table in the middle of the room. Katniss hears someone approaching, and smile when she sees Rue rushing to help them. Wordlessly, Rue pulls out two chairs, and Peeta eases Katniss into one of them while Rue guides her foot to the other. “Is that alright? or do you need a pillow, too?”

 

Katniss nods. “I think a pillow will be best.” She barely has the words out when little Laurel comes ambling across the room dragging a pillow that looks like it came from the couch in the great room.

 

“Here,” she shoves it at her mother. Katniss can’t help but to watch the little one as she watches every move her mother makes.

 

“That’s better. Thank you Rue,” Katniss offers.

 

“I’m glad that I could help.”

 

Katniss’s can still feel Laurel’s gaze on her, but she doesn’t meet her eyes just yet. “I’ve missed getting to play with Laurel, do you think she missed me?” She asks Rue.

 

Rue’s eyes light up with silent laughter. “I’m not sure. She has been awfully quiet here lately.”

 

By now, Laurel is dancing back and forth from one foot to another. “I have missed Ms. Katniss! But you said she is hurt. What is hurt Mama?”

 

Rue crouches down beside her daughter. “Oh sweetie, I tried to explain to you that Ms. Katniss isn’t like us. Not yet at least. That’s why she can be hurt. You can be hurt too, just that you heal fast.”

 

Laurel looks at Katniss with great big tears in her eyes. The little one throws her arms around Katniss and starts to cry. Several women immediately look at them to see what is wrong. Katniss pulls Laurel tight and whispers, “Oh love, don’t cry. I’m already feeling lots and lots better. I just make Peeta carry me around because he is big and strong.” She has to hide a giggle when she sees him flexing his arms. “Can you two eat with us?”

 

Rue looks down while Peeta clears his throat behind her. “It’s up to you, Kitten. This is the Alpha’s table, but I had it replaced with a round one so anyone can sit with us.”

 

Laurel takes the seat beside Katniss. Peeta looks lost for a short moment until Finnick and Annie comes walking up. Katniss starts to make small talk with Rue, Laurel and the others gathered around the table. After only a couple of minutes, Lavinia comes over to them with her arms laden down with plates of food. The sweet aroma of the herb roasted chicken on her plate surrounded by pan roasted root vegetables, and mashed potatoes makes her stomach growl.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!! Well here we are again… I need to thank my regulars notanislander, kleeklutch, maria and norbertsmom. Also alliswell read too. Arden is starting to let me pick her brain, along with my medical crew who I know in real life. Thank you Tracy!!! 
> 
> *takes a deep breath* I hope you are sitting down for this one, it’s a bit of a doozy if I do say so myself. Please let me know what you think!! 
> 
> Enjoy!!

Katniss can’t help but to smile when Laurel smacks her lips together and says, “This is good! Is your chicken good too?”

“It’s very good. Sae and Mags are brilliant cooks.”

The little girl sitting beside her nods, unable to speak around the spoonful of mashed potatoes in her mouth. Katniss chuckles and glances up, meeting Peeta’s eyes over Laurel’s head from his seat on the other side of the little one. Something sparkles within his, and she feels a longing that she thought she put behind her long ago. She gives him a small smile to only receive a big one in return. Maybe it’s alright to let the old wants and desires come back after all.

“This chicken has a sweet, almost spring taste,” Annie comments from across the table. “I wonder what they seasoned it with.”

Mags, who happens to be walking by their table, hears what Annie said. She stops and puts her old weathered hands on Annie’s and Finnick’s shoulders so she can lean in. “Tonight, it was all Lavinia’s idea. She said she learned from one of those fancy cooking shows. It’s good.”

Annie comments, “Well, please tell her that it’s delicious.”

Even Peeta speaks up, “Yes, do give our compliments to the chef.”

Mags kisses Finnick on the cheek and Annie on the forehead before she leaves them, heading towards the table where Sae is sitting with several of the other older members of the clan. Laurel follows her gaze, and volunteers, “That’s all the Grannies and Papas.”

Katniss meets the young one’s eyes. “Why do you call them that?”

“That’s what everyone else calls them,” Laurel offers, but turns to her mother to ask, “Why do we call them that, Mama?” 

Rue’s cheeks faintly glow red. “That’s what they want us to call them, Laurel. That’s what we’ve always done.” Rue meets Katniss’ eyes and visibly relaxes when she sees Katniss smiling at her. “They are the ones who teach the pups and watch them when the adults have their jobs to do.”

“That sounds very nice,” Katniss adds.

Laurel nods, a huge grin spreads across her face. “It is! We play all day! I wanted to paint today, but Colton wanted to build towers with the blocks. So Granny Sae said that we could do both.”

The adults at the table wait to hear what else Laurel has to say, but her mashed potatoes claim her attention once more. Peeta waits for her to finish so he can ask, “Then what happened?”

“Oh, Zack decided to bite Colton, which made them fight. After that, we played out in the woods instead.”

There is a chorus of chuckles all around the table.

Kpkpkpkp

When everyone at the table has finished eating, Peeta carries Katniss out to the great room. He pauses for a moment to whisper, “I thought you wanted to go somewhere?”

Before she has a chance to say anything, several of the clan members come over to them. He starts to growl at the intrusion, but Katniss squeezes his neck. She inhales, and decides to go ahead and try the mind thing he does to her. she squints her eyes at him and sends ‘It’s ok. Let’s go sit on the couch with them for a moment?’

His brow lifts, so she asks, “You heard that?”

He nods. “I did. Good job, by the way.” She hears a thought pop in her head, ‘Once we sit, we will be here for a while. They will want to talk to you too.’

She smiles and looks into his beautiful Carolina blue eyes. ‘That’s alright. They have probably missed you.’

‘Ok then. We’ll sit and talk.’ He nods at the people gathered around, then he heads over to the couch in the corner. “I’m going to set you on your good foot.” They chuckle together. “Then I’ll help you sit down.” When she is seated, and her foot on his lap, Finnick, Annie, Gloss, and Cashmere come over to join them.

Katniss leans her head back against the arm rest behind her and listens to the sounds of the people. Peeta starts rubbing her knee, and she closes her eyes, his touch feels so good. Her eyes drift closed; the soft hum around her lulling her to sleep.

When she is almost asleep, a wave of nausea hits her, making her gut clench. Her eyes open wide, meeting Peeta’s across the span of the couch. “What’s wrong?”

This time, the roll in her stomach makes her wonder if she is going to make it back upstairs in time. He doesn’t give her a chance to say anything. He has her in his arms, as he runs up the grand staircase. “Oh, Peeta,” she moans as he rushes through their rooms and into the bathroom.

“Stand on your good leg,” he reminds her gently as he helps her to stand.

She nods as another pain rolls through her. He helps her to pull her yoga pants down and then he eases her onto the seat. She folds her arms across her lower tummy and groans, “I love you, but get out.”

“Are you—“

“Grab me the tablet, and go. I think I’m going to be here for a while.” Another tremor shakes her, and she swallows hard. 

He grabs for the garbage can and sits it beside her. “Do you want some water?”

She shakes her head, unable to say anything. “I’ll call you if I need anything,” she gasps.

He eases the door shut, but not all the way. He starts to pace, but before he can go too far, Delly comes rushing in without even knocking. “Where’s Katniss?”

He nods towards the shut bathroom door and Delly’s lips make a perfect “O”. “Annie is sick too. what’s wrong with Katniss?”

He clears his throat and whispers, “Her stomach is hurting.”

Delly nods. “Annie’s too.” She walks over to the door and knocks softly. “Katniss, it’s me Delly.”

“Don’t come in here!” Katniss calls from the other side of the door.

“I’m not going to, dear. Are you alright?”

When it takes Katniss longer than a minute to answer, Peeta starts to open the door. “Katniss?” he asks when he hears her retching. He eases the door open to see her with the garbage can up to her chest, while still sitting on the toilet.

Delly steps around Peeta to Katniss. Delly touches Katniss’ forehead with the back of her hand. “I’ll be right back,” she mutters to Peeta and heads back to the door.

Peeta goes ahead and steps into the bathroom. He opens the small window, and a cold breeze comes in, caressing Katniss’ sweaty face. “That feels so good,” she murmurs. He grabs a washcloth, wets it with cold water and crouches down by her. “Oh, Peeta. you don’t want to see me this way.”

“Shhh,” he hushes her, as he washes her face. “Do you think you can get up?”

She clutches her stomach as another cramp seizes her middle. She shakes her head. “No.” Then she looks up, meeting his eyes for the first time since he came in. “Oh crap, Peeta! you can’t see me like this.”

“I promised to take care of you. That’s what I’m going to do.”

She inhales a shaky breath and Delly comes rushing back in. Peeta exits the bathroom, but leaves the door open. Delly hands Peeta a water bottle and Katniss hears, “The best thing to do right now is let the food poisoning run its course. Try to keep her drinking so she won’t become dehydrated.”

“I don’t think I can drink anything right now, Delly,” Katniss moans from the bathroom.

“Do you think you can take a shower yet? That might help more than anything,” Delly asks, stepping into the bathroom.

Katniss hangs her head, and runs her fingers through her waves. “I just want to lay down and go to sleep.”

Delly looks at them sympathetically. “I pray to Luna that this passes quickly.”

 

Kpkpkpkp 

“You gave them too much!” he growls at his mate.

“I only put in what the recipe called for,” she barks back at him. “Besides, I’m ready for this to be over with. I miss my pups.”

“How are the humans?”

“Delly ran up there to help and still hasn’t come back yet. That means the witch’s breath is working.”

He holds out his arms for her and she melts into his embrace with a sigh. “Soon, we will get to see them, then we will go as far away as we can so no one, wolf or human, will be able to find us again.”

 

Kpkpkpkp

Her heeled boots echo through the dungeon as he jerks awake. He doesn’t have a chance to open his eyes when that bitch is there smacking him. He wonders why she just doesn’t go ahead and kill him, so Delly can be free again.

Clove starts to pace her familiar path in front of him, but he is unable to pay attention to her. Delly is pushing into his thoughts, demanding to tell him what happened that day. She gives him the images of Katniss, and a dark haired beauty she calls Annie being violently sick, which makes him struggle even more, as the silver around his wrists burning anew. He knows that somehow it’s her fault, the one who paces in front of him.

Clove stops, watching his wolf-beast fight his bonds. He can feel her eyes narrow in on him. “What happened?”

“I’m going to fucking kill you for hurting her!” He snarls through his wolfish snout. Ever since Clove chained him to the wall, he hasn’t been able to change back to his human or even full wolf. Which is probably for the best. This hybrid beast can handle the sorrow and the agony.

When Clove’s eyes light up in delight, he wonders if he might have made a horrid mistake. “They are doing it! They said they weren’t going to, but they are anyway!” She approaches him and stops just out of his reach if he were able to get loose. “How bad are they?”

Gale growls instead, even snapping his jaws at her. she merely shakes her head, and her claws extend. He doesn’t mind the new scratches. It reminds him that he is still alive.

It’s not until he hears Delly’s cry that he realizes that he didn’t shut out the voices. He manages to send her a weak, ‘I love you’ before he passes out again to dream of her blond curls, sweet curves, and welcoming arms that will take away his heartache.

Kpkpkpkp

She tries to open her eyes, but even the low light of dawn hurts too much. She moans and tries to roll over, but freezes when she feels the echo of pain ripple through her stomach. She stills her breathing, wondering if she is safe, or need to find the edge of the bed.

The cramp passes, and she exhales a shaky breath. She wills her eyes to open, but all she can manage is grimace of pain. A gentle ‘Shhhhh,’ pushes into her head, and somehow, his inner voice helps to ease the pain. 

She isn’t sure what to do, but she thinks, ‘Peeta.’

‘I’m here, Kitten.’

‘Can you help me?’

She can feel him come closer, but he doesn’t touch her. ‘What is it?’ he sends.

‘I think I’m afraid to get up.’

‘Oh pet. What do you want me to do?’ He asks.

She wills her eyes to open, and is greeted by a very worried wolf, whose nose is inches from her own. She manages to raise a shaky hand and gently rubs his nose. His Carolina blue eyes never leave hers as she thinks, ‘I need to pee. But I’m nervous I’ll be sick again if I move.’

She has seen him change several times, but it still takes her breath away. When he is naked before her, he bends so he can gently pick her up. She can’t help but to sigh when her stomach and gut don’t roll. His words, spoken, “You’re better.”

She nods against his shoulder. “I think so,” she whispers. He takes her into the bathroom, and eases her onto her feet.

“Can you stand?” he whispers, not letting her go.

She nods, “I think so.” He holds onto her as she eases herself onto the toilet. Her wish is sent, ‘Give me some privacy? Please?’

He nods and sends back, ‘I’m going to be right in there. Call when you’re done, and I’ll help you take a shower.’

‘I don’t feel—‘

‘I just want to. Besides, I need a shower too.’ She shakes her head weakly at him as he shuts the door behind him. She takes a slow, deep breath, the corners of her lips curling up when it has the desired effect of settling her stomach that is still trying to rebel.

She isn’t sure how long she sits there, but when her gut feels like it is going to behave, “Peeta,” she calls weakly. The door opens, and he steps back in, offering her a hand. She wrinkles her nose, and says, “But I haven’t washed my hands.”

He shakes his head at her. “Come, and you can help me wash us both in the shower.”

She is so tired, her bones hurt. He helps her to the sink and turns on the tap. The steam coming from the hot water feels so good, she breaths it all in. She jumps a little when she gets a look at herself in the mirror. Dark circles surround her eyes, making them look sunken, almost. Wispy hairs fall limply around her face, sweat from the night before, making them stingy.

Peeta appears in the mirror behind her, meeting her eyes in the glass. He picks up the end of her braid and flicks it against his nose. “Do you want me to undo your hair? I’ll wash it for you.”

Her strength is quickly leaving as she sways on her feet. ‘That sounds wonderful. You might want to hurry; I’m not going to be standing much longer.’

He loosens the hair tie, and unravels her hair. There is a knock on the outer door. ‘Who’s that?’ she sends.

He kisses her on the nose, and opens the door to the bathroom. On quiet feet, Delly comes carrying a plastic stool. “Thank you Delly,” Peeta says, setting it in the shower.

She bows her head then looks to Katniss. “How are you feeling?”

She inhales a shaky breath. “Bad. It feels like the flu.”

Delly comes forward and lays the back of her hand on Katniss’ forehead. “You are warm. Do you think you can eat something yet?”

“Maybe some soup?” She whispers.

Delly nods and leaves again. Peeta steps behind her and nudges her to lean against him, which she gladly does. He takes the tank top she threw on last night, and then eases her panties off of her hips. She stumbles, and he swoops her up into his arms.

A feverish shiver moves through her. “This is going to be so cold,” she mutters.

He kisses her forehead before he eases her down onto the stool. “I’ll keep you warm.”

“Promise?” Her raspy whisper tells him how bad she still feels.

“I promise,” he replies. He will not only keep her warm, but from now on, he will keep her safe. His wolf happily agrees.

kpkpkpkp

“Oh Finnick,” Annie groans. “I don’t think I’ve ever felt this bad.”

He flips over the ice pack on her neck. “You must have the same flu as Katniss. Only she has been vomiting, too.”

Annie shivers when the cramp in her belly threatens to make her like her silver eyed friend. “Shhh, don’t speak too soon.”

He stands up, ready to pounce into action. “Do you need me—“

She interrupts him with a shake of her head then has to close her eyes against the wave of nausea that won’t leave her alone. “Don’t touch me.” She peeks at him through heavy lids and her heart clenches at how sad he looks. “I didn’t mean it that way, love,” she whispers. “I always want you to touch me. Just not right now.” A small burp escapes her mouth, and with it, her stomach rolls and with it, comes what little bit of broth she just ate. Somehow, Finnick is able to catch it with the garbage can waiting by the bed.

He doesn’t wait for her to ask, but gingerly picks her up and helps her into the bathroom. A knock on the door to his suite keeps him from staying with her. “I’ll be alright, Finnick. Go let Delly in.”

“Just call out if you need me—“

She hangs her head in her hands as if she doesn’t have the strength to even sit up. “I will,” his canine hearing still able to pick up her muffled voice.

He goes to the door, and indeed Delly is standing there with a tray. He steps aside so she can enter. While she does, she asks, “How is she?”

Finnick shakes his head. “Not any better. I think she might even be a little worse this morning than she was last night.”

Delly places a comforting hand on his forearm. “It must be the flu then. It’s a good thing we wolves don’t catch it. I’ll bring her some of the chicken soup Lavinia made for Katniss.”

Finnick says, “Thank you, Delly.”

 

Kpkpkpkp

“You look a little better,” Mags remarks when she enters the Alpha’s bedroom. Katniss is propped up against the padded headboard with her still sore ankle on a pillow.

“I’m just glad I haven’t had to go into the bathroom since this morning.” Katniss says, her voice still weak.

Mags sets down the tray on the table by the bed. “That’s good.” She lays her hand against Katniss’ forehead. “Still warm,” the grandma tisks. “Eat and you will feel better.”

Katniss accepts the bowl and stirs the broth that has a couple of noodles swimming in it along with some shredded chicken and green bits of seasoning. “Where’s Peeta?”

“The Alpha is with Finnick and Gloss.” Mag’s sea green eyes meet hers. “They are worried about Delly. And you and Annie, of course.”

“What’s wrong with Delly? Is she sick too?”

Mags takes the bowl back from Katniss and sits on the edge of the mattress. Mags offers her a spoonful of soup and says, “Delly is worried about her mate. They went on ahead and mated before he went back to his pack—“

“Gale? You are talking about my friend Gale?”

Mags nods and holds up another sip of the liquid. “They mated. Which is fine if the boy didn’t have to go back to his pack before Peeta could negotiate for him to move to our clan. Now they are trying to figure out what to do before the pups get here.”

“Pups? What are you talking about?”

Mags gives her another spoonful. “Delly is going to have babies. In her family, they always have two or even three at a time.” Mags shakes her head at herself. “Silly me, I forget that you don’t know. When a female one of us gets pregnant, and she is born wolf, the gestational period is only four or five months compared to your nine months.” Katniss feels like the breath has been knocked out of her and it must show on her face because it sets Mags to tisking again. “Don’t worry dear. I was human once too. When you get pregnant. You will probably only have one or two, not three pups. And you will go, what we call ‘full term’. So a full nine months for you!”

Mags sticks another spoonful of broth in her mouth and keeps on chattering. “I only had single births, while Sae had two sets of twins.” She looks in the bowl, satisfied that it's empty and Katniss looks exhausted. “Sleep dear, you will feel better when you wake up.”

Katniss yawns. “Thank you Mags. How is Annie?”

“Annie is a little worse than you are, I think. But she ate a bowl full of soup too.” She leans over to kiss Katniss on the forehead. “Sleep, Catkin,” Mags wishes as she walks out of the bedroom.

Katniss closes her eyes, and welcomes the sleepy tug she feels. But before she can surrender fully, her stomach lurches painfully. “Oh crap,” she whispers to the empty room. She lies still, hoping that the urge to vomit passes. And for a moment it does, until she feels her reflexes making her move.

She throws her legs over the side of the bed and looks frantically for the crutches that she’s only used once before Peeta came to help her. Not realizing what she is doing, she mutters, “Where are you when I need you?”

She reaches for her crutches, and the pain ripples across her lower belly. She hobbles across the floor, barely reaching the bathroom in time.

That’s where Peeta finds her when he is finally able to get away. “What happened?”

She looks up at him and says meekly. “I ate the soup and it was good. But it didn’t like me. I’m so tired, Peeta.”

He nods from the doorway. “Have you taken anything?”

She shakes her head. “Can I have something?”

“I will find something that you can take. I know you are tired.”

She isn’t sure how long she sits there after he leaves, but he comes back with a drink that tastes a lot like ginger ale, which feels so good, and some little pink odd shaped pills. In a moment they are gone, she is cleaned up and tucked back into bed. This time, when the sandman comes for her, her gut agrees that she can finally get some rest.

 

Kpkpkpkp

The Alpha’s sick mate casts a gloomy mood over the castle. Add to that the first beta’s future mate who is also ill, makes the wolves restless, and wanting to do something, anything to help the humans get better.

They whisper and wonder if Peeta and Finnick went on ahead and gave them the changing bite, but then they remember, the magic only works when Luna is at her fullest and can bless the change. Then in the next breath, remind one another that Finnick and Annie’s wouldn’t be blessed because of her memory loss.

They watch restlessly--

Kpkpkpkp

Peeta sits and does what he’s been doing for the past three days, watches her sleep. Katniss stopped vomiting yesterday, but she is so weak, all she has been able to keep down is the weak tea Lavinia has been feeding her and Annie.

He pushes into her mind, trying to see if she is conscious at all, but there is nothing. He grabs her hand and presses her fingers to his lips, kissing her knuckles. “Katniss,” his pained whisper fills the silence. “Wake up, Kitten. Please?”

A light knock echoes through the suite but he doesn’t move. Instead he sends, ‘Come in.’

Delly enters quietly with a blood pressure cuff and a stethoscope around her neck. “Can I listen to her?” She asks from the doorway. She knows that even though she is a member of his clan, he is still very protective of Katniss right now, especially with her being sick.

He glances at Delly and then gives her a short nod. Delly comes around to the other side of the bed, and secures the cuff around Katniss’ upper arm. She slides the stethoscope on her brachial pulse, but feels for the pulse in her wrist.

Peeta is so focused on watching Katniss, that he doesn’t see the grimace that crosses Delly’s features when she feels Katniss’ weak pulse. She pumps up the cuff and exhales when her blood pressure only reads 80/40. “Peeta? we’ve got to go.”

His head snaps up. “Go where?” Dread making his voice heavy with sorrow, because he knows what she is going to say. Wasn’t he just thinking the same thing too?

“The hospital. Annie needs to go—“

She isn’t able to finish because Peeta stands abruptly with Katniss in his arms. He bellows, “Finnick! Let’s go!” His beta with his mate in his arms, meets him out in the hallway. Delly runs ahead of them, opening doors.

They end up at Peeta’s truck. “Give me the keys,” Delly demands. Both Peeta and Finnick start to protest when she simply plucks the keys from Peeta’s fingers and climbs in. “Come on,” she bids them. “We gotta go!”

The men climb in, Peeta gathering Katniss close, holding her tight on his lap. Finnick settles in beside him with Annie watching. “She’s not doing so good,” she whispers.

Finnick murmurs something in her ear, and Peeta can’t help but to hear, “He’s worried for her.”

Annie nods. “I’m scared too, Peeta. This is the worst I’ve ever felt.”

He inhales a deep breath. “You two will be better soon.”

Delly says from the front of the truck, “They just need some fluids, then they will perk right up.”

Peeta sends, ‘Are you sure?’ when she is silent for a very long minute. He wants to demand an answer when Finnick pushes in, ‘She doesn’t know what’s wrong. She’s tried everything she knows. She doesn’t know humans. She is a wolf doctor.’

He rests his forehead against Katniss’, praying to Luna, and whoever else may be listening.

Delly pulls up at the ER entrance. She shuts off the truck and hops out. Finnick clambers out first, carrying Annie inside. Then Delly helps Peeta to climb out while holding a still unconscious Katniss. “I’m going to park the truck, then I’ll come find you,” she says.

He nods, and turns to make his way in. The waiting room isn’t that busy on this Tuesday night, and he sees Finnick talking to the receptionist, whose eyes widen when she sees Peeta with an unconscious Katniss in his arms. “You come this way.” She looks back to Finnick. “Is the same thing wrong with her?” Finnick nods. “Both of you, come with me.”

She takes them through the swinging doors and leads them to two stretchers separated by a curtain. As soon as Peeta lays Katniss down, she takes a shuddering breath. She releases it slowly while a pain explodes in Peeta’s chest. He grabs at it while Finnick has to catch him before he hits the floor. Several nurses stop what they are doing and come running over, followed by Dr. Peterson in a lab coat.

She has her stethoscope out, searching for something while Peeta moans to Finnick, “Her heart. Check her heart.”

Dr. Peterson moves her scope searching—searching—Peeta’s breath stops in his chest and he has to stop the howl that wants to come out. There is a flurry of movement around his mate and he wants to go to her to protect her from the electrical charge he hears building.

Delly has found him and holds him when the electric bolt shoots through Katniss. It’s not a howl that escapes him, but it is a sob. He can feel the charge in the air when they get the voltage ready again. He can feel Delly pushing into his mind, calming his wolf, while Finnick, and Annie, even in her sickness, try to help him.

He gasps when her heart starts again.

He inhales for her when she can’t, pushing, sending, willing her lungs to work again.

He watches helplessly as they push a breathing tube down her throat.

He catches his breath when they hook her up to the ventilator.

He wants to grab her and run away from the smell of antiseptic, the sounds of the machines invading his ears, the red light blinking to alert them that it's breathing for the woman on the gurney before him.

He wills his wolf to stay here in the strange place, and together they watch.

Some of the nurses stay with Katniss, while Dr. Peterson and the others turn to Annie. The doctor meets Finnick’s eyes. “What’s wrong with her?”

“Same thing. They started vomiting and diarrhea several days ago,” Delly answers. “They started to feel better yesterday, then this morning, slowly got sicker than they were before.” Delly nods towards Katniss, who a nurse is threading a needle into her vein to start an IV. “She said that she was going to take a nap. That was at 1:00 this afternoon. I checked her blood pressure and it was 80/40 and a faint pulse. That’s when we came here.”

Dr. Peterson listens to Annie’s chest while nurses are starting an IV on Annie and fitting breathing cannula up to her nose. The doctor turns her attention to Annie. “And how are you feeling?”

Annie smiles a weak smile. “Tired. Bad. Tired.”

“I bet you do.” Dr. Peterson turns to one of the nurses. “Up her electrolytes, add vanconycin and rochephin to the mix.” She then goes back to Katniss’ bedside. She finishes her physical assessment before she turns to Peeta. “She’s going to be alright. I’ll be able to tell better when she wakes up. She stopped breathing because of the trauma of almost drowning last week. I’m going to take them both upstairs and admit them.” She steps closer to Peeta and pats his back as she whispers, “She’s going to be alright. You just have to believe, ok?”

kpkpkpkp

They pull up in the parking lot not far behind the Alpha. “What are we going to do?” She whispers.

He sighs. So much is riding on this. Not for the first time, he is glad that he inherited his father’s gift of being able to make time stand still. The warnings that were told weigh heavily on him. “Anything for the boys.”

She nods, choking back a sob. “We need to go in, and see—“

He interrupts her with a kiss. “Shhh,” he whispers against her lips. “Let me go in, you stay here out of sight.”

She nods as her mate disappears. As long as she’s been his mate, it’s still startling to see him vanish like he can. She remembers how worried his mother always was about him, knowing that if the alphas found out about their powers, they would all be killed.

In a matter of seconds, he is back, breathing hard. He gasps, “We almost did it. she almost died.”

“But Clove said—“

“I know; she wants to do it. The doctor brought her back and she is hooked up to a ventilator.”

“How is Annie?”

He hisses, “I told you! I don’t want to know their names!” She flinches at his harshness and he instantly softens. “This is hard enough as it is. I just want my sons—“

She reaches for him and for a long moment, they hold one another, missing their family. She finally whispers, “What do you want me to do?”

He pulls away and presses a kiss to her lips. When he pulls away, he says, “Go to the ambulance bay and convince one of the EMTs that you need one. We can get them both of the humans in the ambulance after they take them up to their rooms. Then we can take them to her.”

She nods, and tries not to cry in front of her mate. These women could and almost have become dear friends. She just hopes that whatever Clove has planned for them is quick and merciful.

Kpkpkpkp

He hears the nurse call his name, but he still doesn’t want to take his eyes off of her. She hasn’t moved since—well since before, at home. He can hear his wolf howl, wanting out to do something, anything to reach her. “Mr. Mellark? We are ready to take her to a room now.” He nods, and steps away so two aides can unlock the wheels and push her to the elevator. “Mr. Mellark? You can ride up with her.”

“Thank you,” he whispers hoarsely.

The nurse nods. “She is going to be alright. She just needs to get her fluids built back up and then I’m sure she will wake up.” She stops when the doors open at the end of the hall. “Go on, now. She needs you.”

He glances at her, but she nudges him towards the elevator. He trots down the hallway to where they are holding the doors for him. He looks back in time to see a flash of red enter the ER, but the doors close before he can see their face.

In just a moment they are on the second floor of the small town hospital and Peeta is following them into a private room. He stands out of the way as the aides arrange everything now attached to her. They walk past him, but the tall man pauses for a moment. “Just push the call button if you need anything.”

Peeta nods and hears the door shut behind them. It’s in that moment, he can feel his heart break. The sob that he’s been holding in finally escapes, making him collapse in the chair in the corner of the sparse, beige room.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, where he is attached to everyone who he loves, he hears his uncle Haymitch emit weakly, ‘Brutus has escaped.’

kpkpkpkp

Another note!!

My prereaders and even my beta asked about Gale and Delly not telling Peeta what is being done to him. There are several reasons. One of them is Gale isn’t letting Delly know everything that is being done to him, so she doesn’t know it all. Another is Delly sees and is even helping Peeta go through what he is with Katniss. In this fic, even though Delly is a wolf, she is just a omega, not even a beta. So even though she helped raise Peeta, she still feels like she needs to handle this on her own. Peeta does know that she is pregnant and he has all intent and purposes in asking Cato if Gale can switch clans. But silly Katniss, she won’t stay well so he can. (totally me being silly lol)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah here it is!!! 
> 
> I have been crazy busy the past couple of weeks working on this and all that wonderfulness that I haven’t had a chance to respond to reviews and comments. Thank you to everyone who did, and I’m on the way to do that now… 
> 
> Thank you to kleeklutch, alliswell, and notanislander. Thank you to norbertsmom for her comma wrangling skills and to sohypothetically for her spectacular opinions!! 
> 
> Now-- this chapter will answer many questions you have been asking me. And I do hope that you let me know what you think.. Oh!! And I need to tell you there are new warnings with this chapter… there is a lot of canon type violence.

It’s almost too perfect the way they all leave the hospital at the same time. He isn’t sure if it’s Clove’s doing, but he isn’t going to waste time wondering. Alpha and Beta stride across the parking lot followed by the blonde. They jump into the truck and go tearing out onto the road.

He pushes to his mate, who is hopefully in an ambulance by now, ‘Are you ready? They left!’

‘They left?’

‘They did. I’m going to get the Alpha’s mate first.’

‘I’m waiting back here with the door open.’

When he decides to move, he is so fast, everything else stands still.

The person who is exiting the hospital only feels a chilly breeze when he rushes past, making her pull her coat tighter.

The person opening the stairway door, holds it long enough for him to make it half-way up the stairs.

The person at the nurse’s station hears the hum, but thinks it’s one of the machines the aide is testing behind the desk clerk.

The person who walks past Katniss’ room and sees the door swinging open doesn’t think anything about it.

He stops beside her bed, and stares down the sleeping beauty with only the beeping of the ventilator filling the silence. He knows enough to be able to turn the monitor off without it alerting anyone. Relief fills him when he sees her chest move on its own. In a flash, he unhooks and unplugs the tubes and sweeps her into his arms.

He flies out the door swinging shut, flees past the people at the nurse’s station, hurries down the emergency stairs, and speeds out the two story building. His wife waits for them in the ambulance. He sets Katniss down and pauses long enough to say, “Grab the bag mask and help her. I had to unhook her from the ventilator.”

After years of helping where she was needed wherever they were, she knows that she needs to take the bag and simply hook it up to the breathing tube already in place. She gives it a hard squeeze and she herself breathes easier when Katniss’ lips turn pink again instead of blue. He is already back again and is settling an unconscious Annie on the bench beside her.

“Why did you knock Annie out?” She asks as she watches Annie turn fitfully in her sleep-like state.

“It was the only way to get her out of there without her screaming.” He climbs in the driver’s seat. “Did you spray the blocking spray?”

She looks between Annie and Katniss and a feeling of dread builds in her chest. She forces more air into the Alpha’s mate and wonders if she would have gone to the Alpha when they first came back, if he would have helped them to get her sweet boys back. She chokes back a bitter sob, not wanting her mate to hear her cry. She takes a deep breath, and when she is sure that her voice is steady enough, she replies, “Yes Darius, let’s go.” While she sends up a prayer to Luna and whoever else may be listening that somehow, everyone will make it out of this alive.

Kpkpkpkp

“What do you mean he escaped?” Peeta quietly asks Beetee, his uncle’s assistant.

“Somehow, he was able to trick the guards,” Beetee answers.

“Stop being so hard on him,” Haymitch says weakly from his easy chair. Peeta can’t stop the grimace when he sees how battered his uncle is. He is healing fast, but the dried blood on his head reminds Peeta of how much worse it could be.

“I’m not being hard, just concerned. Were you able to get any information out of him?” Peeta asks.

Beetee shakes his head. “Nothing. Haymitch didn’t want to torture him.”

Peeta slams his hand on the table and growls, “Stop being so damn sentimental. I know you are old friends with Woof, but he was trying to kill my mate.”

Haymitch takes another swig of his drink, and peers at them out of a squinted eye. “You don’t know Woof like I know him. He feels right sorry for how his boy turned out and was actually on his way when Brutus escaped.”

Peeta runs his fingers through his curls in frustration. “I can’t help him old man. why did you call us here? just to tell us that he escaped?”

With a rude burp, Haymitch nods.

Delly shakes her head at him. “You could’ve waited. We’re going back to the hospital.”

“Why were you at the hospital?” Haymitch asks, his words slurred.

Peeta has to walk away before he does something he’ll regret. He stops at the door of Haymitch’s house and says over his shoulder, “I’m leaving. Don’t call me back unless someone is dead.”

Kpkpkpkp

When she wakes up, she doesn’t dare move. The nausea that she thought she was over with comes back with a vengeance, and she can’t stop the moan that escapes her. “Shhh,” a familiar voice reaches her ears.

Her eyes flutter open and widen when she sees Lavinia bending over her. “Where’s Finnick?” Annie whispers.

“He’s safe. And you will be too, but you have to listen,” Lavinia mutters.

“Who is awake?” Darius growls from the front.

“The beta’s mate,” Lavinia says with saccharin sweetness.

Annie hears the growl that comes from the front and can’t help but to cringe. Pain explodes behinds her eyes as fragments of something long forgotten tries to invade her brain. Something blissfully cold is placed gently on her forehead and she surrenders to the black dots coming to claim her again.

 

Kpkpkpkp

Peeta steps into the room and stops at the doorway. He steps back into the hallway to check the room number, 215. He sends to Delly, ‘What room did they put Katniss in?’

‘215.’

He steps back in, and takes in the rumpled bed clothes and the quiet ventilator. Drawing a deep breath, he can still make out his mate’s scent. He steps forward to the bed to inhale and can smell her woodsy scent and the other two humans who brought her up here with him.

‘Annie is gone.’

He turns on his heel and walks back to the door where Finnick meets him. Peeta catches his old friend and the devastation of what is happening threatens to crush him. “She’s gone. Who would take my Annie?” Finnick’s panic-laced growl only gets deeper as he continues. He steals a glance behind Peeta. “They took Katniss too?”

His wolf roars to be let out, and he isn’t sure how he is controlling his beast. “Delly?” Peeta says out loud.

She appears behind Finnick. Her eyes grow wide when she takes in the empty bed behind Peeta. “Oh Luna!’ she gasps, “Who—“

“I’ve got to go—“ Peeta starts as he tries to send to Katniss. Nothing but silence answers him.

“We’ve got to tell the nurses, I’ll send for Rue to come and wait here to keep an eye on things. This time, I’m coming with you,” Delly demands the only way she can, softly, but very firmly. She presses into Peeta’s mind after hearing him call and call for his mate, ‘When two mate, and one of them is human, sending doesn’t work over distances.’

Delly’s heart goes out to Peeta at the stricken look that crosses his face as he nods. They alert the medical staff including a very worried Dr. Peterson. The police arrive and begin questioning people, when Dr. Peterson corners Peeta in the hallway, “Do you know who might want to kidnap Katniss?”

His wolf knows, in fact he is howling at the knowledge of who he thinks it is. However, he only says to the humans, “I have no idea. I need to go help the police.”

A tall officer standing behind the doctor says, “We can handle it from here son. Go home and we will call you if anything happens.”

Peeta glances at Finnick and their eyes meet, their anger feeding off of one another. Before either one has a chance to say anything, Delly sweeps in, and coos, “Why thank you officer. We’ll be waiting for your call. Come on boys,” She says as she loops a hand through each of their elbows. She guides them to the double doors leading out and gives Rue a big wink as they pass her sitting in the waiting room with a long book in her hand.

Once they are in the parking lot, and twilight starts to shut down the day, they strip off their clothes by Peeta’s truck in the back. Rue rounds the corner right before they change. Peeta and Finnick go ahead and change while Delly gives Rue the keys and clothes. Rue sends to all of them, ‘Gloss and Cash, along with some of the other men are going to meet you off of mile post 53.’ They all nod as this is a designated clan meeting spot. ‘How long do you want me to stay here?’

Delly pauses before she shifts. “At least stay until the police leave.”

Rue nods and watches as the blonde woman shifts into her silver and gray wolf. She easily catches up to the big timberwolves ahead of her and together, they take-off through the woods.

Kpkpkpkp

The ambulance pulls to a stop in front of a beat up old cabin. Darius sends, ‘Stay with them.’

Lavinia nods and watches him climb out and slam the door behind him. He shuffles up to the front door and knocks. It only takes a moment for Brutus to swing the door open. His eyes narrow as the takes in the vehicle sitting in front of him, and then he looks down at Darius. A huge grin appears and he throws his arm around Darius to lead him into the cabin.

She wants to beat on the window to beg him not to go in, but instead she pushes into her mate’s head. She isn’t sure how he is doing it, but there is nothing. Usually she can at least see what he sees, but there is nothing. “Damn it, he’s never done that before,” she mutters under her breath.

Katniss moans low in her throat, drawing Lavinia’s attention away from watching the cabin. Lavinia touches Katniss’ forehead, suddenly worried that she feels warmer to her touch than she did before. Before she can grab the other ice pack, the doors to the bay swing open, making her jump in surprise. Lavinia looks at the petite, dark haired woman standing there. “I knew if anyone could do it, it would be you and Darius.”

Lavinia has to bite her lips to keep them from trembling as Clove climbs up into the ambulance beside her. Her grin is so full of malice, Lavinia wonders for a second if she should try to protect the two women in her care, but the decision is taken out of her hands when Clove reaches into the pocket of her jeans and pulls out two syringes. She shoves them at her and growls, “Give both of them this, right into their IV port.”

“What is it?” She asks, before Clove slaps her so hard, she drops the needles.

“Don’t question me. Wake them up, I need them at least able to stand for what I’m going to do to them.”

Lavinia blinks back tears and pushes the clear fluid into Annie’s hand first, then into Katniss’. As soon as Katniss’ needle is empty, Clove, leans over and watches the pupils dance under Katniss’ closed lids. Clove flicks her on the nose before gripping Katniss’ forehead.

Lavinia tries to keep the panic lacing through her out of her voice, when she asks, “What are you going to do?”

Clove glares at her out of the corner of her eye. “This slut, won’t be able to breath once she wakes up with this shoved down her throat.”

Lavinia stammers, “Oooh n-nno! Let me at least—“

Clove doesn’t give her a chance to finish when she is jerking the plastic tube out of Katniss like she is trying to start a lawnmower. Clove emits a harsh chuckle. “That was easy.” She notices Annie still passed out behind Lavinia. “There is that nosy bitch.” She climbs over Katniss and Lavinia both to reach Annie. The slap she gives her isn’t gentle at all and Annie opens her eyes with a start. The whimper that comes from deep in Annie’s chest makes Lavinia want to cry and protect. “Did I wake you?” Clove snarls at her.

Annie tries to back up, only to be stopped by the stainless steel wall behind her. “Now, I have you, and this time you aren’t getting away from me.” Clove shoves Annie at Lavinia. “You bring her in.” Clove pauses long enough to bellow, “Brutus! Come here!”

The muscle bound wolf shows up at the open door, fairly panting to do his mistress’s will. “Grab her and let’s go.”

Lavinia gets out of his way in time while he scrambles up after Katniss. He flings her over his shoulder and leads the way into the cabin. It’s dark, dusty, and moldy, but Clove strides ahead and swings open an old door. Leading down into the depths of the earth are a set of stone steps. Brutus leads the way, with Lavinia almost carrying a stoic Annie.

When they reach the bottom, there are tables full of different things from food to weapons to more of the witch’s breath Lavinia has been feeding the humans. She freezes on the bottom stair, not willing to go any further. “Where are they?”

Clove turns and grins at her. “You didn’t think I would bring those precious boys here do you? Where something--” The glint in Clove’s eyes, is nearly Lavinia’s undoing. “--bad might happen to them? I told you, when these two are dead, you can have your sons back.”

Lavinia feels like what is left of heart is breaking. She chokes back a sob and looks around for Darius. She doesn’t see him at first. But when Clove walks past Brutus and starts to flick on the lights, Darius comes to stand on the other side of her. He gently takes Annie from her and together they follow Clove as she walks through her dungeon.

The space is much bigger than Lavinia first thought. Along one side are what can only be described as jail cells. They even have silver bars in front of them and stainless steel toilets and metal sinks. The lights continue to flicker on until they reach the end of the concrete space. That is when the stench of blood hits them. Annie gags, and hides her face in Darius’s shoulder. “Who is that?” Annie whispers as Clove walks right up to the creature.

A low whine fills the chamber as Brutus rolls Katniss off of his shoulders and onto the floor, her head making a dull thud sound. The hybrid man-wolf snarls and growls, lunging at the evil woman laughing in his face. Her hand morphs and her claws are out as she scratches his old wounds again. His blood flows filling the space with the metallic scent as it drips onto the cement floor.

“I have no idea,” Lavinia whispers, horrified.

Kpkpkpkp

The wolves run through the underbrush, keeping up with their Alpha. When they finally get to the clearing, the rest of the pack who is able bodied, is there waiting, anxiously. Peeta opens up his thoughts to let the rest of them know what just happened with Katniss and Annie.

Cashmere whines low in her throat and sends, ‘But who took them?’

Peeta shakes his head. ‘That’s the bad part. We can’t scent them. They used more of the blocker.’ His thought is met by everyone whimpering.

Gloss sends, ‘We know that Clove is after Katniss. She kidnapped her once, she would do it again.’

‘And don’t forget, Brutus escaped from Haymitch’s. No one has seen him since,’ Finnick adds.

Peeta nods. ‘Let’s go visit Cato.’

Kpkpkpkp

He blinks through the pain that has left him so weak for so long. His eyes try to focus on the limp form lying just outside the ring of his dried up blood. He hears a moan and looks up at the new people, he sniffs and for the first time he smells someone other than that cunt who has him imprisoned. Hope flares to life again in his chest, but by now, he knows better than to hope for anything again. He pushes down the too human emotion and tells himself that that isn’t her. Katniss is smarter than that.

Unable to do anything else, his hybrid self turns his nose up and lets out a mournful howl—

Kpkpkpkp

A couple of men stop the clan of thirty wolves from going any further than the gate. The Alpha transforms to his human. “We need to see Alpha Johnson,” Peeta requests.

Recognition dawns in the young wolf’s eyes. He bows and crosses his chest with his right forearm. “Of course Alpha Mellark,” He pauses for a moment and then smiles. “You can go right up.”

Peeta strides past him, and with a great leap, he changes in midair with the single thought of Katniss driving him to the brick building.

When the clan reaches the front door, it slides open just as they reach it. A tall man steps out onto the porch and smiles a welcoming smile at them. He is a little older than Peeta. He has blond hair, lighter than Peeta’s, with a deeper set of blue eyes.

Peeta, along with Finnick and Gloss shift before they reach him. The rest of the clan, stays back until Cato nods to Peeta. “Everyone is welcome.” Once the clan of wolves has filed in behind their alpha, Cato gestures towards a door in the foyer. “There are some robes that you are welcome to if anyone—“

Peeta interrupts. “We just came by to see if Clove was here.”

“I haven’t seen my sister in well over a month” Cato says matter-of-fact.

Peeta doesn’t even try to hide the surprise he feels. “Over a month?”

Cato nods, concern making his brow crease. “She won’t even answer my sends.”

Gloss swears softly under his breath, and Finnick asks, “If I may Alpha, do you know where she might be?”

Cato replies, worry creeping into his voice, “I hate to say it, but I really don’t have any idea of where she could be. Do you mind me asking what happened?”

Peeta sends to his betas, ‘How much do we tell him?’

‘Enough to find out if he knows anything?’ Gloss answers.

Gloss answers Cato for Peeta, “We just need to find her. The Alpha’s mate--” He gestures towards Finnick. “--and his unclaimed mate were taken from the hospital today. We just want to know if she—“

Cato interrupts, “If she had anything to do with it.” He pauses long enough to swear, “Damn it, Clove,” under his voice. “You know,” he starts, meeting Peeta’s eyes like only another alpha could do. “She is still pretty upset that you haven’t claimed her yet. And if she found out that you took a mate besides her—“

This time Peeta interrupts, “You know the agreement between our clans, if we happened to meet out fated mates, the whole betrothal was called off.”

“Yeah I remember your dad working that part in. Someone forgot to tell Clove.” He sighs wearily, as he kicks his shoes off, “Let’s go.”

“What are you doing?” Peeta asks.

Cato throws his shirt off and unbuttons his jeans. “I’m coming with you. You might need my help with Clove.”

Gloss adds, “You know, that’s probably not a bad idea.”

Peeta replies, “I don’t care as long as we can find Katniss.” By now Cato is stripped down and several other men, of various ages, approaches them.

The oldest one steps forward. “If we may Alpha, can we help?”

“Yes, Woof, you can. Do you know anything that might help Alpha Mellark?”

Woof shakes his head. “Only that my son Brutus was helping Clove. That’s all he would tell me. I begged him to go to you and tell you, but that’s when he disappeared.”

Cato meets Peeta’s eyes. “That’s the last time I saw Clove.”

“That’s right after we found Katniss outside in your woods,” Peeta says.

“Wait, what?” Cato asks.

“He doesn’t know,” Finnick mutters next to Peeta.

“You don’t know,” echoes Peeta.

“What are you talking about?” Cato demands, and every wolf can hear the frustration in his voice.

“Someone kidnapped Katniss and brought her here. Her friend Gale,” Peeta glances around the assembled Johnson clan members and his heart falls a little when he doesn’t see the tall man, he feels Delly, already disappointed beside him. “Helped us, helped her.”

Cato looks out the window at the darkness, and Peeta can feel his trepidation coming off of him in waves. “What are you going to do?” Alpha Johnson asks.

Peeta replies, “If she is unharmed, along with the other girl, nothing.”

Cato nods solemnly. “I hope that Luna has looked over both of them.”

kpkpkpkp

She isn’t sure what hurts more, her throat, or the lingering pain in her gut.

She wants to open her eyes, but from the sounds surrounding her, something tells her she needs to be still.

The sweet scent reaches her nose and she has to breathe through her mouth and beg to whoever may be listening to help her as her stomach rebels, trying to do what it’s been doing best the past several days.

She moves her hand and touches something slimy and sticky at her fingertips. The smell of the basement combined with what she is feeling-- well she has shot and cleaned enough deer out in the woods to guess what is surrounding her.

The click-clack of high-heeled boots approaches and stops right by her head. Someone comes close despite the rabid growling she hears on the other side of her. “Shut up you stupid mutt!” The voice bellows above her. The creature doesn’t stop struggling, but the rattling of chains breaks her. When she finally dares to open her eyes she can’t help the gasp that escapes her lips when she sees what is chained up.

It is a creature covered in black fur. It has a long snout, and high pointed ears sitting on top of its head. Silver chains are held taut from where it pulls against its bonds. Its eyes flash with what she can only guess is anger. Its eyes— she feels an exploding pain in the front of her head.

Through her foggy brain that is struggling to keep up with everything somehow it registers that this is the crazy woman from the book signing from what feels like so very long ago. She snaps Katniss’ head up to where it’s almost level with hers and snarls, “I knew you were awake, slut.”

Garbled, tangled words find Katniss’ ears, “Let go of her.”

The crazy one drops Katniss’ head back down to the pavement, causing it to bounce. Before she can catch her breath, the crazy one is straddling her waist with her werewolf claws extended. Katniss blinks slowly as the crazy one leans over her, shoving her arm into Katniss’ already sore windpipe. With her long claw that grows even as Katniss watches, the crazy one traces her bottom lip. “It’s going to be such a shame to cut this lovely lip up.”

A deep voice over Clove’s shoulder says, “Clove. You know you shouldn’t—“

Clove. That is her name. Doesn’t get up. Instead she traces Katniss’ face with that damned claw. “What does it matter Brutus? She’s going to be dead soon anyway.” There is a sharp pain that streaks across Katniss’ forehead making her inhale sharply even though Clove’s arm is still wedged against her windpipe. A twisted, evil look settles itself on Clove’s face as it shifts just so slightly. Her tongue comes rolling out, and a faint line of drool lands on Katniss’ chin while Clove stares at her forehead.

Clove moves painstakingly slow and before it can register what she is going to do, Katniss is horrified to feel Clove bend all the way over her to lick her forehead. Clove straightens up and smacks her lips. “I just love the taste of fear.”

Katniss squeezes her eyes shut while the mutt on the wall starts to growl and snap anew.

Kpkpkpkp 

“Oh Lavinia,” Annie moans hiding her face. “What is she doing to Katniss?”

Lavinia swallows hard and has to fight her wolf who wants to tuck tail and run. “I don’t know Annie; I really don’t know.”

Kpkpkpkp

“Where do you think they could be?” Peeta asks.

Cato answers, “I really have no idea.”

“Should we search clan lands?” Gloss wonders. “Is there anywhere they could hide?”

The sounds of cracking bones rearranging themselves fill the great room where they are all gathered, and it’s soon filled with most of them in their human forms.

Woof, who is still dressed, walks over to the shelves lining the walls. He pulls out a wide book and sets it down on a table. He flips it open and the rest of them, curious to see what he is up to, gather around.

Peeta sees the words, “Great Smoky Mountain State Park” across the top. The gentle man clears his throat. “This red line, mark our lands.” He points it out, then continues tracing the other line. “This blue line is the Mellark lands. Then we all know that the rest of this is the park itself.” He sighs wearily. “That’s over 500,000 acres. They could be anywhere.”

Finnick adds, “Don’t forget the parkway.”

Cato grunts, “Oh hell, I forgot that.” He looks around the room taking everyone in. “Shall we split up?”

Peeta nods and gestures towards the map. “Some start here at your den, some start at the castle? Then send a group to the parkway?”

Gloss adds, “I think that would be a good idea.”

“Agreed then. Leave your were-senses open so we can send,” Cato says.

Peeta turns to Delly who has been listening to them the entire time. “Are you ok?”

She nods. “If they took them to where Gale is, then they might be in the park, not the parkway.”

Peeta throws his arm around her shoulder. “You go where you think you need to go. Someone will follow.”

She circles his waist and gives him a hug. “Thank you Peeta.”

Kpkpkpkp

 

She is jerked up off the floor with different growls erupting all around her. Still too weak to do much, she is limp in the grasp of whoever holds her. They don’t even pick her up all the way, but she is dragged across the room. That’s when she realizes, much to her horror, that she is wearing nothing but a hospital gown. She glances down and has to swallow a scream when she sees why her toes feel sticky. Starting at her toes, probably all the way up her body, she is covered in the blood of the mutt chained against the wall.

She doesn’t have time to look up, when she is being passed through a doorway and once again, is tossed to the floor. A loud screech followed by a metal clang echoes in her head and thru the space all around her. “Oh Katniss,” a voice she thinks is Annie murmurs and rolls her gently to her back. “There is a mat over there in the corner. Let’s go over there and rest.”

Katniss rolls over onto her back and wills her eyes to open. “Where are we?” She whispers, unable to speak any louder than that.

Annie shakes her head, and for the first time lets her tears leave her eyes. “I don’t know.”

Katniss sees that her friend is also dressed in a flimsy green gown. “We were at the hospital? They took us? From the hospital?”

Annie half carries her, half drags her to the mat. They huddle together under the little blanket that was left in the cell. Katniss is a little relieved that she can’t see the mutt chained to the wall.

Annie mutters, “When we left the castle, you’d been asleep for a while. Peeta was so worried. When we got to the hospital, the doctor was checking on you, and you stopped breathing. I think your heart stopped too. Once you were breathing again, they put in a breathing tube and took us upstairs.” Annie pauses long enough to watch what everyone else is doing outside the cell. “The next thing I knew, that guy,” she points towards the two men on the other side of the concrete space. One of them, Katniss is fairly sure is Darius while the other one, she recognizes with a shock as the wolf Peeta fought that night on her porch. “Is knocking me out.”

“Then they brought us here,” Katniss whispers.

“Then they brought us here,” Annie echoes.

“But why?” Katniss questions. “Why do they want us?”

Annie is quiet for a long moment before she says, “I don’t know.”

The women watch Lavinia approach the cell with a tray in her arms. “I brought you two something to eat.”

Annie shakes her head and Katniss answers with a harsh whisper, “I don’t think we can afford to accept whatever it is you are bringing us.”

Lavinia looks crestfallen and drops her gaze. Katniss has to strain to hear her whisper, “I didn’t want to do it, but she has my boys. I understand if you never want to talk to me again, but I’m going to do my best to get you out of here.” She slides the tray through a wide bar close to the floor. “It’s not poisoned. I promise, I fixed it all myself.” Then she gets to her feet and walks away.

Katniss watches her as Annie huddles into her side. “I’m actually hungry, Katniss. Do you think it’s ok?”

Lavinia steals a look at the men talking, and Katniss follows Lavinia gaze. “Wait a minute,” Katniss murmurs.

They watch Lavinia as she casts her eyes down and visibly shake. Katniss and Annie grip one another tighter as the click-clack of those damned heels echo through the great room.

The steps get closer, and Annie quivers beside her. Clove steps in front of the cell and Katniss meets her gaze. “Aren’t you two going to eat?” Clove asks.

Katniss doesn’t answer and neither does Annie. Clove meets Katniss’ look of defiance and the two watch one another for a long moment. When Clove looks away first, Katniss can’t help but to feel a small victory. Clove says, “I need you two strong, so eat, damn it.” She walks by the bars with a claw extended. The ting echoes through the cell as she taunts, “There are other ways I’m going to end your pathetic lives.” She disappears from view, but her voice comes back. “Eat. Don’t eat. I don’t really care.”

It’s a long moment but Annie mutters, “I’m hungry.”

For the first time in a week, the rolling in her stomach is because she’s hungry, not sick. “Do you think it will alright?”

Annie stares at the tray and nods. “I hope so.”

The girls don’t move, but instead watch the activity outside their cell. The concrete space is large enough that they can’t hear what the wolves are saying on the other side. but Katniss knows from just the little time she was with Peeta, the wolves can hear everything she and Annie are saying. “What time do you think it is?”

“Oh, about 8:00.”

“How do you know that?” Katniss hisses.

Annie replies, “There is a clock right over there.”

Katniss smiles for the first time in what feels like forever. Slowly they sit and watch the wolves wish each other goodnight and then find somewhere to bed down for the night. Lavinia comes back over to them and looks at the food still on the tray like she wants to say something. Instead, she takes off her clothes and Annie, tugs Katniss closer. “What is she doing?”

Katniss says, “Just watch, it’s scary at first, then it’s something breath-taking.”

Lavinia still looks woeful as she lets her wolf take over. Left in her place is a medium sized red-tinted wolf. She then turns around in a tight circle and lays down in front of the cell. In just a moment, another red wolf, this one much larger comes over to her and whines low. Lavinia lifts her head and they touch noses. The bigger one, starts to lick her face before he looks up at Katniss and Annie. He huffs at them, then he curls up with Lavinia.

It doesn’t take long for everyone to go to sleep and still they wait. After what feels like forever has passed, Annie eases away from Katniss and creeps to the tray. She is able to pick the whole thing up and bring it back to the mat without making a sound.

Katniss slowly starts on the now cold soup, but it tastes so good, she doesn’t even notice anymore that it’s cold. Annie hands her a sandwich and Katniss moans as quietly as she can after taking a bite of the sandwich that she dunked in the chicken broth.

When the tray is empty, they huddle together and fall fast asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow!! Are you ready?!?! It’s a fast one… and long. Anyways. I need to thank my usual crew, norbertsmom, notanislander, kleeklutch and alliswell. 
> 
> I won’t keep you… enjoy!!

‘Kitten?’ his wolf calls.

Nothing.

The sound of his heart breaking echoes through his soul.

‘I can’t feel Gale anymore, Peeta.’ Delly pushes to him.

Peeta, lowers his nose to the ground and sniffs around. It’s already well past midnight and while he is exhausted, something is keeping him going. The small sable wolf by him whines. ‘You need to rest. We won’t be any good to them exhausted.’ Jackson sends beside him.

He huffs. ‘we will rest—‘ he pauses long enough to guess that there is four hours to sunrise. ‘Until dawn. Sleep well.’

The little pack beds down in the leaves, but Peeta remains awake looking over the hills, calling for her, his Katniss. Only to hear nothing back. An hour goes by, and a familiar wolf joins him. ‘Go. Rest. I’ll watch.’ Gloss sends.

Peeta responds, ‘Where is she?’

Gloss whines, and licks his Alpha’s nose. ‘We’ll find her, I promise.’

Peeta watches his beta take his place. ‘I hope you are right,’ he sends as he circles a couple of times before he lays down in the leaves. Gloss watches his eyes close, and he can feel the disconnect as his Alpha goes to sleep.

‘I do too,’ Gloss thinks as he wishes on the waxing moon.

Kpkpkpkp

He isn’t sure what wakes him, but something does. The hybrid wolf searches the room, looking for the source. His heightened senses pick up on muffled sound coming from the cell that they put the woman in.

The human who is hidden deep within him whispers, ‘We need to save her. She might be a friend.’

The hybrid mutt bows his head, sorrow filling him. He sends for his mate but he can tell that she is asleep. He hates to wake her so he comforts himself by listening to her heartbeat accompanied by an echo of another.

Kpkpkpkp

“Prim, get off of me,” she grunts, lost in the dream, twisting trying to dislodge the weight on top of her.

“Katniss?” Another voice that isn’t her sister’s interrupts her dream. It’s only when Katniss turns around and sees her long lost sister vanishing in a fog bank that she feels her cheeks getting wet. “Katniss?” The voice comes again.

She opens her eyes to see Annie leaning over her. “Shhh, you were crying in your sleep.”

Katniss rises slowly, and looks around. Her heart sinks when she sees the same dingy cell that she went to sleep in. “Is there any water left?” She asks, trying not to slip into the gloomy mood that usually follows a dream about Prim.

Annie hands her a bottle of water that was left over. It’s not until Katniss tries to wrestle the lid off that Annie sees how badly she is shaking. Annie takes the bottle from her and twists the lid off. She gives it back to Katniss, and she takes a long sip. Katniss uses the back of her hand to wipe her mouth. “Thank you,” she mutters.

Annie reclaims her spot on the mat, and whispers, “Do you think they will find us?”

Katniss links her hand through Annie’s elbow. “I hope so.” She remembers something, and a big grin makes her lips turn up. “I forgot!”

Annie leans back so she can see Katniss in the dim light. “What?”

“Peeta and I mated. Maybe I can—“ she stops talking so can remember how it felt to talk to Peeta in her mind. She calls as loud as she can, ‘Peeta!’ the quiet of the basement mocks her as she tries to listen for anything from him. Tears wet her cheeks and she scrubs them with the back of her hand.

Annie asks, “What were you doing?”

Katniss lays down and pulls the blanket over her head. “It’s nothing, Annie. Nothing at all.”

Kpkpkpkp

Finnick runs in the dim moonlight down the asphalt two lane road. The parkway isn’t long when one has six of the fastest wolves from two clans searching on either side of the road. Finnick comes to a stop at the south gate that also happens to be by a stream. He leads them over to it and everyone drinks their fill.

When they are done, Finnick transforms into his human form. “Since we are done here, we should head to the park.”

The wolves surrounding him yip their agreement. Cashmere lets her human come forth and says, “Can we rest for a little bit? Gloss just said that Peeta is finally sleeping.”

Another wolf transforms and Finnick recognizes him as Seneca from Cato’s clan. “My Alpha is sleeping now too.”

As much as he would like to keep on going, never stopping until his Annie is back in his arms, he exhales deeply. “Alright, let’s get some sleep then. I’ll take first watch.”

Finnick waits for Seneca and Cash to let their wolf take over, then he welcomes his. In no time, the rest of the wolves are sleeping but for him and Cash who comes over to his side. They grew up together, and both of their parents often wished and hinted that they should be mates. She sits beside him and cocks her head. ‘We’ll find her.’

He exhales deeply as only a canine can do. ‘From your thoughts to Luna’s ears.’

‘She brought you your mate, she didn’t do that just for you to lose her.’

Finnick watches her for a moment. ‘Let’s get some sleep. we have a long day tomorrow.’

Cash shakes her head, like only a canine can, at him. ‘Wake me in an hour.’

‘Sleep,’ he commands as she circles to get comfortable.

He can feel her watching him. She sends one last time, ‘We will find her very soon. And you will get your happily ever after.’

 

Kpkpkpkp

Dawn finds Peeta on his feet, ready to go. He feels Cato push into his head, ‘Are you up yet?’

‘Just getting ready to go. You find anything?’ Peeta replies.

‘No, damn it. We can’t even find Clove or Brutus’ scent.’ even over the werewolf scenes they share, Peeta can sense Cato’s frustration.

‘We’ll find something soon.’

Cato sends back, ‘I pray to Luna that you’re right.’

Kpkpkpkp

She rolls over, and the cramp that seizes her neck muscles takes her breath, and not in a good way. “Damn that hurts,” she whispers, her voice still raspy from the day before as she raises her arm to rub it.

“I’m sore all over too,” Annie’s low voice says beside her.

Katniss picks at the corner of the mat. “All this is is a camping mat. It’s made for sleeping on dirt, not concrete.”

They look at each other in the low light of the cell. “Do you think they will find us today?” Annie asks, hope making her voice light.

That same hope springs forth in Katniss’ heart, though she tries to quell it. “I hope so, Annie, I really do.” She would say more, but her rolling gut that she thought was all better demands that she get up and use the toilet in the corner of the cell. She gets to her feet, and looks out past their shared space. “Do you think anyone is awake?”

Annie picks her head up and joins in looking around. “I don’t know. Do you want me to stand and try to block you somehow?”

Katniss gives a harsh chuckle. “We could always hold up the mat—“

Annie clambers to her feet and picks up the matt. “It will work. Go. I’ll hold it, then you can do the same for me.”

The clenching in her gut commands that she take her friend up on her offer. She nods gratefully, and almost runs the length of the eight-foot room to the stainless steel toilet. Annie stands far away to give Katniss some privacy. “At least they gave us some TP.”

Annie doesn’t say anything, but Katniss can see her shoulders move like she is giggling. “I think I would have liked to have had a door too.”

Katniss smiles, a real smile for the first time since she got sick. “While we are at it, I want a comfier bed too.”

“Oh now, don’t diss the bed, it’s also a handy wall,” Annie mutters.

Before either one could say anything else, the harsh overhead fluorescent lights come on. Katniss hurries up and whispers, “Thank you.” For the quiet flush. She goes to stands by her friend and takes the mat from her. Together they watch as a sleepy and very naked Clove strides across the floor only to transform into her wolf halfway across. The other wolves including Darius and Lavinia, join her as she runs out the door.

“Did they all leave?” Annie whispers beside her.

Katniss walks to the bars and peeks out. All she can see are a couple of tables, chairs scattered around and a little kitchen area. Strewed around the room are several of the same pallets that she is holding on to. “That’s where they all slept.”

Annie comes to look too, and her voice is so gentle when her eyes land on the mutt chained to the wall. “I wonder who he is.”

“He’s just another piece in their games, just like we are.”

“I don’t like it.”

“Me neither.”

Kpkpkpkp

Finnick pushes into Peeta’s mind, ‘Nothing on the parkway.’

‘Damn. Nothing on clan lands. Meet us at the old Odair homestead.’

‘Will do boss. Be there in a couple of hours.’ He replies then after several yips to the wolves following him, they set off towards the Mellark clan lands.

Kpkpkpkp

The girls watch the wolves’ comings and goings throughout the day. None of them pay them any attention except for Lavinia, and Katniss can’t help but to wonder if she wasn’t here, would anyone even bother to feed them? Thankfully Lavinia is able to give each of them a t-shirt and boxer shorts she found, which is better than the blood splattered hospital gowns they had on.

When the clock on the wall opposite their cell reaches about four pm, everyone shifts into their wolves and head for the door again. Annie meets Katniss’ eyes. “That is so weird,” Annie remarks.

Katniss nods. “I guess they didn’t like it in here anymore. I wish I had my bow.”

“Are you good with it?” Annie asks.

She smiles faintly remembering the feel of the wood in her palm. “Daddy taught me to hunt. It’s a favorite memory I have.”

“It sounds like a nice one.”

A movement outside the cell gets their attention. It’s Lavinia approaching slowly with another tray. Katniss and Annie are silent as they watch the red head sets down the tray and slide it into the concrete room.

“Thank you for helping us,” Annie softly says. Tears spring to Lavinia’s eyes. She nods and starts to turn away. Annie speaks up, “Why?”

Lavinia pauses for a long moment and then turns back around to face them. There are several times in Katniss’ life she can remember what true bravery looks like: Prim’s last breath in the hospital holding tight to her hand. Mitch’s last goodbye. Peeta fighting the wolf on her porch that night that seems like forever ago. Lavinia standing before them is one of those moments. She looks down at the floor, her arms folded across her middle. “When Alpha Mellark, Peeta’s father, and family died, his Uncle Haymitch came and got Peeta and took him to his clan.” Katniss knows this already, but she knows that it’s news to Annie.

“they all died? That’s awful,” Annie says sadly.

Lavinia glances up and Katniss tries to give her a reassuring smile. Lavinia continues, “Darius and I had just mated—“

“How old are you?” Annie interrupts.

“I’m fifty, and Darius is fifty-three.”

Annie looks at Katniss. “That is amazing!”

Katniss nods. “Delly was born in the forties.”

“Darius and I had just mated when they died. While Haymitch was there, he made arrangements for some to stay to look after the castle while others went to family members in other clans. Darius and I came here to the Johnson clan. We settled in and with the help of my cousins—“

“Who are they?” Annie interrupts again.

“Alpha Cato and I share a great-grandmother. But we settled in. Then after two years of trying I found out I was pregnant.” The wistful smile that appears on Lavinia’s face makes Katniss want that. She just hopes that Peeta finds them before Clove carries out her plans. “It was an easy pregnancy, and then the boys were born. We named them Asher and Luca.” More tears that she hastily wipes from her cheeks. “That was the happiest time.”

“Where are the pups now?” Katniss asks.

“When we got the call to come back, Clove came to us and first promised us so much if we would help her to get Peeta to honor the betrothal made by their parents. When we refused,” Lavinia sobs as her tears run freely down her cheeks at this point. “She took the boys. She keeps on changing what she wants from us, and I’m afraid that she is going to do it again. I am so sorry that we did this to you.”

Katniss and Annie both take the couple of steps to the bars. Katniss, with all the authority of the alpha’s mate she can muster, she promises, “When Peeta gets here, we’ll figure something out. Where are the boys now?”

Lavinia shakes her head. “I think they are with another cousin. She won’t tell us, and they haven’t learned to send yet.”

“We’ll find them,” Katniss says.

Kpkpkpkp

The old Odair homestead is nothing more than an old rock chimney standing in between the clan lands. It was the place where the first of the wolves who came over settled and built their houses. The houses burned down long ago, but since has been used as a gathering place for the Mellark and Johnson clans.

When Peeta and the wolves helping him get there that evening, Cato and Finnick are already there with their search parties. A huge bon fire is going and even Mags and Sae, along with some of Cato’s clan, are there, tending the fire and cooking for everyone.

Peeta, transforms into his human and despite the autumn chill and the twilight darkening the sky, walks over to the creek to wash off. He is naturally followed by the rest of this clan who join him splashing in the slow waters. They finish up, throw on the warm robes, the first clothes many of them have had on in a couple of days, and join the circle of people gathered around the fire.

Finnick sits beside Peeta and says, “As old as I am, you would think my wolf would enjoy a couple of days hunting and eating.” Mags hands them both a bowl of stew and kisses Finnick on the forehead before she goes to fetch more. “But this smells unbelievable.”

Peeta stirs the food in his bowl. “It does.”

Finnick nudges Peeta’s shoulder. “We are going to find them.”

Cato joins them with Mags following with another bowl of soup. He settles on the other side of Peeta. “Did you come across any promising leads?” He asks before he takes a bite.

Finnick speaks first, “Nothing on the parkway. Not even a single foot print.”

Peeta goes next, “We searched almost all of our lands, didn’t get to the park yet.”

Cato nods. “Same here. I wish we could call in some help.”

Peeta has an idea who he is talking about. “We’ll find them, there is no need to call anyone,” Peeta admonishes him. “You know what they would do if they knew.”

“They would kill Clove. No questions asked,” Cato answers. “Maybe that’s what she needs.”

Peeta says, “Let’s make sure Katniss and Annie are safe. Then we will decide your sister’s fate.”

Kpkpkpkp

After being ignored all evening, the girls lay down on their matt. “Goodnight, Katniss.”

“Goodnight, Annie.” The wish each other as the fluorescent lights dim.

Kpkpkpkp

Dawn can’t come soon enough for Peeta, Finnick and Cato. The rest of the wolves sense the tension and are more than ready to go when their alpha’s are.

Peeta offers, “I’ll take my wolves, through Laurel Hills up to Wayah bald.

“I’ll go over Cold Mountain, all the way over to Grandfather Mountain?” Cato replies.

Peeta nods. “Sounds good to me. let’s go.”

Mags comes over to them and bows her head. “My sister and I made breakfast, you need to eat before you head out.”

Even Cato can’t tell Finnick’s grandmother no when she is handing him a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon and Texas toast. The men hurry and eat. When they are handing their plates back, Cato says to Mags, “if your grandson is ever disrespectful, just call me, I’ll come and get you,” he teases in spite of the reason they are out there.

Mags pats his cheek, and says, “My dear, my Finnick would never do that to me. You however are welcome to come over anytime, and I will cook for you. Now go, all of you, and find my Annie and my Katniss.” Peeta and Finnick walk away, but Mags grabs Cato back to her. “It might be easier if you let them deal with your sister. You love her, but she’s up to no good.”

Cato can’t keep the sorrow off his face. “She started losing it after Brutus wanted her to be his mate. She always swore that Peeta is hers.”

Mags gathers him up in her arms and the rest of the wolves stop for a moment. Out of respect for their Alpha, they don’t listen in, but after Mags wipes his tears, he tears off his robe and with a howl leads his clan into the woods with them following.

Kpkpkpkp

The girls repeat the morning before holding the matt up for one another while they clean themselves up. After all the wolves but for Lavinia run out the door, she brings them their breakfast tray.

“Thank you,” Katniss says. “Too bad we can’t have a shower.”

Lavinia looks nervous. “Something is going to happen today. Clove talked to Darius and the others for a long time last night. I wasn’t allowed to be in that meeting.”

Annie adds, “That’s what they were doing yesterday afternoon. What do you think it is?”

Lavinia shrugs. “I’m wondering if Peeta and Finnick are getting close.”

“Do you think they figured out where we are?” Katniss asks, unable to keep the hope out of her voice. Her voice must have traveled further than she thought because the mutt perks up. He howls, and it’s the most lonesome sound any of them have ever heard. They all have to wipe the tears from their eyes. “Why is he there?”

Lavinia shakes her head. “I don’t know. I’m afraid to ask.”

Kpkpkpkp

Around lunchtime, Peeta’s wolf hears Cato’s voice pushing in his head. He stops for a moment, causing the others to stop too. ‘Go back to the Odair homestead. Seneca will meet you there.’

‘What happened?’

‘We found an old abandoned cabin with tire tracks all in the mud.’

‘Where is it?’ Peeta asks.

‘Where else would it be?’ Even over the send, Peeta can hear Cato’s smirk. ‘Graveyard fields.’

kpkpkpkp

Movement at the door gets Katniss’ and Annie’s attention. They both watch as an older gentleman with pure white hair comes striding in like he owns the place, and the wolves within.

Clove approaches him, followed closely by Brutus, while the other wolves in the space avoid looking at them. It reminds Katniss of the several dogs she had growing up when they were caught being bad; eyes downcast, heads bowed, backs bent in an effort to make themselves seem smaller. This man is important, she just wonders how much.

The mutt chained up on the wall starts to growl and sputter anew but still, Clove and the gentleman ignore all but one another.

Annie, meanwhile, is huddles beside her, breathing heavily into her shoulder. Katniss pats her leg, and breathes, “What’s wrong?”

“He found me. He found me,” Annie mumbles into Katniss’ arm. “Don’t let him kill me.”

She isn’t’ sure what to say or do, so Katniss just continues to pat her friend’s leg and watches them gathered at the door. The hums of voices stop and Clove turns to lead the white haired man to the creature chained to the wall.

The closer they get, the more agitated he gets, and for some reason she wants to say something, anything to calm him down. Clove steps as close as she dares and slaps him fully on the muzzle. He comes back snarling and snapping even more than before.

The white haired man turns his attention to the people and wolves in the jail cells lining the wall. Annie stills beside her as if she can tell that he is looking towards them. Indeed, for he is approaching their cell, looking closely at them. Clove comes up behind him and he asks, “Who is this, Miss Johnson?”

Clove narrows her eyes at Katniss and she can’t stop the shiver of dread that creeps down her spine. “Don’t worry about the one in front, be happy that I found the one behind her.”

He tries to look around Katniss’ shoulder and grins. “Why Miss Cresta! What a pleasant surprise! You aren’t dead after all!”

Annie looks up from Katniss’ shoulder and looks around wildly until she sees him. in a remarkably steady voice, Annie says, “No, Cornelius Snow, I am very much alive.”

His gaze never wavers from Annie’s face. “It’s a shame. This time your death will be much more painful.” Then he meets Katniss’ eyes. “And who are you, dear?”

She doesn’t look away even though everything inside her is screaming for her to get away from him. “I am Katniss Everdeen, mate to Alpha Mellark.” She narrows her eyes at him. “Aren’t you Senator Snow?”

He exhales making a hissing sound. “You are right Ms. Everdeen.” He glances at Clove before he looks back to Katniss. “Weren’t you going to mate with Alpha Mellark?”

Clove bristles at his question. “Once she is gone, he will see that he should have chosen me to begin with.”

“Are you going to kill her too?” Senator Snow asks.

“Of course I am.”

“Are you going to kill that beast chained to the wall?”

If Katniss hadn’t been watching Clove’s face so closely, she would have missed the nervousness flit across the wolf’s almost delicate features. “I’ll kill him when I’m ready to.”

Snow’s eyes narrow with a stare that would have made a lesser woman start blubbering an apology. “Why, Miss Johnson, your lack of convention over not killing one of your own kind is commendable, but you need to kill that mutt.” Snow gets in her face, and for the first time Katniss’ sees the werewolf shrink back into submission. “I myself, don’t share your feelings.” The way he says feelings, reminds Katniss of a slimy snake, “Either you do it, or I will. Am I understood?”

Clove diverts her eyes. “Why don’t you tell me who else you brought for me to dispose of so I can start to make arrangements,” she suggests as she tries to lead him away from the front of the cell. Katniss can feel Annie shift so she can watch them walk away.

Once they are out of ear-shot, Katniss feels Annie tense, then a shudder moves through her body. Katniss wraps her arms around her and just as Annie starts to sob into her shoulder, Katniss rocks her just like she used to soothe Prim.

Katniss can’t hear anything and she isn’t entirely sure how long she holds her but the soft whimper of Annie’s weeping even, though she would love to hear what they are saying to the other people in the cells beside them. “I remember,’ Annie mutters.

“You do?” Katniss murmurs.

Annie nods against her. “He was my boss. I know what this place is. Senator Snow would bring people who didn’t agree with his politics out here for Clove to make them disappear.”

“Well that explains a lot. What else do you remember?”

“It’s all starting to come back to me now. I had found some papers and was taking it to my—“ she pauses for a minute, her eyes growing wide because of her excitement. “My brother. He works—“ she trails off and blinks several times. “He works for the government. Oh Katniss! I hope he’s ok.”

“I’m sure he is. Too bad we can’t call him to come and get us out of here.”

Annie wipes her nose. “He needs to hurry. I bet he’s worried sick.”

Kpkpkpkp

The young trees hit him on the snout, but he pays them no mind.

Katniss—

Her name echoes around in his head, encouraging him to run that much faster, that much further.

Katniss—

The misery of her not being with him drives him, speaks to him, calling him to find his love again.

Before it’s too late.

His heart calls out to her and when she does not answer, he has to command his heart not to break.

Katniss—

Kpkpkpkp

From where they sit on their mat, Katniss watches as Clove directs where to put the other prisoners. They can’t see much, but of what they can see, there are four more people. “Who are they?” Annie asks.

“I don’t know,” Katniss whispers back. “I wonder who they could be.”

“They’ve crossed Snow. That’s why they are here.”

A cold shiver dances up Katniss’ spine. She puts her head down, and not for the first time since they arrived, she tries to call out, ‘PEETA! PEETA!’ she screams in her mind. She’s called so many times, she would think that she wouldn’t cry each time he doesn’t answer. “I wonder if I have to be a wolf for it to happen after all.”

“What did you say?” Annie murmurs.

“Oh, nothing. I wonder what happens now?”

“My guess is that we will find out very soon.”

It is like Lavinia heard them because she comes to stand by the prison door. She doesn’t say anything but instead throws in a scrap piece of paper before she walks away.

The girls watch the wolves and the humans talking out among the tables. Annie, who never takes her eyes off of them, doesn’t move but her foot. With her toes, she grabs the paper and brings it back to them.

Lavinia walks back to the rest of the wolves and starts to talk to the tallest one there. “Read it,” Katniss mutters.

Katniss watches but no one pays them any mind as Annie straightens the note out. scribbled there in bold lines is:

She’s going to be taking everyone outside soon.   
Be ready for anything, I don’t know what she is planning.

Katniss reads it again, only to be interrupted when Clove barks an order, “I don’t have all fucking day. Let’s get this party started!”

Even the two assistants that are helping Snow shout along with the wolves howling. Katniss and Annie huddle closer together when they hear footsteps headed towards them. Brutus swings open the gate and smirks maliciously. “Come along now,” he says as he holds out two pairs of handcuffs. “This will be over—“ he pauses and if it was possible, his expression turned even more grim but gleeful all at the same time. “When it’s over.” He looks at Annie first. “They want your blood, but you get to go first.”

Annie glances at Katniss and she can see the blind panic clouding Annie’s eyes. “It’s alright Annie. I know they won’t leave me out.”

The click of the cuffs makes Katniss shake and she can feel Annie’s heavy exhale in her bones. The cold metal clicking on her own wrists makes her blink several times, as she tries to figure out if there is something she can do.

Brutus answers some of that for her when he grabs them by the elbows and leads them to the metal door. He helps them up the stairs, and they pause so Brutus can open the door at the top. The door swings open and for the first time Katniss sees the abandoned cabin that hid the entrance to the prison below.

She can’t help it, but her heart speeds up when she sees the bright sunshine coming in through the glassless windows. Their guard doesn’t give them a chance to look around when he is leading them before he is pushing them out the door. The autumn wind chills them as soon as they go outside, after all they are still just wearing the simple t-shirts and boxers Lavinia found for them two days ago.

Waiting there for them is a bright green Gator. If possible, the steel floor is colder than the ground. Once they are seated in the back, Brutus attaches their cuffs and gets in the driver’s seat. He starts the ATV and it takes off with a jerk.

Annie looks around. “Why can’t we just run?” She whispers.

“They are all wolves. We’ll never make it.” Katniss looks around for anything to tell her where they are, but she recognizes nothing. They round one bend to only have to go around another curve. There, they leave the worn tire ruts to dive into the forest. By Katniss’ guess, they drive for another ten minutes before stopping in a small clearing.

She’s relatively calm, until she sees the yellow John Deere backhoe.

And the deep hole beside it.

“Oh fuck,” Annie says.

Katniss inhales a shallow breath, her heart thundering out of her chest. It’s not until she turns around that Katniss hears the unnatural silence in the woods.

Brutus looks over them, and says, “It’s true, I can smell your fear.” He gets up and steps back so he can unhook Katniss first. He leaves Annie, tethered to the ATV. He takes Katniss’ hands, checks the cuffs to make sure they are tight before he takes her elbow again. “Stay put Miss Cresta,” he says over his shoulder.

Katniss looks back helplessly as Annie starts to struggle against the chain. The sharp twigs and dried leaves on the forest floor bite into her instep. Brutus stops in between two huge oak trees with a steel bar connecting them. She sees the worry on Annie’s face but before she can do anything, he has pulled down a rope and ties it to the chain connecting her cuffs.

He flicks his wrist, and pulls the other end of the rope bringing her hands up. She doesn’t struggle until her hands are in front of her face. The twigs on the ground dig into her feet as keeps pulling and her cuffs keep rising. “W-w-w-what a-a-are you d-d-doing?” She stammers, panic making her voice unnaturally high.

Brutus doesn’t answer until she is on her tip toes, arms high above her head, stretched out as far as she can go. When he is satisfied with where she is, he ties the rope to a stake somewhere behind her. He walks in front of her and with a smirk, she feels something scratching her exposed stomach. It burns where he touched her and she wants to ask him about what he just did, but all she sees is his retreating back as he goes to fetch Annie.

She watches helplessly as Brutus struts back with Annie. He deposits Annie by Katniss and it’s not hard to miss the fact that Annie is in a full-blown panic. Her eyes are dilated, her breathing erratic. When she starts sobbing, Katniss knows that she has to do something, anything to get her to calm down before the panic overwhelms her too. So she begins to sing:

Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your eyes  
And when they open, the sun will rise.  
Here it's safe and here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.  
Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
When again it's morning, they'll wash away.

She wants to cry along with Annie as Brutus repeats what he did to her while she sings. After he ties off the rope behind Annie, he steps in front of Katniss. “Quite the little song bird, aren’t we? I can’t wait to see Clove cut out your tongue for that.” She tries to keep her face stoic, but with his threat, something cracks inside of her, but she bites the inside of her mouth to keep from saying anything. His chuckle is bitter, “You thought your little Alpha would come and save you, didn’t you? You’re such a fool. He won’t want you after all this.” He runs one of his claws don’t her cheek and from the pain that throbs from his touch, she knows that she is bleeding. A lot.

He looks at Annie, and slaps her. “Do you remember me yet?” Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Annie nod. “You know, if you had just let us kill you, I would have made Clove forget all about Peeta and what he did to her. But noooo! You had to run away and get them involved.”

Annie chokes on a sob. “Just kill me now, and let her go. It’s me Snow wants, not her.”

Annie’s groan makes her flinch. Katniss turns and Brutus is starting to scratch Annie up like he did her. “Too late, too late,” he taunts her. “Your new friend will die and it will all be your fault.”

He pauses and listens for a moment. Katniss can’t help but to notice how quiet the forest is. Icy cold grips her heart and she dreads what is about to happen. In the distance, she hears another ATV.

Another green Gator comes into view. Katniss watches intently as one of the men from the cement prison pulls up behind the ATV they rode in on. Behind him are two more people. One of them a woman with blonde hair with purple streaks scattered throughout, while the man is heavyset, with salt and pepper hair. Brutus meets the tall man who drove and she hears Brutus say, “It’s about time Titus. Let’s tie these two up.” 

Titus’ scrutiny makes a cold shiver travel down Katniss’ spine. She meets his hard brown eyes and something tells her that this man is absolutely crazy. He grabs the other man and jerks him behind himself.

“I can walk if you will just let me!” The salt and pepper-headed man protests.

Titus’ voice is as cold as his eyes are hard. “No matter. You won’t be breathing for much longer.”

Annie starts to sob again as Brutus and Titus force the man and woman on their knees. The men pull out several skeins of ropes and tie their hands behind them, and even secures their hands to their feet. They don’t want any of them escaping, Katniss supposes.

As Brutus is finishing off the last knot, the man begs, “If you will let us go I promise you I will help you, hide you from her. Just let us go--” as he babbles, it hits Katniss that she does know who he is. And by the sudden inhale she hears beside her, Annie knows who Senator Plutarch Heavensbee is too.

Brutus straightens up, then with a distinctive growl, he slaps Senator Heavensbee so hard that he falls to his side. Then Brutus delivers a swift kick to his side, making the blonde to start crying loudly.

Plutarch mutters a weak, “Please.” As Titus grabs a handful of the blonde’s hair. “Leave Fulvia alone. It’s me Snow wants, not her.”

Titus and Brutus exchange glances. “He’s right,” Brutus enlightens them.

Titus looks down at her face. “We brought you along for the hell of it, dear.” Katniss blanches as he grows a long nail, inserts it in the front of Fulvia’s blouse and with a swoosh, slashes it open all the way to her belly button. She tries to wiggle out of his grasp, but at the last minute, he lets go and she falls to the leaves beside the senator. Titus growls at Brutus, “She’s mine.”

Brutus shrugs. “Whatever you want. Go back and get the other two.” Titus starts to climb into the Gator he rode in, but Brutus holds his hand up at the last moment. “She wants me, watch them?”

A nasty smirk crosses Titus’ face. “Can I fuck with them?”

Brutus exhales. “If you must. Might be better if you didn’t. Leave them,” he points to Katniss and Annie. “Alone. She wants to be the one to kill them.”

Titus rolls his eyes.

Kpkpkpkp

Peeta follows Seneca, only because he doesn’t know and can’t seem to pinpoint where this cabin is. They run down a trail in the woods, but Seneca stops suddenly. He quickly lets his human out and looks around. Peeta and the rest of them hurry and shift too. When they are all human, Seneca says, slightly panicked, “This is where I left them.”

Peeta and the rest of them look around and several hundred feet away, they can’t help but to notice the scuff marks in the dirt along with many more paw prints. “I can’t get a scent,” Peeta complains.

Finnick breathes deep. “I can’t smell anything. they have to be using a scent blocker.”

Delly looks around. “I thought I’d been all over these lands. But I don’t think I’ve ever been here before.”

Seneca adds, “I was born into this clan and I’ve never been this deep in the forest before.”

They stand still for a moment, listening to the sounds of the forest. Peeta sends, trying to reach Katniss once more, while Finnick thinks of Annie’s sea green eyes, and Delly tries to reach Gale. Peeta and Delly both get nothing but silence, while Finnick’s heart breaks just a little bit more. Finally, Peeta clears his throat, breaking the quiet, “Let’s all split up and search the area. Don’t bark, howl, whine, nothing. Keep your link open. Look for anything.” He nods at them and he is the first one to shift and the first one to find an obscure trail to follow.

Kpkpkpkp

Cato grunts awake with the worst pain he’s ever felt exploding behind his eyes. He moves his arm so he can rub his temple where the pain starts, but he can’t move. He slowly opens his eyes to see the rest of the wolves who were with him, tied with red rope. He rolls his shoulders to see if he can loosen the ties around him, but his skin tightens underneath the rope. He moves again, and this time he’s not mistaken because his skin is burning.

Woof opens his eyes, and meets his Alpha’s. The older wolf’s eyes widen when he tries to move. “It’s silver rope,” he hisses. “Someone has tied us with silver rope.”

“That means we can’t shift or anything,” Twill snaps.

The wolves still when they hear a door open, then the distinct click-clack of high-heels on concrete fills the space. Another door opens, and the footsteps gets closer and closer. A familiar figure crouches down by Cato’s head. She extends her claws and runs them through his sandy blond waves like she used to do when they were pups. “There you are brother dear,” his sister coos. “I was wondering if you were coming to visit.”

He narrows his eyes as he takes her in. “Untie me,” he says in his alpha voice.

She shakes her head. “No. But I am going to be a good sister and let you see what fun we have. Who knows, you might want to join us.”

“Why don’t you stop this foolishness and come home with me?”

She stands up and glares down at him. “You think you can fix me,” she growls low in the back of her throat. “You think I’m broken?”

“No, Clove. You aren’t broken. Come on, let’s go home.”

She smirks. “Not in this lifetime. I’m on the cusp of having everything I’ve ever wanted.” She nods to someone and they grab him, helping him to his feet.

He looks around, and sees that it’s Marvel. Cato recognizes Glimmer and Brutus helping the rest of them to their feet. “Come along now, Alpha,” Marvel whispers in his ear.

Kpkpkpkp

Katniss shuts her eyes against the burn in her shoulders. She tries to pull herself up, but from, well everything she is too weak. She whispers, “Peeta,” releasing her need for him on the breeze that touches her lips like she aches for him to. Unbidden tears wet her eyes and she is so tired, so very tired that she doesn’t even try to stop them.

She can’t help but to think that she is going to die here in the middle of the nowhere when all she wants is to see him, her Peeta, her wolf one last time. Her eyes drift shut and deep in her heart where hope refuses to die, she sobs out for him.

Kpkpkpkp

His head snaps up, his wolf freezes. ‘Katniss?’ his heart calls. ‘Is that you?’

He isn’t sure she hears him, but her mournful cry reaches out to him. He raises his nose and smells the breeze. His wolf can’t help it when he lifts his nose even more to the heavens and opens his mouth—when another wolf comes running, head butting his side. He snorts and looks at Cashmere ducking her head. He pushes into her head, ‘What was that for?’

‘Don’t howl. They probably already know we are here. Don’t alert them. I know you hear her, I heard her too. Let’s go find her.”

‘Let’s go, I’m ready to get my mate home.’

Kpkpkpkp

Katniss opens her tear streaked eyes to see Brutus returning with the other two prisoners. She doesn’t recognize either of them, which makes her wonder who they are. They are treated to the same treatment Senator Plutarch and his assistant received, this time with a lot less taunting.

Brutus and Titus stand there for a long moment before Katniss hears some shouts coming towards them. She looks towards the make-shift road and being led around the last curve, as chain gangs of old were, comes naked men and women of various ages and sizes. They are chained together but not in a single line for there in the middle of them is a bent over, battered man.

Clove strides ahead them, looking like some twisted, demented, self-proclaimed queen. She stops and Katniss can hear the growls between the two parties. But it’s not until the wounded man in among them straightens up that her heart stops. “It’s Gale.”

“Who?” Annie murmurs.

“They have Gale,” Katniss chokes out. She tries to take a deep breath, but with her arms extended over her head the way they are, it’s impossible which only adds to the panic trying to make her crazy.

When Clove’s motley parade arrives, she takes the chain connecting all of the naked men and women and ties it to a tree. Katniss can’t take her eyes off of her old friend struggling to remain standing. Her eyes seek out every scratch, every bruise on him. He finally looks up and sees her.  
He mouths, “Katniss.” His eyes widen, to only fill with rage. There is a struggle, but an older man with silver at his temples says something to Gale. Gale stills, but Katniss can still see the anger in her old friend’s eyes.

Brutus barks at them, “Stop talking. You are here to see if you want to join us.”

The older man who is still standing beside Gale says, “Son, why are you doing this? If you will let us all go—”

Brutus lets out a feral canine scream, and his muscles bulge. Clove snarls, “Not now, Brutus. You can deal with the deserters later. Go get the humans so we can get this done. I have plans later.”

He stomps over to her side, and grabs her upper arms. Clove starts to swat him away, but he steals a kiss instead before he struts to the Gator.

The loud rumble of the engine covers the grunts and groans of Clove’s prisoners, but not for long. As soon as the roar fades away, she turns to everyone. When they are as quiet as they can be, she begins, “Now I expect all of you to be on your best behavior for Senator Snow. He expects a good show.” Clove’s crazy eyes finds Katniss’ weary ones. “I’m going to especially enjoy killing you.”

The clan of wolves chained together stumble trying to reach Clove. Annie mutters beside her, “Finnick, oh Finnick, please hurry.”

She won’t give that bitch the satisfaction of hearing her call for Peeta, so she whispers his name instead to the breeze that has picked up in the last couple of minutes.

Brutus returns with Snow as his lone passenger. The Gator crawls along much slower this time as two men dressed in black suits flank either side of the ATV. “Those are his bodyguards, Thread and Cray,” Annie whispers beside her.

Katniss tries to turn so she can see Annie, but every muscle screams in protest. “Are they the ones who kidnapped you?”

“I think so. I keep getting chunks of my memory back, but it’s all mixed up.” They fall quiet as Clove and several others appear, following Senator Snow.

When his Gator stops, one of the men in the black suit helps Snow out. The senator glances around until his gaze falls on Senator Plutarch lying at his feet. Disdain fills his countenance as he dabs at his mouth with a handkerchief. “I finally have you where I want you, lying in the dirt at my feet begging for mercy.”

Plutarch struggles to sit up when one of the black suits picks him up by the collar and pulls him upright. Since his back is now to her, Katniss can’t see or even hear what he says to Snow. Snow answers him by nodding towards the other black suit. That one strides over to Plutarch’s assistant and kicks her in the ribs.

Senator Heavensbee lunges at him to only land in the leaves again with a loud grunt. Katniss closes her eyes and tries to focus on calling for Peeta again when a scream rattles the trees. Clove stomps over to Fulvia and slaps her so hard, her head snaps to the side.

Katniss tries to steal a glance at Annie, but her legs start cramping, making it impossible for her to pivot at all.

An icy cold voice breaks Katniss’ concentration. She looks up and Snow is talking, “I was wanting to see the power of your pack this time, but it seems that you have forgotten someone.”

“I haven’t forgotten him,” Clove mumbles. Louder she announces, “He’s right there in the middle of them.” She nods towards the chained up ones.

Snow narrows his eyes at her. “Are you not going to listen to me?”

Clove flushes red. “Let’s take care of.” She nods towards the humans. “them, then we will talk about my clan.”

Brutus adds, “If you kill her,” Katniss gets a cold chill when he nods towards her. “Then you won’t need that mutt anymore.”

Clove snarls at him before she flips her hair over her shoulder. “Shut up, Brutus. Why don’t you untie Plutarch and his slut first?”

“I wanted to kill them first,” a tall blonde complains glaring at the man and the woman Katniss didn’t recognize.

Clove looks towards Snow who shrugs. “That’s fine, Glimmer. They are messenger boys from the senate floor who didn’t want to betray their bosses. Such a pity, they had such high hopes in their efforts to save the world.”

Another man joins her and Titus. Glimmer coos to him, “Go ahead, Marvel, untie them.”

Marvel steps over the others to the two lying beside Plutarch. He extends his claw, and cuts through the set of ropes of the man. Glimmer is right behind him and pulls him to his feet. “What is your name, sir?” She teases him.

He answers, “Thom.”

Marvel pulls the other one up. “And who are you beautiful?”

She glares at him. “Bristel.”

“Such a pretty name.” He puts his mouth next to her ear and says in a loud whisper, “You better run my dear, the wolves are ready to play.”

Fear that Katniss has been trying to control washes over her as she watches Thom and Bristel grab one another’s hand and take off running into the woods. She wants to struggle and pull so she can go after them, but she is entirely too tired.

The wolves all stand there for a long moment staring at each other when Clove huffs, “Well go! Hurry back, we have a lot more to do today.”

Glimmer sticks out her lip in a pout. “You mean—“

Clove snarls at her. “Not today. Go. Now.”

Glimmer and Marvel strip out of their clothes quickly and take off running after Thom and Bristel. They are almost to the tree line when they shift mid-step into their wolves, leaving behind a series of yips and barks.

Clove looks to Snow and waits for him. He doesn’t disappoint. He dabs the corner of his mouth and in a much frostier voice that the one he uses on press conferences, he says, “My dear Clove, won’t you get rid of the vermin?”

Katniss’ eyes widen as he gestures to Plutarch and Fulvia. A vicious grin spreads across Clove’s face making her countenance appear even darker than it already does. She kicks off her boots and starts to unbutton her jeans. Brutus interrupts her changing, “Are you not going to give these two a head start?”

Snow looks at him. If Brutus was a lesser man, or even a man at all, he would have cowed before him. But he isn’t. So he doesn’t. Snow looks down his nose at the other senator and his assistant and with loathing filling his voice says, “No. that scum needs to die.”

Clove resumes stripping while a blond headed man stands up from the people tied to the tree. “Clove! Don’t do this!”

She turns, snarling. “Shut up Cato!”

Before she takes another step, several huge Timberwolves come running through. There is a scuffle, and after Brutus, Clove and Titus change into their wolves, the fight truly begins.

Somehow, out of the corner of her eye, Katniss sees several men, wearing camo and black and green face paint come sneaking up behind them. Katniss doesn’t have a chance to call out, when the rope holding her up, loosens and she sags to the ground. Arms catch her, and a familiar voice, whispers, “Shhh, I’ve got you. Let’s watch Peeta kick some butt.”

Her muscles scream from finally being able to move but she still manages to turn her head to see Delly. “Gale, go get him,” Katniss mutters.

Delly’s gaze shoots up and the both of them notice that the wolves that were just tied to the tree, had been set free and are helping to subdue Clove and the rest of them while the men in camo, surround them, guns drawn.

When everyone quiets down. One of the men in camo shouts, “Where did Thom and Bristel go?”

“We are here, sir!” They come running out of the woods with guns in their hands.

“Where are the other wolves?” Boggs shouts.

“We knocked them out and tied them up,” the petite brown-headed one says.

Snow, who along with his bodyguards, is handcuffed and pinned to the ground by two men with guns trained on them, demands, “Get those guns off of me, I’ll have everyone’s head.”

A man strides through the still bodies until he is nose to nose with Snow. “You don’t know who I am. I am Commander Boggs of section thirteen, and you have broken so many human and werewolf laws, I should let the Alpha’s have you.”

Snow was already pale, but those words make him lose the remaining color in his face. “You need to forget—“

Boggs interrupts, “You can’t pay me off.” He gets the cuffs off his belt and begins, “You are under arrest—“

Katniss looks for Annie beside her and smiles when she sees that it’s Cashmere who helped her. Boggs has finished arresting Snow and his bodyguards when the commander turns towards them. He crouches down by Annie. “Miss Cresta, there is someone here who really wants to see you.”

“Finnick—“ she begins.

A deep voice behind her interrupts, “Who is the hell is Finnick?”

All four women turn around to see yet another man in camo. Annie inhales a sharp breath, “Archer? Is that really you?”

The man falls to his knees beside her, gathering Annie up in his arms. “Where have you been sis? Mom and Dad have been so worried.”

At those words, Annie really starts to cry. Katniss returns her attention to the wolves. “What happens now?” She whispers.

Delly answers, “The Alphas decide the traitor’s fate.” A huge smile appears on Delly’s face. Katniss looks up to see her friend coming towards them.

Gale doesn’t even look at Katniss, Annie or anyone else as he drops to his knees in front of Delly. In a sweet moment Delly cups his cheeks and their lips meet.

Katniss looks away, seeking out Peeta. By now, and with the help of Bogg’s team, Clove’s werewolves are tied together with the silver rope. With the handcuffs still holding her captive, she stands up, and stumbles towards the others. One of the bigger wolves, heads over to her. Unable to stand any longer, she falls to her knees. Before she can hit the ground, Peeta is there to catch her.

She thought she was all cried out until she feels his touch, his arms again. The dam behind her eyes busts and she sobs against him. She clutches his naked chest, while he barks, “Can someone get me a pair of keys for these damned handcuffs?”

Annie’s brother steps up with a key in his hand. The click that follows has to be the best sound she’s heard. Peeta cuddles her even closer, and growls in her ear, “I’m never letting you out of my sight. Ever again.”

She looks up at him, and the warmth in his Carolina blue eyes makes her want to crawl into them. “I’ll allow that.”

His eyes smile at her before his mouth does. “You will?”

She nods. “I wish I could hug you but I can’t move my arms.”

He kisses her forehead before he looks up. “Cato?”

The man who is standing over the tied wolves and bodyguards looks up. “Is she alright?”

He squeezes her and she answers, “Better now.”

Commander Boggs joins them so he can remind them, “According to the were-treaty, you can decide the fate of these wolves, as long as they are either imprisoned or death.”

Both Alpha’s nod gravely. “She’s your sister.”

“She hurt your mate,” Cato answers.

“And killed people,” Finnick adds.

Peeta nods. Nothing compares to having Katniss back in his arms. He will never take this feeling for granted again. He looks up and can’t help but to see the conflict on his friends face. Peeta says, “Take them. Let them stand trial along with,” he pauses to glance over at Snow and his bodyguards. “Them.”

Boggs turns around and nods towards some of his guys. They approach Clove, but in a flurry of movement, she busts free of her ropes and lunges towards the guards. She manages to shift mid-leap and sinks her teeth into the neck of one of the bigger men.

Peeta returns Katniss to the protection of Annie’s brother and Finnick. He turns and with a leap of his own, he joins the new fight. Brutus has escaped and so has Titus. Peeta and Cato join Gloss and the others.

Katniss can’t see what is happening, and it’s not until a gunshot rings through the hills that everyone stops. Clove’s human comes back and she falls to her knees. Before she falls to the ground, Katniss sees why; a single red dot between her eyes.

Katniss staggers to her feet. She sees Peeta standing over a red wolf she recognizes as Brutus. Cato has a wolf down, with his jaws clamped at its throat. She feels someone grabbing her elbow and guiding her return to Annie’s side. While the shock of the past couple of days come crashing down about her ears, the last thing she hears is, “—well I guess we don’t have to wait for a trial after all.”


	17. Chapter 17

Wow!! You came back for more! Lol… 

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and liked the last chapter. It was a challenge to write and your response made it worth it. Wow this sounds like this is the last chapter! It’s not. I hear you now…. Anyway, chapter 18 is done and I’m almost done with ch 19. And then I think that will be it. 

Thank you to norbersmom and kleeklutch!!

I know many of you are on tumblr. And many aren’t. That’s ok. I just wanted to take a moment to tell you about mores2sl. As some of you may remember the DIPE fundraiser streetlightlove held the past couple of years-- well it’s being revived! There are many of your fave writers donating fics to the cause, including me!!! I have one almost finished, and it will be called, “Learning to Breathe” or (it might get changed to ) “Remembering to Breathe” I’ve gotten 5,000 words already done on it, and I’ll admit that I’ve made myself cry a couple of times. Basically it’s Prim and Cato (I’m not sure why I like that pairing-- I blame it on Twisted! lol) but they get married and have a little girl. Well they are in a horrid accident that leaves them both dead! Well, our girl Katniss gets custody of the three-year-old. Katniss moves back to her hometown to where Prim and Cato were living in the Everdeen house so that way, little Abby won’t have to leave her home too. Well, the little one, starts dance lessons where they run into guess who? Yep Peeta who has a little girl of his own. I don’t want to spoil too much more, but here is a little snippet! 

kpkpkpkp

“Abigail Elaine! We are late for dance! Where are you?” Katniss watches her three-year-old niece run into the living room dragging her pink ballet bag behind her.

“We can’t be late Kitty!”

She looks down to see that Abby’s little crocs are on, her face is kind of clean and her blonde curls are escaping her messy baby bun. “Well we shouldn’t be late, but sometimes you just can’t help it.”

“You just can’t,” Her little voice echoes.

Katniss sweeps her up and pulls the front door shut behind them. on the way to her Jeep, she presses a kiss on her neck, making the little one giggle, “Me walk, Kitty.”

She props her on her hip and opens the back door. Abby climbs into her car seat and wiggling to the shoulder straps. Katniss helps her finish buckling and then presses a kiss to her cubby cheek. “I know you can Abby-kins.”

She climbs in, blinking back tears missing the rest of her family today.

Kpkpkpkp

The dance studio is only a couple of minutes away. Katniss pulls up into the crowded parking lot, and finds a spot in the very last one. By the time she has Abby out, and shuts the door, there are several other parents exiting with their little ones too. 

Abby skips beside her and they hustle across the parking lot and into the crowded waiting area. Katniss leads her to a not-so-crowded corner and sits on the floor. Abby is already digging in her bag and pulls out the sweet little white ballet shoes. Katniss helps her slip them on, and tucks her crocs away.

She still sits on the floor and pulls her niece to her feet. Instead of the nervousness she had the first time they came, Abby is so excited that she bounces. She throws her little arms around her aunt’s neck and giggles, “Thank you.”

Katniss doesn’t have a chance to say anything because Ms. Jill is opening the door. The older kids file out, and Abby lets go of her neck. She doesn’t even look back as she walks to the door and just as the last little girl slips out, Abby skips in.

Katniss stays on the floor, content to pull out her phone. She doesn’t even have a chance to turn it on, when a dusty pair of white tennis shoes appears next to her. Her eyes roam up taking in a white pair of pants. She inhales and the light scent of flour and bread greets her nose. Squinting her eyes, she looks closer at the pants. Is that flour?

The leg shifts and the tennis shoe nudges her thigh. “Watch out,” Katniss grumbles. 

“Oh crap! Did I step on you?” A familiar baritone reaches her ears.

She lumbers to her feet and after tugging her shirt down she meets the eyes belonging to the deep voice. “Peeta?” she chokes out trying to suck in some air because all the air in the room left.

“Katniss?” he croaks. “What are you doing here?”

She looks down so he won’t see the struggle on her face. “Prim- I have Prim and Cato’s daughter now.”

She sees his hand out of the corner of her eye, and for a moment, she doesn’t think he is going to touch her, but then he lays his hand on her arm. she closes her eyes and wills herself not to melt into his arms. his raspy voice flows over sore heart, “I heard about the wreck. I tried to come to the funeral—“

“I saw the primroses you sent.” Don’t cry now, not here, she begs herself. “Abby and I planted them last week. She loved them when I explained to her what they were.”

He smiles and runs his long graceful fingers thru those damn still blond curls that can still make her heart flip in her chest. “I would have come to help if you needed me to.”  
Kpkpkpkp

I know!!! Go to mores2sl.tumblr .com to learn how to give so you can read so many wonderful fics!! There are fifty authors writing!! 

And now--here’s Wilderness...

 

She gasps trying to move, but she can’t for someone has their arms around her. Her heart speeds up, panic shutting off her airway—when she hears his voice, “Shhh, Kitten. You’re home.”

Her eyes fly open. It’s dark outside, but a light in the bathroom dimly reassures her. “Peeta?”

He kisses her on the ear and she turns in his arms and throws her arms around his neck, grateful that he is there. She plants kisses all along his face, not forgetting a single place even kissing his eyebrows. Peeta, of course, chuckles. He waits for her to still before he kisses her on the tip of her nose and then gently claims her lips.

Tears prick her eyes at the touch of his lips. She reaches up and cups his cheeks before she runs her fingers through his curls. He pulls away but she pulls him back to her and murmurs, “Hold me,” she chokes, “Are you real? I just want to touch you.”

He rests his forehead against hers. She loves the way their breaths mingle. “I’m not going anywhere,” He whispers as he eases himself off of her and lies on his back beside her. She tucks herself into his side and lays her head on his chest. His heartbeat thuds in her ear, making her smile.

“How long have I been asleep?” She mutters as she runs her fingers through the dusting of hair on his chest.

He squeezes her and kisses her forehead. She smiles and wonders if he can’t stop touching her too. “Several days. Delly put in a IV to get you rehydrated. Do you feel better?”

She nods. “Much. I can’t believe I slept that long.”

He clears his throat, and his smile fades, “Who took you from the hospital?”

She blinks slowly and says, “Lavinia and Darius. What did you do to them?”

“We can’t find them.”

She sits up and looks down at him. “You can’t find them?”

He rolls over and turns on the lamp on his bedside table before he faces her again. “Where were their boys being held?”

“Lavinia didn’t know.” She pauses for a long moment. “Will you look for them?”

“Do you want me to?”

She bites her lip, all of a sudden unsure. “Will you be mad if I say no?”

“No, Kitten. Annie told me what they did for you two. I’m glad that she watched over you the way she did, even if it meant risking that Clove would hurt her cubs.”

“I hope they find them.”

A loud knocking on the suite door prevents her from saying anything else. She hears him send, ‘Come in Delly.’

“Gale!” Katniss exclaims as they come in the door. she would get up, but a quick glance down tells her that she is only wearing one of Peeta’s t-shirts. “You look much better.”

He smiles and looks down at Delly who is beaming beside him. “I’m much better.”

Delly gives him a hug. “Me too.” She smiles warmly at Katniss. “You’re feeling better?”

Katniss, with a huge grin appearing, nods. “I am.”

Peeta asks, “Will Katniss be able to turn next week?”

“I think so. If she keeps feeling better and better, I don’t see why not. Or even wait another month to make sure she is fully recovered,” Delly answers.

Gale kisses the top of Delly’s head, and tucks her into his side. That’s when Katniss notices Delly’s rounded tummy. “You’re pregnant?”

Delly’s hand flutters down to her stomach protectively while a huge smile appears. “I am. I’m just glad Gale is here, to stay and will be here to see them being born.”

Katniss meets Peeta’s eyes. “He’s here to stay?”

Peeta nods. “Once Cato heard about their mating, he happily let Gale join us. It was Clove who held him captive.”

“Is she really—“ Katniss begins.

Peeta wraps his arms around her. “She is. An agent named Thresh shot her, I killed Brutus, and Cato killed Titus.”

A cold chill dances down her spine and Peeta hugs her even tighter. “I’ve got you,” he whispers into her hair. “They can never hurt you again.” Gale growls his agreement from across the room. 

There is another knock at the door, and Peeta sends another, ‘come in.’ Finnick and Annie come strolling in, both of them with huge smiles on their faces.

Annie separates from Finnick and comes over to Katniss’ side of the bed. Katniss scoots over, and Annie sits beside her. Tears spring to Katniss’ eyes and she chuckles, “I never used to cry. I meet all of you and now it feels like I cry all the time.”

Annie nudges her. “It’s ok. We are going to make sure that from now on, they will be happy tears.”

Katniss nods. “I have a question.” She waits for Annie to nod, then she continues, “Did you say that was your brother who helped rescue us?”

Annie smiles. A real one, no longer uncertain like before. “I remember everything. I used to work for Senator Snow as one of his secretaries. I had found some papers where he was paying Clove. I had also found the emails with lists of people she had killed for him. I was on the way to take them to my brother Archer, and Thread and Cray grabbed me.” She pauses for a moment to inhale a shaky breath. Finnick steps closer to her, and wraps his arm around her shoulder. No one misses how Annie reaches for him. 

“They must have knocked me out because the next thing I knew I was in the woods, tied up and blindfolded. There were sounds all around me, which I know now were wolves. They untied me, like they did Thom and Bristel. I started running—“ her voice cracks, and Finnick sits down beside Annie, on the edge of the king sized bed, so he can wrap her in his arms. “They chased me down,” she shivers so that she shakes the bed.

“It’s ok, you don’t have to say anymore,” Katniss murmurs.

Annie nods. “After I passed out, I woke up in the hospital, not knowing anything but my name. Finnick was there to help me.”

“I’m just glad that you remember your life. Who does your brother work for?”

Peeta butts in, “They work for an agency called Section Thirteen.”

Katniss shakes her head. “I’ve never heard of it.”

“And you won’t. They watch over supernatural beings. We were on the way in to rescue you when we met up with them,” Peeta says. “I’m glad that we did. If it hadn’t been for Thresh, Clove would have gotten away.”

Katniss tries to wrap her head around everything that happened to them. “I’m just glad that it’s over now.”

Peeta groans when there is another knock on the door. Everyone chuckles when he bellows, “Come in!”

Sae enters and follows the people through the suite until she is standing in the middle of everyone. She quips, “I didn’t know there was a party in the Alpha’s bedroom.”

Peeta smirks and whispers even though everyone who is a wolf can hear him, “Now that Katniss is here, there will always be a party in my room.”

Gale growls, Annie giggles, and Katniss elbows Peeta. Katniss says, “It’s good to see you, Sae.”

The older lady blinks, but a tear escapes anyway. “it’s good to see you too, Katniss. Supper is ready in the dining room.”

Katniss’s stomach rumbles loudly making them all laugh. Peeta says, “Katniss would probably like a shower before she eats. Thank you Sae. Now the rest of you, get!”

They stay in the bed as everyone else files out. The door shuts and Katniss moves to get up, he rolls her under him. She smiles, and wraps her arms around him so she can pull him down for a kiss.

He pulls away and she cups his cheeks. “I’m so glad that you found me,” she coos to him.

He rests his forehead against hers. “I was so scared that I wouldn’t get to you in time,” he confesses.

“I’m here, you found me,” she murmurs as he claims her lips again. His kisses remind her that this is where she belongs. Her stomach demands something else.

He chuckles against her lips, “You’re hungry.”

“I want a shower.”

He lightly kisses her nose. “You might need some help.”

“I might.”

“You will,” he says with a most wolfish smirk.

She pushes at him. “Well, come on then.”

Katniss swings her feet to the floor, but when she tries to stand, the room tilts side-ways. Peeta is there in a flash to catch her. “Easy now,” he bids her.

“It really has been a week since I’ve been on my feet.”

He bends so he can sweep her into his arms then he carries her into the bathroom. “I need to pee,” she whispers.

“You always have to pee,” he teases her as he sets her on her feet. She sits on the toilet, and he starts the shower.

Steam fills the room, wrapping them in moist heat. The emotion of the past several days catches up with Katniss again, and she can’t stop the tears that come to her eyes. Peeta is there on his knees before her, silently wiping her tears. “Are you finished?” he whispers. She nods, and he holds out his hand. She grabs his hand, but before he has a chance to pull her up, she turns his hand so his palm cups her cheek. She presses a kiss to his wrist, and feels his other hand come to caress her other cheek. “I love you Kitten.” She hears.

Katniss looks up, silver meeting blue. She grips his waist, and he helps her to stand. He kisses her forehead before he kisses her nose. “I love you, Peeta. Don’t ever leave me.”

He wraps his arms around her, picking her up against him. She loves the way he feels against her, and even more how protected he is making her feel in this moment. “Never. I plan on sticking by your side so much, you will be positively sick of me.”

She gives him a kiss, and before she pulls away, with her lips still on his, she meets his eyes. “promise?”

He growls low in this throat, making goose pimples erupt all over her. “Always.”

Kpkpkpkp

After their shower with promises to finish what they started in the shower later that night, they head down stairs. “You know, my ankle feels so much better,” Katniss observes.

He flushes red. “A werewolf’s lick speeds up healing, did you know that?”

“You told me that,” she replies.

“While you were sleeping, I licked you all over to help you feel better.”

“You did?” She asks as they pause on the bottom step.

“I did. I just couldn’t stay away from you.” She smiles up at him, but before she can say anything, little footsteps echo through the hall.

“There you are!”

Katniss steps down off of the bottom step and catches Laurel in her arms. “I’m here, Sweets.”

“Mama said the bad guys had you but the Alpha was going to save you.”

Katniss nods. “He did. He saved me from those bad guys.”

Laurel looks over Katniss shoulder, and asks, “Did you beat them up?”

Peeta nods. “I did. they won’t come back to hurt any of us again.”

Laurel crosses her arms across her chest. “Good. If not, then they have to deal with me.”

Peeta and Katniss both manage to keep a straight face. “Next time I have to go fight the bad guys, I’ll take you with me. Alright Laurel?” Peeta asks.

Laurel moves her hands to her hips. “Nah huh,” she scolds Peeta. “That’s why you have Gloss and Finnick.”

“Yes, they will fight for you,” Peeta agrees. “Katniss is hungry.”

“Well then you better feed her,” Laurel says. She reaches for Katniss hand. “Come on.”

Katniss, with Peeta beside her, follow Laurel into the dining room. There they are met with cheers from the rest of the clan. Katniss looks around, happy tears springing to her eyes. Peeta wraps his arm around her shoulders and kisses her forehead. “They are glad that you are home.”

She nods, an even bigger smile appearing on her lips. “That sounds so nice.”

“What?” He murmurs against her temple.

“Home.” Some of the others stand to come over to talk to them, but Sae sidesteps them all. She stops beside Katniss and announces, “Let Katniss eat. The poor thing has been recovering from her ordeal.”

“Oh Sae, you sound like one of those bodice ripper novels,” Katniss quips. A universal chuckle echoes around the dining room.

The older lady turns to her and kisses her cheek. “I’m just glad that you made it back to us. Now, go eat and enjoy your clan.”

Peeta guides her through the tables scattered around the room to the round one they sat at last time. The table is already set and Finnick and Annie are already eating. Peeta pulls out a chair for her and she smiles at him as she sits down.

Annie nudges her shoulder and says, “Guess what?”

Katniss answers, “What?”

Annie grins at Finnick and pulls back the collar of her shirt. There, in the sweet place where wolves like to bite, are a set of red marks that can only be one thing. “You mated!” Katniss exclaims.

Finnick smirks over Annie’s shoulder. “She has her memory back.” Annie turns away from Katniss to look at him. “I couldn’t wait any longer to make her mine.”

Katniss only has time to bump Annie’s shoulder when Peeta is standing up beside her. He announces, “Thank you everyone who helped to look for Katniss and Annie. Thank you to everyone who stayed, prayed to Luna on our behalf, and guarded our home.” He glances at Finnick and he gives a little nod. Peeta smirks. “Now as some of you may know, Katniss and I mated before she got sick. Well, now that Annie has recovered her memory, well, Finnick has done the deed. She is now officially his mate.”

A loud cheer comes from the clan, roaring their approval. Peeta sits back down, and steals a kiss. “They’re happy,” Katniss says.

He exhales. “It’s been a long time coming. Hopefully nothing else will happen for a while.”

Katniss picks up her fork and spears a piece of broccoli. She chews on it thoughtfully and when she swallows, she asks, “But what if I wanted something to happen?” He stops mid-chew and looks at her with a blank look on his face. She almost giggles at him, but continues, “What if I wanted to go ahead and change? Instead of waiting a month or two.”

His fork rattles to the plate. He throws his arms around her, and pulls her in for a smothering hug. against her ear, he murmurs, “Are you sure? You don’t want to wait any longer? You know, to make sure you are all better?”

She smiles. “I’m sure. I want to be yours in every way possible. I don’t want to be apart ever again.”

He lets go of her and nods. His mouth opens and shuts several times and for the first time since their whirlwind courtship started, he’s speechless. “You should talk to someone—“ he stammers.

“Why do I need to do that?”

“You know, to find out what it’s like,” He says nervously.

“What is it like?” She echoes him.

He nods. Thankfully Finnick’s voice comes from over her shoulder, “I think he means that someone needs to tell you what is going to happen and to answer any questions.”

She hasn’t taken her eyes off of Peeta’s face while Finnick was talking. But she can’t help but to smile at the relief that appears. “That’s what I meant,” he admits sheepishly.

“I kinda figured that,” she says with a goofy smile on her face. She takes a deep breath, and a nagging question that she has been wondering about since she met Peeta. “Does it hurt?”

He pauses mid bite and sets his fork down. “Does what hurt?”

“Changing, running, growing fur? All of it. Any of it?”

Instead of answering, he stands to look around the room. She can’t see who he spies but she soon finds out when Sae and Mags both come over. She tugs on his hand and admonishes in a whisper, “Why didn’t you let them finish eating!”

“They are bringing their plates. They don’t mind, besides Mags love to have an excuse—“

He doesn’t have to finish because Mags is fussing over Finnick and Annie like the mother wolf she is. Sae sits down on the other side of Peeta after he pulls out the chair for her. “I heard you want to become one of us.”

“You really do have amazing hearing,” Katniss says.

Sae chuckles. “That’s only one of the benefits of being a wolf. If you will eat, I will tell you about when I first changed.”

Katniss picks up her fork again, and tears into the tender beef roast that falls apart at her gentle touch. She takes a bite, and the rich gravy makes her hum in appreciation. “This is so good, Sae,” she compliments when she can.

Sae’s cheeks flush red. “Thank you.” They eat in silence for a moment, and Sae finishes her plate. Katniss goes to set down her fork but Sae waves her to continue. “Finish. Do you want some more?”

Katniss nods, her stomach, for the first time in what feels like forever is almost happy. Rue brings out another plate and sets in front of her. “Thank you,” Katniss murmurs.

Sae clearing her throat gets their attention again. “When I first met Clay,” she pauses to chuckle at the memory.

Mags hears her sister, and buts in, “Oh, she hated him!”

Sae shakes her head at her sister. “Oh hush. I did not!” The older woman waits for her sister to start talking to her grandson again before she leans close to Peeta and whispers, “I did. I hated him at first sight.”

Peeta grabs Katniss’ hand under the table and squeezes. She meets his eyes as Sae begins her story, “It was during the war, the Civil War mind you, and we were running out of food on the farm. Pa was off fighting, along with our oldest brother James. Jacob was too young to fight since he was only twelve. I was sixteen and Mags was seventeen—“

“I was eighteen, you ninny,” Mags interrupts from across the table.

“When you first met them. You were eighteen when you mated Blight.”

Mags looks thoughtful as the rest of the table hides their chuckles. Sae begins again, “It was during the Civil War—“

Katniss looks sheepish as she interrupts, “What year was it?”

Sae pauses, and looks thoughtful while Katniss wishes she had a notebook to take notes. From what she’s heard so far, it sounds like it would be a good book. “It was the summer of 1864. Daddy and James had been fighting all along and our brother Jacob joined them as soon as he turned sixteen, so it was just us,” she pauses and nods to Mags. “and Mama. We didn’t have much food, so we had started snares and even hunting with Daddy’s old rifle.”

Mags leans forward, getting everyone’s attention. The other wolves who just finished eating, began to gather around them. “I met Blight that summer out in the woods. He was home on leave because his daddy died and he needed to sign some papers.”

“Mama thought he was a deserter,” Sae adds.

“But he wasn’t,” Mags defends him. She sighs, with a happy, wistful smile on her face. “He was so dashing in his dress greys.”

Sae shakes her head at her sister. “When he had to go back, she was broken hearted. He’s all I heard about for months.” Her tone turns grave as she continues, “We got word that Sherman had captured Atlanta.”

Mags meets her sister’s eyes across the table. “Then he marched to the sea. Daddy was lost in Atlanta, James in a skirmish.”

The ladies are silent for a moment. Finnick reaches for Mags’ hand, and Katniss doesn’t miss how Peeta lays his hand over Sae’s. “That was a bad winter,” Sae confides. “Somehow we made it.”

Mags nods. “That we did.”

“We got word that General Lee surrendered, well that’s when the boys started coming home. Our house was by the road, so we were able to see everyone who did, or didn’t come home.”

Mags shakes her head. “So many lives were lost. We gave what we could, most of the time it was a cold sip of water from the well. I wanted to stay there and watch for Blight.”

“How long did it take him?” Annie asks.

“Lee surrendered in April, summer was starting to get hot, so July?” Mags answers. “It was so long ago—“

“But it feels like yesterday,” Sae interrupts.

Mags nods and continues, “I went out that morning to hunt for anything for us to eat. We had the crops planted, but they hadn’t started producing yet. I had just spotted a deer and was creeping towards it,” she pauses everyone gathered hangs on her every word, “Out of nowhere came the biggest wolf I’ve ever seen. He grabs the deer and takes off with it. I was so mad I almost shot him.”

Finnick quips, “I’m so glad you didn’t shoot him, Grandma.”

Mags smiles at him. “Me too.” She pats his hand. “You look just like him.”

Finnick smiles shyly, and groans, “Grandma.”

Mags continues, “Later while we were getting ready to eat supper when there was a knock on the door. Sae got to it before I could.”

Sae laughs. “He scared me to death!”

Mags continues, “It was Blight standing there with my deer! I just knew that somehow, he was that wolf who grabbed her. There had always been legends in these old hills about the shapeshifter that helped the Cherokee. We just thought that’s all they were, myths. Blight came in, I introduced him to Sae and Mama. Mama insisted that he join us of course. Then she proceeded to quiz him about everything from where he grew up to his time in the war.

“When he left that evening, he didn’t say a word to me, but only smiled. All that time I waited and wondered and even prayed that he would come back to me,” Mags is silent for a moment, then continues, “The next morning, we went on into the woods to check snares and to hunt. As soon as Sae walked away, there was a pair of hands pushing me up against a tree.”

Mags pauses and a blissful smirk crosses her face. Sae shakes her head at her sister, and continues, “They started courting. Then one day Blight came over and brought his brother. Clay took my breath away he was so handsome,” she chuckles.

Mags shakes her head at her sister. “You would have never thought it. They couldn’t stand to be around each other when they were, it was constant bickering, and teasing. I couldn’t stand them anymore and even told Blight not to bring Clay back over.”

Sae chuckles. “When Mags said that Blight had asked her to marry him, all I could think about was having to eat Christmas dinner with Clay. I decided then and there that we had to stop the fighting. The next time Blight came over, I asked him to bring his brother.”

Mags adds with a chuckle, “I thought she had finally decided to kill him.”

Sae rolls her eyes at her sister. “It was nothing like that. We simply went for a walk so I could ask him not to pick so much.” Sae sighs, and she grins. “We were walking along, and I was trying to talk to him, but he kept on staring at me. Then all of a sudden we were kissing and clothes were—“ she stops suddenly and looks around and flushes red. “Well, I found out that evening that he didn’t hate me.”

Mags barks a laugh, “Not even a little bit.”

“Clay told me later that as soon as he saw me, his wolf demanded that he claim me as his mate. He refused, thinking that I wouldn’t want him with all the horrible stuff he had done during the war. Every time he saw me after that, he would fight with his wolf. That day when I asked him to go for a walk, he decided that he couldn’t fight his wolf anymore. That night, he told me that he had something to show me. He didn’t get a chance to say anything when a bear came charging through the woods. Before I knew what was happening, Clay had disappeared and a huge wolf rushed out of nowhere and attacked the bear. I couldn’t move, I was scared to death. Finally, the wolf ran off the bear and turned to look at me. I couldn’t even move or anything, when the wolf started changing back into Clay. The one and only time in my life I fainted dead away. The next thing I knew I was waking up. Mags was there, and somehow together they explained who they were.” 

“To make a long story short, we set a date to go before the preacher,” Mags adds.

“Mags and Blight went first, and while we were going to wait until the next day, Preacher Enloe said that we may as well do it all together.”

“That’s a nice memory,” Katniss says trying to blink back her own tears while remembering her own sister.

Sae nods. “That night,” everyone chuckles at her flushed cheeks as she pauses. “Mags and I both got the mate bite.”

“Why didn’t Blight and Clay take you to Grandpa?” Peeta asks.

Mags and Sae both flush red again. They looked around and so did Katniss. Most of the young ones were off playing on the other side of the room. Sae still lowers her voice, “They were going to, but we weren’t keeping track—“

Mags adds with a huge grin, “You know, being new mates and all.”

Sae continues, “We weren’t keeping track of Luna’s cycle and before we knew it, it was the full moon. The boys got too frisky that night—“

“And gave us the turning bite. The next day Blight and Clay took us to the clan. Needless to say, Alpha Mellark welcomed us—“

Sae jumps in, “But chewed them out for not doing it right. The boys had forgotten that there was other things that they needed to do, that’s why we didn’t go ahead and turn.” Sae whispers to Katniss and Annie, “It takes a month.”

“And Alpha made them do it again the next full moon,” Mags chuckles, “The boys were so embarrassed. But that time, we turned. We’ll tell you more about that later, girls.”

The sisters exchange a look, and Katniss hopes she can remember to ask them about that later. Peeta stands up. “Thank you, ladies. You can finish answering her questions tomorrow.”

The other wolves smile and continue talking among themselves as Peeta leads Katniss out of the dining room. She tugs him close so she can whisper, “Why did you do that? I had some more questions.”

He doesn’t say anything, but leads her to the stairs. It’s not until they are inside their suite that he steals a kiss. She melts into his arms, wrapping hers around his neck. She didn’t think she was sending, but he breaks the kiss and exhales deeply, “I brought you up here because I just had to kiss you.”

“I love you, too. When is the full moon again?”

“Next week. Are you going to feel well enough for it?”

She nods. “Nothing is going to stop me from finally being one with you. Where is the stone circle? Why haven’t you taken me there yet?” He smirks, and a mischievous look appears in his eye. He steps away from her, and toes his shoes off. She watches him, as he takes his shirt off and then hits her in the face with it. “What are you doing?”

“We need to go for a run, mate.”

“Now? it’s cold out there.”

He slides his jeans off, rendering her speechless, as they fall to the floor. She swallows hard when she sees that he isn’t wearing any underwear. Or boxers. He clears his throat, getting her attention. She meets his eyes, and feels the heat spreading over her cheeks. “My eyes are up here, Mate.”

She nods. “I’m just admiring,” she pauses and grabs his cock. “My mate.”

He growls at her words, and she thinks that it’s a happy growl by the way he is returning her hungry gaze. He holds out his hand for her, and with a pout, she lets him go to grab his hand. He walks to the door but she stops him when she hesitates. “It’s ok. Come on,” he bids her.

She exhales and squeezes his fingers. “Let’s go.”

He leads her down the back stairs that exits out by the kitchens. Surprisingly, they don’t meet anyone on the way. ‘Where is everyone?’ She sends.

They reach the bottom of the stairs and he throws his arm around her. He whispers, “I like it when you do that.”

“You do?”

“Hmmm mmmm.” They reach the door leading out. He presses a kiss to her nose. “Now, I’m big enough to carry you. Do you trust me?”

“I do.”

He gets another kiss, this time she pushes her tongue into his mouth and pulls him close. He finishes the kiss and rests his forehead against hers. “Give me a minute, Kitten. I want to get you away from here.”

She watches him in the dim light coming from behind her. The sharp crack of his bones breaking makes her shiver as they rearrange themselves. Fur sprouts as his ears move to the top of his head. Elongated canines come in right after his nose grows. He lands on all four paws and looks at her.

“Are you sure about this?” She asks breathlessly.

He snorts and answers, ‘Yes, climb on.’

‘Alright then.’ She slowly gets ahold of the fur around the ruff of his neck. He lowers himself down so she can climb on easier. She gets comfortable and he rises.

‘How’s that?’

She wiggles. “Are you sure I’m not hurting you?” She answers out loud not realizing that she is until she hears her own words.

‘I’m sure. Now hold on.’ No sooner than those words appear in her head, than he takes off like a shot. The wind whizzing by makes her laugh. She loves her wolf so much, she can’t help but to lean over and wraps her arms around his neck.

‘Is that ok?’ She asks.

‘Perfect.’ He answers. Then he starts running faster, bursting through the tree line. She can see a worn path leading through the trees as he follows it easily. He weaves in and out of the trees as he finds his way through the woods.

‘I can’t wait to be able to do this with you whenever I want to,’ she sends.

‘I can’t wait either.’

The trees start to thin out and he slows down. Up ahead of them is a clearing and he comes to a stop in the middle of it. She slides off of his back, landing in the dust. Surrounding them are several huge stones that look like they were part of Stonehenge at one time. There is a strange electricity humming in the air.

She glances at Peeta, who is still in his wolf form, watching her. “Is this the sacred circle?”

‘This is where we will be on the full moon.’

She wipes her hands nervously on her pants. “Will it hurt?”

‘I suppose it will at first. Hey, look at me.’ His voice beckons her to look at him. When she does, her heart does the little flip it does when she sees him as a wolf. He continues, ‘I’ll be with you the entire time. It’s me and you, remember?’

She nods and rubs her arms against the cold. ‘Come on,’ he beckons her as he bows down so she can climb back on him.

He turns back down the path they just came up. ‘I thought we were going for a run?’ She asks.

‘It’s too cold for you. You will be a wolf soon, and we will run all over these mountains.’

She leans over him, burying her nose in his fur, smelling his scent of cinnamon. ‘You promise?’

His wolf barks, ‘I haven’t broken a promise to you yet. I’m not going to start now.’


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to thank you usual suspects-- notanislander, kleeklutch, norbertsmoms and alliswell.

“Just follow your instincts. Peeta will do the rest,” Sae tries to reassure her. Katniss isn’t so sure it’s working as her stomach twists into another knot.

“You want me to—“

Sae interrupts her with a “Hush, dearie. It’s time.”

Katniss can feel the blood leaving her face. “It’s time?” She chokes out.

“It’s time.” Sae takes her hand and leads her through the wolves gathered around the circle of stones. Some of them are in their wolf forms, the rest as humans. Katniss glances around her, but she is so nervous, that everyone’s faces are a blur as Sae leads her past them.

She inhales deeply, hoping that it will do something to stop her stomach from feeling so jittery. “Look up, dear,” Sae beckons her.

Katniss lifts her eyes. She is standing right outside the ring of stones. Torches are scattered about, chasing the darkness away. She keeps seeing glimpses of the wolves and people gathered around them.

The short sun dress Mags picked out for her doesn’t do much to protect her from the chilly fall night. She tried to protest when Mags pulled it out for her, but Sae assured her with a sassy wink that she wouldn’t be cold for every long. Or have clothes on for that matter. 

She looks into the stone circle and standing there, waiting for her, is her mate. She hasn’t seen him since last night. Her heart flips in her chest when he smiles at her.

“Come on,” he calls, loud enough for her to hear. A strange silence falls over the clans gathered as she steps towards him. A hum of electricity zips up her spine when she takes that first step. As soon as she steps into the light, he smiles a wolfish smirk at her.

When she is within several steps of reaching him, he gives her the wink they had talked about last night. She stops and waits. He bellows so everyone gathered will hear his words, “Clan Mellark, we are here tonight under Luna’s giving light so I can change my mate, Katniss. Will ye’ accept her?”

They echo, “Show us your strength.”

Peeta squares his shoulders, and nods. She walks past him to the other side of the circle. Lying on top of what looks like it could have been a stone table at one time, is her fire-proof case. She twists the locks so that they fall away, and opens the lid. The smile that curls her lips, is a grateful one. At least she knows this, even if everything else is so new to her. She picks up the quiver, and after throwing it over her shoulder, she wraps her fingers around Grandpa Everdeen’s longbow.

She spies the target someone had set up earlier just outside the circle. Peeta didn’t want her to leave the boundary of the stones, at least not until it was time to. She picks out the number of arrows she needs, then she nocks the first one and takes her place in between two of the largest stones. She lifts the bow and stretches the string until the fletching tickles her nose. She inhales, then on the exhale, the first arrow flies, followed by the next three.

The wolves are quiet until a familiar voice rings out, “Damn Katniss. Are you sure you don’t want to be my mate?”

She feels Peeta step in behind her, and she feels him vibrating at her back as Alpha Cato comes into the light carrying the target they had set up earlier. Katniss relaxes when she sees Alpha Johnson’s smile, but by the way he is shoving her behind him, Peeta sees him as a threat. “He’s teasing you,” she whispers.

“This is not the time or the place,” he growls back.

She squeezes his arm. “I’m yours Peeta.” He turns so he can see her in the dancing shadows. “Nothing is going to change that.” She exhales in relief when he relaxes.

Peeta then turns and takes the target from Cato. He steps aside so the other Alpha can enter. Peeta takes her hand, and together they face Cato. He clears his throat and she can feel the other wolves coming closer. “Tonight clan Mellark welcomes their new Madam Alpha. She has shown us her strength, now, let us welcome her.”

This was one of the things Peeta had mentioned last night. It’s not a surprise, when the first pup comes out of the shadows. Little Laurel comes carrying a piece of paper. She treads across the circle, proudly until she reaches Katniss. She gives them a little bow, and hands Katniss the piece of paper.

Katniss can’t keep the smile off her face when she sees the crayon drawing of them playing in the lake. Katniss crouches to her knees and opens her arms. Laurel jumps into her arms, squeezing as hard as she can. “Colton got you a present too. Act like you like it. Mama said I had to,” she whispers.

Katniss pulls away, so she can see Laurel. “I will. Thank you for your drawing.”

Laurel beams at her praise and gives Katniss another hug. Laurel doesn’t move until Rue comes to grab her hand. “But, Mama!” She protests.

“Not, now baby.” Katniss hears as Rue leads her away. Colton comes running over to her, despite the growls from the Alphas around her. He looks down at the present in his hands then back to her. He sticks his thumb in his mouth while a troubled look crosses his face.

“What’s wrong, Colton?”

He shrugs and shyly says, “I didn’t draw you a picture.”

“That’s ok,” she murmurs back.

“I got you this. My brother said you wouldn’t like it cause you ain’t a wolf like we are. But I told him huh-uh you would cause you is nice and sweet and smell good. Just like a summer day.” He rambles around his thumb that is still in his mouth as he shoves the stick into her hands. He swallows hard, and asks, “Do you like it?”

Katniss can hear the perfect balance of little boy nerves, and not caring in his voice. She grins. “It’s the most perfect stick I’ve ever seen. Thank you Colton. I’ll treasure it forever.”

Colton returns her grin and runs out of the circle and disappears. But before his mama can catch him, Katniss hears his shout, “I told you she would like it Tony! She’s nice like that.” The clan around them chuckles quietly, before they hear Colton call out, “She’s going to be my Ms. Alpha! Not yours!”

A stern growl, followed by a woman’s voice, who Katniss assumes is the boy’s mother says sternly, “That’s enough boys! Get over here and hush!”

Peeta meets her gaze, and for a moment, he looks upset as he offers her a hand up. She winks and whispers, “They are just being boys.”

His face relaxes in a smile. The next little pup comes forward to bring her another gift, followed by the rest. She receives a little bit of everything from more sticks from the younger ones, to treasured seashells found at the shore during a long ago vacation, to an empty journal. There is even a long ago abandoned robin’s nest. 

Then it’s the older wolves’ turn. Several of the ladies come forward with homemade gifts of knitted blankets and little hats and booties. Katniss tries to keep her stomach from twisting when she thinks of having Peeta’s babies. Rue comes with a sweet little quilt. She hands it to Katniss, and says, “It’s made of clothes the other pups have worn through the years. It’s our way, of wanting to protect your little ones, and the future Alpha.”

Even Peeta has to blink fast at her words and along with Katniss, gives Rue a hug. “Thank you,” he says. 

The men come forward then, with various presents including carvings, knives and even an old scottish claymore. The wolf grins at this new Alpha. “It was my great-grandfather’s. The one who followed the Mellark’s over.”

Peeta slaps Jackson on the back and Katniss swears she sees tears in both men’s eyes over the significance of the sword. Jackson exits the circle, and the rest of the clan comes. By the time they are done, there is everything from pictures the pups drew, to bottles of homemade wine. 

Then, it’s the beta’s turn. 

Finnick and Gloss come, bearing a small wooden chests. Followed by Cashmere and Annie carrying yards of material. When the others quiet, the men slowly open the chests, revealing a treasure trove of jewels. Katniss starts to protest, but she hears Peeta, ‘Don’t do that. It will hurt their feelings. Besides, these are jewels from the Mellark stash. They would be yours anyway.’

Katniss smiles but before she can thank them, the ladies step forward. Peeta says, loud enough for everyone to hear, “This is our plaid.”

Cashmere nods. “We give this to you to welcome you into the clan. We are yours and you belong to us.”

Tears spring to her eyes, and this time, she lets them flow as she hugs the women, then the men. She wants to say more, but someone clearing their throat behind them makes them all turn. 

Cato stands there, with a sheepish smile. “There have been some disagreements between our clans.” He pauses and Katniss can hear the wolves around them agreeing. “And after what my sister did, I won’t let there be anymore. Many years ago, as a promise, we would offer one another their first borns, or even a marriage, but that is what got us in that mess to begin with. This is a new day, and a new age. We have shared lands for generations, and for the first time, I would like to welcome your wolves to hunt on our park lands in a gesture of goodwill.”

The wolves around them cheer, and Katniss doesn’t miss the way Peeta and his betas glance at each other. Peeta welcomes Cato’s handshake, and says, “Thank you Alpha Johnson. We in turn, welcome you and your clan to our park lands.”

Cato waits until there is a natural lull in the festivities. He meets Peeta’s gaze and the two wolves exchange a grin. Peeta and Cato tilt their heads back, and howl. An icy chill dances down her spine as everyone else joins in. 

Peeta slides his arm around her waist. He sends, ‘Do you remember that part we talked about last night for a long time?’

She nods.

Peeta holds up his other hand, causing the clans to quiet. “My mate has proven herself. And now, I ask her,” he pauses and his arm falls away. She misses his heat as he continues, “Will you, Katniss Everdeen, promise to protect your clan?”

“I will,” she answers.

“Will you, Katniss Everdeen, promise to provide for your clan?”

“I will.”

“Will you, Katniss Everdeen, promise to love your Alpha?”

Gentle laughter surrounds them as he takes her into his arms. She kisses his lips, and says, “I will.” She pauses for a moment to watch his eyes fill with even more love. “Do you promise to love me? To protect and provide for me?”

“Always,” he sighs before he claims her lips. She mutely hears the approving yips and barks mingled in the shouts around them. He pulls away from her, and whispers, “Run.”

“R-r-run?” She fumbles over her words.

His face remains the same but for his eyes. Those Carolina blues, take on a wild glint when they glow yellow. She isn’t sure if it’s from the torches surrounding them—but when she hears his growl in her head, ‘Run mate. My wolf wants to chase you.’

The cheers of the wolves drown out everything else as she run out of the circle. They clear a path for her, leading her deeper into the forest. She clears the tree line, running down a worn path.

Shadows dance in the dim light cast from the torches spread through the trees. Her heartbeat rushes in her ears so she doesn’t hear the others running alongside her in the under bush. A strange mixture of want and fear pumps through her veins. Her flight instinct is making her run with every bit of her being.

She knows she has to get away from him, but another part of her is trying to reason with her.

She reaches a grassy spot on up the trail, and Peeta even told her to stop there, but her endorphins demand that she keep going. Ducking in between two tall jack pines, she climbs up the steep hill sliding in the cool mud before she reaches the top of the ridge. She only pauses for a moment to find a new way to go, then she is off again.

Barks and yaps echo through the night air urging her on. She draws a shaky breath, but before she can go any further, there are hands around her waist. Breathlessly, she admits, “I was going to run some more.”

His deep baritones growl in her ear, “My wolf is tired of waiting for his mate.” He turns her around and from the deep shadows cast under the full moon, she can barely make out his features, but she doesn’t miss his grin.

She inches closer to him until her lips just hover beside his. “I’m ready for my mate,” she echoes.

He pulls her closer and rests his forehead against her. He asks, “Are you ready for me? for this?”

She nods. “More ready than I thought I would ever be.”

His touch is gentle, more than she was expecting, as it drives all other thoughts out of her head. She pulls him closer, her hands running over the soft fabric of his shirt. He runs his fingers along the top of her dress, lightly grazing her skin. Goose bumps erupt while she shivers in his arms. He pulls away, but before he can say anything, she swallows hard, and admits. “I want you.”

With a moan, he seizes her lips again. He picks her up against him, and carries her several feet before he stops. He sets her down and she breaks the kiss so she can ask, “What now?”

“Trust me,” he hisses in a garbled voice that she’s never heard before. He takes his hands from her waist, and in a moonbeam, she sees his claws extend. She has to swallow the fear that makes her stomach churn. He growls deep in his throat. “After this, you will no longer have a reason to be afraid. You will be stronger than twenty men. Once you learn how to fight, no one will be able to scare you again.”

She closes her eyes and bites her lip. She steps into his embrace and nuzzles his neck. “I just want to be yours.”

What he does next happens so fast, she has to ask him about it later. The cool night air hits her now exposed back as he tears the sundress off of her. He picks her up against him, and lays her down on the bed of moss. In the moonlight, she watches him tear off his clothes too.

In a swift move, he is on top of her, settling into the cradle of her thighs. He holds himself up on his elbows above her, and seizes her lips in a searing kiss. She can feel his wildness wanting to take control. He stops kissing her long enough to admit, “I was so scared when I couldn’t find you. I thought I had—“

She hushes him with a kiss before she runs her fingers into his sweaty curls. “You found me. I’m here.” She tugs him close again. “Now, make me fully yours.”

Something flashes in his eyes, and he leans down to nibble on her nipple. He kisses and licks his way to her other one, making her wiggle against him. A sharp nip makes her gasp, “Oh Peeta, I’m not sure how much longer I can wait for you.”

He lifts himself off of her. She can’t see his face, but his voice deepens to utter a raspy, “Roll over.”

She sits up and tries to see him in the shadows. He surprises her when he steals a quick kiss before she crawls to her hands and knees. His touch is rough as he runs his hand down her spine ending at the waistband of the panties she still has on. Something sharp slides in between her and the piece of lace, ripping it in half. Desire hums through her veins like the promise of heaven, leaving her weak.

She falls forward onto her hands like a sinner begging for forgiveness, her forehead resting on her palms. His tongue finds its way in between her folds, making her moan when he finds her clit. Her eyes roll back and her knees spread out even more, allowing her love to get to her secret places.

Her brain is so overwhelmed by everything she is feeling as she chases her orgasm that when Peeta pulls away from her, she sobs at the loss of him. She can’t pick her head up, and all she can do is moan, “Peeta?”

He is still behind her, and she can feel his hardness rubbing against her leg. She squirms against him, urging him to finish.

There is a howl behind her, followed by a growl, as human hands grip her hips. She knows that there will be bruises tomorrow, but with adrenaline surging through her, she doesn’t mind a bit.

He slides his cock in until he can go no further. He pulls out, only to plunge in again with the promise of what’s to come.

They move together, each one chasing their pleasure. Katniss can feel her walls gripping him and in that moment, she feels his fingers grow claws as he leans over her. She hears a gruff, “Mine.”

Rough hands, with claws extended, grab her breasts and pulls her flush with him. He continues to pump, as he licks the spot he showed her the night before. The euphoria races along her veins, and in that moment, he sinks his teeth into her, making her come with a shout.

He pumps even harder, and it feels like his dick is growing inside of her. She begins to crest again and he sinks his teeth in even deeper, if that’s possible. She sags in his arms, unable to hold herself up against him. He thrusts against her some more, until another howl fills the valley below them.

She is lowered gently to their mossy bed where he follows her as the clan howls, barks and yips fill the air. He is still inside when he wraps himself around her. She isn’t at all cold, but shivers anyway when he licks the wounds on her shoulder.

“I love you,” she whispers.

“And I love you.”

Kpkpkpkp

Katniss snuggles down deeper under the thick blanket, not wanting to get up. Her bladder, however, has different ideas. She uncovers her eyes, and looks around quickly. Seeing that she is alone, she throws off the covers. It’s not until she is done, and washing her hands that she sees herself in the mirror. For one, she is naked. Which is weird, because she seldom sleeps this way. The other, every scratch, bruise and mark looks like it’s been washed from her skin. But—she wonders as she brushes aside her hair. A sigh of relief escapes her lips when she sees his bite.

She sends to her mate, ‘Peeta? Where are you?’

A chorus of voices invade her head, making her grab her ears in defense. The door swings open and hands grab her from where she was starting to sink onto the floor. She looks up and Peeta cups her cheeks, making the hum of noise quiet. “Better?”

She nods. “Much. What was that?”

“You can communicate with the pack now. We just have to work on your filters.”

“Please, yes.”

He helps her up and back over to the bed. She climbs back under the covers. The wildest urge hits her, making her hang onto his hand. He distracts her when he mutters, “I’m glad that you are awake.”

She wiggles, all of a sudden uncomfortable in her own skin. “How long was I asleep?”

He smiles. “A week.”

She forgets the strange itch. “What?”

“it’s good, at least that’s what Mags and Sae say. It’s like you were hibernating.”

He starts to rub the top of her hand, and waves of pleasure shakes her to her core. She starts to pull him close, but her stomach growling interrupts the seduction. She flushes red, and he barks out a laugh. “Mags is on the way with some food.”

“Why are the voices quiet now?”

“That’s part of me being an Alpha. I can help you filter out the extra noise. You don’t send unless you want to. I could see everyone’s thoughts if I wanted to. But I don’t pry unless I have a reason to. We’ll work on it later,” He says as there is a knock at the door.

She hears him send, ‘Come in.’ The door opens and in comes Mags followed by Finnick who is carrying a tray laden down with enough food for several people.

Mags comes over to her and sits by her on the bed. “How are you feeling, dear?” She asks as she looks into Katniss’ eyes and touches her forehead.

Katniss answers, “I think I feel good. I saw myself in the mirror and all of the scrapes and bruises are gone, all except for the bites Peeta has given me.”

“Those will never fade, dear.” Mags confirms as she stands back up.

Katniss watches Mags rise. Tears prick her eyes as she watches the older woman start to leave. Peeta is at her side in a moment, “What’s wrong?”

She chokes back a sob, “I don’t know, but I don’t want Mags to leave.”

Mags sits back down and pulls her in for a hug. “Oh Katniss. This is your wolf emerging. You are going to be a little emotional right now.”

Peeta grabs her hand. “I’ve got you. Let’s eat, it will help you feel better.”

“Ok,” she agrees, drying her tears on the corner of the blanket. Mags sets a plate of food in front of her, and she is so hungry, she practically inhales it.

Peeta starts to ask her if she wants some more, but when he reaches for the plate, she is asleep against the pillows.

Kpkpkpkp

This time when her eyes open, the dim light in the bathroom greets her. She blinks several times waiting for her eyes to adjust. Her bladder once again, demands attention.

On the way back she stops in the doorway. Her mate catches her eye. He is asleep on his back, with his arms thrown over his head. Even in the shadows, his beauty overwhelms her.

A wave of need washes over her, making her pant.

She crawls over the foot of the bed, until she is in between his legs. Her mouth waters at the thought of tasting him. She leans over and inhales deeply, humming when she catches the scent of cinnamon. His cock is nestled in his soft curls and a new voice inside her demands that that won’t do at all. She smacks her lips and starts at his base, and runs her tongue all the way up to his head.

His dick starts to stir so she licks it again before she sucks him into her mouth. She moans when he starts to harden in her mouth. She lets go of him with a soft pop. Licking her way down him, she stops when she gets to his soft sack. His scent is strongest there, and she buries her nose, loving the way he smells. She gently sucks one of his balls into her mouth and tickles the other one.

By now, he is much harder than he was before. His deep raspy baritone reaches her, “What are you doing, my Little Wolf?”

She tries to say something, but the new being inside her whines, not sure what to do. So she takes him in her mouth again, moving up and down several times. His hands find her hair and with a gentle grip, pulls her up so she meets his eyes. “Not that I’m complaining, but you need to rest.”

A low growl erupts from inside her chest, shocking both of them. She shakes her head at him and his hand slips out of her hair. Katniss feels a weird disconnect as she crawls over her mate. A low rumble of, ‘Mate. Mine. Need him,’ bounces around her brain. With a shaky hand, she steadies him and tries to guide him to her. His massive hand covers hers, and while a part of her knows that he is just wanting to help her, another part wants to do it herself.

A gasp manages to escape as he slides in her already wet entrance. She relishes how he fills her and she starts to grind against him with Peeta bucking his hips to meet her. His raspy hands dance along her torso, making new nerve endings dance, bringing her a new kind of pleasure. His touch awakens an aggressive desire, making her want to mark him and make him hers.

Her endorphins are flowing so that when her teeth start to change, it doesn’t hurt at all. His hands settle on her hips and he stops moving under her. She leans over him, licking the sweet spot on his neck. The cinnamon is strong here too, and she just wants to sink her teeth in. Not just to mark, but to also dominate.

She opens her mouth, and feels the way her teeth graze his neck— when he tries to roll them over. She snarls and snaps her teeth at him while she digs her fingernails into his ribs. He grabs her hands and growls, “Little Wolf, marking me as your mate is one thing.” He bucks her off of him, and this time is able to roll her over onto her back where she writhes against him, fighting him.

Since he outweighs her by at least a hundred pounds, he is able to pin her down fairly quickly. The human part of her loves the way he feels above her, but the new part of her, well she wants to tear his head off. She thrashes against him, a low roar erupting from her.

Peeta growls back at her. “Submit, Little Wolf.” She hears while at the same time, he pushes, ‘You’ve had your fun, you don’t want to push me.’ Into her head. the new part of her struggles anew to only find the Alpha snarling at her throat, “Submit. You won’t win this fight.”

She can feel herself splitting apart, it would seem. Her eyes roll back and she sees herself circling a medium sized white wolf. She stops moving, and drops to her knees. ‘Let’s not fight Peeta. He loves us. He is our mate and our Alpha.’

“Katniss?” She hears above her, bringing her out of the trance she went into. His face softens when he hears her whine. “I’ve got you.”

This time when he sniffs her, she willingly submits to him, baring her neck. He licks her pounding pulse, making a delicious shiver hum along her veins. She parts her legs, and he slides in between them. Her hands find his curls and tugs his lips to hers.

When he kisses her, both parts of her sigh in happiness. She wiggles her hips and with a swift push, he slides back in. When he starts pumping, it’s all she can do to hang on. She pants as her orgasm builds, pushing her new nerves over the edge. His cock swells and her teeth grow again. His groan fills her ears, and without a second thought, she bites his shoulder.

“Oh fuck, Kitten!” He says before he collapses on top of her. A month ago, he was too heavy to do this, but now, his weight is welcome, grounding her somehow. She licks at the mark she just left and he moans, rolling off her. He tucks her into his side where she falls right to sleep.

kpkpkpkp

“I wonder if this is how meth addicts feel?”

“Why do you say that?”

She can’t stop rubbing her face. “It feels like I need to bust out of my skin. Is this normal?”

“I think so? When I need to shift, I just do it.” He smirks. “But then again, I’ve been turning into a wolf since I was two?”

Katniss rolls her eyes at him. She would throw something at him, but she can’t stop touching her skin. “Help me.”

Peeta gets up off their bed, and grabs her by the arms. She is currently naked, unable to stand the feel of clothes. His touch is so overwhelming, her eyes roll back and she can’t help but to hum in pleasure. He kneads her arms, and says softly, “Can you see your wolf?”

“Every time I close my eyes,” Katniss says. Her eyes, in fact, are still closed, and sitting about five feet from her, is a beautiful white wolf.

‘Go to her. She’s your wolf.’ Echoes in her head, causing her and the lupine to look up. They catch one another’s eye, and there is a hum of quiet electricity between them. The wolf comes over to Katniss and she reaches out to touch the lupine. Neither one can pull away as the melt together.

She opens her eyes with a start, blinking several times looking around. Her mate comes into focus, and she whines, wanting his help. She can see his lips moving, but she can’t hear what he’s saying.

A wild urge makes her shake, and step away from him. The loud cracking of bones breaking fills her too sensitive ears, but it doesn’t hurt. The floor rises up to meet her and she starts when she sees two white paws catching her. She shakes and her new nerves tingle, making her look at herself. White fur covers her arms and she turns, ending up walking in a circle because she can’t stop looking at the white wolf following her.

Her mate crouches down by her and she pushes into his arms, knocking him down. This time, when he laughs, she hears him. He cups her face, and kisses her on the nose, causing her to sit on her haunches in surprise. He jumps to his feet, and takes his clothes off while she dances around his feet excited. The sound of someone else’s bones cracking makes her whine and shake her head.

She watches the fur grow on him as he lands on all four of his feet. She hums in anticipation. ‘My mate!’

He comes over to her and starts off by licking her nose, and then rubbing himself all down the length of her body and coming back on the other side. She returns his affection with a head bunt of her own.

‘Let’s go for a run?’ His voice echoes in her head.

She yips excitedly, but when she hears herself for the first time, she cocks her head to the side and covers her snout with her paw. Peeta yaps back at her, and the part of her that is now in charge knows exactly what to do. She yips back to him, her tail up in the air, wagging. He circles and bounds out of the bedroom to the door leading out of the suite.

She sits back waiting to watch him open the door. The knob turns, and Finnick pokes his head in. A huge grin appears on the beta’s face as he steps out of the way. “Alpha,” he says as Peeta walks by him. When it’s her turn, she pauses to sniff at his bare feet. Finnick slides off his shorts, and before it fully registers in the still human part of her that he is naked, his wolf is in front of her.

Katniss looks at Peeta and whines again, unsure what to do. Even her new wolf isn’t sure what to do with this male watching them. Peeta pushed into her head, ‘Get his scent. He is a friend.’

Her wolf wags her tail. This she knows how to do. This new wolf doesn’t touch her, but he is still while she sniffs him all over until her wolf is satisfied. Then, Finnick smells her, at least he does until Peeta growls at him. The beta sinks to his belly and she hears, ‘Come on. Let’s run.’

She turns to look at her mate, her tongue rolling out in a happy pant. He heads towards the grand staircase, while she tries to get her feet to work together. Her nails clicking on the hardwood floor echoes all around her, making her pause. She slowly picks up her paw, and sets it down—

Her mate’s bark makes her jump. She looks up at him and he has one foot on the top step, looking back at her. She forgets investigating and trots over to him. He licks her on the nose and whines. She licks him back, enjoying the way her wolf is showing him affection.

‘Come on,’ he sends before he descends the grand staircase. She is a bit slower than he is as she learns to how to make her canine legs cooperate. He is waiting for her at the bottom. When she joins him, Katniss notices that Rue is standing there with the front door open for them as they run out of the castle.

He leads her on a merry chase through the woods. They run past the warm lake, and deeper into the woods. It doesn’t take her long before her too big new white paws are tripping over a root she didn’t see and she tumbles to the ground. Her mate comes back to her and licks her on the nose. Her tail wags weakly.

‘Come on,’ he pushes.

She covers her nose with her paw and whines. That is, until she gets of whiff of something that smells really good. Then she bounds to her feet, ready to follow the wonderful scent.

Sniff—

She looks at what’s left of the underbrush—

Sniff—

She stands on her toes, nose straight up in the air—

A howl echoes through the forest around her making her jump and turn quickly. Her heart speeds up when she sees her mate standing on a rock above her. The sunlight shines through his fur, surrounding him in a halo.

She throws her nose back up into the air, and she puckers her—well she licks her muzzle realizing with a surprise that she has no lips! Her mate chuffles at her.

Her internal human voice says, ‘You can do this! Nose back in the air—‘ she listens to her inner montage. ‘Take a deep breath,’ her wolf inhales deeply, ‘Now, howl.’

What comes out is not a howl. It sounds, to her new super lupine sensitive ears, like a cat dying. In her throat. She snaps her head down and covers her nose with her paw, wanting to hide in embarrassment.

A series of yips and yaps reaches her new ears, and she looks at the wolf who is now standing beside her. If she didn’t know better, or in her human form, she would swear that he was laughing at her.

She clambers to her oversized paws and sticks her nose in the air. Then walks away. she isn’t sure where she is going, she just wants him to stop laughing at her.

He quiets behind her and she hears, ‘Come on Katniss! That was funny.’

She sneezes in response and steals a glance behind her. He is watching her with amusement written all over his furry snout which just makes her want to—her wolf takes back over and before she knows it, she is head butting him in the side. Both of them go rolling through the leaves.

Peeta’s laughter echoing through the trees and his hands on her, makes her still. Her mate is sitting in the leaves by her laughing but also reaching for her. “Come here, little wolf.”

His deep baritone soothes her and she steps into his arms. She lays her head on his shoulder and he wraps his arms around her neck. He runs his fingers through her fur, making waves of pure pleasure dance along her new set of nerves. She groans, he chuckles even more when he hears her, and she collapses in his lap. “Does it feel that good?” He coos.

She whines and wags her tail as she rolls over some more, bearing her tummy to him. His hands are all over her and while his touch feels unbelievable, she wishes she was in her human skin so she can kiss him. ‘Then change back, little wolf.’

Her still silver eyes meet his Carolina blues and she wills her wolf to step back, so she can kiss their mate. She shuts her eyes and growls at the human side that wants to keep control. His voice, this time it’s not just the voice of her mate, but the command of their Alpha, ‘Change, little wolf. Let me see your human.’

She blinks her eyes open, and her snout opens with a groan when her bones crack again. His arms tighten, but not too much so she has room to shift back.

“P-P-Peeta?” she whispers.

He kisses her on the forehead. “You did good, Little Wolf.”

She shakes so hard her teeth chatter. “Why am I so cold?”

“The changes your body is going through, it takes all of your energy to change back and forth.” He squeezes her tight. “Where’s my kiss?”

She exhales with a chuckle on the end. She lifts herself up, but she is so tired, he has to finish lifting her so their lips can meet. She groans into the kiss, her desire rejuvenating her and makes her want more. She stops kissing him long enough to mutter against his lips, “I want you.”

He growls against her lips and sears her lips with another kiss. She squirms in his lap, her skin feels like it’s on fire from where he touches her. He only stops kissing her, so he can run his lips along her cheek to her ear. She grabs him as he nibbles on her earlobe, before he laps his way to the places where he marked her as his.

When she feels his lips on the scars he left her, her desire pools at her core. His hands are on her breasts, her nipples pebbling as he runs his thumb over them. She leans in and licks his ear, before she bites his ear lobe.

A wild urge to mark her mate washes over her with a shiver. “Peeta?” She whispers.

“Little wolf,” he answers.

She licks his ear again before she nuzzles the pulse on his neck. His scent washes over her, making her want to curl up in his arms, never to leave again. Her wolf lifts her head, and a feral need to mark her mate rises up in her. It’s so strong it leaves her breathless.

He pushes into her mind and her wolf welcomes him. She whines and he chuckles causing her to look up at him. “I was wondering when you were going to want to do that,” he answers her unspoken question.

“What?” She mutters.

“Mark me as your mate.”

“I-I-I thought only you did that.” She stutters, her wolf reminding her what happened the last time she tried to do that.

He shakes his head. “Mates mark each other.”

“When I tried to do that before—“

He kisses her on the end of the nose. “You were trying to dominate me. I’m the Alpha, not you.”

His quiet reprimand makes her wiggle uncomfortably in his lap. She can feel his hardness stirring against her hip. The want in his eyes makes her say, “You must like that idea.”

“Hmmm,” he growls seductively. “I thought you were tired?”

“I think my wolf likes that idea too much to be very tired.”

He chuckles against her lips before he kisses her. She relaxes into his kiss, and his hands continue their journey, touching her everywhere. He pauses long enough to scoot back against the tree they are sitting under until he can lean back. His hands rest on her waist and he encourages her, “Listen to your wolf, she will tell you what to do.”

Katniss and her wolf both whine. Her beautiful white wolf comes forward and Katniss can feel their minds melting together. Her still-human hands reach down to grasp his growing hardness, and he thrusts up into her touch. She can feel their desire pooling as she moves in his lap until she is straddling him.

He arches his hips, and with her touch, he slides home. Katniss curls her hands in his hair, and with his hands still on her hips, they start to move together. Her pleasure comes quickly, leaving her breathless and boneless against him.

With a gasp, he groans, “Katniss, I’m getting close—“

She watches in wonder as his eyes begin to roll back, and she can feel the teeth in her mouth growing and adjusting. His grip tightens, and she can hear his heartbeat speed up. At that moment, she sinks her teeth in the sweet spot where his pulse thuds against his skin.

He pulls her close as his blood fills her mouth. Her wolf is in control at this moment and she is getting drunk from the endorphins pumping in his veins. After he shudders one last time in her arms, she licks the bite closed until he stops bleeding.

She guides his head so that it rests on her breasts, while she brushes his sweaty curls out of his eyes. Waves of tenderness for this man, this wolf, this mate of hers envelop her.. She just wants to climb inside of him so she will always be close to him. She feels him shake before she hears his chuckle. ‘Mate, I’m the one who wants to crawl inside of you.’

He moves his head just enough so he can look at her through heavy, just had the best sex of this life lids. She begins to say, “I love you,” but has to stop when she feels tears springing to her eyes. It takes her a moment to continue, “I’ve never felt this way about anyone before. I want to breathe when you do, I want to dream the same dreams you do. I want—you.”

A kiss so sweet, and full of promise is pressed to her lips. While he kisses her, she can see in her mind’s eye those dreams of his. A clan full of friends and family. A home full of pups. And her with her arms wide open. He approaches her in his wolf, and in a flash, her wolf appears and together, they run for the mountains before them.


	19. Chapter 19

Dear friends,

I just wanted to take a moment to tell all of you thank you. Thank you for reading, thank you for reviewing, thank you for telling your friends to read ‘Wilderness’. It’s only because you came back week after week reading and commenting that I even finished it. I hope you all receive this fic as a gift. I adore you all. I really do. Ask the Mister. There are many days ya’ll are the only reasons why I still try to string together words.

As usual, it takes a village of dear friends to write. First and foremost, I need to thank fremous. I wrote the first two chapters and got swept away by the plans I was making for “Watcher”. She messaged me, saying something along the lines of—you really need to finish this. I was like nah—everlark as wolves? I can’t write that. Well I did. Lol. So thank you dear friend for not letting me quit.

Thank you nobertsmom for wrangling commas and not asking me, WTH when I started sending you were!peeta…

Thank you to notanislander and kleeklutch and my maria and alliswell for reading. Your opinions helped to make this mess that is in my head make sense.

Thank you sohypothetically. You’ve helped me in so many ways during this fic from telling me that yes, it’s ok to have Gale chained to a wall, to asking me why is Clove trying to kill Katniss again? You always know the right questions to ask when I need to hear them.

Thank you to the lovely people on Facebook—you know who you are, and I can’t even begin to tell you what a blessing each one of you are to me!!! thank you for your support, and helping scheme, listening to me vent, and encouraging me to keep going, even when I was ready to quit.

Thank you akai-echo for your amazing banners!!! They are all amazing and I’m still humbled that you made them for me.

Thank you to everyone who liked and reblogged my posts on Tumblr. Thank you!!

When you write a story like this, you need a group of friends who won’t think you are weird, or want to call the cops when you ask them how bad it would hurt to rip a breathing tube out of someone like you are starting a push mower… so thank you Tracy and Brittany. (Yes, I named nurses after them)

I also need to thank the Mister, the littles and my best friend. My best friend because she fueled my blood lust (lol, I actually wanted Clove to be meaner, believe it or not!!), the Mister for giving me time to work on this and the littles for being excited with Mommy when she posted a new chapter.

Now—there is another reason why I wanted to write you all a letter. I know while I was writing, there were always several questions about the backstory, or werewolf lore, or even about the other members of the clans. So I knew then, that I would add all this at the end.

First I’ll start with the lore… I like regency romance and werewolves. Shape shifters if you want to be more exact. (I’m actually reading a lion king lion shifters fic. It’s surprisingly good!!) I was reading shape-shifter fics on another site (it’s like our ff or ao3, but its original fics) and they were awful. Truly awful. Then I had the thought, ‘for Pete’s sake, I can do better than this—‘ so wilderness started. I actually had chapter 16 and 17 in my head when I started plotting. Usually it takes me a little while to figure all that out.

As for where I got the “legend part” of my story, it’s a mash-up of every shifter story I’ve read. I will say, that I added the “special powers” part. I’ve read where alpha’s can encourage people and wolves to think a certain way, but nothing like who I wrote Peeta or even Finnick with his mind control part, or Darius and his quicksilver abilities. That’s why there was Section Thirteen, to watch over these guys so they don’t take over the world. Hehe…

Witch’s breath and angel’s wings… did you catch the name of the what was used to poison Annie and Katniss? (and Darius was in the bottom of the lake with his oxygen tank when he saw that they were going to go swimming) my friend Missy, loves horror movies. So when I need to hurt or even kill someone, I message her. she actually came up, along with notanislander, most of the properties of witch’s breath. It’s not poisonous to wolves. But humans… it starts off acting like a stomach virus. Then the human gets weaker and weaker—until their heart stops. So yes, for about 5 minutes, Katniss was dead.

When Darius put Annie and Katniss in the ambulance, Katniss still needed help breathing. But when Clove shoved the syringes at Lavinia to put into the girl’s IV ports, that was “angel’s wings” the antidote. That is why and how Katniss could breathe after Clove ripped the tube from her.

And when I wrote that Prim’s ashes were in her Curious George lunchbox—yes, I cried.

Speaking of Prim… I meant to write this in, along with some other bits I’m getting ready to tell you about, but I couldn’t find a good place to do it. but I wanted Cato at some point to say to Katniss, “too bad you don’t have a sister,” or something like that. There are several words that describe what I wanted Cato to feel here, but I think the Russian word, toska describes it best-

Toska  
Russian – Vladimir Nabokov describes it best: “No single word in English renders all the shades of toska. At its deepest and most painful, it is a sensation of great spiritual anguish, often without any specific cause. At less morbid levels it is a dull ache of the soul, a longing with nothing to long for, a sick pining, a vague restlessness, mental throes, yearning. In particular cases it may be the desire for somebody or something specific, nostalgia, love-sickness. At the lowest level it grades into ennui, boredom.”

If you have read many were/shape-shifter type stories, you know that many of them, if not all have the romantic notion that they all have a “mate”. The one that stirs your soul, a true soul mate. Since I’ve been pairing Prim and Cato, and this Prim was gone, I wanted to make Cato miss his mate. Then again, I had thought about pairing Cato and Cashmere too…

Jo and Madge. I tried to write more of them. I actually had them coming to visit Katniss while she was “recovering from the stomach flu/food poisoning” which we all know now was the witch’s breath. But, as kleeklutch and notanislander pointed out, they wouldn’t just go to the castle to visit. So that scene was scrapped. I like to think that once Katniss learned how to control her wolf more, she would go and catch up with her friends.

Who was breaking into the shops in town? Clove and her wolves.

I wish I had introduced Cato sooner.

Sae and Mags… I loved writing them!! Be looking for a one-shot… I need to go into detail with Sae and Clay… lol….

I wish I had let Blight and Clay continue growing old with Sae and Mags. I’m thinking they were killed when the clans were really fighting.

I should have made Sae, Peeta’s grandma, so they would all be Mellark’s.

I was going to make a “were counsel”. A group of wolves who watched over the clans/packs in different parts of the country. I was even going to make Effie a wolf lol. They were going to show up in that last scene when everything hit the fan… but sometimes it’s better to simplify things, so I just wrote section thirteen to help deal with Clove and her minions.

Delly and Gale. I know, I know, ya’ll wanted so much more. I could have added another 50k!! will the promise of a future one-shot work? Do you want their pups (twins, I’m thinking twins for them) being born?

Well I think that’s everything I wanted to add. There will be one shots coming. Yes, I’ve dusted off Watcher. Yes, I’ve got fics to work on for mores2sl. (search for mores2sl on Tumblr. Or come find me, chele20035. Sohypothetically is finishing up the website and I will let you all know as soon as possible when it’s done)

Thank you. I mean it. really, thank you. It’s because of you, that I even continue attempting to write. I adore you. Thank you for making this experience amazing.

Chele


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!! 
> 
> So first order of business- I suck! I really, really do! I was preparing to write this drabble the other day and realised that I’d never responded to your comments on the last chapter. I am so very sorry!!! I will get started on that in a little bit! 
> 
> I need to thank notanislander, kleeklutch and gentlemama for doing what you do so well!! 
> 
> Now, I have some news- I am working on something original!! I am so excited, scared, nervous-- all of that at the same time!!! It’s werewolves of all things!!! I’m hoping to have the first book finished soon, and I have the second one planned! I’m excited about that one! It’s a secret baby werewolf romance! My fave! Anyways… 
> 
> Thanks for coming to read, and thanks for coming back again and again.

“Oh,” Katniss moans. “Your fingers have to be magic.”

“You say that every time,” Annie chuckles. “You just want me to keep massaging.”

Katniss sighs, “You never should have told me that you were a therapist.”

Her stomach ripples at the sound of their voices. Katniss scratches where what could only be an elbow, or maybe a foot is poking out while Annie offers, “You were the one who was asking the questions for your new book. I can’t help it if my wolf won’t let me lie to my Alpha.”

Katniss looks up at her friend. “I’m not your alpha.”

“You are my alpha’s wife, that means you are the alpha too.” Annie rubs the towel over Katniss’ leg that was cramping. “You need to eat more bananas. Then your legs wouldn’t cramp like that.”

Katniss shivers and gags. “You know they are still making me sick.”

“Then eat an avocado.”

Katniss sits up with a grin on her face. “Mmhmm--- guacamole. I need some.”

“You just want to eat my avocados.”

Katniss struggles like a turtle stuck on their back until Annie gives her a hand up. “You have avocadoes? You know Peeta can make the best guacamole.”

Annie wrinkles her nose. “Peeta is a wolf, a carnivore. He can make guacamole?”

“He can make anything, besides, the pups want green stuff,” she exhales with a smile on her face as her belly ripples. “Oh, and chips. I need chips.”

“Well come on then. Let’s go find the Alpha,” Annie says holding out her hands again. Katniss takes them and with a grateful smile, Annie helps her down.

Annie walks ahead of her, but Katniss pauses a moment to tug her t-shirt back in place. she’s been an official member of the pack for eight months now, and she still hasn’t gotten used to being naked in front of everyone.

A smirk appears and Annie turns in time to catch it. “What’s that for?”

Katniss shakes her head. “Just thinking is all. Here we are, the first humans this pack has turned in years, and we don’t even like to be naked.”

“I don’t mind the naked part.” Annie grins. “It’s the changing in front of everyone part. Finnick always wants to—“

“Yeah I know. He always wants to drag you off to have his way with you,” Katniss giggles.

Annie’s face flushes a bright pink. Neither one is able to say anything else when Finnick himself appears at the door to their suite. He nods at his alpha’s mate, then smiles at his. “What are you two doing?”

“Katniss’ back was hurting. I was helping,” Annie replies before Finnick steals a kiss.

“I think you need to rub on me, too,” he begs.

Katniss rolls her eyes. “Let me leave you two alone,” she says as she ducks out of the room.

She doesn’t go too far when Annie calls her back. They meet in the doorway, and Annie shoves four medium sized fruits at her. “Enjoy,” she says with a wink.

Her stomach flutters as she walks back down the hall. The first time she felt it, it scared her half to death. But now, she loves to feel her pups, which the supernatural OB as Peeta called Dr. Cinna who flew in last week confirmed, roll around inside her.

She blinks as tears gather when she remembers seeing two little heartbeats on the ultrasound screen that the OB brought with him. Dr. Cinna confirmed that she was indeed twenty-four weeks, and due when Grandma Mags guessed. “I can’t wait to meet you two,” she coos as she crosses the threshold into their suite.

Not really paying attention, she runs right into someone, who grabs her by the arms before she topples backwards. Her wide silver eyes blink into Carolina blue ones, and a huge smile appears on her face. “Easy there, Kitten, I’ve got you,” Peeta murmurs, leaning in for a kiss.

She smiles against his lips, and happily exhales into his arms. His arms surround her pulling her, tighter against him. She starts to return his hug, when she remembers what she was doing before she ran into him.

And he starts kissing her.

Guacamole can wait—her stomach growls at that thought. Peeta’s eyes open slowly, and she can feel his lips move against hers, right into a smile. “Are you hungry, Kitten?”

“Very—“ she answers before she runs her tongue along the seam of his lips, begging for him to kiss her again. “But I want you, too.”

Peeta pulls away and she growls low in her throat. His brow, that one brow, shoots up in silent question. She knows that she is the only one allowed to even look him in the eye like she does, much less to show any aggression.

But her wolf knows that pups are hungry. And their mate needs to get them some food.

He looks down at her hands, and pulls her arm up until what is in her hand is within his sight. “Avocadoes?”

She grins at him. “The babies want guacamole.”

“Well, they get what they want right now. What about their mama?”

“She would like some too. Peeta?” His eyes move back to her face. When their eyes meet, she gives him a tired smile. “I love you. Thank you.”

He kisses her forehead, then her nose then a light touch on her lips. “Anything for my mate.”

Katniss has to control her wolf not to emerge and roll around on the ground in front of him at his words. “I need you—“ she pleads as she backs up towards their bedroom. The avocados are in one of her hands, while she pulls him along after her.

“Why are you taking the avocadoes to the bedroom? How kinky are we going to get?”

She stops and looks down, her cheeks flushing. She shoves them at him. “I want guacamole.”

“I thought you wanted me?”

Her gaze takes him in, lingering on the medium sized fruits in his hands making him chuckle. The pups roll again, reminding her- “I do—but I’m hungry too.”

“Can you give me five minutes?”

Her eyes light up. “How could I forget? it only takes you five minutes!” She sounds sad when she adds, “I wanted your homemade chips too.”

His chuckle still makes her heart flutter in her chest. He kisses her on the nose and mutters, “Let me make the guacamole.” He steals another kiss. “You go,” his lips skim her cheek, stopping at her ear. “Get ready for me.” He leans back suddenly, knocking her off balance, making her giggle. “Then we’ll make some chips.”

She looks past him, over at the little kitchen they have in their suite. Stepping around him, she heads for the refrigerator. He says something behind her, but in her pursuit, she doesn’t hear him. “Hang on,” she dismisses him as she opens the door. “I know it’s in here somewhere—“ she murmurs as she digs in the bottom.

“What are you looking for?” he asks behind her.

She straightens up, arms full of whatever she could find. That damned brow of his shoots up again. This time, she ignores it, and deposits everything in her arms on the counter. “You know, I will make you anything you want,” he says behind her.

Her heart speeds up, knowing that tone. When he uses it on other wolves, it’s to demand their respect. She’s since learned that his wolf is talking. And it’s usually because he feels like he needs to re-establish dominance. As his mate, she is the only one who can approach him when he is feeling this way. She also didn’t think that the food would make him feel like he wasn’t providing and taking care of them.

“I know, Peeta,” she whispers as she wraps her arms around him. He’s stiff for a long moment, until she runs her fingers through his long blond curls at the nape of his neck. She presses a kiss to his jaw. “You always take care of me, of the pups.” She presses her bulging tummy against him, and both of them startle when those same pups roll again, pushing against them both. “See, they know their Daddy. It’s just that they are making me so hungry—“

He finally relaxes, and pulls her closer into him. “Let’s find you something to eat, then.” He turns her so they are facing the food she put on the counter. “What is all this?”

Her voice is muffled when she answers, “They’ve been bringing me food.”

“Who?”

“All of them. Whoever cleans the kitchen, they will bring a plate and leave in the refrigerator.”

His grin is instant. He didn’t really worry about the pack accepting her, but with them getting pregnant so fast, they are rallying around them. “We’ll let’s see what’s in here,” Peeta says.

They quickly open the containers. There is a little bit of everything the pack kitchen has been serving over the past week. “Hey, Katniss?” She meets his gaze. “Why don’t you go relax, and I’ll whip us something.”

“I could go jump in the shower—“

He grabs her hand, and pulls her close again. After he steals a kiss, he says, “Do that. Let me take care of you.”

Her smile, that he can tell is tired, still lights up the room. A tinge of guilt pings his heart. Maybe he should have used protection when they mated. The pups—

“Shhh,” she coos. “You’re thinking too much.”

“How do you do that?” He whispers.

She shrugs. “I know you better than you know yourself. I’m just tired is all. Growing your pups is hard work, mister Alpha.” He chuckles at the nickname she calls him when she’s teasing him.

“Well, go enjoy your shower, Kitten.”

Peeta watches her disappear into their room. He wants nothing more than to follow her and join her in their huge shower. “First, food,” he murmurs as he turns back to the counter, and takes in the food gathered there. After doing a quick inventory of what is gathered, he pulls out his favorite cast iron pan, and pulls the butter out. A long Santoku knife and a cutting board joins the motley assortment.

While the pan heats up, Peeta quickly chops some left over steak, peppers and an onion. It doesn’t take him long to get everything in the pan. He looks in the refrigerator again, but can’t find the tortilla shells he thought were in there.

“That explains why she said ‘no homemade chips’.” He looks at the basket they keep their bread in. “Hey! Some sub rolls.” He reaches for them, along with the provolone cheese. He quickly assembles the sandwiches and slides them into the little convection oven.

He then slices open the avocadoes. His smile appears when he hears the shower cut off in the bathroom. Quickly, he adds a pinch of this, and a dash of that. By the time his mate comes back out, and slides her arms around him, her guacamole is ready. He grabs the bag of chips out of the cabinet, disappointment making him frown that he can’t make her the homemade chips she’s asking for.

“I have bad news.”

“What?” she asks, her voice muffled in his shirt. He can hear her inhaling his scent, making his wolf come to the surface.

“We don’t have any tortillas. All we have is store-bought chips.”

“No homemade chips then?”

“I’m sorry, Kitten.”

“It’s ok.” He feels her move and her head appears looking around his arm. “That smells amazing, and looks even better.”

“Anything for you.”

Katniss lets go of him, and comes into his line of sight. He can feel her looking up at him, searching—“You really do mean that, don’t you?”

Peeta stops mid stir so he can meet her gaze. The spoon is loud as it clangs against the ceramic bowl Katniss bought on one of her trips to Atlanta. “What?”

Her face grows pink. “I know that you love me. After that mess with Clove—“ she stops as an involuntary shudder dances up her spine. “I love you, but you,” she pauses as she wraps herself in his arms. He pulls her tight against him and rests his lips on the crown of her head as she continues, “Really would do anything for me. For the pups.” She is still for a long moment before he feels her move again. He loosens his hold and she looks up at him. “I would do anything for you. I hope you know that.”

Warmth, that sweet precious warmth that he feels whenever she is near heats him up. “I do know that.”

“Take the sandwiches out of the oven,” she commands softly.

“Why? Are they done?”

“They can wait. Right now.” She meets his eyes again, and smirks. “I need you.”

“You do?” That damned brow raises. “What about your food?”

“Later,” she growls as her wolf shimmers under the surface. Katniss and her wolf have both been too nervous to shift, since they got pregnant. But her wolf is always close. She stands on her tiptoes so she can reach him, and he meets her halfway. Their lips meet.

They both feel a surge of desire shoot through them. It pools in her center, while his makes him hard. Her hands find the hem of this shirt, while his fingers find the waistband of her yoga pants. Her pants hit the floor, along with her panties, and his shirt lands on top of them. She giggles, while she unfastens his jeans and he tugs off her shirt. The discarded clothes join the rest, with her bright coral bra landing on top like the metaphoric cherry.

Not that either one of them notice.

Lips trail to nipples, making her groan. She buries her fingers in his curls, not willing to let him go. She opens herself up to him, welcoming him as he sinks into her unable to wait any longer.

“Fuck Peeta,” she purrs. “You feel so good.”

He slowly begins to pump his hips. “Is that what you’ve been waiting for?” he grinds against her, making sure that he hits her clit. “Is that what you want?”

She clutches his shoulders, her orgasm building quickly. “Peeta—“ she gasps unable to hold her wolf back, she feels her canines grow, and she sinks them into the sweet spot where his neck curves into his shoulder.

He quivers under her touch. She’s marked him before, several times, unable to ignore the urge to bite, to claim. The wolf inside her likes to claim what’s theirs. And make sure everyone knows it.

She bares her neck, and he returns the love bite, making her growl. At her submission, he increases his motions. Not that it takes much at this point, as she begins to shudder around him. He leans up so he can see her. when her eyes roll back as her orgasm washes over her, he speeds up, chasing his own. The tingle starts in his back, stopping at his balls, but he doesn’t allow himself to come. “Do you want me to come, Kitten?”

Waves of pleasure still wash over her as she tries to speak. Unable to form words at this point, she meekly nods. He lowers himself, until he can reach her lips. They meet, and it’s all she can do to hang on while he snaps his hips. Another orgasm catches her by surprise as he groans his release into her. He’s kissing her as they both enjoy the endorphins rocketing through their systems.

When he stills, he collapses and rolls to her side, careful to keep his weight off of her. He pulls her close and she nestles her head in the sweet spot right over his heart and she wraps her arms around him.

“I don’t think I can move,” his whisper fills the space around them.

She stills from where she was rubbing his stomach. It takes her a moment, but when she can finally sit up, with his help of course, she meets his sleepy gaze. “Food, Mellark. I need some food.” She pushes on him, making him roll over. “Your pups need food.” In a sing-song voice like the hit song, she starts to sing, “You’ve got to move it, it—“

He gets to his feet with a chuckle. “Alright, alright.” He grabs the bowl of guacamole and the chips they do have and sets them on the table. Then he holds out his hands for hers. She places hers in his, and he tugs her to her feet in one swift move. Before she can say anything, he is offering her a chip, loaded down with green stuff.

“Mmhmmm—that’s so good,” she moans.

“Sit, so I can feed you some more.” Katniss gladly listens to him. she munches on chips while he works at their short counter. The oven dings, and he pulls out something that smells so good, her mouth starts to water. He quickly plates what he pulled out of the oven, and sits it before her.

Her smile is bright as she sinks her teeth into the sandwich. When she stops humming long enough to get another bite, she looks up. Her heart flips when she meets his eyes, smiling at her.

She grabs a quick drink. When she can talk again, she returns his grin. “I love you, Peeta Mellark.”

“And I love you, Katniss Mellark.”


End file.
